Dissonance
by AmadErik
Summary: An Amadeus- Phantom of the Opera crossover. Erik- Salieri, Mozart- Raoul, Christine - Catherina.
1. What has become of the little Geenius?

Chapter 1:

From the diary of "The Persian":

Vienna, 1801

10 years ago, one of the world's greatest composers, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart died at the age of 35. His sudden and unexpected death made people surprised and they started to gossip about murder. Till now, the truth was hidden, because the person, who was one of the main characters of this tragic story, was still alive and however that monster committed horrible sins, I felt sorry for him, and I only tell this story after his death. This is a very tragic and sad story of two musicians who were so different but very much alike as well. After this all happened, many letters, diary entries, and documents were given to me by that person to tell me the truth and he told me he went to confess all his sins after and that was the last time I heard of him.

ERIK  
Little biography of Erik D.

Erik Destler, place and date of birth is unknown, he was born somewhere near Rouen, France, with horribly disfigured face of a skull and ran away from his home in a very young age and travelled through all Europe, Asia and finally settled down in Vienna when he helped finishing rebuild the Viennese Burgtheater which was destroyed in fire.  
He was a skilled musician as well and had a voice of an angel so he gained a position in the Viennese court as court composer. His name was known in all Vienna but his ugly face was a very big torture for him, especially after he faced the truth which hurt him so bad that he committed this sin….

Erik's diary 1765

…Nine year old little Mozart composed his first concerto in London. Good job however I composed mine at the age of 7 already. The piece itself is very brilliant some people actually says it is too good to be composed by such a little child but I know people are just jealous of his talent as I face this every day. I wish I could meet this little one once…,.  
1768  
… Little Mozart's first opera debuted in Salzburg. Sadly I haven't seen it as I was not in Salzburg in that time however I am sure I will watch it as every new composition of this little child prodigy interest me…

1770, Italy

Finally I saw Mozart in his concert in live. He plays nicely however methinks he has still reason to practice. But I must admit this little fellow composes very great music. Now he is 14, and looks like a little china doll. Blonde, blue-eyed, tiny thin little thing, I have the impression if I push him he collapses. But he is so…. too nice looking. What I would give if I looked like him… maybe I would have been this successful in my early childhood as him as well….

Vienna, 1781

Here in Vienna there is a big scandal because Mozart left his master, the archbishop of Salzburg, but to tell the truth I think he was right. I always told musicians are not servants, but they are artists who have to live from their art. I feel sympathy for him that he, as this young man has the courage to fight for his ideas.  
… I wanted to congratulate him after his concert today. I haven't seen him for a long time and did not know if he changed or not. There were much musicians in that uniform making nearly impossible to tell the difference and it was uncomfortable for me to walk among them, because I was not wearing my usual human mask, only my fake nose, but I could avoid attention by covering my face with my cloak.  
Suddenly a young man ran through the room with a laugh I found rather impolite and unbearable, and he seemed like he did not want to avoid attention at all. On the contrary, he was dying of being noticed. He hid under the piano and tried to catch the ankle of that young pretty girl he was chasing before. The girl seemed to find this all situation a little bit confusing but she started to laugh as well.  
- Herr Mozart, please more seriousness if I could ask…- Baron van Swieten, a nobleman asked the young one and I had a jaw drop at that instant moment. This man would be him? I tried to convince myself that he surely just has a very good mood and that's why he behaves like an imbecile. The man came out from under the piano and tidied himself like that behavior would be all natural and sat down to play.  
- If you please would play something in the manner of Telemann… - a young lady asked. SSo, methinks it is a "play for me something Maestro after the concert" situation. I was curious of the production so I stayed. But I had an another jaw drop when he just waved his hand and said :"It's boring, ask another."  
Yeah? You think, you are such a great musician? Now please listen what I ask.  
"Do you know something from… Destler? "  
People in the room started to clap it was very nice to see they adore my music so much however they did not know it was written by me. He looked at me as well and he said:  
"Oh, yes Sir. I am a big fan of his work, I even wrote a variation for one of his works. "  
"Really? Which one?"  
"The Dies Irae. I play it for you, you will see my variations made it much better."  
I did not want to believe my ears. He started to play, imitating my movements that made me sure he have seen me playing before. He looked like so unbearably comical and arrogant that I nearly went to him and slapped him but I could drown out the urge to do it. When he finished ruining my work finally, he looked at me and smiled than started to laugh with the others.  
"Thank you"- I said softly and I returned to the darkness where I lived. Beneath the Opera.


	2. A life changinng event

Chapter 2.

Catherina Cavalieri  
As I was hurrying to my singing lesson at the Opera because I was five minutes late already, at the door I ran into a young man. I ran into him literally, I could not stop.  
" I am sorry, Mein Herr, I wasn't paying attention, I…" – I stuttered but the young man smiled at me .  
"Ssssh, Fraulien, nothing has happened. You are not guilty. It is me, actually, because I was stunned and amazed by your unearthly beauty."  
"Ohh, Mein Herr, I don't think, I…"  
"But yes, dear Fraulein, you little angel, could I have your name?"  
I blushed bright red and lowered my head a bit, but smiled. "I am Catherina… Catherina Cavalieri."  
"What a nice name." – the young man smiled. "And Iam your most humble servant and admirer, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."  
I gasped in disbelief. "Mozart?... Herr Mozart?"  
"In person, Fraulein Cavalieri and I think we will meet much from now and it will give me much happiness to see your lovely face. I settled down in Vienna and I start to rehearse my new opera."  
"You will have a new opera, Maestro?"  
"Yes, but please, don't call me Maestro… I would like more if you called me Wolfgang. Simply. "  
"I will." – I smiled, and looked into his eyes, they were so beautifully blue. The Stephansdome's clock started to hit eight. "Oh, my God… I am sorry, Wolfgang but…"  
" Of course." – he nodded. – I was desperately running to my dressing room and I was gasping for breath when I opened the door.  
"How can you sing like this if you are gasping?"- the beautiful voice of my tutor asked, but he was not pleased at all.  
"I… I am sorry; I was in big hurry…"  
"And even though Fraulein, you are half an hour late."  
"Maestro, please don't be mad at me… I was in hurry, I hurried as I could…"  
"But you did not hurry that much did you? You had time to talk to Herr Mozart for ten minutes."  
"Please, Maestro, I just met him…."  
"What did I tell you about earthly joys and amusements, my child?"  
"But you don't have to worry about this, I don't feel anything for him…."  
"That is very good to hear as you know if you give your heart to someone on the Earth, the Angel has to leave you."  
"I know, I will never see him again…"  
"That's what I wanted to hear my child."  
I started my singing lesson but I could feel the Angel's displease all the time. I felt guilty. How could I forget my promise to my Angel of Music who teaches me since I am here at the Opera? I learned so much from him and that's how I repay him? I promised him I will never se Herr Mozart again. His voice seemed to be little happier after.

ERIK

I was worrying about this will happen. I just knew it will. That Mozart, that damned Mozart… he dares to flirt with my Catherina! She is mine! I love her! Since she appeared here in the Opera I knew she is not like the other girls. She is unique. She is an angel, she has talent… and now that little bastard comes here and starts to flirt with her? How dares he?

I am in love with her. I am MADLY in love with her. But I swear to the Almighty that I did not touch her… never. and this young one dares to come and pet her? I saw it, he petted her and he complimented her voice. Her voice! It is MY work. I created it, I gave her wings and music…. music…

"Maestro!" – she stormed in her dressing room when I was waiting for her again for half an hour. Her lateness, as I say, was usual by that time and I was overheated with fury.  
"What is that my child?" My voice was so strict and cold all her smile withered away from her face.  
"Oh, I am sorry for I was late again, but I…"  
" Never mind. What did you want?"  
"Imagine, Maestro, I got a lead role!"  
"Lead? In what?"  
"In Mozart's new Opera, the Abduction from the Serail."  
"What?"- I gasped.- "My child, do you know what kind of sujet it has? It takes place in a…. Turkish…. brothel! In that you want a lead?"  
"But Maestro, please it is not an opera like that… it is harmless, a love story."  
"Love… story… lead…"  
"Maestro?"  
I had to hurry away as fast I could. I was running desperately in the secret tunnels. Mozart gave my darling a lead in an opera with that kind of sujet… I must do something that this opera would not debut… quickly.


	3. A Fateful Mistake

Chapter 3

Mozart

I was hurrying to rhe Emperor as I could and I had no idea why he was calling me. I only knew it was something wrong as the letter I got contained he has some important questions about the Opera he commissioned.  
As I entered the room, his Majesty and a strange looking man I have never seen, were waiting for me.  
"Ah, Mozart"- his Majesty said as he looked at me. "So, as I think you did not meet yet, I would like to introduce you my court composer, Monsieur Destler." - the ugly man with moustache bowed and said "Enchanté" but from his voice I could hear a little displeasure. It was strange as I was constantly thinking about I have seen him somewhere before but could not tell where. His name, of course was very familiar, I knew even some of his work. He was a good musician, but if you permet me, I would say my Opera will be much better than his would ever to tell the truth, he looked quite old. I am young and talented, future is mine here in Vienna. I smiled at him and said "It is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur. "  
- Oh, really?- he asked, and I could notice a bit of sarcastic tone of his intonation.  
- Really, Monsieur I am honored to meet the most famous composer here in Vienna. - (But not for too long yet, I added in my head. I have never liked French people by the way, they always seemed so arrogant to me.)  
- You flatter me, my young friend. - he said neutrally. I was surprised he tells these words with such apathy. Like he did not even care.  
- So, my dear gentlemen, I don't want to steal your precious time so I tell the thing we are together about. Herr Mozart, I commissioned you to write an Opera, as you know...  
- And I nearly finished it Your Majesty.  
- Already? I only gave you the commission two months ago.  
- I am sorry it took so long. I had another works to finish as well.  
- But you see, I did not even see the libretto yet. What is it about?  
- Your Majesty, if you let me tell you- Destler did not let me get a word.- It is about something which is hardly suitable for your theater. Right, Herr Mozart?  
- What are you talking about, Monsieur? Isn't love a suitable subject for any theaters?  
- Love? You have very interesting thoughts and assotiations about the word "love" Herr Mozart. Your Majesty, this work takes place in a Turkish Serail, if you let me tell you.  
- It is right, Your Majesty- I replied- but it is not a piece with no morals. Don't think the ladies are showing their...  
- I think you don't need to give us more details my young friend. - Destler silenced me with such a sudden hand gesture I backed away a little. That man, I don't know why, frigtened me with his sunken eyes. He had an average face, but his eyes... and I seemed to find a little yellowish shade in them. That made me feel rather uncomfortable. He was also very thin, even more than I was, and so much more taller. I got used to most of men were taller than me but he was even more taller than average men.  
- But... - I started a little bit worriedly- It is not a piece like that... it is really acharming story, Your Majesty I ask you to see the first rehaersal before you decide about the libretto, and if you don't like it, I will change it if it is the case, but I beg you... I even found the most beautiful... voice for the lead part ever.  
Destler's head moved strangely and so his mouth as he was in pain.  
- Are you sick, my Destler?- the Emperor asked looking at the man.  
- Oh, no, I am sorry. Nothing. - he said but he looked at me in a strange way. I did not understand it.  
- So, if you say your Opera is suitable for the morals of an Opera House, I think we shall see what happens in it first. Do you agree as well my Destler that we shall not judge something we don't even know about?  
- I agree. - he nodded and after we were told some another well wishes and the Emperor let us to leave.

***

Erik

This audience with the Emperor did not work the way I imagined. Mozart got permission from the Emperor for the debut gala as well. He loved the thing. To be honest, I love the music as well, just I don't like the fact that my Catherina is in that... My dear little girl. She was late again from our lesson. I did not even remark it. Why? It is so usual now. She asked for my forgiveness but I pretended I did not hear that. And that young man. That man is still harassing my dear. I won't let it. I won't.

- Catherina.  
- Yes Maestro?  
- Do you still remeber what I said right?  
- Maestro, with Herr Mozart, we are just friends. I know it does not look like that way sometimes but we are only very close friends and...  
- Good. But no more. Understand, Catherina?  
- Yes Maestro.

***

Catherina arrived to the lesson in time today but she was weeping. I was so worried about her I asked her what the matter was but she would not tell me. To the question if she was harmed she answered no, on the contrary. I did not understand this and after awhile she admitted she felt guilty. Why? I don't understand it still.

I saw Mozart in the Prater today he was walking with another woman. I feel a bit calmer, it seems he at last will leave Catherina alone. I even told Catherina today that I will permet her to be in that Opera if she wants to. She was happy but not as happy as I imagined she will be. I will keep an eye at her still.

Debut gala of The Abduction from the Serail, July 26, 1782

This opera was a complete success, the music was beautiful and Catherina was the best soprano I have ever seen onstage. I was so proud of her. I can't wait when she will sing in my next opera as well. She will be so successful. A great talent.  
After the opera the Emperor congratulated to Mozart and my dear girl. She even got a bouquet of red roses, I stood in the background to see her happiness.  
Once a young girl, that one I have seen at the Prater and to remember correctly, I think this one was the girl I have seen Mozart was chasing after his concert, ran to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him. It was not a friendly peck, it was a kiss. Thank God, I can be calm about him. I looked at my Catherina but she looked disappointed, and even mad...

- Wolfie. - The young girl asked after a few minutes.- Would you please tell me when you will marry me at last? You know that I have such a bad place at home, my mom hates me, please, I don't bear any other month at home...  
- Stanze... please not now- he paced around nervously- we will tel this at another time when we will be...  
- Wolfie I want an answer. When?  
- You know that I did not get my father's permission for it, Stanze,and please not now. - The next moment Catherina fainted. I ran to her nervously and took her to her dressing room. She opened her eyes after I revived her with smelling salts.  
- M. Destler?  
I nodded. She did not know about I was teaching her for long months. I was behind her mirror always, she never saw me. In those hours I did not even wear my mask. I did not want her now to recognise my voice. One fainting was enough for her for one day.  
- Did you know about it? - she asked after a few minutes, and sat up with such a sudden movement I started to worry she might get dizzy.  
- About what? - I asked, trying to make my voice deeper.  
- That Mozart will get married. - she said hopelessly and some tears were forming in her beautiful blue eyes.  
- No, but why is it important Fraulein?  
- Nothing.- she said, and lowered her head. I could not say anything to her and the door opened, and without even knocking, Mozart appeared in the room.  
- Catherina, I was just...  
- How dare you enter my room? - she jumped in front of him.  
- I want to clear things up... but... - he looked at me- I see you have a guest, I did no- the next moment he got a slap with the bouquet of flowers, it silenced him.  
- Here it is. That is yours. - Catherina said, nearly crying.  
- Look, I...I never promised... anything...  
- I remeber in another way. Herr Mozart.  
- I just said you will be in my opera and that I will...  
- So it was only for my lead role?  
- Look, I...  
- And that woman?  
- That woman is my... fiancée.  
- She was there then as well?  
- Yes she was but I was not in love with her back than.  
- I have no more questions. Be very happy with her. Herr Mozart.  
- I will. But please calm down. I did not promise anything. Never. Please keep that in mind.  
- But I was good then right? For that. I was good.  
- I can't change what happened.  
- I hate you.  
- I hope you can forgive once. Adieu, Catherina, good night, Monsieur. - he disappeared like he came... I stood there with such a great fury and bitterness I could never imagine... Catherina was weeping softly. I left. And I was thinking about this little creature needs to be taught what he deserves for this. My Catherina, my poor dear Catherina...


	4. Merrily Married

Chapter 4

Leopold Mozart  
I got a letter from Wolfgang. It says:  
„My dear Papa,  
I am sorry you don't like the steps I took about my job. I know you wanted me to stay in Salzburg, Papa, but please understand that such a great musician as me cannot let himself live his entire life in mediocritic atmosphere of little feudal Salzburg. I am a known artist, pianist and composer and I feel like Vienna is my place. Vienna is the city of music, here I can get such a glory you cannot even imagine. I hope you can forgive me once.  
About the other thing I wrote you last time as well: please my Papa, give me your permission to marry my dear little Constanze. She is a very nice and very pretty girl, I am in love with her and I want and need her beside me. .."

I did not read more I threw the letter on fire. He continues to follow his stubborn head I never liked this in his personality. He was like this always. He does what he wants, no matter what. I can imagine how he will live with the infamous Weber family's daughter. Those girls… Aloysia who a few years back turned his head wanted to make him take her on a concert tour like a Gipsy fair, travelling and showing their talents on the streets… that's what he was up to and now he tells me what is best for his talent! It is ridiculous. This Constanze…. I might think she is not better than her sisters maybe even worse. I must write him a letter not to do this. The Archbishop would even take him back, I prayed him so much. He said he might think about it. If he gets married now, even God cannot take him back to Salzburg.

My son,

I try to understand what you are saying. I know you are grown up but please note that you are still not mature enough to make so important decisions alone. You are still very young and you cannot see things in their real state. My son you are too naïve. Vienna is really the city of music however it is the city of fashion as well. Do you know what it means? They are madly into fashionable things and their logic rarely makes sense. What was popular this year, it is not sure it will be popular next year. Musicians are not exceptions either. Why you throw your sure fix job which pays the bills till the end of your life? Why you must run for an unsure one? It is not sure the Emperor will take you in his court.  
About your marriage: please I would like to ask you to WAIT a little. I don't mind if you marry someone, you are already 26, I was around the same age when I asked your mother. But please till I arrive to Vienna, wait with it. We will talk about it when I arrive. I depart tomorrow morning. If you still love and respect your old father who sat beside your bed when you were feverish, who took you in tours in Europe to make your name famous, who loves you more than anything… you will wait for me.  
I remain your loving father,  
L. Mozart

Mozart

-So your father does not want me as your wife. Oh, how could I think I am good enough for the famous Mozart family!- she was sobbing as a little child I felt so sorry about her, I was so silly I read the letter out loud. I should have known Papa would write something similar he never wants what I do.  
- Sssssh my dear Stanze, it will be all right I promise that….  
- Why I thought for even a minute that I am worthy of the name Mozart….  
- You are worthy of my name sweetheart, please… I do anything you want my little dearest just please stop crying…  
- Than you marry me. – she stared into my eyes with such an expression that made me clear she won't wait any longer.  
- Well, well, I will…  
- When? I heard this phrase much "I will sweetie, I will…" you repeat this like a parrot.  
- Please I want to wait for my father to clear things up. He will arrive in days…  
She got up from the armchair she was sitting and walked towards the door.  
-If you change your mind, tell me.- she looked back at me. I got scared.  
-Why are you doing this Stanze? I can convince him, sure… I just ask for few days still…  
-If you love me, you decide today.  
I sighed and lowered my head. I don't know when I looked up again I was so busy with my thought. I decided at last and ran out of the apartment as fast as possible.  
-Stanze! – I cried when I saw her waving for a carriage. She looked at me and waited till I ran to her. – I love you Stanze. I love you.  
- So is it a yes?  
- It is. I marry you as soon as possible.  
She jumped in my arms and kissed me endlessly. I smiled. I am sure Papa will forgive me. I can't have that I lose her. Frau Weber treats her awfully she is dying for safety and love. I will give her both.

4 August 1782.

Leopold Mozart

Everything is over. I arrived to Vienna this morning. I searched for him in his apartment but he was not at home. I sat in an armchair I decided I will wait for him.  
Several hours later he arrived home. He was wearing a black frock coat with golden buttons he looked like he was coming home from a dinner with the Emperor.  
-Papa! It is a pleasure to see you, I…  
- How it was? - I asked, hoping he will talk about the news about his job instead of common greeting formulas.  
-It was just a simple ceremony, nothing fancy, Baroness Waldstatten invited us for a little dinner and…  
-What are you talking about?  
-Wolfie I am waiting for you for ages will you pet your little dove at la…- the Weber girl entered the room. She was wearing a bridal gown.- Hello, Herr Mozart it is nice to…  
- I don't disturb you. – I stood up coldly. – You may pet your little dove at last Wolfgang.  
-Papa, I had no other choice.  
I did not answer. I walked out of the apartment and did not pay attention my son was running behind me for awhile. I travelled back to Salzburg. It has no sense to be here any more.


	5. Battling over a Position

Chapter 5

ERIK

I heard Mozart got married a few months ago. My dear Catherina starts to feel a little better. I talked to her much after that and assured her that I was not angry at her and her angel still remains with her. I was still thinking of a good revans but to be honest I calmed down a little. His music always made me calm and I daresay, even happy. And after he settled down with his wife, he did not cause any problem. I started to feel safer.  
The first problem occurred when the Emperor's cousin a young girl wanted to start to have voice and piano lessons. I was scared that this job will be mine as I think it is clear, why, I felt uncomfortable in the company of young ladies. Even though I always wore my false nose or a mask in public, my eyes had an unnatural yellowish color which was even frightening for the Emperor. He never told me about it but I noticed he did not like to look into my eyes.  
My stomach was in knots when I was waiting for the Emperor in the main salon of the Palace. I thought he will tell me the job was mine and to be honest every little bits of me protested against it.  
" Monsieur Destler, I would like to tell you about my idea regarding my cousin's lessons…"  
I developed a quite bad headache till this point and looked at His Majesty. "I thought… well I thought of two people to be honest… one of them is you. "  
"And the other one?" I asked and I felt ready to say I would rather like the other one in the position.  
"The other one is young Mozart."  
"Mozart?" I gasped. That boy again… no, I won't let it. That arrogant little bastard I just had the relief he won't bother me any longer. If he gets this job no one can stop him, he will write another opera as well and Catherina… Noooooo way! "Well, please Your Majesty, I don't think he is ready for this. He is a promising talent but no more…"  
"Yes, I thought of this as well, but why not give him a chance? I thought about you and him can have a battle in music to see who might be suitable for this. "  
" Did I hear well that you would like to treat us like racehorses? See which is better?"  
" I am sorry if I offended you with this idea, I did not mean to. It was merely an idea of the solution of my problem."  
I stared in front of me for a bit but I had to admit it wasn't as a bad idea as it seemed. I nodded finally.

December 1782

" Bonjour Monsieur Destler, ca va bien?" I heard that annoyingly high pitched male voice with horrible French pronunciation. I nodded slowly and coldly answered "Ca va Merci." we shook hands but Mozart seemed to be afraid of shaking hands with me. The Emperor greeted us with a big grin on his face. Kapellmeister Bonno, the Court conductor, 80 years old and totally deaf, was the jury. I made a face when I saw that living dead sitting next to the Emperor to tell the truth, he was even in worse shape than me, Red Death himself. I looked at Mozart he seemed to sigh a bit as well. I knew the Emperor did not know anything about music, he had such a bad sense of hearing in music that it was infamous in the palace, I blessed my fortune that I was Court Composer instead of his piano teacher.  
"Such a delight to see you Gentlemen, two great musicians. I think the first thing will be a variation. Kapellmeister Bonno will play a base melody for you two and you have to compose a variation on the melody as you please. You are not allowed to write down anything. Would you please start my Destler?"

Mozart

The old fart Bonno dragged himself towards the piano in the room he seemed like Death was searching for him at home but he was here in the Palace. Death should have known about it. How this deaf old fart will tell the difference between me and the skeleton Destler? Good Lord does this man eat at all? And those eyes, I don't know what his problem can be but Good Lord, how ugly. Ugly and old. I bet he has never seen a girl in underwear. No woman would lay in his bed even for payment. As I thought about this I accidentally laughed and the others were looking at me like I was killing someone so I just asked for forgiveness and smiled. Destler made a face and I decided I will show him what can I do so I showed him an obviously not nice hand gesture towards the mirror. Only he noticed it but that was my plan anyway. He seemed to be irritated but I did not mind, arrogant idiot French.  
Bonno finally could find the keys looking through his glasses thicker than a wine bottle, and he played a very simple melody. I think it was written by a kid in cradle.  
Destler at first simply repeated the melody but after he started with the most obvious form of variation I could think so I smiled mockingly. That's all you know, Monsieur? With this knowledge you managed to be a Court Composer?  
But….  
After… it was a miracle I have never heard. My mouth was wide open as I heard his harmonies and variations on that simple 8 measure song… it wasn't even recognizable at the end and it was so dissonant but beautiful. I am ashamed of admitting but I felt so much jealousy. I am a great composer no doubt. But here I found my rival. I was a known musician and I have never experienced the feeling someone could beat me. He did. But I was too stubborn to put my pride in my pocket and admit it to myself back then.  
He stood up and looked at me. I tried to look all neutral and a little bit sarcastic. "Good job." – I said but I tried not to look excited. He nodded.

Erik

Mozart looked like a bit surprised I daresay he did not expect this from me. He sat down as well and started the variations as well. He seemed to be calm and he knew what he was doing, like a real master of his job. It was very good job from him and I did not find any mistakes in it. It was just a little bit too simple and consonant for my taste.  
" Gentlemen this was a very good job from both of you. Now please my Destler, sing."  
Ahaaaaaaa, I know he wants to brag with my voice… how bad I cannot show my ventriloquist skills with this fake nose, that moustache covers my lips… well no problem I still can throw my voice.

Mozart  
I looked at him in awe as he was singing. I had quite pleasant singing voice as well, but his… mine seemed like croaking compared to this angelic and beautiful voice. And it surrounded me after I heard it in my left ear, my right ear, from the bust in the room, from the table… no, it is not true, I….

Erik

I don't know what happened the young one got crazy he ran towards me and hugged me in awe. "Papa, papa…" he repeated constantly. I tried to get rid of him and talk to him to stop but he would not. Only for my loud cry of "Stop!" he looked at me with sad expression and he released me. "I am sorry, Monsieur, I don't know what was going on with me." "No problem, my young friend but please if I can recommend, rest a little you might have too much work lately. " He went back to the piano and looked at the Emperor.  
"Well, my Bonno, what do you think of these two gentlemen?"  
Bonno was sitting on his place but he did not answer. The Emperor talked to him a bit louder but no answer. I reached him and shook him a little, believing he fell asleep. Still no answer. I checked his heartbeat and after awhile I stated with all my doctor knowledge: "I am sorry, Ypur Majesty, your Kapellmeister passed away"  
Mozart seemed to be a little frightened but after he started to scream " It is your work!" – he pointed at me "Yours! You are Death himself!"


	6. Service for Service

Chapter 6

Erik

Since Kapellmeister Bonno passed away, there was no question about who will be the Kapellmeister instead of him. His Majesty said he will give the title to his finest musician, me. I was actually glad about the job I got and relieved that I don't have to teach the young lady. But I still had the problem of that other job coming to Mozart. I did not want him at the Court at all. And to be honest, as I heard of, neither did his father.  
But I had a very good idea. I told his Majesty that giving Mozart the job would not be a good idea. I said there are other musicians in Vienna as well, they deserve a chance and like this, the Emperor can't be accused with favoritism.  
The Emperor seemed to love the idea and asked me to give the details….

Mozart

"No!" – I said as I threw the letter to the fireplace. – No, no, no way.  
- What is your problem again?- I heard Stanze's annoyed voice from the bed as she opened her eyes.  
- They… at the Court… want me to show them my WORK. My compositions. You see? I must show them to these deaf idiot Italians like the Orsini- Rosenberg, and that arrogant French Death. The skeleton.  
- Oh, don't start this again. I told you hundred times it was an accident, Wolfie, that poor man has nothing to do about Bonno's death.  
- I swear to my compositions that he has, Stanze, you haven't seen his eyes yet that thing is a…  
- Wolfie please shut your face I would like to sleep and you will have that job because you have no other choice.  
- You are telling me this? Why would I not? I am an artist with a free will.  
- Oh, yeah? – Stanze sat up in bed with sudden fury. – And what do you think, you can buy bread for your son from your free will? I am pregnant for God's sake! But that matters nothing for you right? Only your pride and works which matters to you, from you I and my son may die in hunger as well, just your pride shall remain. Now listen to me Amadeus, you'd better carry your works to Herr Destler to show or…  
- Or what? – I jumped up nervously- you keep threatening me always that you move back to your mother Stanze but to tell the truth it would be you who'd be sad about it, my dear. Remember how your dear mother treated you, my darling and think about how I treat you. You get everything you need right? I buy you jewelry, nicer and nicer dresses, laces, flowers, everything you want.  
- That is the problem that you can't handle money, Wolfie. Your income is less than what you spend and this goes on for months.  
- Why, I will get pupils and…  
- You said it yourself that you don't like pupils.  
- Well, I still can compose can't I?  
- But you need a sure job Wolfie.  
- I am loved here. My music is popular.  
- Now. Yes. But Viennese people are very changeable and they find other things popular soon.  
- My music will always be loved here. End of story.  
- It is sad how naïve and careless you are.  
I did not reply. I turned back to compose my newest work, and I did not even know whether she stayed in the room or not.

Erik

-I'd like to talk to Monsieur Destler as soon as possible. Please Monsieur…  
I looked at the woman who was running behind me at the Opera. I have never seen her before. I scratched my head suspiciously but the woman's eyes reflected so much desperation and sadness that I felt I will talk to her.  
- Please come in, lady. I am seeing you. – I leaded her in my box at the Opera and showed her a seat.  
- Monsieur I am Constanze Mozart, I am Herr Mozart's wife and I brought some works from him for you to see that he is a very talented composer and he deserves that job…  
- Why did not he bring them to me?  
- Ohhhh… he is… very… very- very… occupied. He works a lot.  
- I see. Well, give them to me, Frau, I'll have a look at them when my time allows me to do so.  
- Monsieur… I would like to ask you to look at them now.  
- Now? I am sorry, Frau but it is impossible; I have to go home to work on something very urgent for the Emperor.  
- I just ask you to have a look at them, just a few minutes..  
- Frau Mozart, your husband has time still to apply for the job, I promise you won't run out of time if I look at them tomorrow.  
- It is not the case Monsieur, but I need the manuscripts back.  
- Tell your husband he does not have to worry about them. I will take good care of the manuscripts.  
- Monsieur… - the woman looked at me with an uncomfortable look in her eyes- I have to tell you something.  
- What may it be?  
- Please promise me you won't tell it… to anyone…  
- I promise. What is the matter?  
- You see, Excellency that we…  
- Don't call me Excellency, please I am not a priest.  
- I am sorry. So, I need the manuscripts back, because my husband does not know about I am here and I have to take the manuscripts back before he arrives home as he will notice they're missing.  
- How is it possible? Did not he tell you to come and take them?  
- You know, Monsieur, my husband is very vain. And stubborn as well. So he said he will never apply to this job. But we are very poor, Monsieur and we need money.  
- Poor? – I gasped. The woman wore expensive laces and ribbons on her dress and was clearly expecting as I could see. Someone who is very poor does not get such dresses for his wife and more importantly won't father a child who needs lot of money to grow up.  
- I know- she lowered her head as she would understand my thoughts.- He buys all expensive things because he can't handle money and well, the child… it just happened. But now what shall we do, we will have him… oh, I am sure he will turn as a boy…  
- Congratulations. So you say, your husband spends too much?  
- Yes, Monsieur… he spends more money than he gets. He works all day and night but he simply does not know for what his money is enough of. Actually he sells his golden tobacco- boxes to get money from them. He got them in his childhood when he was on concert tours….  
- I see. I try to do what I can. Just return this night.  
- Night?  
- Yes. Alone.  
- Ermmm…. Monsieur… I am a married woman.  
- I know. But I said come back tonight alone if you want your husband to get his job. Just to be clear. And now, Frau, I am sorry but I have business to attend to.


	7. A Sin out of Love

Chapter 7

Constanze

I stepped in the hall of our apartment nervously. I was very afraid that Wolfie realized his works missing, and that I had left. I held the manuscripts under my dress as I checked it was impossible to notice them because of my belly. The child was helping me to cover them. I told him he was a clever little boy for helping mommy than I opened the door leading to my husband's study. He was not there, and nowhere at the apartment. I was a bit of worried, but I calmed myself with the thought he just went for a walk after our argument.  
I finally placed the works back at their place and started to think about the price of Wolfie's job. I thought it was not a fair thing from Herr Destler and was about to cry that he would take advantage of our poverty this way. It is not what a gentleman would do, and I decided I won't go back.  
I lay down as I felt a little uncomfortable because of my son and rubbed my belly as I was laying and hummed to the boy. I could feel he was kicking and I was very glad with him, and was thinking about I can not wait till I can hold him in my arms at last.  
I nearly fell asleep when I heard someone was banging the door. I jumped up in horror and at first could not even tell my own name I was so scared but at last I collected my strength to go and open the door. A man stood there, and was very angry as I could see.  
- Where is your husband?  
- He is not at home, Herr, I don't…  
- He is never at home when I come here it seems! But I don't care I want my money! Do you hear me? My money I said!  
- I beg your pardon… what kind of money you are talking about?  
- That money I lent to your husband six months ago and he still did not give it back however he asked it for a week!  
- I… I did not know about this… what is your name, Herr?  
- Michael Puchberg. I even wrote a paper about it your husband signed it as well. You see? – He showed me a piece of paper about a loan of 100 guldens signed by Wolfie and him. It was valid, no doubt. – So, you see, Frau, I am waiting for my money for six months and I still did not get it back, and I won't wait longer. Your husband gets a week of paying it back, but if I don't get it back till that I am afraid I have to ask for the help of law. Frau, please tell it to Herr Mozart. Good evening.  
– he turned and was racing down the steps and I stood there shocked by the fact that Wolfie did not even let me know about this and 100 guldens are very much money. How could we pay it till next week? I 've always known that Wolfie was childish, careless and naïve. But 100 guldens of loan, I thought he had more brain than this. And what did he buy from this money? I haven't seen a coin of that, I swear.  
I decided to go back to Herr Destler this night. It was still unfair as I thought, but what Wolfie did to me, was unfair too and I had to find a way to save the family from complete disaster. Wolfie will have the job and earn money and I don't care what he will say to this.

Erik

I finished the composition for this night and hummed it happily. Catherina shall arrive to her lesson in less than 5 minutes and I will hear the song on her voice of an angel. As I counted, Frau Mozart will come around 10 pm, or even later, so we can have a very nice music lesson with Catherina, after I go to box five to see Frau Mozart with manuscripts and maybe ask her to sing some, I heard she has nice voice and if I find them good I think I will give them the help for getting the job, but I will keep an eye at that man.  
Catherina was late again. That was something she did not do for awhile. I was worried about her, I was listening to her friends chatting but they were only talking about annoying and boring make- up tips, and other kinds of rubbish I was not interested in and I became more and more worried and upset.  
I was racing up the stairs in fury and ended up on the roof, I wanted to look down the streets whether I see her running towards the Opera but I did not. Half an hour later I went back downstairs and there I saw her chatting with Mozart! I was so furious I could explode in any seconds but tried to overcome the urge of running towards him and strangle him.  
- Wolfgang.. Please…. you know I am not allowed to accept this rose.  
- Why? It is for your birthday.  
- Wolfgang, my birthday is not today.  
- Well, then it is for your nameday.  
- You know it is not today either.  
- Then… accept it because you have two ears and a mouth.  
A childish laughter left his mouth after giving Catherina a red rose. Catherina was laughing too.  
- Well, no one gave me flowers just because I have two ears and a mouth.  
- Now I did. And you know what a nice little mouth you have? Hm? Your lips are so beautifully red as…  
- Wolfgang please…  
- Of course anything you desire, lady. And I know what you desire. Do you think I don't know you women? Yo seem to be reluctant but it is the part of your magic. – he hugged Catherina and smiled at her. – You are right, dear lady. It is not right if the woman falls in front of the man's legs. It makes her seem like a whore. But… this… I think is not a sin. – he kissed Catherna's lips but the girl gently pushed him away.  
- Wolfgang you know we are not allowed to do this, you are a married man and your wife is expecting your first child and…  
- Sweetie. – he laughed. – Who said that a little harmless game means I will leave my wife? If I married all the women I've kissed I'd have more than two hundred wives. – he made his unbearable laugh again.  
- Oh, but a kiss is not a game, Wolfgang and friends don't kiss on the lips.  
- Who said you are just a friend? I love you, sweetie.  
- But did not you just say…  
- Hey- hey, hush. I said I am not leaving my wife. I love her as well, but who said one can love only one woman? It is like you would say you are allowed to eat only apples cause you love them. Yes, I do but how about peaches? Or oranges? I tell you the truth, sweetie. I am nor a monk, nor blind and if a woman is for my taste, I love her. There is nothing wrong with that.  
- But now I am confused. The Angel of Music told me that I am not allowed to let a man kiss me and I have to stay away from any kind of earthly pleasures….  
- Angel of music? What is that? Isn't it me?  
- No, no, he is really an angel who gives me singing lessons, and…. Good Lord, my lesson!  
- No problem, I will give you singing lesson.  
- No, Wolfgang! No! Good Lord I forgot about it and let you to kiss me! He will sure leave me! He won't forget this… and won't forgive me… Oh, my Lord! – she was desperately running towards her dressing room and Mozart was following him. – Please leave me alone! He almost did not forgive me last time when you…  
- Catherina there is no angel of music, it is just a man.  
- How could it be a man when I can't see him? I can only hear him…  
- There are no angels. Or I can be your angel if you want but…  
- You can never understand this. My father before he died promised me that he will send me the angel of music and he really did. But now… I lost him…- she started to cry and ran further, Mozart just stood there for a time but finally walked away. For me, it was enough of this night. I will show this little brat that he will never get her again. And neither have he will the job.

Constanze

I was waiting in front of the door of box five as he told me. I was wearing a dress even more beautiful than I did before as I wanted Herr Destler to be absolutely content with my look. I took my little mirror out of my pocket and checked my make- up once more to be sure that I did not ruin it anywhere. I had to correct it on my lips, as I was biting them nervously when I arrived here as a man who ran next to me reminded me of Wolfie and I got scared it was him.  
- Frau Mozart. – I heard Monsieur Destler's voice behind my back. I turned to him and smiled. – Yes. Here I am.  
- I see. – he looked like a bit of nervous too and now I could see what Wolfie was talking about, it was dark and I could see this man's eyes were yellowish and slightly glowing. It was a little bit frightening but I tried not to show any reactions just smiled. He opened the box's door and gestured to follow him. I was a little bit surprised and asked him.  
- You want to be here?  
- Why, where could we be?  
- Well, I don't know… - I paused, and looked around. Well, Wolfie told me about the noblemen do such things to women in opera boxes so why not.  
- Won't you sit down? – he asked a little impatiently and I sat down next to him.  
- So… what is your plan about these? – I showed him the manuscripts. – Will you see it now, or… after?  
- After what?  
- You know… - I looked at him, but did not dare to look into his eyes. I was so puzzled that I threw Wolfie's sheet musics to the ground. – Well, let's not care about them any more…- I removed my hat and wig and put them at the chair next to me and started to unbutton my dress. He was looking at me in shock with mouth wide- open and was trembling like he had high fever. I threw my blouse at the ground and could see and hear he swallowed and could not stop looking at me. I knew I was beautiful and my body was a very good weapon against men. When I wanted to get something, I used it. Wolfie gave up being mad at me anytime I appeared in front of him as God created me…  
He suddenly jumped up and a furious look in his eyes made me unable to move I was so scared of him. I thought he will kill me that instant.  
- Leave! Leave now! – he yelled at me on a voice so powerful I always imagined God's voice like that. I put my clothes on as fast as I could and was running home desperately. While running down the steps in front of the Opera I felt something hit my back. I looked down and saw my husbands work at my feet.

Mozart

I arrived home late after some walking. I tried to make things clear in my head. I was not sure about things. I knew I loved Catherina and Constanze too but she acted so like my father sometimes and was nagging me constantly. I did not like this trait of her personality and was not sure about I will forgive her constant fights or not.  
As I opened the bedroom door I saw Stanze laying on the bed, crying hard. I instantly felt guilty about being so harsh on her and yelling at her and I regretted my flirt with Catherina.  
I asked her what the matter was and hugged her, but she was just crying and would not say a word. I was rubbing her back to comfort her and asked whether I shall call the doctor for her as I thought there was some problem with the child. She just waved her head and hugged me so tight I could hardly breath and was repeating

I love you... I love you... I love you...  
I love you… I love you… I love you….


	8. In need of Pupils

Chapter 8

ERIK

I still was not able to see from fury. Mozart and that woman will regret what they did. Both of them will die in hunger and it is worse than I would actually Punjab them. How could that woman even THINK of that? What did she want to do to me? It is… I don't know a word for that and it is not enough but Mozart talking to my Catherina is more than that I could ever bear. But let's have them eat what they have cooked.

I went o the Palace, to give my finished work to the Emperor. The poor thing was able to read sheet music and he was taught to play some very simple pieces on clavichord but that is all his musical education could be up to. He tried to sing my work with his not so operatic voice but, being as an organ sonata was not really suitable for singing.  
- My dear Destler, you worked miracle.  
- Thank you, your Majesty, I am glad it earned your pleasure.- I said, bowing.  
- My Destler, please tell me how those work examining is going? Who do you see as the best?  
- I do believe, your Majesty, that the most suitable person for this job is…Herr Sommer.  
- Sommer?  
- Yes, your Majesty, he is the organist of your church choir at Stephansdom and is a very talented tutor.  
- Oh, I remember him now. What about Herr Mozart? Did he apply to the job?  
- No, he didn't, but if you permit me to say… I would not recommend him even if he did.  
- Why?  
- I don't know if I am allowed to tell you, but…  
- My Destler, do you know something I don't know about?  
- I am afraid, yes. I have a good friend at the Court orchestra, do you remember the great pianist lady, Maria Theresia Paradise?  
- Oh, the awesome pianist lady of course! What a loss for her that she is blind…  
- Well, it is, your Majesty, it is, and it is a very-very shameful and sinful thing if someone actually takes good advantage of it.  
- My Destler, what are you talking about?  
- She was crying to me very bad and when I asked what the matter was, she said she was playing the piano with young Mozart and he molested her. Two times in half an hour.  
- It is… it is horrible.  
- I know, your Majesty, so I say, Mozart is not a good choice for a young lady's piano teacher and you know, your Majesty's cousin is a very beautiful young lady. I would not want any harm done to her…  
The audience with the Emperor went the best way possible. His facial expression left no doubt for me that this news won't remain between the two of us. Tomorrow, the court, the day after tomorrow… whole Vienna!

MOZART

- I can't bear it! I can't bear it any longer! Do you hear me?  
- Stanze, - I looked back at her from above my shoulder- I told you not to bother me when I am composing.  
- But why are you composing? We cannot live from it. It would be better if you'd search for pupils or… for God's sake you need that job!  
- Oh, you start it again.  
- Yes I do! I do, because I… I… - she looked like as she was sick, and quickly sat down.  
- Stanze… are you all right?  
- - I think… not really… it hurts much…. – she cried and I could do nothing, I was nervous and was running up and down in the room…

Six hours later my first child, a healthy and strong boy was born. He looked nothing really like me, but much like his mother and he reminded me of someone I could not really remember, but I knew I have seen that little feature somewhere. His face shape and ears were not like mine, nor Stanze's, nor my father's. But he had those beautiful black eyes as Stanze did. Compared to being a newborn he had lots of hair, dark brown, as my father did in his youth.  
I caressed Stanze's forehead and kissed her as she showed him to me and I was smiling contently.  
The boy got one of our good friend's name who helped me to pay my very urgent loan back at that time, Karl Thomas von Trattner Baron, so the child was named as Karl Thomas Mozart.

ERIK

I heard Mozart's kid was born, a boy, as I heard of and he named it after the Baron who paid his loan back for Puchberg. What a nice thing to do! Naming the kid after a Baron and asking him to be the kid's Godfather is a genial way to make a sure way for some loans maybe. Mozart is not an idiot.  
Well, no problem, thank God and of course me, he will never get a job as a piano or voice teacher neither at the Court, neither in Aristocracy.

Mozart

I tried to search for some pupils. My financial status, to be honest, started to be more than unbearable. I was always used to expensive clothes and good meals etc. My concert tours, as a child made me used to them as I was dining with Emperors, kings and Queens of whole Europe as a talented child prodigy. And wealth is something that a person gets used to very easily and does not want to miss.  
Pupils, however did not come. I did not understand why as with my talent I could easily train some to composing or singing or playing an instrument. I even wanted to give violin lessons as my father did before my birth, but for some reason, none of my plans were successful. I decided to give my big ego up for a little time… if I want to see my wife and son alive.

ERIK

One day, at the Opera I felt someone touched my shoulder. I hated when someone did it and I was sure some choir girl or ballet rat is making a joke again and I wanted to prevent me from being unmasked so I turned to the direction with a face more strict than Death himself.  
- Oh, I am sorry, Monsieur. – I was very surprised to see Mozart standing behind my back.  
- Mozart?  
- Yes, Monsieur, I have to talk to you if you'd do me a favor to take me to some place we could talk?  
- Please follow me to my box. – I said showing him the direction. I was as cold as I could be. We entered box 5 and he, without even asking me took a seat in my favorite chair making me a bit of nervous but I knew I could not kill him in a full Opera in the middle of a rehearsal, so I tried to remain as calm as I could. – Some wine perhaps?  
- Yes, I'd love to, Monsieur… oh, it is not French is it?  
- No. It is Hungarian Tokay. I brought it from the cellars where even Falstaff himself enjoyed it.- I poured him a glass of wine and gave it to him.  
- Falstaff, if you let me tell you, is a very boring story. It is not so good as an opera libretto.  
- I wrote one about it. – I said, as coldly as I could. – Maybe mine is very boring as well.  
- Oh, of course… god music can help a lot about it. – he laughed in that unbearable horse neighing manner and drank his wine with a slip. – Oh it is very delicious.  
- It is, but I hardly think you came to me to tell this.  
- Oh, sure not. I would like to ask who did you chose for the job.  
- Herr Sommer.  
- Herr Sommer? That guy is a total idiot he is mediocrity himself.  
- Mediocrity? I think, it is a matter of opinion.  
- Look, Monsieur. I would like to ask you to come to the Palace with me and tell the Emperor that Sommer is a very big mistake… he'd ruin the lady's musical ear!  
- Mozart, I heard that girl singing. I hardly think someone could ruin her musical ear.  
He laughed again and looked at his wine glass and upon realizing it was empty he helped himself without a question. I could easily see that Mozart loved wine as well, but compared to me, he drank much but no one could see it on him.  
- So you say there is no hope for me any more to get this job?  
- Mozart, I am very sorry about it. Today I sadly can't help you. Yesterday I could have.  
- Do you have a daughter, Monsieur? I could give her piano lessons.  
- I am afraid, I don't. But if I did, I'd train her anyway.  
- Could you please lend me 200 guldens then till you have one?  
- What?  
- Maybe 100?- I looked at him like he insulted me. – 50?  
- I am afraid it is something I can't do.  
- I repay it in six months… or in nine.  
- I am sorry but I can't trust you pay it for me as I don't know about your financial matters.  
He nervously poured another glass of wine for himself and looked at me.  
- Monsieur, please, now I know I am not in a good financial state but… it will change soon.  
- How?  
- I am working on something that will be very successful.  
- Really? Tell me something about it.  
- Oh, no, Monsieur, I can't… it is secret yet.  
- I am sorry my friend. – I stood up from my chair to make him understand that I finished the conversation. – But as long as you don't tell me about your further plans, I won't give my money to help you. I only accept sure businesses. I hope you understand.  
- Of course, Monsieur… - he looked like I kicked him.  
- Well… I think I could help you somehow.  
- Really?- his eyes instantly showed much happiness and hope.  
- It is the address of one of my friends. – I said, handing him a piece of paper.- Tell him I sent you. He has a daughter.  
Mozart said thank you about it for thousand times and ran out of the box… with the wine bottle in his hand.  
I shook my head and thought he could not be worse behaved… but the girl I recommended him… made me laugh and forget my all problems. Well, Mozart now I repay you the loan a little. Just visit her and you will get to know Hell itself.

Mozart

I was all happy that Monsieur Destler helped me at the end. He gave me the address of Baron Schlumberg so I could bet he is rich and will pay my services well.  
As the maid guided me to the main salon I noticed many cats. At least 40 cats were walking around, a dozen of them instantly came to me and sat in front of me to see who am I. I petted much of them as I love cats, and hardly even noticed what happened, until…  
- Herr Mozart as I guess.- I heard a male voice above my head. I quickly stood up to see the owner of the house and he shook my hand as I felt it was broken and slapped my back at least 3 times. – I was waiting for you, Herr and so did my daughter.  
I tried to make my hand feel again, of course not too noticeably, and I could only hope that the lady did not learn this way of greeting from her father.  
-Greeeeeeeetel! Come here Gretel, here is your tutor! – That is for sure that this family has very interesting habits. The man cries for his daughter in a way it is heard in cemeteries as well, maybe that's why they say here are much ghosts to see at night, how could those unfortunate things rest in peace when this man shouts his lungs out this way?  
But, the worst thing came only now. The daughter rolled in the room. Good Lord what a nice porker do you cut her for Christmas? But not only she was as fat as a pig, she was so ugly that I did not find something similar to her face in even the calendar. I think this girl should be shown in public for coins she is so ugly. She has such a big nose that the squirrels could easily pack it full of peanuts for all winter.  
- Jesus Christ…- I moaned.  
- My name is Gretel, Herr Mozart but it is very complimenting for me that you can't say a word. Neither can other men when they see me.  
– she was talking on an unbearably high pitched voice. Well, I can easily believe that other men can't say a word either when they see this creation of God, I daresay he was in a very bad mood when he created her. But no problem, I will teach her, she could not be so bad….  
- Well she is my adorable daughter, Herr Mozart and she has a very sweet singing voice so we would like you to teach her to sing.  
- Sure, Mein Herr. I would like to hear her sing an aria to see what she is capable of.  
Oh, my Good Lord I only ask that you'd cut my tongue out before I said that. The girl started to… oh, no it was not singing. It was half an hour of complete disaster. I bet even my wig turned grey. I tried to tell the parents that I am not sure that the girl will be an opera singer and they got mad at me and showed me out. But no problem. There is absolutely no money on this Earth for what I would teach her.


	9. Regrettable Returns

Chapter 9

ERIK

This morning I knew, I simply felt something was not good. And after I arrived upstairs from my home, I heard that voice again I hoped I will never hear again: that beautiful, maybe sometimes overworked but with no doubt, overacted voice: Aloysia Weber.  
She was the prima Donna of the Vienna Opera House some years ago but thank my little letters and God, she somehow disappeared a few years back. I can't believe she returned.

- Fraulein Weber, what a nice sur…- one of the poor managers wanted to greet her however what he got he did not put in his pocket.  
- Idiot I am married now why don't you see my name at the door of my dressing room? I am Frau Lange! And I have big problems with my dressing room it is too small for me, I want my old one back! Do you understand fathead?  
Oh-ho! Let's make the bridal march stop for a minute, Madame! At first you don't fit in your current dressing room cause you are fatter than a whale. A little diet would do you some good, furthermore you want my Catherina's dressing room? It is not the most clever choice of your life. If you continue to talk these nonsense things I will be obliged to make you meet my Punjab lasso.  
How could I make this oversized singing bird fly back to warmer place before she harms my dear Catherina? If she does I will hand her head in her hands that's for sure.  
I don't even remember when I cut someone's head off, maybe last week?

CATHERINA

I haven't heard of the Angel of Music for weeks. The Angel left me because I did not behave. I was not worthy of his greatness any more and how I cursed myself about it. I made a mistake, he could forgive but he could not forgive when I made the same mistake twice. Oh, it was not even mistake, it was a sin. A very big and unforgivable sin. I kneeled down to my mirror and prayed days after days at the hour he should have arrived to please forgive me once more and I will be worthy of his greatness, and will never deceive him again.  
One day when I was crying in front of the mirror again, he came!  
- Catherina.- he said softly and his voice showed so much grief. I was feeling guilty.  
- Angel, I did not mean to hurt you I just…  
- Let's not talk about that, child. I only have a command that you will never see that man again. Never.  
- Of course, Maestro, as you want…  
- Good. Mozart is a man who would only deceive you, child, as he deceives any other women. I only ask you to stay away from him for your own good. If you follow me, I will never hurt or deceive you. Just listen to me, child and you will be safe and successful.  
- I promise, Maestro.  
After I had a singing lesson, and I tried to do my best, however the Angel was not content with me that day as I haven't trained my voice in weeks because I was too sad to do so. But all that mattered was the Angel, my Maestro was with me again and he forgave me.

MOZART

I love Hungarian Crown, it is my favorite place to go to hang out a little with my friends and of course beer is first class. So is wine. So, all in all, it is a very good place and I was enjoying myself and the company of the young lady who were so kind to bring us beer when… I noticed someone at the table next to us. He was tall, but I only saw his back, he was wearing all black clothes so I could have sweared to God that he is Destler. I laughed and pointed at him, and whispered in Schickaneder, my best friend's ear:  
- Look at that guy. He's the old skeleton who recommended me that piglet. They quite match, don't they? But now look! – I jumped up from my seat and ran to him and hit his back as he nearly drowned in his coffee. What a boring guy he drinks coffee. – Hey my pal, I would like to congratulate you that you recommended me the ugliest woman of Earth! Where did you find her?  
- You are drunk, aren't you?- the man turned to me and I nearly fainted as I saw….  
- Papa?  
- You are drunk. – he repeated but now it was not a question any more.  
- I can explain…  
- You can explain everything. Where do you live? I went to your address I have known but there they said they haven't seen you in years.  
- Oh, Papa, we had to move from there because…  
- Because you were full of loans and you could not pay for the apartment.  
- No… no it was not the case as…  
- I ask once more where do you live now? I am tired from the journey and would like to go home please. I don't find arguing with a drunk person any useful. If you sleep it out we may talk.  
I was too shocked to say anything, I guided Papa to our apartment. As I opened the door I saw everything was the way we left it… but I knew it will cause Papa to be displeased. I was not wrong.  
- How practical my son! What is on the floor, can't fall down any more. I see you keep your clothes and… hmmm what these are, wine bottles? So I think they have a very good place on the floor. I don't know why did not I keep them there as well and why your mother tidied everything and why I do still? You opened up my eyes.  
- Well I have not much time to tidy rooms as you know…  
- As I know you are too busy because you are drinking too much at taverns, I understand my son of course! But as I think it would not be your job. Where your little love dove is?  
- Oh, she is too busy with the child and…  
- Child?  
- Yes, oh did I not mention you have a grandson?  
- No, you did not. I don't know why but you forget to send me letters for 3 years now.  
- Oh… yes… no… I mean.  
- I know what you mean. Shut your face. How are you doing in financial matters?  
- Fine! Just fine.  
- I heard other way.  
- It's a lie! Who said that?  
- It is not important. I heard you have troubles. No one wants to lend you money in Vienna already because you are not famous for paying back.  
- This is not true!  
- They say you play card games and you lose lots of money.  
- No. Never.  
- Never? So my friend, who you know as well, Dr. Barisani. He said he saw you at the Palace Casino not once. So he is telling lies? He saw you with his own eyes. It is not a rumor. That man would never lie to me but it seems you do.  
- Well… it happened once or twice. But it is not my everyday program Papa…  
- I don't care. I did not raise you in this manner. When did you see me spending all the family's money on card games?  
- Papa, I…  
- Hush it is me talking right? Did not you learn till the age of 29 to shut your face when your father is talking to you? It seems, my son, that you have no respect towards your own father at all. You always do the opposite of what I expect of you. You marry against my will, you stay here against my will and you say you have a child now?  
- Yes, Papa, his name is Karl.  
- His mother is the Weber-girl, is she?  
- Yes she is, Papa but she is a very good wife and….  
- Good wife. Yes I can see how well she tidies the house. Can she cook at least?  
- Yes, Papa, she is a magnificent cook, you will see….  
- Where is she now?  
- Oh, I think she went to see her mother. You see she is sick and needs help…  
- With the boy?  
- Oh, I think so. Well… she had no one to leave the child with and…  
- Good. I wait her here. Tell the maid to take my luggage to the guestroom. Right?  
- Oh, there is two problems with it… we have no maid and we have no guestroom but I can offer my Study for you it has a very comfortable couch and…  
- Couch? Right. And why don't you have maid?  
- We don't need one.  
- You don't have money for one it seems instead.  
- Oh, yes… but we don't need one anyway.  
- I see.  
There was very uncomfortable silence between us for awhile, neither of us could say a word to the other. I knew he was displeased. But the life I'd have lived with his ideas would have killed me. But he, sadly did not care.  
- I love you, Papa.  
- Don't be this sensitive again. It is disgusting from a grown- up man. I told you not to be like a mother's favorite little son. You are a grown- up man for God's sake! You have to be strong.  
That is what he always wanted. I had to be strong and cruel in my opinion. As he was. Could not he tell me "I love you too"? Was it so hard to tell? Really was it?  
Stanze saved us from more uncomfortable silence. She arrived, laughing as she kissed Karl.  
- Here is mommy's big boy and he was so clever little boy he did not cry right?  
Papa did not say anything, he just let me to introduce them to each other. Stanze showed a very friendly smile but Papa did not smile at all. He made a sarcastic remark about the boy looks nothing like me then he went to my study. Stanze asked him if he wanted a little tea but he pretended he did not hear anything.

Catherina

I was happy to hear that the managers wanted me to play the lead in our next opera season1s play, Orpheus and Eurydice from Haydn. Haydn was a known musician and I loved his music, especially his symphonies. The Master was pleased as well and he told me I was at the level I could play it.  
One morning I heard a woman was running through the Opera, shouting at the top of her lungs.  
- Blasphemy! Blasphemy! Everyone knows that I am the lead here! This girl knows nothing! She is deaf! She is a little deaf! She knows nothing, I want my role back!  
- Who was that, Maestro? – I asked the Angel as he gave me a singing lesson.  
- Aloysia Lange. Former Prima Donna. Don't give her too much thought, my child. She is already history. – it sounded a bit of threatening and I was a little bit frightened.  
- What do you mean?  
- Don't pay attention to her. Really, there is nothing to talk about her, Catherina.  
I don't know what, but there was something in his voice I found threatening.

ERIK

I wrote a letter to the managers as I am a gentleman and give them a last chance to send Lange back to Mannheim. I think I was very polite in it. I did not write all of the cursewords came to mind when thinking of Aloysia.

Dear managers,

I was glad to hear your decision that Catherina Cavalieri will sing the lead in Orpheus and Eurydice. I do believe she will do a fantastic job singing it.  
I was not this pleased at all when I heard Aloysia Lnge has returned and wants to sing Catherina's role. As I am not a big fan of Aloysia, I would ask you to think once more about the role. Or, to be clear, I suggest you to give it back to Catherina. I would not be in your shoes if you don't consider your answer carefully.  
Your obedient servant,

The Opera Ghost.

If this does not work, I have another plan as well.

Catherina is acting weird. I might keep an eye at her if she acts weird it does not mean any good. That young idiot did not show up since they met, I know as I watch Catherina and she did not meet him. She keeps her word but she is a little bit weird, like she was frightened.

The opera already started and the managers did not do what I ordered. There is no problem. I will use my other plan then.

CATHERINA

Everything happened too fast. Aloysia Lange suddenly fainted and vomited during the break of second act. The doctor said might be she was poisoned. I had to sing the rest of the Opera, Aloysia needs to rest for weeks and it is not even sure she will stay alive. I got more frightened about this. The Maestro came to my mind as he said there is nothing to worry about Aloysia as she is history. I felt I am turning pale and my legs can't hold me any more. I collapsed.

When I woke up I was somewhere else, I have never seen this room before. It was an ordinary salon with nice old furniture the only weird thing was there were no windows and mirrors anywhere.  
- I see you woke up. – a man said above my head. – I got scared but suddenly I recognized his voice.  
- Maestro?  
- Yes, it is me, my Catherina. Don't be afraid. You are in no danger.  
- Where am I?  
- At my house. I brought you here because I saw the all fuss about Aloysia made you nervous and you need time to rest. You can rest here as you could not in your dressing room or home. They might pester you a lot and it is no good for you now.  
I saw him at last as he crossed the room to check my pulse. He was wearing a black mask on his face and this made me a little nervous. Why he covers his face? I wanted to unmask him but he firmly grabbed my wrist and told me  
- You are in no danger unless you touch my mask. It protects you and me as well.  
I looked at him suspiciously and scratched my head. He did not release my other hand till I agreed not to touch the mask. I saw his eyes had a yellowish shade and they glowed in the darkness of the room. I have never seen such effect in human eyes.  
He might have noticed that I am a bit afraid of him as he started to sing. I instantly forgot about every problems and closed my eyes. I let his voice caress my ears and soul and slowly fell asleep.


	10. Cruel Confrontations

Chapter 10

MOZART

I have no happiness and calm at home. I am here in Hungarian Crown and try to compose as I have to make money. And this new opera I am working on will explode like a bomb! In all Europe, it will be successful. I have to finish it soon; I am done with the second act now. Maybe two weeks and it will be ready to start the rehearsals.  
I know this subject is banned but this is what makes a full success! It has a very good subject and it is for us, people at last. Not Greek or Roman gods they are boring as Hell. I have to yawn when I think of it and when I yawn my throat gets dry so

- Hans! One more glass of beer please!  
- Of course, I will be right there Herr Mozar!

ERIK

Herr Mozart? Here? I can never get rid of him it seems… where he is? I looked at him and saw he is working on something. It could be that very- very big secret he was talking about. I have to know what that may be. I have to know everything this guy does as he means big risk in every way. Catherina is currently safe, I just did not like the fact she was so very curious about my mask and she is doing this for days now. When I play or sing for her she is happy but anytime we are not involved in musical activities she wants to unmask me and she nearly saw my man-face mask. I know she is not strong enough to see me put this on. I could not have this happen so I gave her some laudanum to make her sleep. Like this, I can compose as well.  
Hans, the waiter walked past me but I caught his hand.  
- Herr Dest…  
- Shut your face. Now when you go to give Mozart his beer you will look upon the sheet music next to him on the table, you will come back to me and tell me what you see on the title page. And you do this totally softly.  
- Why would I do this?  
- That's why. – I tossed 40 Guldens in his hand.  
- You know Herr Destler it is not right to do this…. I don't accept money for services like this. –  
He put my money back on the table and wanted to leave but I caught him again. He looked at me a little bit surprised and a bit frightened.  
- Then. – I showed him my knife- That's why you will do it.  
- Ohhhhh… of course, Mein Herr…  
- He went to Mozart's table and while serving him the beer, I could see he was looking at the manuscripts. I always knew this Hans kid was a clever boy. He understands everything for the first hearing. When he returned he slightly bowed his head and whispered to me:  
- The Marriage of Figaro.  
I tossed him 20 guldens, he accepted it this time, and he left. Look at him, The Marriage of Figaro… he is working on a piece which was banned in whole Austrian Monarchy? He is quite a brave guy but he should have been more careful… someone might tell the court about it before he finishes….

MOZART

- You got a letter.  
Papa threw an envelope at me while I was working on the first aria of third act.  
- Who sent it?  
- The Emperor's seal is in it.  
- I got the job! He changed his mind!  
I opened the envelop with trembling hands and I was happy. At last my financial problems are solved and…. what the? An audience with the Emperor as he has to talk to me about a very important matter? What it may be?  
I was standing in front of the door and was waiting for them to call me. I hated to wait and they were only wasting my time. I could have gone home and compose but I can't because of…  
- Herr Mozart.  
At last. I entered and saw the Emperor sitting in his armchair and next to him there were Orsini-Rosenberg whom I hated so much because he was talking much in the libretto of Abduction, he made all my days Hell. And there sat the skeleton Destler, Baron van Swieten, and the court musicians and a librettist.  
- Herr Mozart we got to know that you are working on something that is banned here.  
- Who said that Your Majesty?  
- I think it hardly matters and you are not in the position to ask questions, my friend. Is the news true?  
- Yes, it is, Your Majesty, I am working on The Marriage of Figaro.  
- Written by Beamarchais?  
- Yes, Your Majesty.  
- Didn't you know it is banned?  
- I did.  
- Then- Orsini –Rosenberg stepped in front of me- why are you working on it?  
- I don1t know why the fuss. – I said, losing my patience a bit. – It is nothing like that. I put out all the politics of it because I hate politics and…  
- You are very naïve my young friend. This play is very dangerous because it makes people hate Aristocracy and Kings. Just look what is happening in France. We can't have that in Vienna as well.  
- And don't you think, your Majesty, that if a French comedy on stage is dangerous for us, a French Court Composer and Kapellmeister is all right?  
- How dare you! – Destler jumped up. – That was uncalled for! Isn't it enough that you behave against His Majesty's will, you start to indulge in personalities? – he ran to me and got my neck, I felt I will die in that exact minute.  
- My Destler, stop! – The Emperor saved me the hands disappeared from my neck and I had to be left alone for a few minutes to be able to breath again.  
- I am sorry. – Destler turned to the Emperor. – You know I am a bit touchy.  
- Of course. But please, my Destler, I ask you to control your temper.  
- I try to. – He turned to me again and I could see fury and hatred in his yellow eyes and those eyes were glowing now, - And for your information, I tell you, as I know, my father was German.  
- Please, Gentlemen, I hardly think it matters. Let's see the facts. Herr Mozart is working on an opera libretto that is banned right? Can you say any reason I might change my mind so your opera can be on stage?  
- The music, your Majesty.  
- I am sure you write good music. – the Emperor said. – But why is it so important that you chose Beamarchais's Figaro for it?  
- Yes, my friend. – Van Swieten,or as I called him behind his back, Baron von Fugue turned to me. – I think you could have found a subject which is more cultured and nicer. Some everyday people arguing and…  
- There is love in it.  
- What do you want with that love always? – Destler groaned.  
- I can't do anything about it that you are a virgin still.  
- I will talk about it with you… later.  
- Thank you I am not interested in your love affairs.  
- Gentlemen please! Mozart! Why do you have to make fun of Herr Destler again?  
- He asked me about love I just answered. So, Your Majesty, it is not a piece like that. It is just a silly little story with love and lots of comedy and a little sensibility as well.  
- Are you sure there is nothing about politics in it?  
- Yes, Your Majesty. And… Signore Rosenberg could check it.  
- I believe that it is the best we could do. And if there is something in it, we could ask our librettist to rewrite it.  
- I think it is not needed, Your Majesty, I am working with Lorenzo da Ponte, he is the best librettist in Vienna.  
- da Ponte? Yes, I have heard of him, didn't he write the libretto of les Danaides?  
- He did, Sir. – Destler answered. – But if Mozart is being so racist with French people I might add he is an Italian.  
- Would you two please stop this? – the Emperor shook his head. – Well, I think the best we could do is that Mozart shows his opera to count Orsini- Rosenberg and he says what is wrong with it, then he rewrites it and it might be on stage if the Gentlemen say they agree. Au revoir.  
I felt nausea when the Emperor said goodbye in French. It is Skeleton's fault. I was a bit frustrated as it was not how I imagined the things.  
- Mozart.- I heard Destler's voice behind my back.  
- What do you want?  
- You said things to me I am not content with and you insulted me.  
- Not yet. – I shook my head. – But I might if you keep talking to me like this.  
- Name your weapon .  
- Weapon? Do you want a duel?  
- If you are not a coward warm you will be in the Cemetery at six o clock in the morning tomorrow.  
- Why in the cemetery?  
- Because you don't have to pay for taking your dead body there that way. I know you are not too rich, I help you to save money.  
- I will be there. I am coming with my best friend Schikaneder and my father.  
- Good. What is your weapon?  
- I can shoot well. Gun.  
- Do you own one or I might lend one of mines?  
- I do have a gun. You will see it when your servants will take its bullet out of your ass.  
- Yes? Well, just wait my friend.  
He bowed his head and left me there. I spitted after him.

CATHERINA  
He arrived back at last. I did not know where he was and to be honest I did not even care. All that mattered was that I saw him again. No, not because it was such a pleasure. I did not even know him and I only felt good when we were singing. But he did not want to sing now. This house made me frightened and sad. His study was like a crypt with a coffin. He said he sleeps in that coffin. I knew he should have some mental problems. A healthy man would never sleep in a coffin, underground. But as strange it was that I was waiting for him to return. He was my one companion for two weeks and I missed him when he left. He was the only living being whom I could talk to and he was actually very polite with me. He always searched how he could make me happy. Just that mask… that mask was something I could not stand.  
- I hope you don't mind if I leave you a little bit tomorrow morning, Catherina.  
– he said as I ate my dinner. He did not eat, nor did he drink, as he never did in these two weeks. I have never seen him doing anything really. I was always wondering how he could stay alive.  
- Are you going out again? Don1t leave me.  
- You don1t have to be afraid my dear, I will return soon after you wake up.  
- Can't I go with you?  
- No, I am afraid it is impossible, my child. I'd prefer to be alone.  
- But you will return. Will you?  
- I will. Don't be afraid you will see Erik tomorrow, sure he can return around 8 am, but he asks for your forgiveness if he might be late.  
- Well, just promise you will come back.  
- Yes, I will.  
I was a bit calmer as he promised me he will return. I was confused about my feelings for him. He was the only one with me so I loved him a bit and he was kind to me so I saw him as a friend maybe but I was not sure. I was afraid of his mask and the mysterious atmosphere he and his house was in all the time. He was too silent. He only spoke when I asked him or talked to him. By himself he never tell anything and it made him even more frightening. And the whole situation that he brought me down here, he kidnapped me, and this strange way he always said he loved me was scary. But it felt good as well.

MOZART

I arrived in the cemetery with my assistant, Schikaneder. I was searching for Destler but I could not see him yet.  
- What time is it?  
- We are a bit early, it is quarter to six.  
- I hate fog. – I complained. – It makes my wig look ugly.  
- Wolfgang, please, you are waiting for a duel and you are worried about your wig?  
- I am not afraid of the skeleton. – I replied, and looked around. – He might be good but I am better.  
- All that matters is that you believe in yourself. – he sighed.  
At six o clock, a brougham arrived there as well and the skeleton appeared.  
- Jules, my gun please. – he said, turning to his assistant. He gave him a quite good gun, I had to admit that he had a better one than I did.  
- I thought you will stay at home. – I said, smiling.  
- I never miss the opportunity to teach the lesson for some young arrogant chaps.  
- Well, I think you don't have to visit the neighbors for arrogance either.  
- Good. So now we will see who is better.  
Ten steps… turn… fire. Oh, no, I missed. He is laughing at me. Two steps closer… fire… I missed again.  
- That's how you win shooting contests? I would not be so damn proud in your shoes.  
He nearly shot me but I could jump away. I am very good at jumping away, you will never kill me.  
He shot again. It nearly got me as well but I was cleverer. You will never kill me. But I will kill you. I shot again. He got injured, that's it. I saw he was bleeding, but sadly I only shot his shoulder. I wanted to kill him and knew I will never shoot his head like this. I ran to him.  
- Hey Wolfie this is against rules you have to stay at your place!  
I did not hear anything; I had to kill this French skeleton before he kills me. I kicked the gun out of his hand and put my hands on his throat and I don't remember how but I did something and… his face remained in my hands. I looked down to my hands and screamed then looked up and…  
I saw a face of skull, with no nose and sunken yellow eyes. His face was yellowish grey and that rage it showed was like Hell itself.  
- Meet the knife of the Angel of Death!  
He shouted and I suddenly felt a very sharp pain in my side and I collapsed in the snow.  
Everything went black and I could feel my own blood flowing.


	11. Rooftop Rendez-vous

Chapter 11

March, 1786

ERIK

2 months passed since the duel. For a long time they kept saying Mozart will die because of his injuries. I felt no regret at all. He wanted it to come to himself. Next time, if he will be able to get up, actually, he will know how to talk to me. I teach him to behave if his mother could not.  
In March, I suddenly met him at the Palace. He was quite pale but he could walk and was indeed alive. As he saw me, he looked a bit of frightened but he was trying to hide his feelings.  
- I see, you are alive. – I said, looking at him.  
- Yes, Monsieur. I am.  
- How are you doing?  
- Better, Monsieur. And… I would like to ask for your forgiveness.  
- What?  
I did not want to believe my ears. He apologies?  
- Forgive me, Monsieur. I know I told you rude things. My Papa is always telling me that I should shut my face and think before I talk. He is right. I regret my words and how I behaved while our duel. It wasn't fair at all.  
I was surprised that the kid actually could apologize, I thought it is something he misses from his vocabulary. It did not touch me much but I felt a little bit good.  
- You are forgiven. – I said  
- Thank you.  
He showed his right hand as he wanted to shake hands. I was a bit reluctant first, but finally accepted his hand. It wasn't too long because I squeezed his hand a bit, to show him we won't be the best pals on Earth at all despite his apology. As I saw, he tried to move his fingers after I released his hand. Good job, Erik. Just I want him to feel pain.  
You caused me pain, I will cause you pain. It is only righteous. And don't you believe that all is forgiven. Never.

MOZART

I felt his strong grip. I felt he nearly broke my fingers. Suddenly my memories came to mind. His grip was like Death's. And so was his head. Stanze always told me I was probably hallucinating from fever. A vision? No, it was too lifelike to be only a vision, and I clearly remember I saw the face earlier than I got wounded. He was Death himself who caused poor Kapellmeister Bonno to die. No matter how Stanze said it wasn't him, I knew he was.  
Death was something I thought much about in these months. I nearly died and I saw Death everywhere. His head was something I could not forget. It was Hell itself. And it was even more frightening that I started to see Daeth in my own son as well.  
His face shape was not that round and healthy fat like other children's. His face was more like skull-shaped features, and he had a bit deep- set black eyes. Nothing like a healthy 2- year old, really. He looked older than he actually was and my friends always made jokes about him. He looked nothing like me. And neither had he looked like Stanze now. His eye and hair-color could have been Stanze's as well, but this was too little for me. I am ashamed to admit, but I started to question my actual fatherhood about Karl Thomas. Only one thing gave me hope still: the boy had good musical ear and liked when I played or sang for him. I tried to teach him to play the piano, but he started to cry or said "No, no, no." when I put him in front of the keys. I was a bit disappointed but Stanze said he is too young for that yet.  
As for Papa: he was driving me crazy. He was living with us for a year now and he found everything bad. It was what he did normally in Salzburg as well: Nothing I was doing was good.  
I felt I will go crazy soon.  
Thankfully, The Marriage of Figaro was accepted at the court. I could start the rehearsals in March and the debut gala was set up for 1st May.

ERIK

Well- well. What did I see when I was walking at the Opera? Mozart's The Marriage of Figaro will debut in 1st May this year? I was hoping that Orsini- Rosenberg won't nod at it, but for God's sake, no one talked to me in this case as I know of. Someone shall check the music as well whether it is suitable for Vienna Opera House's nobility or not.  
I got the manuscript from Rosenberg. He complained to me that he wanted to ban it but unfortunately he found nothing he could say that is not suitable for stage. The libretto, sadly is all right.  
I was hoping to find something I could ban from it. I have to admit, the music was beautiful. But I did not let myself to get emotional. Work and emotions are two different things and I have to think of Catherina as well.  
I finally found something! I was glad and smiled brightly when I noticed a dance scene at the end of 3rd act. The Emperor banned ballets from operas, about 5 years ago. Well, this one is not really a ballet, but who cares? A Court Composer knows it better.  
22nd April, 1786

Rehaersal of Figaro. I waited till this for reason. I let Mozart rehears his opera in whole March and April, and a week remained till the debut gala. Now it is time for my card to show up.  
- Mozart! Would you have the kindness to stop the orchestra for a moment? – I asked as I stood behind his back.  
- Why?  
- I need to talk to you.  
- Five minutes break! – he clapped and the music stopped. – Yes? – he turned to me.  
- Don't you know, His Majesty banned ballets onstage?  
- But it is not a ballet, it is just a dance on Figaro's wedding!  
- As you say, a dance.  
- But don't you say you don't know the difference between a ballet and a dance scene!  
- It is not my job to judge. The Emperor states it clearly: no ballets in operas.  
- But…  
- Give me the manuscript.  
- What?  
- I ask you to give me the manuscript. Thank you. – I burned the pages where the ballet was.  
- How dare you do it? Do you hear me?  
- Don't yell at me Mozart. You broke the rules. Suffer the consequences.  
- And now… debut gala is in a week. What the fuck shall I do?  
- At first, Mozart, moderate your fury and talk to me with respect. If you use this vulgar kind of language against me I will not be pleased at all. SSecondly if you have any problems, talk to the Emperor. It is him who made this rule. I am washing my hands.  
- I will! You will see that I will and he will show you where God lives! It is not fair! I stopped to be fair with you Destler! You want war?  
- War? You don't seem to understand: it is His Majesty's rule, not mine. But if you wish to be mad at me, it is your choice.  
Mozart stormed out of the auditorium, he nearly kicked me and I am not even sure he wanted it to be an accident. After he disappeared I started to laugh.

MOZART  
I could not talk to the Emperor today no matter how much I wanted and I was threatening the guards I am not leaving till I spoke to him. They weren't touched at all. I nearly cried from fury and frustration. I knew I could not talk to Stanze about it so I decided to talk to Catherina instead. I haven't seen her for awhile and a little talking will sure do some good to both of us.  
I wanted to knock on her dressing room door but I suddenly heard a male voice talking to her.  
- You must love me Catherina.  
I knew that voice from somewhere, I thought, just I did not know, from where I do know it. It reminded me of someone's voice I knew but it was more beautiful and powerful. Like some kind of operatic tenor, but I never knew a tenor with such a beautiful voice. I scratched my head.  
- I sing only for you, I already promised.  
- True.  
- When I sing, I give you my very soul. You know it.  
- I do. And no Emperor ever received such a fairy gift.  
I was listening more but they did not speak any longer. I only heared Catherina saying after a while:  
- Poor Erik.  
Poor Erik? What kind of Erik? I decided to see who she was talking to so I opened the door without knocking.  
- Who is that? Can't you knock?  
- It is me, Catherina. I am Wolfgang  
- How dare you enter my room without my permission?  
- Hey- hey sweetheart calm down. It is just a friendly visit. I think both of us could use a talk.  
- I already told you we can't talk.  
- Because of the angel of music?  
- The Angel… does not exist.  
- I told you he doesn't.  
- He does, just not in a form I imagined.  
- What do you mean?  
- Not here. Come to the roof. He only rules the cellars.  
- What?  
- Don't ask, come.  
We run to the roof and she kept looking back as she was afraid that someone was following us. I was confused but really did not ask anything as she looked frightened.  
- Here we are safe. – she said but looked back once more.  
- So what is this?  
- The Angel is a man. And he lives under the Opera.  
- What?  
- Don't ask. You will understand.

CATHERINA

I looked at him and started to tell him the story of the Angel that he was giving me voice lessons and he was guiding me. He looked like surprised.  
I knew he did not believe me when I arrived to the point that I woke up under the Opera House. But I needed to talk to someone. I felt I could not bear this cross alone any more and Wolfgang was a good friend of mine.  
- He kept you there in his house under the Opera?  
- Yes, for two weeks.  
- Two weeks? That would explain your absence in November.  
- Yes, it was then. He kept me there but this is not the biggest problem about this all. He was very kind to me actually and we became friends, just he has some very strange habits I can1t get used to. However he says one can get used to everything.  
- Why what does he do?  
- He is very strange and scary, Wolfgang. He sleeps in a coffin and he composes for days without eating or drinking or sleeping. He is like a living dead.  
- There is nothing wrong with composing for days, sweetie, I usually do it too… what? Coffin?  
- Yes, he sleeps in a coffin and he says one can get used to anything. But the problem is that I can't get used to him.  
- Then leave him alone, or tell him to leave you alone, or…  
- Oh, Wolfgang, that is not this simple. If he leaves me alone, I think, I will die. But I will die like this as well. I am confused.  
- Me too. Why would you die if he left you alone?  
- Not in body, but spiritually. His voice gives my life meaning.  
- His voice?  
- Yes. Wolfgang, his voice is like an angel's, and when he sings, it is even more beautiful. I think this is what gives me energy to sing. But if I think of his dark secret, I get all frightened.  
- What secret?  
- Wolfgang, I heard something. Please, look around, are we all alone?  
- I didn't see anyone coming up so we are.  
- Please make sure. With him we could never know.  
- Are you all right: You look very pale. Would you like some water?  
- You'd be pale as well if you saw what I've seen. Please look around.  
He left and came back soon.  
- No one is here. What is wrong?  
- I am very afraid of him because he is not like any other man.  
- Why? Because he sleeps in a coffin? Well… you may still leave him, and…  
- Wolfgang, my friend. No one leaves him against his will and as I said before, I would die without his voice, it is so powerful and angelic and when he speaks, I do everything he says…. everything but one thing.  
- What is that one?  
- Kissing him.  
- You look like you are feeling sick.  
- Nothing, I just thought of his face and…  
- Is he that ugly? – he started to laugh- The poor fellow.  
- Wolfgang, for God's sake! – I punched him and he got surprised and fell back, hitting the statue behind him with his head. – Oh, my… are you all right? – I rushed to him. – I am sorry, just it hurt my feelings that you laugh at my problem….  
- Don't worry, it is nothing… I am sorry too but this story is so absurd. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?  
- No. If only … but it is reality.  
- And why can't you kiss him? And why he needs it? Is he in love?  
- He is madly in love with me. He confessed his love when he took me to his house after Aloysia got poisoned and I sang.  
- Oh, don't even mention Aloysia, Stanze was all worried for her sister and did not sleep for weeks, it was Hell. But thank God she is much better, she might sing soon.  
- Yes, my friend, and I lived the same kind of Hell… I was with a living dead for two weeks. But he was so kind to me as well. That afternoon we were singing and he told me he loved me, as he usually did. It frightened me that he did not release me after weeks either but I did not dare to ask him, and when we sang, I did not even want to any more. He was wearing a black mask all the time when he was around me. I asked him much times to remove his mask but he always declined to do so. I could ask him no matter how nicely, he always said it is something he would never do and when I attempted to remove it, he would always grab my hand and his fingers were gripping my wrist so strongly that I wanted to cry. Aside of that, he never hurt me. But then, we sang and I suddenly unmasked him. Oh, Wolfgang… that face… his face was like a skull, a death's head, his yellow eyes were glowing and showed such a fury and his cry of desperation and anger still echoes in my ears. He was so angry at me and he nearly killed me as I felt his hands on my throat, but he did not do it at the end. Maybe because he loves me. But that face is in my mind and I will never forget it.  
- Catherina… I think I met that man as well, and then I know who is it. I have seen his death's head before as well. When we had that duel…  
- Don1t mention it, I was so worried about you, I thought you will die. Erik does not know about it, but I always asked your doctor about your health.  
- Erik?  
- Yes, it is his name.  
- But now he released you, didn't he?  
- Yes, he did, well… I can walk among people at least.  
- But if you are not in his house any more, why don't you run away?  
- I can't run away from Erik, and no one can.  
- Why?  
- He made me promise that I won't leave him. Do you see this ring?  
- Yes, I do, it is lovely.  
- It is his ring and he gave it to me and said it is mine.  
- So he asked you to marry him?  
- He did not say it so clearly but I guess, yes he did. He also told me that I can't get rid of him and he will find me wherever I go. And he also said that I should not be afraid of he is with me.  
- Well, he is not an easy case, but why don't you remove that ring if you don't want to be his wife?  
- Because I can't. Look. – I tried to remove the ring again but it did not came down. I wasn't surprised, it didn't come down anytime I wanted to remove it. Erik was right and I was all scared that I can never be free again.  
- But you could still run away. The ring suits you. But you don't have to be his wife just simply run away. I don't believe he would find you.  
- Maybe not. But… I would miss him. Or his voice to be honest… and… I feel sorry for that miserable creature you see. He only wants love, but… he is too ugly and I am scared and disgusted of him but I feel sorry for him at the same time. It is so hard. I feel I could not leave him here.  
- You know what? I have a very good friend in Salzburg. I think you could hide and…  
- No! I said I can't leave him here and… oh, good Lord! Now comes to mind that he did not allow me to talk to you and I promised him I will never see you again! I am sorry I have to go now. What if he is watching? It is already late anyway but…. don't follow me!

MOZART

She was running downstairs as she could. She was horrified and I could hear she was crying. I ran behind her  
- Catherina! I will do something about it!  
- No! Don't dare you! – she stopped and turned around.  
- I will save you. I love you and I will show that monster he will never hurt you.  
- No. He will kill you if you try to do something.  
- He won't…  
- No. I love you too. And want you to stay alive.  
She hugged my shoulders and kissed my lips, passionately and she stroked my hair.  
- I love you. – she said for a last time and left me there.


	12. Family Matters

Chapter 12

ERIK

I hate you Mozart! I hate you with all my heart and you will regret what you did! You are a son of the Devil itself, you were created to be my biggest enemy and God is my enemy as well that he… he created you, you little china doll. You are a Don Juan right? A Don Juan Triumphant you think? No! You are nothing more than a little idiot and I will…

No. I won't kill you. Don't even dream about this. I will make you suffer. I poison your life as you have poisoned mine. Just wait till I finally will laugh at you. There must be your weak spot, I just have to find it. And I know how I will find it.

MOZART

I was composing on Figaro. I had to take out the „ballet" of it but I knew I am not calm till it comes back to its normal self. The dance in it is part of the plot. If I take it out the libretto will have a plot hole and da Ponte is very angry as well. That Destler is not normal. Stanze opened the door of my study and said:  
- Wolfie there is a girl at the door she says she wants to talk to you.  
- Who is it and what does she want?  
- She does not tell me. She says she has something important to tell you.  
I was a bit surprised and to be honest, scared. I told Catherina not to visit me in my home, because of Stanze. I was feeling guilty about the kiss last night as well but I had to admit that I loved Catherina too. Buti t wasn't her. I was surprised to see a young girl; she could only be in her early twenties. She was wearing simple clothes, and her hairstyle was simple as well. Anyone could tell she was poor.  
- Yes? – I said looking at her. Papa, of course, was already standing there and Karl was hiding behind Stanze's skirt.  
- Are you Herr Mozart, Mein Herr?  
- Yes I am.  
- My name is Lizl, Mein Herr. I am a maid and I was sent to offer my services for you and your family, Mein Herr.  
- Oh, it is very nice thought, but we could not afford to…  
- You don't have to pay for my services, Herr Mozart. My fees are paid by one of your admirers who wants to remain anonym.  
- What kind of joke is this? – Papa groaned- My daughter, you could know, we don't accept a service unless we know who sends it.  
- I can't tell it Mein Herr.  
- It is ridiculous.  
- It isn't- Stanze said- Wolfie has very great amount of admirers.  
- Well, I don't let a stranger in my apartment from the streets.  
- In your apartment, Sir, but it is not your apartment if it isn't clear for you. I am sorry, just a minute- Stanze turned to the girl and closed the door. – Now what do you think of yourself? You are here with us for more than a year and you are telling me hurtful things day and night! What do you think, who are you God?  
- Stanze… - I tried to make her calm down but she yelled at me- Leave me alone he has to hear this! Now listen, old man, you'd better get used to our home rules, or…  
- Rules? I must laugh! Are these actually rules what you are doing? Look around, you don't clean, you don't tidy rooms, the child gets in bed around 9 or 10 o clock, and you can't cook! You go to parties, Wolfgang drinks till he throws up, and you are lazy, both of you sleep all day. You only get up at the evening to go to parties!  
- Papa, please…  
- Hush! Stay out of this!- they yelled at me and Karl started to cry because he got scared.  
- Now look, old man, you made my son cry. – Stanze yelled at Papa, and picked Karl up from the ground. The boy was clinging to his mother and placed his head on Stanze's shoulder. – It is all right, darling, everything is fine just your grandpa had no morals when he was little and did not have the opportunity to learn not to frighten young children.  
- Well, Frau, I think that you baby that boy too much and this does not make him any stronger. He behaves like a girl. Aren't you ashamed that this kid still sleeps in your bed?  
- What is wrong with that? He is two years old and he feels safe next to me. He is too young yet.  
- Too young? We never let Wolfgang sleep in our bed. He had his own. But not only the bed is the problem here. You don't let the boy get stronger. He is a boy, he will grow up to be a man. And what kind of man he will be? Mommy's favorite little boy, who won't be able to protect himself or anyone. He will be a nice little fop in dress suits.  
- How dare you?  
- It is the truth. Even girls will laugh at him. You protect him even from wind.  
- He catches a cold easily. I shall protect him if I don't want him to be sick all winter.  
- Well, it seems you don't agree in this case, so you might…  
- Wolfie, there is no case in which we agree don't you see? Not even the child, nothing. Do you get what I mean? I will be honest: I can't bear your father any longer and I am expecting again.  
- So that's what the doctor told you this morning when you were feeling sick? – I asked happily- Are you pregnant? Another boy?  
- Yes, Wolfie I am pregnant.  
- Fantastic!- I kissed Karl and tickled his chin- You will have a little brother. – Stanze looked at me a bit of sadly so I added- Or a cute little sister a nice little girl.  
- Yes, Wolfie but you both have to understand that I need peace and calm because if I am nervous all the time, it is hazardous for the baby's health. So Herr Mozart, if you can't agree that you won't bother me all the time, I have to ask you to leave my house.  
- So, I am thrown out.  
- No, you are not, Papa, you misunderstood this, Stanze only asks you not to…  
- Not to tell my opinion. I understand. And I am not quite welcome here, am I, my son? And how she supposed to be pregnant when you sleep in the same bed with your son? What do you think, how this child was created? Is it brought by a stork?  
- You are disgusting!- Stanze ran out of the room , crying, taking Karl with her.  
- Papa… leave my house. – I said, looking at him coldly.  
- What did you say? – he gasped  
- Leave my house. You show no respect towards my wife and I love her. She did nothing wrong and she does nothing wrong, though you keep insulting her. I was tolerating it up till today but this was the straw which broke the camel's back.  
- So you say you don't want to see your own father because he dares to tell the truth?  
- No. I say, I don't want to see my own father till he is telling lies. It is a big difference.  
- It is her, you see. You weren't like this before. You were always a good son to your father but she changed you. It will be as you wish. I am leaving tonight and you won't see me again.  
Papa was packing his clothes and I opened the front door again. I decided we will have Lizl as a maid because Stanze's pregnancy, and our lives will be more simple with her. Stanze will have more time to take care of the boys if she doesn't have to do the housework. Lizl kindly offered she will take care of Karl's needs as well but I told her that the boy needs his mother in the first place but I appreciate that she would want to help with him as well.  
Papa was done with packing very soon and he did not say a word when I accompanied him down to the street.  
- If you change your mind, write a letter. – I said when he was about to leave. He turned back.  
- I expect the same from you.  
He said coldly and turned back. I wiped some tears from the corner of my eyes when he disappeared but deep in my heart I knew that I was right.

LIZL

- So, you say, his father left them?  
- Yes, Sir.  
- I said, looking at the table in front of me. There were lots of sweeties I have never seen so close to me, cakes, fruits and every kinds of expensive things. I was never allowed to sit with a person with such a big rank and I was confused and a bit of scared.  
- I think your mother will be very proud of you, that you have such a good job. But as I asked, please don't talk to her about our meetings, right?  
- Yes, yes, Sir, as you said.  
- Why don't you eat some bonbons, Fraulein? Or would you prefer something else?  
- Am I allowed to?  
- But of course.  
The tone of his voice so nice and calming so I dared to eat and as I was very hungry, I ate a little bit too much. More than what would have been polite, I think. My mother and I lived in very miserable conditions in Linz. My father was a mason. After my father's death, we remained without a gulden. Mother had to sell everything so that we could at least eat, but we have run out of everything we could sell already so we had absolutely nothing. My father, when he was younger, had a pupil whom he loved very much. He said, he will be an awesome mason one day… Erik Destler. Herr Destler, when he got to know about poor father's death, invited me to Vienna and told me he knows a good job for me here.  
- Mein Herr, my mother and I are very- very thankful for your kindness, and…  
- Hush, hush, girl, it is nothing. Your father was a great tutor and I am thankful for that, and to tell the truth you do me very big favor with this. Some more biscuits? No? Well, then please tell me, my child… is he working on something?  
- Yes, yes, Mein Herr. He is working all day and night.  
- Do you know what he composes?  
- Well, I don't know, Mein Herr, I am so sorry….  
- Nothing is wrong, my child, how should you know? Well, just keep your ears open.  
- I will, Mein Herr.  
- Are they rich?  
- Well, not that rich, Mein Herr, as you know, I have seen not once they are playing the same piano at the same exact time… well they sure can't afford two.

ERIK

Well, at this point I felt I will have to suffer many headaches because of this girl… I knew she is not educated musically but she could know about duos though… well not that big trouble however. I got to know that Mozart is composing on Figaro still but he does not want to leave the ballet out. It is good because I will have the same reason to deny the debut gala. He is even helping me.  
Lizl says the wife is pregnant again. How nice, just I don't know how they want to raise that other kid as well when this one they already have looks like he didn't get anything to eat. I had the misfortune to see that Karl boy as his father took him to the Opera because he wanted to talk to Rosenberg. That kid is really ugly. Thin lips, pale face with strong features, not that cute childlike round face, instead he looks like a little skull. At least he has a nose and quite normal head but his head shape and too messy black hair and deep-set dark eyes don't make him look cute at all. If I didn't know that I did nothing to her mother I could think he is mine. But we must admit that he behaves well at least. He didn't throw a tantrum like most children would do at his age, he was kind to be honest, he even smiled at me. I could not stay neutral towards him so I waved and said Hi to him. His father welcomed me as well but in his eyes I could see he was still mad at me. Well, that's what he did to himself. I can't do anything about he composed a ballet in his opera.  
Their financial issues, Lizl says, are more than just hard. Mozart has to sell his jewels he got from kings and emperors when he was small. So that's what comes to the concert tours… 20 years anhe sells everything… well-well a child prodigy ends this way… sad, very sad.  
But the interesting thing only comes now: His father got mad at him and returned to Salzburg. It is information which is very useful indeed. Papa Leopold left his little son… Oh, my God, what a loss. It is good, but I can't really do anything about it. It is still too little. Now I try to deny his opera and the rest we will see. That1s why I have Lizl…

MOZART

The rehearsals are like Hell when I come to the part where the dance part should have. Here I could take a break as I have nothing to conduct, but as I sit at the piano I just want to cry. What people did to my music and Destler is such a jealous snake. Karl is usually with me as Stanze is too tired to take care of him. I am worried about Stanze's pregnancy she bears it much worse than she was with Karl. I remember she gave birth to Karl with many difficulties, and the doctor said then that Karl was born a bit earlier than we expected, and it was because Stanze was under stress in those last weeks. That's why I try to avoid to give her any stress, I want the other boy to be healthy. I didn't tell her the problems with my opera either. I wanted to tell her the day when she admitted she is expecting but like this I decided not to.  
Karl behaves surprisingly well at rehearsals. He does not talk, does not cry, and he is smiling always. He loves music it seems. He is a calm boy most of the time anyway but I was a bit worried that he would cry when he hears a whole orchestra. But thankfully he did not cause any awkward situations.  
On this rehearsal today however, a miracle happened.  
At the point where the dance started and I sat down to the piano with Karl on my lap, Joseph II, the Emperor himself, entered. Everyone stood up instantly, but the Emperor gestured to sit down. He sat next to Rosenberg and Destler.  
- What is this… some kind of modern music? – he asked softly, turning to Destler.  
- No, it is the ballet, however You denied ballets from operas.  
- But this isn't a ballet  
- I jumped up but unfortunately I was not paying attention to Karl, and I accidentally hit his head in the keyboard. He started to cry and I had to pick him up and comfort him.  
- Then what is it, Mozart? – the Emperor asked when Karl stopped weeping.  
- It is just a dance scene here… not a ballet.  
- Well, I really banned ballets… show me the scene with music.  
- But Your Majesty, it is clearly a ballet, and… - Rosenberg wanted to complain but the Emperor silenced him.  
Thankfully, the Emperor gave me permission to read the dance scene The opera can be on stage on 1 May!

ERIK  
-Congratulations my friend. – Mozart stopped as I told him this. He turned back and looked surprised.  
- Don't say you actually are glad about…  
- It was me who talked to the Emperor to see what Rosenberg did to your music.  
- You? Y… you?  
- Yes, it was me.  
- Monsieur.. I am sorry.  
- No need to be sorry. I know you thought it was me who told Rosenberg about the ballet. You won't believe but I told him as well that it is merely a dance scene. He did not listen.  
- Monsieur… please accept my apologies and you are my true friend. I am sorry if I caused you any problems and about the duel…  
- It is nothing. I am glad you accept my friendship. Feel free to talk to me anytime you need.  
- Oh thank you. I… I will. – he looked like he was touched. The little boy came a bit closer to me and I patted his head. I felt a bit of sympathy for him as he wasn't a cute child at all and I could understand him. I showed a piece of candy to his father and he nodded. I gave Karl the candy and he said "Thanks" happily.  
Well now everyone thinks I had gone all good Christian and I forgave everything….  
the Hell! That. No, it is not the case at all. Only I know that I can get to know Mozart and his weak spot better if I show I am his friend. Me and Lizl will find it out. And when he expects the least… I attack.


	13. Dissonant Disaster

Chapter 13

ERIK

Before the debut gala of The Marriage of Figaro, Aloysia was preparing for her role in her dressing room. Thankfully she did not get Catherina's dressing room because the managers were too much afraid of the Phantom's fury.  
-Madame Lange. – I spoke to her through the wall- would you please permit me to say that it would be better if you didn't sing tonight?  
- Is that… I am not afraid of you…  
- So it seems you don't understand me again.  
- I won't drink anything before the performance.  
- Do you actually expect me to be so blatantly unimaginative that I make the same joke twice? Madame…just consider your answer carefully.  
- I am not afraid of you… I am not.  
- Good, then I am afraid I have to take further steps. I did not mean to do so, Madame, oh no, I did not. But you leave no other choice for me…

I left a little note on the manager's desk as well, but I hadn't heard from them after. They appeared finally, but they did not seem to be scared at all. Well, The Phantom has to make the show unforgettable then.

MOZART

It was the worst night and worst opening gala of my whole life. And the Figaro won10t be played again in Vienna. And to make matters worse, our baby with Stanze, sadly passed away. This night was too much for Stanze and we could do nothing against this tragedy. I would have named him Leopold. But he is now a little angel.  
It was a catastrophe, the all night. At first I heard voices behind my back but when I turned to see who was talking to me, I didn't see anyone. It was a male voice I have heard before but I could not remember where. Then… it came to mind. In Catherina's dressing room! It was "The Phantom of the Opera" as Catherina called him. Or Erik. He said if I won't ban my opera myself, he will take care of it to be banned. I did not listen and I even laughed at him.  
Catherina ran to me after and told me that I must do what the Phantom says as he can easily make me obey. I was laughing at Catherina as well and told that I won't give up and Figaro will be on stage this night and I even brought Stanze to see it. Catherina was crying. I did not really care as I was not in the mood for drama. I went to see Aloysia but to my biggest disbelief she yelled at me at the door that she won't sing that night.  
- What are you talking about? – I asked. – Have you gone crazy?  
- No, I just want to stay alive! No one can make me sing…  
- If you are scared about that male voice, I tell you not to believe a word he is saying. He is a fool. And you will sing because here are your all fans, they need you and you will get thousands of flowers if you do.  
Aloysia thankfully calmed down after awhile and she agreed that she will sing. She looked like nervous and scared so I asked 3 of my closest friends to take care of her and protect her if she is in danger. I thought, this way I can make sure that the Phantom won't harm her. Well, I was wrong. I was terribly wrong.  
The opera started as everything was all right. I was happily conducting and even started to forget about the Phantom. Catherina was a charming little Susanna. She was reluctant at first when I asked her to be Susanna, and she accepted my terms only if I get another Susanna for the rehearsals and I let her only sing on the debut gala. I was not afraid that she will fail at singing, I knew she was practicing much and she was an awesome singer I had faith in her that she will be fine. I did not know however why she wanted it to be in secret so much but now I started to understand that it was because she was afraid of the Phantom. I made her sing Susanna, against her will It was a big mistake.  
Towards the end of second act, the Hell appeared. Aloysia, in her finest aria, suddenly stopped singing. I yelled at her to continue and the audience started to laugh. Aloysia shook her head and her eyes were wide open in horror. Everyone laughed at my masterpiece. But it was nothing. Aloysia, after 10 minutes and a very big tantrum of mine, started to sing again… or at least we thought she will sing. No. It was not music. Not at all… and not my music. She croaked like a toad and I was crying from fury. The audience laughed.  
But the worst thing just came. The complete Apocalypse. That damned male voice started to laugh as well and said:  
- Mozart wrote such an opera it makes the opera fall apart.  
Everyone laughed at first and I kicked the sheet music holder. But the voice continued.  
- It is not a joke, look at the chandelier!  
We did not have the time to look up. The chandelier fell down. Everything happened so fast that I can hardly remember what happened, I was running up and down to see what happened to Stanze and Karl. I thought myself an idiot as Stanze told me to leave Karl at home but I wanted him to see the play. A man kicked me out of the way and he was running to help his wife as well. I fell and cussed a bit but after I jumped up and ran to find Stanze. Many people were injured and as I heard a woman died. Aloysia was injured too, candles from the chandelier caused her to get burned, and some glass cut her arm and face. Baron van Swieten ran next to me and when I called him on his name and he looked at me I realized one of his eyes was red from blood. He turned his head away and ran away.  
The Emperor was injured as well, thank God, not seriously. Everywhere I looked there were injuries, blood, tears and scared, horrified faces. I was running to find my wife, I fell in furniture and people. I got some slaps from a man when I accidentally kicked his young daughter. I just realized that I was injured as well. Something has happened to my left leg as it hurt much when I tried to run. I wasn't sure whether I got it while the chandelier incident or after that but to be honest, I did not even care.  
I finally found Stanze, she was laying in a box, in a chair and looked like she was sick.  
- I am feeling terrible. – she explained softly when she saw me.  
- Nothing is wrong Stanze, just please stay with me. Stay awake, I will call a doctor for…  
- Wolfie, the theather's doctor is too busy for me, you can't wish of him to abandon all the people in need here. I will be fine, just… I am so tired.  
- I will search someone else then. Where is Karl?  
- Mama took him home. He got scared. He was hiding under some seats. That's why he stayed alive, they say. Otherwise people would have run through him.  
- The poor boy. Thank God he is all right. And you too. I love you Stanze.  
- I love you too.  
- Just… just stay still, right? – I kissed her face and she hugged me.  
- Don't leave me please.  
- I have to… I have to search a doctor for you. For you both.  
- Well… but please hurry.  
- I will.  
I kissed her again and I hurried out of the box to search for someone to help her. I literally ran into Destler.  
- Please my friend help me! Do you know a doctor?  
- Lots of people needs a doctor here and as I see you can walk on your own, so you may wait a little.  
He wanted to walk past me but I caught him.  
- You stay here. My wife is feeling sick and she is pregnant so either you tell me where can I find a doctor or I punch you in the nose.  
- Let me go. At first. Secondly I guess I will be suitable but if you tell me something similar once more…  
- I am sorry, I am just nervous and…  
- So am I. Where is she?  
Sadly, Destler came out of the box with the news that our child can't be saved. Stanze will be all right, but we lost the little man.  
I took Constanze home as soon as it was possible. She did not sleep all night, she was just trembling in my arms. It was the most horrible night of our lives.

CATHERINA

I arrived back to my dressing room and I was crying hard as I sat down at my dressing table. Such a horrible scary night! But it did not end yet.  
- You deceived me. – It was Erik's voice. I felt so horribly scared, I could feel my heart in my throat.  
- Erik…  
- You deceived me. – His voice wasn't so pleasant as it used to be it was angry and threatening.  
- I… I did not mean to…  
- You sing only for me. – He appeared through the mirror and now he was in my dressing room.  
- Erik…  
- Only for me. And you sang in Figaro tonight.  
- I had no other choice…  
- You thought I am such an idiot? Another girl for rehearsals and another for the gala?You thought I did not hear when he asked you?  
- Erik…  
- Silence!  
- It won't happen again…  
- No…- he paused for a bit. – It won't. – I felt he grabbed my arm and I saw his eyes, his yellow eyes were glowing and that hatred burned me in his look. – No one deceives Erik.  
- Erik… don't hurt me…  
I only felt a hit on my head and I collapsed. When I opened my eyes, I was in my room at his house under the opera. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

ERIK  
No one deceives Erik. No one will have mercy. No one who can do about this. The cow was told, the miserable fat cow, that old canary with a voice of a raven, the toad. Erik still has to laugh when he thinks of Aloysia tonight. But the sad thing is she won't make Erik laugh more.  
She was waiting for her doctor to come to see her injuries. She would not need to throw such a tantrum about some burns and that cut. Erik has survived much worse situations in his life and he is still alive. Aloysia did not act how Erik told her. She will pay for that.  
- Good evening Madame. – well Erik is polite. He at least greeted this pig. The pig idea made me think of I could make her grunt like a pig. As she opened her mouth I threw my voice and viola. She was at least true to her form. And her soul. She was always a pig. Sadly I could not do it for a long time as I started to laugh so hard I almost forgot about why I was there. We can't have that, so I stopped.  
- Do you think you are funny? How you do it?  
- Sorry Madame- I chuckled- I can't tell it, you see a true illusionist never tells his secrets.  
- What do you want of me?  
- I only disturb you for a few minutes, Madame. – Erik finally succeeded in being all serious again. – I have something important to do.  
- I won't lie with you if that's the case… unless you give me some lead role.  
- Oh-hooo Madame…what a nasty sense of humor you have…  
- It is not sense of humor, it is merely business. No lead role- no bed exercises.  
- Did someone actually tell you that you are disgusting, Madame?  
- Well, if you are so picky…  
- It is not the case I want to talk to you. – I said as I instantly appeared in front of her.  
- Why are you wearing a mask?  
- Don't dare to touch it.  
- And if I do? – she asked, laughing and removed my mask.  
She screamed as she saw my face. That's what Erik expected, but as he does not like to hear screams at all, he put his hand on her mouth. She, this beastie tried to bite Erik's hand but I silenced her with slicing her head off of her neck. He was all neutral to see that much blood spraying the walls and the mirror in front of us and he was just looking at the head remained in his hand. Erik's face was bloody as well as he could see but for understandable reasons he did not like to look in the mirror for a long time.  
- Then… Erik will have a legal reason to do this. – I said as I disgustedly dropped her head on her bed and kicked the rest of her body away.

CATHERINA  
I finally succeeded in getting out of my room somehow, I did not know how, but I was finally free. I was running desperately to find how can I get out of the house. I knew Erik too well, I just knew he will do something and that the chandelier was not an accident either. He was very angry at me and Wolfgang as well and I was deathly afraid of he killed Wolfgang. He clearly stated he could kill for me. I found the front door and started to kick it desperately. My fists and feet hurt so much after a while but I did not care at all, I just needed to run to save Wolfgang. I did not even care what his wife will say, it was the matter of life and death now.  
I should have know that my attempt was to end in failure. After I kicked the door for the last time, it opened. I thought I have finally succeeded in opening it, but in the next moment, I found out that it is not so. Erik stood in front of me, his coat and white cravat wa covered in blood. I knew I was late.  
- What have you done?- I screamed and ran at him, beating his chest and shoulders.  
- Did you stop it?- he asked coldly and just stood still while I was beating him. I found out that my tiny fists sure did not cause any hurt for him so I started to kick him as well. – Are you done? – he asked still neutrally when I stopped it for a little time to get breath.  
- No!- I shouted and kicked him again.  
- Well, I see you found the other door as well. I did not think you could, but you did. That's why I locked you in your room, I wanted to prevent this happening. But you never listen to Erik, do you, Catherina? He asked you not to remove his mask, did he? You still removed it. And now he wanted you to stay in your room. You did not. Well, he did not want you to see him this way but it happened now. No, he won't search for excuses. It was fate, it was only fate. Everyone dies, you know.  
- Erik!  
- Well, my dear if you don't mind, Erik has to work on his masterpiece and as he sees you are not in the state of enjoying his company and you would just make him nervous and it does not make any good for composing. So… would you mind if he accompanied you to your room to sleep?  
- Sleep? Are you crazy? How could I sleep like….  
He put his hand on my mouth and I felt that smell of death again on his hands. I could not help, but fainted.


	14. Mysterious Murder

Chapter 14

MOZART

After that horrible night I went to the Opera to see Aloysia. Stanze was very worried about her and to be honest, I was feeling guilty as well. I wanted to ask for her forgiveness. It was me who caused her injuries and I wanted to ask her to forgive me. I knew, I was being selfish that night, and I did not listen to the Phantom. But I only wanted the best for my music… I simply knew that my music was beautiful and I expected great success. I thought my wife and son will be proud of me and I can be proud of myself as well… however all I got was all the people at the Opera looked at me like I was Satan himself, my son was so afraid that he had to be left with Frau Weber, Stanze's mother because he was afraid of even climbing out of the bed. HHe was only two years old and no matter how Stanze was telling me not to take him, I did not care. Now I know: even if everything was all right with the opera, he is still too young for that. It was my selfishness as well. I was always dreaming about my son will be a musician as well, and the best way I could start it was like how my father did to me: raise him in music. I sang for him when he was a baby, to make him sleep and he was with me on rehearsals. Now I made him scared and I could have swore that he lost his interest in music last night.  
At the Opera I found Aloysia's dressing room locked. I knocked and told I wanted to speak to her. She did not answer. I asked more people whether they saw her leaving but all of them told me they did not, and it was even stranger that she did not let her doctor enter her dressing room last night however she called for him.  
- What are you saying? – I gasped- She did not let him in?  
- No, Mein Herr, she did not answer however the doctor was calling her for half an hour and after he left.  
- She must be sick… - I said, turning to the other man. – Could we somehow open the door?  
- Sure, Maestro. – said Franz, Aloysia's servant, who just arrived. – I always have a key if she needs something. I was sent home last night by Frau Lange and now Herr Lange asked me to see what happened to his wife as she did not came home last night.  
- It is very-very strange. – I scratched my head as I thought back of what happened to her. She got some injuries indeed, but none of those might have caused her to be in bad shape.  
Franz tried to open the door, but he waved no after a minute.  
- Her key is in there.  
- Oh, my God, we should open it somehow anyway… could you not do something?  
- I try my best, mein Herr, but as you see…  
- Let me there. – I said, pushing him away. The door opened az I reached the knob.  
- Mein Herr, I swear, it was locked a minute ago and I could not…  
- I know it was locked…- I scratched my head again. – But it is no wonder, maybe she opened it as she heard we are trying to….- I said nothing more as I saw the room. I gasped and it was like someone kicked me on the stomach. Blood everywhere, on the walls, on the mirror, and Aloysia's dead body was laying on the floor, in her own blood. None of us said a word. This was so very disgusting and horrifying that no one could say a word.  
- What… what happened… here? – Franz was the first who broke the silence.- Frau… Frau… please… it is not true…  
- Someone should call the police. – I said, fighting back a strong wave of nausea.  
- I think, that will be me. – The stage manager said, the poor guy was sure glad that he could run away. I thanked God that Stanze was too weak this morning to accompany me. I think she would have died if she had to see her sister ended this way. What kind of a merciless murderer could commit such a horrible sin? I tried not to look there but it was something I HAD to look at… something I could not get rid of. It was like the skull face in the cemetery. It still haunted me in my nightmares.  
Finally three policemen appeared.  
-Who found her?  
- All of us, sir, but it was Herr Mozart who opened the door.  
- I wanted to check how she was. The door was locked, so I asked these gentlemen if they saw Frau Lange leaving, but... it is very interesting because Franz could not open the door but it was open when I tried it again.  
- So you are saying someone was here in the room and opened it for you?  
-I could not see anyone, but I assure you it happened like that.  
- Herr Mozart, I believe that this horrible murder might have caused you not to remember correctly, but…  
- But I do remember correctly.  
- Yes, he does. – Franz added. – I can confirm what he states. The door was closed and it opened by itself.  
- Well, if it is true, the murderer is still here somewhere. – one of the policemen said and he started to search in the room. All he found was Aloysia's head in her bed.  
- My Goodness. – I said, covering my eyes and I was telling a prayer in my head.  
- It is very strange. This was far too cruel way of killing her.  
- It is the least strange thing in this case. Frau Lange's doctor says he was here between 11 pm till 11:30 pm and he could not open the door either. Frau Lange was last seen alive by her maid here, she said the doctor will arrive in an hour, so it was around 10 pm. The victim was killed in this 1 hour, somewhere. But how it comes that the door was locked when the doctor wanted to see her? Maybe it was Frau Lange who locked the door but then how did the murderer get in there?  
- And if the murderer had a key?  
- Only 3 people have a key to this room. Frau Lange, her servant and her husband. The servant and the husband were at home last night and it is sure. And the strange thing is we can't say the murderer took the key because it is still in Frau Lange's pocket.  
- What? It has no sense at all.  
- That's what I am talking about as well.  
- It was the Phantom of the Opera. – the stage manager said, trembling.  
- I beg your pardon, it was the what? – the older policeman turned to the stage manager.  
- The Phantom of the Opera who caused the chandelier fall last night, and…  
- Sir, I know you are under much stress, but I can tell you that the chandelier falling was a simple, but indeed tragic accident.  
At this point I asked if I could say something more because I started to feel really sick and as they said they have no more questions for me this time, I left.

ERIK

- Now, it seems Erik Destler does not fit in his skin again, right? – I heard that unbearably familiar voice behind my back as I was walking downstairs. I turned back.  
- You here? How did you know where to find me?  
- I knew you always lived underground like a rat. To tell the truth, you… no, I am not insulting rats.  
- That was not funny at all, Daroga. Your sense of humor, please admit, is far from a good one. And you could have learned: which suits for me, doesn't suit for you. Sarcasm is not your style.  
- It was you, was it?  
- What was me?  
- You know well what I mean.  
- You have no right to ask questions like this. You are not a cop anymore, are you? You have nothing to do with Viennese Police, you could only have the mouth in Persia.  
- I know you too well, it was you!  
- Please retire my friend, no one needs cops outside the police. And to tell the truth this job is very hazardous to your health.  
- May I take it as a threatening?  
- Let's just call it a friendly warning. – I said and I grabbed his tie. – Don't follow me because it will be the end of yours.  
- You promised me something.  
- It was long time ago.  
- Promises are forever.  
- Only love and music are forever, Daroga. And only idiots, like you are true to their words. – I gently pushed him away and laughed.  
- The chandelier. It was you.  
- Erik can't hear you.  
- You might better stop what you are doing, Erik as you know: I know everything about you and you won't be in good situation if you don't stop these. You were behaving quite well till this but love, it seems, makes you crazy. Crazier than you normally are.  
- Just shut up and leave me alone.  
- You don't leave Catherina Cavalieri alone. That poor girl…  
- So, you are watching me for long time, it seems. Now listen: If I meet you once more you won't put in your pocket what you get. And this, my friend was a threatening.

DAROGA

Erik… I just watched him as he walked away. I did not think he will admit what has he done. No. I knew him well from Persia and he simply never admitted his sins. I don't even think so he considered them as sins. It was good according to his own beliefs and other's opinion did not matter to him.  
As I heard of what happened at the Opera during the debut gala of Mozart's The Marriage of Figaro, I knew it was Erik. I had no doubt. I thought that Erik, as he got these jobs as Court composer and now Kapellmeister, finally lived a life without any horrible sins and murders.  
As I was watching him, I found out he has developed a serious hatred toward Mozart. Partly due to Mozart's behavior and looks, I think, but mostly because Mozart was interested in young Catherina Cavalieri.  
That poor girl was too naïve to realize that her Angel of Music was sadly a serial killer and rather unstable mentally. I have tried to talk to her before, but she always ran away. As I later found out, Erik told her that I am from Persia and my job is to sell young European girls to the Shah. That's how he wanted to prevent that I would talk to Catherina about him.  
I was worried as well that I could not find Mlle Cavalieri that morning. Frau Aloysia Lange was brutally murdered, Mozart's opera was ruined and Catherina Cavalieri has disappeared.  
I knew that I could not solve this alone… I had to talk to young Mozart.

ERIK  
Two days later Mozart ran to me at the Opera. I took him to Box Five as I did not want anyone to hear our conversation.  
- Herr Destler… please… I have to… I need to talk to you…  
- What is wrong my young friend?  
- Oh, this is so awful, I just need to talk… our Prima Donna is dead…  
- Really? Oh my God…what has happened to her? – I gasped- Oh, I know, she died in that catastrophe with the chandelier, right? What a tragedy…  
- No, Monsieur… she was murdered.  
- Murdered? Oh, dear who could do something like that? I am sorry Mozart, you have my all sympathies.  
- Thank you, Monsieur. Stanze is in a very bad shape, poor love, she lost her child and her sister as well in 12 hours.  
- How very sad. I am so sorry, but I could not do anything to save the child.  
- I know, Monsieur and I did not say it because of that… you did everything you could.  
- Indeed and I am terribly sorry that none of my attempts were successful. – I tried to look as sad as I could, however I could not really resist laughing it was hard to do. I don't know anything about poor Aloysia's death it was so funny thought. I saw her head fell off again and I nearly started laughing but thankfully, I could remain silent. – May I give you something strong to drink? Just to make you a little calm down.  
- Sure… I think I can handle things only this way. What do you have?  
- Oh, you will like it. Some good strong brandy.  
- Well… I usually only drink wine but now I think only that will help. Please.  
- Good. – I poured a glass of brandy to him and gave it to his trembling hand. He drank it in a second. He was coughing for awhile and shook his head but he seemed to be a little bit calmer after this.  
- It is good… may I get another one as well?  
- Of course. – I said, giving him another dose. It is good that I don't really have to make him drink more, he drinks by himself. I wanted him to be completely honest with me and to tell me things he would never do if he is completely sane. Alcohol makes people be more honest than they usually are.  
- So, how are you doing? You may tell me everything and I will help you the best of my abilities.  
- Awful… yeah… very-verry awful. You know, Stanze's being under the weather and… me too as well and… yeah after this tragedy with my operrrra I …. don't really think… anyone'd give me commissions.  
- Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Another drink, perhaps?  
- Errrrr… no… I am not really used to it… how do you mean thattt?  
- Well, maybe not from the Court… but why would you want to be in the Court, my friend? I know it is hard to say, but well, the Court is not that good as you'd imagine.  
- I donnnn't really understand… why? – he tried to lean his head against his palm but I could see he would collapse in any minute so I sat down in front of him.  
- I will give you an address. You know the guy well, I am sure he will ask some theater work from you. And he will sure pay.  
- Whoooo's that? – Mozart came closer to me and I nearly got drunk of his breath.  
- His name is Emanuel Schikaneder. He is the director of Theater auf der Wieden.  
- But… it is just a little theater in the suburbs.  
- And then what? Herr Mozart feels it is under his level to write something for a little theater? If it is not the Emperor, we don't accept anything? Well, I only tried to help you but if you don't need help, then….  
- I am sorrrrry…. I need help… verrrry much… I will… do what you… say. I am …  
- Oh, it is nothing. – I patted his shoulder. – You have to understand that I only mean to help.  
- Thank you…  
- Oh, nothing.  
- May…. may I ask… another please?  
- Of course. – I gave him another drink as well but this guy is really not used to brandy and I had to put him out of Box Five. I put him down to the bottom of the stairs, someone will find him anyway and carry him home.

STANZE

I did not believe my eyes when I saw the two men carrying my husband in the bedroom.  
- What happened? – I screamed as I thought at first he injured somehow. That horrible night and the news of my sister death made me extremely nervous and desperate. I was crying all day and Wolfie, instead of being with me, only left me this morning. He composed his silly works instead of being with me…. and he just left in the morning that day And now he is carried home….  
- Nothing is wrong, Frau Mozart… nothing, don1t worry, just Herr Mozart drank a little more then he should have.  
- What? – I gasped. He is… drunk? H DARES to be drunk? What the….  
- Frau, please calm down, it will be…  
- No it won't! How dares he! How? I am here without anyone who could make me forget that awful night, he drinks, he does not care and he is drunk? My son is at his grandmother because…. because I am not in the shape of taking care of a 2- year old and he is scared as well according to my mother! And what does my husband do? He drinks! Great! Well, you may take him anywhere but here! Drunk pigs are not allowed here!  
- But, Frau…  
- Get him away from here! Now!  
I ran into his study and threw his unfinished sheet music at one of the men's feet.  
- And take this as well!  
- Sure, Frau Mozart… we are not even here anymore….  
I was crying when I saw they were taking Wolfie away but I knew I could not bear his presence now. I needed calm, not this. I lay down, crying.


	15. Spying Servant

Chapter 15

MOZART

I woke up with a terrible headache and I felt disoriented as I looked around. I did not know the place where I was laying but it was sure I wasn't at home.  
-Hey Wolfie. - I heard Sepi's voice from the corner. - You slept a lot.  
-Where am I?  
-At us, this is where we live with the guys.  
-Oh, but why didn1t you take me home?  
-We tried to, mate but your woman wasn't pleased at all so we brought you here. What happened to you, bro? You aren't this drunk usually.  
I know, I don't really remember what happened... just...  
-Sure it was that girl, wasn't it? I'd sell my soul to the devil, if I could spend a night with her...  
-Who, Catherina?  
-Yes.  
- I haven't seen her in a... in a... week I suppose.  
- Are you sure?  
-Yes.  
-Then what?  
-I don't know. - I sighed as I searched for my watch in my pocket. A little piece of paper fell on the floor when I pulled it out. - What's that? - I picked it up and looked at it. I had much trouble reading this handwriting it was even uglier than my own. It was an address written in red ink.

Emanuel Scikaneder  
theater director  
Vienna, Domegasse 422

I looked at it with surprise and I tried to think where I could get it. After awhile I could remember Destler's head through some fog and I knew now we were talking about an opera commission. I scratched my head. Emanuel Schikaneder... I knew him from Salzburg we were quite good friends but Papa always warned me to avoid talking to him. But to be honest I did not give much thought of what my father said. After talking in that manner about Stanze, I could not forgive him. He did not write me since that day but neither did I. I won't apologize as I have no reason to do so. Sure he thinks the same way. Both of us were stubborn always. I decided that I will visit Schikaneder after I feel a bit better.

CATHERINA

-When will you release me at last, Erik? - I asked nervously as I looked at him. He was working on something, and turned back slowly as I addressed him.  
-Isn't it good for you to be here? Release, How do you mean it?  
-I mean it as I say it. Please tell me when will you release me finally you are keeping me here for nearly a week now.  
-Erik is sorry but you deceived him. He can't have that once more.  
-I am sorry Erik, I just did not want you to ne mad.  
-You lied to Erik and you knew well that it will have its consequences.  
-Erik, I pray I did not lie... I just...  
-You just did not tell the truth my child and to me, my child, is a sin. How could you deceive your Angel who loves you and cares for you? Erik loves you so much he would give his life for you, he would do anything to make you happy...  
-If it was true, you'd release me as I ask.  
-Now you start to even hurt Erik this way... Erik can't release you from here for your own good.  
-Erik... I am sorry about what I did but I wanted only the best for you. I know I did it in a wrong way but... well he was just a friend... and it is all the same if you release me now... Erik... why did you do it?  
-Why did I do what?  
-That horrible murder.  
-Catherina, Erik already asked you not to talk about this.  
-I must know! - I jumped up from my chair and stood in front of him. - Look into my eyes!  
-Don't try to make Erik feel guilty, Catherina. Erik won't feel guilty as he only did what he needed to do.  
-You are not allowed to kill someone just because you are jealous.  
-It wasn't out of jealousy. - Erik started to laugh like a maniac it scared me. - Me... jealous... of that creature... it is so funny!  
-It is not!- I shouted at him, but he was laughing more.  
-Catherina, Erik is sorry if he offended you but you don't honestly think that Erik was jealous of Aloysia.  
-Aloysia?  
-Yes, Aloysia Lange.  
-And Mozart?  
-Oh, the young man! You don't have to worry about him, my dear, I am sure he will work on an opera very soon.  
-So... he is not dead?  
-Oh no!... Oh, Catherina did xou think I killed Mozart?  
-Yes I did.  
-Oh, no... it wasn't him.  
-Do you give your word?  
-Yes. So now you see why Erik can't let you go back there. He is still alive so you are not safe.  
-But... Erik... we are not doing anything.  
-And that kiss? - he asked with sudden fury. - That kiss was nothing you say?  
-It... it was just a kiss...  
-Sure! Just a kiss! Just a kiss for you! What would Erik give for just a kiss! You are cruel Catherina.  
-I... I am sorry. - I said and I was really sorry. I understood what did I say and kne well that Erik never got a kiss from anyone so I did not word my sentence well. I took two steps closer to him and at first I wanted to touch him but after I remembered what was behind his mask, I rather did not do it and I was ashamed because of I could not overcome my fear for a little time. I started to cry.  
-Oh, my dear... - Erik said sadly. - I did not mean to hurt you my darling, you know it, do you? Erik would never hurt you... never ever. Well... he is sorry for being like this to you and he will let you go... tomorrow.  
-Really?- I looked up at him happily.  
-Really because Erik wants to show you that he loves you. You may go back to the Opera and sing to make Erik happy as you always do, my love.  
-Erik... I knew you will be kind to me. I knew it you wouldn't say no to me as you love me.  
-Yes, yes, I do. - he kneeled down in front of me and took my hand. I collected all my strength not to cry out or pull my hand out of his and I closed my eyes. I could feel he kissed my hand, but I remained strong. I even smiled a bit when he looked up at me. I saw some tears were forming in his eyes.

DAROGA

I was looking for young Mozart but I could not find him at the Opera. I was worried that the Monster hurt him somehow. I went to see him in his apartment. The maid came out and told that Herr Mozart is not at home and they don't know when he will return. To be honest, it did not calm me at all. The only good thing I saw was that Catherina Cavalieri appeared at the Opera again. At least she was all right, I saw. I tried to talk to her once more but I did not really have hope that she would talk to me. To my biggest surprise, she stopped when I called her . She looked a bit of nervous but she stopped and turned back to see me.  
-Please don't be afraid of me, Fraulein. I know well what is going on.  
-I can1t tell you anything. I am not allowed to. - she shook her head, and looked around. - We are not safe.  
-I know it, Fraulein. We are not safe anywhere at the Opera. I know you are afraid of Erik, but...  
-You know it wrong- She shook her head again.  
-You can tell me anything.  
-How could I be afraid of my fiance?  
-Fiancé? What are you talking about?  
-I can't tell it to anyone, Mein Herr. I have already told you too much like this as well. I have to go now.  
-But... Fraulein Cavalieri...  
-We did not meet at all, Mein Herr.  
-Please... I know Erik told you things about me. These things are not true.  
-I know, but I am not allowed to talk to you and I don't want Erik to be mad at me. I won't deceive him any more. Please leave me alone. - she hurried away as I looked at her, surprised.

MOZART

I met Schikaneder and we talked much and enjoyed each other's company. He said he missed me as we were good friends in Salzburg and he did not know I moved here. We were enjoying some beer and I got another opera commission.  
-And what if this opera will be such a catastrophe as Figaro was?  
-No, brother it won't. I am sure it was just a stupid accident.  
-You think so?  
-I know so, Wolfie. This piece will be great success and... you belong to us, brother, you know. You are not for the Aristocracy. They are boring. You are too much a free spirit and too talented to be there.  
-You might be right.  
-I am always right. Your opera will be awesome. - he smiled and we had another beer.

I wanted to see Stanze as well. I missed her. I went to our apartment and knocked. Lizl opened the door  
- You came home Mein Herr?  
- Yes and I would like to talk to my wife. - she left for awhile and Stanze appeared not much later, Karl ran to me as he noticed me.  
- Is the child at home now?  
-Yes, he was brought back home today. Mom brought him back.  
-May I come back as well?  
-Did you drink today?  
-Just a few beers.  
-Oh, my...  
-But I have a new opera, Stanze...  
-Really?  
-Yes, I can earn some money.  
-I saw how much money you got with this opera as well.  
-Stanze please don't be like this.  
-Your opera killed my sister.  
-It is true. But forgive me please... I love you.  
-I love you too... but I don't know...  
-Please my wife. - I hugged her. She did not reject me but she started to cry.  
-Everything is going to be all right please believe me.  
-I try to.  
Thank God, Stanze needed me that night and I comforted her, so it was official that I moved back home.  
The next morning I went to the Opera as I wanted to thank Destler that he gave me Schikaneder's address. I met Catherina there.  
-Catherina!- I smiled, running to her  
-Wolfgang! You are not dead, really you are not!- she ran to me happily.  
-Why would I be?  
-I thought you were.  
-Nonsense- I laughed.  
-Oh, it is so good to hear. But I am so sorry I can't talk to you... not any more... but it is very good to see you alive.  
-Why, What happened?  
-Erik asked me to marry him last night.  
-And?  
-I could not do anything but say yes.  
-But you don't love her!  
-I know. - she looked a bit sad. - But I promised him.  
-But why?  
-I can't tell you. Please note that it is a matter of life and death.  
-You scare me.  
-I am scared as well.  
-Why don't you leave?  
-I can't do that.  
-Why not?  
-Don't ask. Don't ask anything right, I will be Erik's wife and that's all you need to know. - she hurried away and I was worried but I thought it will be better if I don't follow her.

ERIK

I saw, the young Mozart tried to talk to Catherina this morning. He later came to see me and thanked me that I gave him that address. With that, at least I can keep him away from Catherina. She was a clever girl, she did not tell Mozart too much and she left the Daroga as well. That is good that she is listening to me at last. I only want the best for her.  
I told her I will have to kill Mozart if I see that he tries to take Catherina away from me. I made her promise that she will only talk to him as little as she could and no more kisses... or I will end Mozart's life. The poor thing does not know I will do it anyway. But that's life...

LIZL

-So... no news, my child?  
-Not much, Monsieur. Only that they had to sell some golden candlesticks.  
-Not anything else?  
-No.  
-Well, then... oh, why don1t you eat?  
-Am I allowed to? - I asked modestly.  
-Yes, of course why I have to tell you this all the time?  
I had some sweets and smiled at him.  
-Thank you for your kindness, I...  
-I already told you it is nothing... but you will have another job from now.  
-What is that, Monsieur?  
He left without answer then he returned showing me some little red balls.  
-You have to drop one of these every day in his drink.  
-What is this, sir?  
-Medicine. Did not you say he has health problems? This will calm him.  
Really?  
-Yes. Only one piece in his drink every day.  
-But I can give them to him.  
-No, because he won't take them if you do. I know him, he is very stubborn.  
-Oh... - I said. - It is true.  
-You see, I only want to help him.

That night I put the first ball in Herr Mozart's wine. I did not notice anything in his behavior but the headache he was complaining about earlier, disappeared so I calmed that it was really medicine.


	16. Death and Murder

Chapter 16

MOZART

1787  
Thank God, my life has changed to the better. The whole first half of last year was a chaos. They did not find the murderer of poor Aloysia, sadly. However my new opera with Schikaneder was a great success and I got some money as well… pity that it disappeared so soon…

Thankfully, our little man, Karl is healthy and happy, he is 3 years old and he is developing a massive interest towards music. I am glad about him. I try to teach him to play as much as I can. He seems to be happy about it, so I don't give up. I don't know why I did not believe in his talent earlier. He simply was too small to play yet. I did not play till I was 3 myself either. He could have musical thoughts even before now, I can't see in his little head. I am really sorry that I did not believe in you, little son. You will be a great musician as well just like your father and Grandfather.  
Oh, about my father: We still are not talking. It is better like this, I think. With Stanze, we are living in a happy marriage, we have everything we need… and we are expecting Karl's little brother again.

23rd April, 1787

I got a letter from my sister. She only says:  
Wolferl,  
If you still do believe in God, and if you have even a little bit of love in your heart for our poor Father, you will come to Salzburg as soon as possible.  
Your faithful sister,

Nannerl

I wrote back that I won't go to Salzburg ever again as I told in '81, and if Ppapa wants to see me either he shall come to Vienna, or we can meet in another city, maybe Augsburg or München perhaps. I did not get a reply for this letter.

31st May  
I returned home with Schikaneder and the girls from the rehearsals and we were enjoying each other's company so much when I entered the main salon of my apartment. I was surprised to see 2 men fully dressed in black with my wife.  
- Oh-ho, Stanze-Wanze what I see? – I laughed playfully. – Do you make men to amuse you while I am away?  
- Herr Mozart- one of the men stood up- We came to see you about a very sudden and sad event and maybe it would be better if we could talk just the 3 of us. – the man said on a very sad voice.  
- Ohhh… it is not about money is it? – I looked around nervously and tried to search for this man's face among the people's I have asked for loan before but he was not one as I remembered.  
- No, Mein, Herr.  
- Ohhh. – I let out a relieved sigh- Then just tell me, I have no secrets in front of my friends, do I, Emanuel? – I laughed and patted his shoulder but for some reason he did not smile now.  
- Herr Mozart… it would have been better if I could tell you privately but.. I have to tell you that your Father, Leopold Mozart sadly passed away at the age of 68, after a long illness. I am sorry you had to know it like this and you have all my sympathies.  
- What? – I gasped, dropping my sheet-music folder.  
- I am sorry. – the other man said, standing up as well. – He died on 28th, morning. His funeral was yesterday, it was organized by your sister and her husband. We are terribly sorry.  
- It… it is a very bad joke. – I said, looking at them and after started to laugh- But…. but I laugh at it if you insist…  
- Herr Mozart.- the voice of the taller man was like a rumble of thunder. – It was not a joke.  
I don't remember what happened after this. I was feeling dizzy and I simply collapsed as Stanze told me later. It can't be true that Papa is not here with me any more. And I could not even say Goodbye to him…. only because of my selfishness.

STANZE

- Wolfie… - I said, petting his head. – Wolfie please say something… you did not say anything for hours and I am worried about you. – he only sighed and he was silently sobbing. – I am sorry about your father sweetheart.  
- You hated him!- he jumped up with sudden fury. – You hated him and because of you I could not meet him anymore.  
- What do you mean? It was you who sent him away!- I cried.  
- Sure! Sure, because of you!  
- Okay, so now it is my fault? Who made you not to write to him? Who burnt his letters? Was it me?  
- No. But you… you don't understand this you are only a woman!- he ran out of the room and collected some sheet music paper  
- Where are you going? Wolfie? I am sorry… Wolfie…  
- Shut your face at last!- he ran away and I left alone with Karl. He started to cry as his father left. I went to his room to comfort him. But the strange thing was that he wasn't crying because of his father as he said.  
- What is wrong then, Karlchen? – I asked worriedly and hugged him.  
- I don't know. – he shook his little head as he looked at me. – I can't tell it.  
- Please try to, my darling. Mama wants to help you and she does not like to see you cry.  
- The piano- he said, pointing at the instrument.  
- Are you afraid of it? – I asked with disbelief. Karl loved the piano even since his birth.  
- No. I am mad at it.  
- Mad? Why? – I got even more surprised. – Oh, did you hit your head in it?  
- No. Just it does not work like I want.  
- Why?  
- Because it does not play the music I want. I want to play and it is bad. Karl does not like bad music. Ugly piano.  
- But you can't play yet, sweetie.  
- Papa touches piano and it plays music Karl likes.  
- Yes because Papa can play but Karl is small yet so he can't.  
- Karl wants piano to play music. It is not fair.  
- I will talk to Papa later; maybe he can do something about it. – I smiled at him and he calmed as he saw me smiling. I knew that Wolfie will feel a bit better because Karl finally stated that he wants to play. That was what he always wanted.

MOZART

When I arrived home Stanze kissed me. I kissed her too and asked her to forgive me. I just needed to cry for a time and here it was impossible. Stanze told me something that I did not want to believe at first- Karl wants to play the piano as well! I smiled at Stanze – Are you serious?  
- Yes, my Master Musician, you have a little pupil it seems.  
- I talk to him a bit. – I said grinning, and went to Karl's room. He was jumping in front of his bed, singing.  
- Come here, Papa's big boy!- I smiled at him. He ran to me and jumped in my arms.  
- Papa, imagine piano was bad to Karl. Beat it.  
- No-no, my dear, we never beat the piano.  
- Why?  
- Because it's our friend. A good musician never hurts the instrument he plays.  
- Never. – he nodded and kissed me. – But Karl wants it to play.  
- You have to play, dearest. The piano does not play by itself. Papa plays.  
- And Karl?  
- Karl will play as well if he will be a good boy and he practices.  
- When?  
- Now we shall try. – I said, guarding him to the piano. I put him up on the chair and showed him a scale. He shook his head.  
- No, I want Menuet  
- A Menuet is too hard for you yet, you shall learn the scales first.  
- Nooooo- he whined and played a chromatic scale with one finger. – Now are we done with them?- he asked, looking at me.  
- I think… we could see that Menuet. – I said with surprise and sat next to him.  
After an hour Karl was able to play one of my first compositions. He did not mess up too often and though he was playing unsure and slowly, he did a very good job. I looked at the little fingers wandering on the keyboard and remembered back to my own childhood memories. I was exactly at Karl's age when I started to play. I have a little musician at last! I patted his head and kissed him after he finished playing. We spent the evening with him sitting on my lap and playing. I was so proud of him!  
Stanze came to the study once and picked Karl up .  
- What are you doing? We are working.  
- Wolfie, it is half past ten. Karl should be in bed for two hors now. I thought you will have the brain to put him to bed.  
- But he was having fun.  
- Wolfie, you seem to forget that Karl is a 3 – year old little boy yet. – I looked at Karl, he yawned.  
- Oh, I think I really did not pay attention to his needs… well I am sorry. We will take care of bedtime next time.  
She left with Karl in her hands and I sat down to write some warm-ups for Karl for tomorrow's lesson.

ERIK

The Emperor called all of us to an audience. I was nervous. I knew it will mean something bad, but I would have never imagined it was THAT bad. He just said:  
- I think we shall give Mozart another chance. The Marriage of the Figaro's debut gala was only a misfortune. It was an accident. I know that everyone got scared but I daresay it wasn't his fault.  
- I agree, Your Majesty. – van Swieten, Baron von Fugue added. I don't understand that guy, he still can't see properly with his eye which injured in that accident.  
- And you, Rosenberg? – the Emperor asked, turning to Rosenberg. My only hope was that he is still with me and with 2 votes against it will prevent that catastrophe.  
- I think so too, Your Majesty. I will write to Lorenzo da Ponte.

I did not want to believe my ears. Rosenberg is with Mozart? He hated Mozart just like me.  
- Fine, Rosenberg, I am happy about it. Write a letter to young Mozart if you and da Ponte agreed in some libretto.  
- I will, Your Majesty.  
The audience ended and Rosenberg left too soon that I could catch him, so I followed him to his apartment. Sadly he did not go home. I wanted to clear things up with him. His servant told me that he will arrive home at night. I decided I will see him next afternoon instead, I did not want to leave Catherina alone in my house at night. I was afraid that she will find a way to escape. If I did not control her all the time she always was late from lessons and did not come down so I had to control her always.  
I visited him at his home the next afternoon. He was still not at home but the servant finally told me he is at his other house, vacationing. Well, I will talk to him anyway, I decided, so I went to Baden.

Baden, 13th June, 1787 (Friday)

- What a surprise to see you here, Destler!- Rosenberg greeted me happily as he saw me.  
- I have something important to tell you, my friend. I am sorry if I pester you with my visit.  
- But of course you don't! I am happy to see you here! I was just surprised that you pay me a visit, but I am honored. Please take a seat, don't hurry that much! Some wine, perhaps?  
- I would like to, thank you. – I said coldly and as I got the glass, I did not drink, just looked through the liquid. I was a bit nervous.  
- So… I just want to talk about Mozart… my friend, I thought we will never give Mozart a commission ever again.  
- Oh, Destler, my friend… you are too strict to that boy. He is a very promising talent and he writes great music… why should we ban him from stage just because of one event?  
- He has nothing to do with National Opera, I think.  
- Well, his works are fine to me.  
- Can't you just tell the Emperor that you have changed your mind?  
- I can't do that any more, my Destler and to be honest I don't even want to.  
- Remember to whom you can thank your job!- I jumped up angrily and grabbed his cravat.  
- Destler please understand that I can't do anything about it even if you order me to!  
- Why not? - I asked, seeing red from fury.  
- Because… I have already sent a letter to da Ponte and young Mozart as well… I wanted to be done with it before I travel here… my health is in bad shape….  
- I am sure it is… - I pushed him to the wall. – I am sure it will be in even worse shape as well! – I ran to him and punched him in the face. He tried to fight back but he was not too strong. He had to be right about his health.  
- Destler!- he yelled at me and picked a knife up from the table.  
- Well if you have a weapon, I will have one as well. – I smiled and searched for something in my pocket. I was tired of the knife and the lasso was too simple as well, I wanted a little bit more interesting fight. I took my tuning fork out of my pocket.  
- A tuning fork? – Rosenberg laughed. – Oh, Destler you have your sense of humor back. I really thought for a second that you wanted to harm me. – he laughed even more, annoyingly. I laughed as well and before he could do anything I hit the tuning fork by full strength against his throat. He gasped in horror and disbelief as he looked down, seeing my tuning fork in his throat. I pulled it out slowly and saw his blood spraying out of the wounds I caused him. I calmly watched as he bled and slowly collapsed on the floor, letting out terrible noises. I was watching him for some time and after I saw he was not moving any more, I gently hit one of his eyes out with the tuning fork.  
- An eye for an eye. – I said as I wiped the blood from the tuning fork on his cravat. I drank my wine now and said – Thank you for the wine. – and I left.


	17. Preparations for a Party

Chapter 17

STANZE

-We have to celebrate this! – Wolfie ran out of his study with a cry of joy, holding Karl in his arms and kissing his forehead.  
- What are you doing to Karl again?- I asked with disbelief, looking at the Grandfather's clock in the corner. – It is quarter to nine! I told you to take him to bed at eight!- I looked at Karl, and I sighed, realizing he did not even wear his sleepwear yet. He was sitting in Wolfie's lap in everyday outfit still. – You are a very great help, Wolfie. I told you to change his clothes and make him ready to go to bed.  
- Why the fuss, Wanze- Stanze little darling wife? I will take him to bed as soon as possible, but he wanted to play the piano a little before bedtime.  
- Why do you let a 3 year- old to tell you what to do? You are his father and he has to behave and obey. I try to tell him how shall he behave and there are things which does not happen like he wants. Now what will I do to him if he wants to play tomorrow as well when you will have a concert at night? Will he wait for you crying his lungs out that he wants to play?  
- Oh my God, Wanze you are boring. You are more strict than Jesus Christ. Right little son of Papa? Little mister, ha? – he laughed at Karl and the boy laughed as well. – Tell mommy what did you do?  
- Oh, Wolfie… - I could not believe my ears that he actually succeeded in teaching something important to Karl. I smiled and clapped- Did Mama's big boy actually got dressed all alone? – I thought he is wearing his clothes because he took them back so he learned it at last.  
- Why should he? He has a mother. – Wolfie laughed- He did something more important.  
- Oh. – I got a bit of disappointed but I tried not to show it.  
- He wrote his first work, right Mr. Mozart jr, sweetie-tweetie?  
- His first work? Wolfie I pray he is just a 3 year old boy!  
- A 3 year- old genius boy, right Karlchen?  
- Wolfie! I won't let you to handle my son the way your father treated you. You can see what is the result of it! You can't do anything beside music! And you don't even care!  
- Did you hear something little Mister? Mommy is mad, I suppose? She is so angry she shits herself in any minute. – he laughed.  
- I already asked you not to talk in this manner in front of the child. It is okay in our bedroom but must you teach Karl to use these kinds of obscenities?  
- He will hear them from someone else if I don't use them. You can't keep him under a blanket and plug his ears in all his life. And though we shit on it, right, Karl?  
- Yes!- Karl clapped.  
- What Papa says all the time tell me?  
- Whoever doesn't love me may kiss my…  
- Karl! – I gasped. – To your room! Right now!  
- But… I did not say it…  
- Go to your room! I will be there to help you to change your clothes in two minutes and we will talk about it. – I sighed as I tried to kneel down to him. It was harder and harder for me to move due to my pregnancy and that's why I could have used some help from his father, he could have taught Karl to something more important. I did not say music is not important because it is, but in Karl's age that is more important to get dressed, to wash himself alone or not to play with his food all the time (which he learned from his father, to tell the truth.) I sighed as I looked up to Wolfie.  
- Wanze please you are so boring. You don't let my son to tell his opinion.  
- It is not his opinion, it is yours. And I don't agree with your view about raising Karl. I want him to learn good manners, not like the vulgarity your friends and you do all the time.  
- You talk like Baron von Fugue. – he laughed. – He says all the time: "Mozart you are a great talent but you behave like a spoiled child."  
- He is right. You are not the person people expect of, seeing your music.  
- What shall I do? It is me and whoever does not like the fact, can smell fart.  
- Wolfie!  
He laughed again. It annoyed me as I felt I can never talk to him about important things. He made a joke of really everything.  
- I tell you what do you need. – he jumped up with a sudden cry I got scared of.  
- In the name of Jesus Christ, Wolfie… what?  
- A party.  
- What?  
- You heard it right. We will celebrate Karl's first piece… with… a Masquarade!  
- You are silly. – I laughed but I had to admit I loved the idea.  
- I knew you will love the thought. – he smiled and kissed me. – You did not have the opportunity to have fun for Months now. You are here at home all day with the child and…  
- But Wolfie… I don't think it is polite… your father… so… only a few weeks passed since he…  
- It is just rubbish. I loved my Papa, but life must go on. We can't dwell on the past for ages. – he said and to my biggest shock he removed his black coat, dropping it on the bed. – Black isn't my favorite color, anyway. It makes me look thinner than I am. – I smiled as he kissed me once more. I did not mind his act of deciding that he won't wear black and cry about his father any more. He was mainly right, and however I knew he still missed his father, he did not care the other'0s opinion at all. He just felt he can't go on this way any more and I am his wife for the fact that I will support him whatever he does. I smiled at the fact that he won't wear black out of his vanity. He was as vain as a woman sometimes, it was a torture for me when he had to have a new piece of clothing. I did not envy his poor tailor that man worked so hard for Wolfie as he was creating an outfit for the Emperor himself.  
I sat down to the table to draw invitation cards for the Masquarade. Thank God, we had a room in which Wolfie held his concerts at home, so there was enough space for dancing.

LIZL

- A Masquarade, you say? – Monsieur Destler laughed as I told him the week's happenings.  
- Yes, Monsieur.  
- Who is invited?  
- Every good friend of Herr Mozart's.  
- Oh, really? What about the good old Erik Destler?  
- Well… I did not hear anything about it.  
- No? – he looked at me with disbelief. – I can't believe he is being so unfaithful… but… he will attend anyway.  
- Oh, I am sure Herr Mozart will be happy to know. – I smiled.  
- No, no, no my child. Don't tell it to Herr Mozart. Let it be a surprise.  
- Oh! How nice! – I laughed and clapped excitedly like a young girl. – Herr Mozart loves surprises!  
- I am sure he does. – Herr Destler smiled as he gave me my weekly payment. – Oh… I nearly forgot… how is he doing?  
- Oh, very-very fine, Herr Destler! I gave him the medicines you ordered.  
- Gave? What is it with the past tense my child?  
- Oh, he was very ill last winter and I did as you ordered, I gave him the medicine, but now he is well again, so I figured out I don't have to anymore…

ERIK

So that's why the poison does not work that this idiot little girl stopped to give them to him! I was suspicious about this as I don't think Mozart had such a strong health that he would survive this amount of poisoning. Even if we calculate with the little amount he gets one night, he still had to die till now but… oh this girl ruins everything for me…. I am surrounded with idiots.  
- When you stopped it, girl?  
- Oh, maybe 3 or 4 months ago.  
- And what did you do with the amount I gave you every week?  
- I sent them to my mother. She was very sick last winter as well.  
I felt a very unpleasant headache developing behind my forehead.  
- And what has happened to her? – I groaned.  
- Oh… she died…. but I am sure not because of your medicine, Monsieur. I am still thankful that you gave them to me.  
Idiot.

THE PERSIAN

Darius gave me the morning papers as I drank my coffee in the morning. I was bored, however I felt something was wrong. As I looked at the papers, it was clear to me what it was.  
Count Orsini-Rosenberg died at the age of 55, according to police reports, he was murdered.  
This title left no doubts for me that Erik did something again. I was sure he killed Aloysia Lange as well, but I had nothing in my hands to prove it. I was reading the article with growing curiousity and I found an interesting passage in it.

"The police found the Count in his weekend house in Baden, where he traveled to cure his illnesses in the spa. According to the chef of police, he was laying on the floor in his own blood, with a strange wound on his throat. The wound is from a special two-blade knife or a fork, maybe due to its look, but it is something they had never seen before. One of Rosenberg's eyes were hit out as well, but according to the doctor, it happened after his death, due to the lack of blood. "

Two-blade knife? No way. Fork? Indeed. A special kind of fork leaves such a wound… a tuning fork! Once when we were arguing in Persia, Erik wounded me with a tuning fork on my arm. It left exactly the same kind of wound; I still had its marks. After he only said "I forgot that I was still holding it." Maybe that could have been the case now as well, I might think, if he did not hit Rosenberg's eye about with it as well. It clearly shows it was on purpose and not an accident.  
I knew that I had to do something about it.

ERIK

- How is your tuning fork doing? – I heard the Daroga's voice again behind my back.  
- Pardon? – I turned to him with an annoyed look in my eyes.  
- I don't think blood would do it any good. Did you succeed in cleaning it in time?  
- I don't know what you are talking about.  
- Did you read the papers this morning?  
- You could know that I am not interested in humanity's everyday problems. I don't care.  
- You should care for Orsini- Rosenberg!- he yelled at me, dropping some newspapers in my face.  
- I don't appreciate scandal, Daroga. – I said softly as I dropped them on the floor and kicked them away. – You should moderate yourself.  
- When you killed someone? – he tried to catch my cravat, but I clutched his wrist.  
- Don't dare to touch me. – I hissed. I let him go and watched as he was massaging his wrist.  
- I know it was you. – he looked in my eyes but I could look into his without any reaction or emotion so he got surprised.  
- Prove it. Till you don't, I have nothing to talk to you. – I smiled and wanted to leave.  
- Show me your tuning fork. – he demanded.  
- Well. – I sighed and took the tuning fork out of nowhere. – Look at it. Isn't it nice? It is an ordinary tuning fork, you great booby.  
- Give it to me. You are showing only one side to me, I bet it is either cracked or broken.  
- A tuning fork? Broken? – I laughed. – It is impossible to break, Daroga. I made it of silver and titanium. I could hit your big stupid head in pieces with it and it would be still intact.  
I laughed as he was watching it, of course, finding no injuries or blood on it. I like to keep my equipment clean.  
- I will prove it one day. I will! It was you. – he said as he left, throwing the tuning fork back to me.

CATHERINA

I was nervously looking behind my back as I put up my cloak. I put the hood up as well as I did not want anyone to recognize me as I was hurrying in the streets of Vienna, late at night. I knew now why Erik wore black all the time. His black clothes are impossible to see in the dark. I wore black as well now and tried to be absolutely invisible.  
At Wolfie's apartment I looked back again then I put the little letter out of my pocket. I had to hurry, Erik was waiting for me for dinner at midnight in his house and it was quarter past eleven already. I slipped the envelope to the flowers in his study's window, I knew he will notice it in the morning.  
As I finished I ran back as fast as I could.

MOZART

As I opened the window to water my flowers, I realized a letter in envelope there. I was surprised. I picked it up to see who is it from, but I could not see any name on it. It was slightly opened, and had a smell of a lady's perfume.  
I opened it, and saw a letter written in red ink.

Wolfie,

I know what did I tell you last time when we spoke but now I have to talk to you. It is very important, your life is in danger. Orsini- Rosenberg is dead, we need to talk. I will attend in your Masquarade ball, and we can talk there as I can't see you anywhere else. I will be dressed in black Domino costume, that's how you will recognize me. It is important.  
Please don't search me till I appear on your Ball, it is not safe. And for God's sake, after you read this message, burn it.

I love you and miss you so much. I hope you will find a moment to give me a kiss.  
Love,

Catherina.

I scratched my head but I did as she told me. I did not want that man to harm her because I search her, so I just burned the letter as she said. When Stanze asked what was that smell of smoke again, I lied that I smoked my pipe again.

ERIK

- Are you sure?- I asked Lizl with growing disbelief.  
- I swear to my life, Herr Destler.  
- A girl named Catherina wrote a letter to Mozart in which she says that his life was in danger.  
- Yes, exactly. I opened and read the letter and I even saw a girl was running away from the Maestro's window.  
- Are you sure?  
- Yes, I am.  
- What did she look like?  
- I don't know, it was too dark and she wore all black. But I might say she had blonde hair.  
- I see. Could you show me the letter?  
- I don't have it, Mein Herr… sadly I put it back where I found it but when I waited that I could get it back after he read it, the Maestro burned it.  
- Damn. – I slammed the table with fury, scaring the soul out of Lizl.  
- Mein Herr, I am sorry….  
- It is not your fault. – I tried to calm her. If she gets a heart attack for me who will I send back to Mozart?  
After Lizl left, I thought about Catherina and her lover… I will show you what a real Masquarade is like!


	18. Malicious Masquerade

Chapter 18

MOZART

I was dancing through the ballroom with growing happiness. I was dressed as… a donkey! I loved to make people surprised with my costumes and the donkey costume fit my personality as Stanze jokingly remarked. Stanze was dressed as a swan, she looked beautiful and simply elegant, I was very proud of my little wife. Karl got a little soldier uniform, he was very cute in it, he even had a little sword. He loved his little horn more, however. No doubt, he is my son.  
- Don't forget, Karl, you leave the Masquerade to go to bed at eight o clock. – Stanze said firmly, looking at Karl, who was marching up and down in the room.  
- Nine. – he stopped, and looked at his mother then he continued to play  
- I said eight!- Stanze jumped up, grabbing Karl's arm.  
- Niiiiine- Karl whined and I knew he will cry in moments.  
- Do you hear me young man, I said eight!  
- I want to stay up with Papa! I will drink wine!- Karl started to scream and kick the table in front of him.  
- Karl, I don't appreciate your behavior. Do you hear me? I won't tolerate it.  
- I will drink wine and I shit on your opinion really. Kiss my ass.  
- Aren't you ashamed? – Stanze wanted to slap Karl but I lifted him up from the ground.  
- Okay, okay, don't cry, you can stay up late and you will have a little wine as well.  
- Are you normal? – Stanze gasped.  
- It is his party after all. I don't see any wrong with that.  
- I do. He is only 3 years old.  
- You can't start drinking too early.  
- Idiot. – Stanze said, running out of the room.  
- Mama is angry? – Karl asked worriedly.  
- Who cares? – I smiled at him, letting him go. He was running around me happily.

CATHERINA

It was close to 5 pm. I knew Erik will be mad at me because I won't attend on our singing lesson that night, but I lied to him I had a sore throat.  
- Erik is so sorry to hear this, my child. Are you sure you don't have fever? – he was examining my face suspiciously, but I could avoid blushing.  
- No, no, Erik, I am fine. I think, I just caught a cold, and it would be better if I…  
- Of course, Catherina, you must go home to rest, Erik would be very sad if you lost your beautiful angelic voice. – he said sadly, taking my hand. – You know Erik loves you more than anything.  
- I know, Erik. – I nodded, and let him to guide me out of the cellars.

ERIK

Of course, Darling you are so very sick… you have no problem at all and Erik is not that idiot as you think. But he will play idiot for you a little. My darling, Erik loves you that much that he is willing to show he is absolutely idiot and he does not know about anything. He does not even have a clue.  
Then you will see what kind of Masquerade you will attend, my love. You will remember this till the end of your life.

MOZART

- Schikaneder, old fellow, how are you doing? – I ran to him ,laughing to greet him.  
- Must you tell everyone who am I? You donkey. How did you recognize me?  
- From your horse of my friends has such a horse face even in a mask. – I laughed.  
- Donkey costume suits you. You neigh the same way.  
- Shut up and let's have a drink. What do you want? Punch? Beer? Wine?  
- In this order, it is okay.  
- You can live, my friend, you can live, indeed.  
- Hey look at that girl. She is very nice especially her…  
- That's my wife, you retard. – I laughed.  
- Not that. Next to her… does she have a husband?  
- Which one?  
- Can't you see? That little cat  
- Oh, Sophie? No, she is Stanze's sister, she is only 15. She is too young for you.  
- I love young chicks.  
- Be careful with her, she bites. – I laughed as I looked at Schikaneder who was approaching Sophie.  
- Wolfgang! Shh! Wolfgang!- I heard a soft female voice behind my back.  
- Ohooo! Look, who is here!- I smiled as I caught Catherina. – You won't run away from me now, I am my opera's hero, Don Juan  
- Wolfgang, I have something very important to tell you…  
- Oh, come on, you will tell it later. – I poured her a glass of champagne.  
- Wolfgang, I pray, no… I am not allowed to drink and…  
- Okay, then I will drink it. – I laughed and drank the champagne.  
- Wolfgang…  
- I will dance with you.  
- Please I am not here to have fun and you know it.  
- Shut your little face or I will shut it for you, sweetie.  
- How?  
- Like this. – I said, kissing her lips.  
- You are drunk, aren't you? – Catherina asked sadly.  
- Your beauty did it to me.  
- But…  
- I want to dance with you.  
- All right. – she said, looking around. Everyone was having fun, Schikaneder and Sophie were walking, holding hands. My mother in-law, Frau Weber looked like as she had too much liquor. She loved them, I must admit. And to tell the truth, I was a little bit drunk as well, really.  
We were dancing and having fun, I only realized once that Stanze picked Karl up and left with him.  
- I am sorry- I apologized to Catherina and followed my wife.

Stanze was singing Karl a lullaby, petting the boy's face and her tears were flowing.

- What is wrong, love dove?- I asked worriedly, approaching her.  
- I am not in the mood for talking. – she was fighting her tears back.  
- Stanze, it is not what you think…  
- I saw enough.  
- Stanze… you know how we men are…  
- I am not curious of the details.

She dried her eyes and went back to the ballroom. I looked at Karl. He was sleeping. I caressed his face and I felt myself a bit of ashamed. Stanze was expecting a child from me and we had a beautiful son already. And I have just ruined everything. I went back to the ball as well, pouring a glass of wine for myself.

Half an hour later I was dancing in circle with some ladies, we were laughing and… to be honest I barely remember anything… and after… that happened….

At 11pm, the exact time when my father died some weeks ago, my father's ghost appeared. His appearance was so sudden and was accompanied with thunder and smoke. He was so real as if he never died. He had a skull face and his green eyes were glowing like fire. He wore the clothes in which he was buried, I recognized the buttons, he loved them, and he loved to wear that black coat. He always told us that we have to bury him in that coat. I thought at first that I was hallucinating from too much wine but everyone around me screamed. I t was reality. Some people were trying to catch him, but he threw them out of his way as he was walking down the stairs. He did not say a word at first, but he was pointing at me with his bone like skeletal finger. I was breathing fast and I could feel I nearly fainted. Many people dropped their glass out of terror and shock, women fainted where he passed and I thanked God in my head that Karl was already asleep.  
- Look, what a costume… it is a bad joke… o, my God… - people were talking nervously, but when the figure rose his pointer finger in the air, no one dared to say a word. Stanze took two steps back, then fainted, but no one had the strength to help her. Not even me.  
- Papa… - I wanted to talk, but even a slow hand gesture of him made me shut my face. He was powerful, dark and haunting. He had skeletal hands and decayed flesh on him, and he had a smell of death. I swallowed. Silence came, and I had to look into his glowing green eyes. I remembered his eyes before but then they were so calming. Now I only could see accusation in them. My heart was beating rapidly and I could feel I was turning white. I was shaking with fear as he took two steps closer to me and I could feel the icy winds of grave. He looked around, seeing the people standing without a word or a movement, the many broken wine glasses and the wine and more liquids flowing around on the floor.

- Sodom and Gomorrah. – He said threateningly shaking his fist at me. - What are you doing? Is it what I told you how to behave? – his glowing eyes were vibrating as he spoke.- Parties, wine, ladies, you never listened to me, did you?  
- Papa…  
- Did you? – he yelled at me.  
- No… no…  
- Why not? You will meet flames of burning Hell if you keep going like this. Aren't you ashamed? My dead body did not even had the time to cool and now, you are holding a Masquerade? You stopped wearing black? That's how you loved me?  
- Papa….  
- You did not even came to see me before I died, women were more important for you.  
- Papa…  
- True or not? – his voice was like thunder, but heavenly beautiful at the same time.  
- True. – I could not lie to him.  
- You did not even visit my grave.  
- I hate Salzburg.  
- I warn you: I won't rest in peace till you return to Salzburg and quit your sinful life! Respect God and morals till you have the time to do so! This was the last warning, Wolfgang! – Before anyone could say a word waking up from the shock, he was nowhere again. He disappeared as he came. I could not see Catherina either, she disappeared as well.

- Gott im Himmel… I muttered as I collapsed on the floor. I could feel a broken piece of glass cut my wrist and I was bleeding but I was too weak to do anything. Everything went black.


	19. To help an Enemy

Chapter 19

STANZE

- Ouch! Ayyy! No! It hurts! Stanze! Noooooo! Ouuuuch! It hurts! Leave me alone! Stoooop!  
- Wolfie, for God's sake, it is just a tiny wound on your wrist, oh my God! I just wanted to clean it and bandage it for you.  
- It huuuuurts!  
- Oh, you are behaving like a 2-year old. Even Karl was braver last time when I had to take care of the wound on his knee.  
- I am going to die….  
- Of course, you are. You lost at least two drops of blood, my God, shall I call a priest for you?  
- You don't understand me. – he sniffed. – Not cause of my wound… but it hurts anyway… but my Papa will kill me, you heard it as well, you fainted, you saw him as we…  
- Wolfie. Someone was just playing a very bad joke on you. It was a nasty trick, no more.  
- It was Papa, believe me…  
- Don't be so silly, your father won't return from the grave! Thank God, by the way he is in very good place there.  
- I can't hear you! – he plugged his ears with his fingers.  
- When will you forget this at last? – I asked, looking at him. – It was just a bad joke, it has nothing to do with the circumstances of your father's death, Wolfie.  
I was getting tired of his behavior, it was driving me crazy. He was whining all day like a little kid, eeven Karl gave me less problems than his father. 3 days passed since the Masquerade and Wolfie was being unbearably childish. I could tolerate it because of the shock first, but now it was more than enough.  
- You heard he said it was the last warning.  
- Do you know what your problem is? – I asked, looking into his eyes.  
- What? – he asked, calming down a little.  
- You have a guilty conscience that's all.  
- MMaybe… - he looked up at me  
- Not maybe. Sure. You are throwing this tantrum because that man has something right in his words however he was not your father. He is right in that you are chasing ladies and live far from the ideal morals of your name.  
- Oh, you are mad because of Catherina? – he asked softly.  
- Yes, I am. But that1s not what matters.  
- I already asked for your forgiveness.  
- It is not that simple and you know it. That's why you are feeling this way, you are desperate because you know that your father would really say these things. It is not him you are afraid of. It is you.  
I bandaged his wrist and now he did not say a word. I knew he was thinking about my words so much that he forgot to throw a tantrum because of I continued to take care of his wound. I walked away as I finished and saw he was reaching for the manuscript of Don Juan. He was always composing, I think because of he did not want to think of anything.  
As I sat down to work on the baby's clothes with my embroidery scissors, Karl walked to me and sat down to my feet. I was looking at him with disbelief as he would never do it. In fact, he was always full of energy. He would run around the house for hours and bedtime was a horror for me with him. He went to sleep so very slowly and he would always think of anything to stay up a little bit more time. "Mama, I am hungry/thirsty/I need to use the chamber pot/I am scared/I want to play my lullaby on piano" was an everyday torture.  
- Karl. – I called him and he just looked up to me, but said nothing. – Is something wrong, my son?  
- I am feeling sleepy. – he said softly.  
- What did you say? – I gasped and looked at Wolfie's pocket watch. – It is only half past five and you did not even have dinner yet.  
- I want to go to sleep.  
- Are you feeling sick? Does it hurt somewhere? – I kneeled down next to him and put my hand on his forehead. I could feel he was feverish. – Oh, poor little baby. – I picked him up and went to the bedroom to put him to bed. He did not do anything against my will which made me worried. As he was laying on his bed, I looked at him for a time then I hurried to Wolfie's study.

He did not hear me no matter how I called his name, he was writing his damned opera. I patted his shoulder that's how he finally looked at me.  
- What do you want? – He yelled at me. – I am busy with the finale of second act and I need no interruptions.  
- I beg for your forgiveness- I said angrily. – But you would do me a great favor if you took care of your ill son while I am going to find Dr. Barisani.  
- Send Lizl there.  
- Lizl has a day-off. She asked for it to visit her mother's grave as she died a year ago. Don't you remember?  
- Oh… fine. – He said, looking at the bloody manuscript again, not even paying attention to what I was saying.  
- Wolfie! – I slammed the desk in front of him.  
- Okay, fine you search for Dr. Barisani, I got it.  
- Go to the bedroom to see your son. Am I asking so much?  
- Oh… no. Okay. No worries. – he went to Karl, finally and I hurried out of the house.  
When I returned home with the doctor, I almost had a heart attack. Karl was coughing very bad and his eyes were looking at one point on the ceiling and he did not react no matter how I shook him. Wolfie was calmly composing as he did not even notice what was going on. Dr. Barisani took Karl out of my hand and after checking he was feverish, he ordered me to take wet clothes around him and on his forehead. I obeyed and put him back to bed after. Barisani were examining him for a time then said it was not serious, we should just make sure Karl1s fever will go away.  
Wolfie was still composing. I nearly cried from frustration. My child could have died next to him in agony, he would not have cared. As the doctor left, I threw the first thing I could find at his head, following by my slippers.  
- Hey now!  
- You can only say this? You are killing my child you beast!  
- What?  
- Get out of this room!  
- Why?  
- Cause you sleep on the couch. Have sex with Don Juan.  
- Oh, Stanze it is my work. If I don't compose then that's your problem that I don't earn money.  
- Kiss my ass. – I cried and threw his bed sheets out of the room, locking him out. Karl, thankfully slept so deep that he did not wake up for this. I just sat beside his bed and cried.

MOZART

3 days passed, I was composing like a madman. Really I wanted to finish the second act. Not only because of my ideas were flowing in my brain like water and I had to catch them, but I did not want to think of anything else. Nothing about my father, nothing about Karl, no no no, I don't want it. And I don't want to figure out what happened to Catherina.  
When I was done with the second act's finale that night, I went to Hungarian Crown to have something to drink and forget all that happened to me.

ERIK

I was smiling when I saw Mozart fell out of the door of Hungarian Crown, he was drunk as I never saw him, however I knew from Lizl that he loved to drink lot of wine. Joseph Deiner, owner of Hungarian Crown just stepped over him and I had to laugh. The genius, the child prodigy is so afraid of the Masquerade memories that he drinks himself under the table.  
- You see- I kicked him out of the way so that he wasn1t lying in front of the door- I live just for these moments. – I laughed. – All the things I survived, I say, it worth seeing you like this.  
I wanted to leave and laugh at him but on the corner, I turned back. I was looking at him, he did not move, he was lying in the position I kicked him into. I can1t say what happened to me, but I went back to him to check his pockets. He had no papers with him so I took a piece of music paper out of my pocket and quickly wrote his address on it, then put it in his pocket.  
I waved for a carriage which wanted to pass and pointed at him.  
- Would you take that poor guy home? His address is in his pocket. – I said and threw a bag of coins to the driver. He let out a delighted whistle and I saw he was pulling Mozart into the carriage.  
I was laughing once more, as I left.

MOZART

I woke up with terrible headache I could not keep my eyes open. I was lying on the couch at home, with some blanket on me. Stanze appeared at the door, she hurried away and didn1t really notice me at first. I tried to call her name but I felt too miserable to do anything. Some minutes later she rushed to me again with a bowl in her hand. She put it next to the couch and looked at me angrily.  
- If you want to throw up, use this. I have no urge to clean up after you.  
- Stanze… - I groaned.  
- Shut your face. I don't talk to drunken pigs. You stink.  
- I love you.  
- You are really drunk, you did not say it too often lately.  
- I love you. – I wanted to sit up and kiss her but she slipped out of my arms nervously.  
- I have no time for this. Karl is feeling worse; I have to be next to him. Leave me alone if you can't help at least.  
- Worse?  
- Yes, he has higher fever and he can't breathe normally, something is with his throat.  
- The doctor?  
- He prescribed some meds for him, I gave them to him last night.  
- And?  
- Nothing yet and he is worse.  
She left and I was trying to get up to see Karl, but I couldn't. I fell asleep again.  
When I opened my eyes again I saw Lizl was cleaning the house.  
- The Frau is not at home. – she said when she noticed I was searching for Stanze.  
- Where is she?  
- She went to see Barisani doctor.  
- Is it so very bad?  
- Yes, the young Herr Mozart can't swallow his meds.  
- What?  
- Yes, he can't and he is chocking when we try to make him drink.  
- Oh my… I shall see someone as well… - I was scared as I walked in the bedroom. Karl looked very pale and he was asleep. His forehead was wet from sweating due to his high fever and he was breathing hard. I petted his hair and I knew, I simply knew I needed to find someone if Dr. Barisani won't be successful.  
When Dr. Barisani left, he said Karl needs a priest because he will die that night and he cannot help him. He only could say it is his throat which causes him not to breath properly, but he said he was clueless how to cure it.  
- What kind of doctor are you?- Stanze asked, crying. – It is been nearly a week since you promised me you will cure Karl. Nothing happened and now you say I have to bury him?  
- I am sorry. – Barisani shook his head. – I know you love your son and it hurts you that you have to lose him in this young age. But God wanted it this way.  
He just lowered his head and left, waving that we don1t have to pay for his visit now. Stanze collapsed onto the floor, sobbing, Lizl was so empathetic and understanding that she left us alone. I kneeled down to Stanze and petted her but she did not pay attention.  
- I won't leave him die Stanze. I have an idea. – I jumped up suddenly and ran out of the streets to find a carriage. – To the Opera please. – I said nervously but I knew what I had to do.

ERIK

- Monsieur! You have to help me! – I did not believe my eyes when Mozart ran to me and grabbed my by my coat.  
- What has happened to you? – I asked with disbelief.  
- I am sorry, I am begging for your forgiveness but my child's life… I can't explain it you must follow me. – he was dragging me to the streets and though he was a tiny little man he had quite big strength and he was gasping for air.  
- Tell me at least where we are going… - I protested as he was dragging me towards a carriage which was waiting in front of the Opera.  
- Home. – he gasped, jumping in.

When we arrived to Mozart's house he jumped out and grabbed my cravat again. –  
- Hurry please.  
- What is going on?  
- You will see.  
I started to get a little bit of impatient but I tried not to show it. He never behaved like this before so I guessed there was some problem. I was too shocked and surprised to feel anything. As I entered the house I saw Lizl at the door who nearly ruined everything when she greeted me too cheerfully, thank God I could silence her with a gesture.  
We entered a large bedroom there was a priest, and Mozart1s wife was sobbing.  
- Who let the priest in? – Mozart gasped.  
- It was me. – Lizl said. – But the Frau wanted him to come here.  
- And I want him to go away. To Hell.  
- But Herr, the young Herr must…  
- Shut the f*** up!  
- But Herr… - Lizl was scared as Mozart slammed the door in front of her face and came closer to me.  
- Don't worry. – I whispered to her as she looked very stressed.  
- He has gone mad. – she whispered back softly.  
Some minutes later the priest came out of the room with his Bible muttering something under his nose.  
- Laudetur. – I said almost against my will. I was raised in the manner as a gentleman and now I was better than I wanted to be and I was always surprised how I had the habit to keep these unnecessary formulas. However I was like Mozart: I hated priests.  
- Laudetur. – he answered, leaving.  
I entered the room when Mozart waved to me. I saw the child in the bed, he looked pale and very ill.  
- What has happened to him? How it started? – I listened the mother's describing of symptoms, and I was examining the child for a little time then I put my knife out of my pocket. The mother screamed.  
- I don't let you to do it!  
- To do what? To save him? – I asked angrily then Constanze at last stopped screaming. – Candle. – I said, pointing at one. Lizl carried one to me. – Good, just hold it here. Do you have a little mirror? – I turned to Constanze.  
- Why?  
- Do you have or not? – I asked impatiently then she gave me one. I held it not to see my reflection even accidentally and put it on the blanket. – Good I want to wash my hands. And it would be better if the women left the room now. – They didn't want to behave first but after Mozart started to cuss at them they left. I started to take care of the child. I asked Mozart to hold the mirror for me like candlelight gets stronger so that I can see in the boy's throat. He was scared at first, but he obeyed. I heated my knife for a moment by the candle then I started the operation.  
After an hour it was done. I removed his tonsils.I knew the doctor did not think about that as this surgery was not common, I was thankful that I read and studied much so that I was aware of what to do. The child was breathing easier than he did before as I turned his head on the side. Mozart wasn't a good help at all, at first he was looking through his fingers then he saw blood and he fainted. I had to slap him to life when I was done.  
- What happened? – he asked  
- Your child will be all right. – I said simply.  
- Did you cure him?  
- I was trying my best and we shall see. I don't want to brag but I did not ruin any of these kind of surgeries yet.  
- I…  
- Don't say thank you. He is bleeding so don't let him sleep on his back as he might get chocked in his own blood. If bleeding won't stop in two hours, put some ice in his mouth. His fever needs to be cooled down by wet cloth. Send Lizl for me if something is wrong. – I said, and I didn't let him to shake my hand. I left, only bowing to Lizl and Constanze.

DAROGA

I was looking at Erik coming out of Mozart's house. I knew he committed something. I just knew it. And I knew as well that I can't wait any longer. Police would never find him if I don't find proof and what a better proof to my words if I show him after his sin?  
- Stop, you sinful soul! – I jumped in front of him when he left the corner I was standing at.  
- What do you want again, you simpleton?  
- Now I have proof! I give you to police! Police! Poli- - I got a slap that I fell back and hit my head. I jumped up that instant and caught his cape. – Your shirt is bloody! You killed someone.  
- I didn't, let me go.  
- You lie! It is a lie! Police!  
- Shut up or you get another one. – we were fighting for awhile when he dropped his knife accidentally. It was covered in blood.  
- Murderer! Murderer! – I was shouting as I could. – His knife is bloody! Catch him! People! Right he-

Erik

I looked at the Daroga's body lying on the ground after I hit his head from behind with my walking stick. I did not hit too strongly so he was supposed to regain his consciousness soon so I quickly picked my knife up and ran away.


	20. Price of Freedom

Chapter 20

MOZART

Thank God, Karl finally regained his strength and some weeks later, he was able to run around the house as he wasn't ill at all. His face regained its rosy colors as well and he became the silly little talkative and energetic boy he used to be. I wanted to thank Herr Destler that he helped me and saved my son's life but he only said:  
- That's nothing. Once… maybe once you could help me out as well. I don't ask anything in return.  
- But… my son nearly died and you saved him…  
- Yes, I did. – He said calmly, but it was strange that he didn't show any emotion. He was like he just stated he was thirsty or something like that.  
- Aren't you glad about it? – I asked. – You are an awesome man. You should be proud.  
- You are too emotional, my friend. You should learn that it is not good when someone shows their emotions as you do. You are too friendly and too talkative. One can never know when someone wants to harm them. Am I right?  
- Why do you say that? Now you talk like my father.  
- Your father was a wise man. You will see your good heart… that will bring you to grave.  
- Why?  
- Because… it is just a guess of mine. But my young friend, sadly I must say, I mostly guess things right.  
- But I would like to thank you somehow though. Just… I don't know how.. – I scratched my head for awhile and after I let out a delighted cry and could see Destler dropped his glass cause he got scared. – Oh, man I am sorry. I just… figured out how I try to repay you.  
- How? - he said, cleaning up the little puddle of wine from the floor.  
- A musician feels the best if he can hear music, right?  
- I daresay it is right, yes. – He said softly while wiping his hands.  
- I give you music. See my new opera.  
- Oh… - he could not say a word for awhile then he at last nodded. – Thank you. It is a very nice gesture of you.  
- So you accept it?  
- Yes, I do. – He nodded. I smiled as I wanted to shake hands with him but he seemed to be a bit of reluctant so I did not force it on him. Destler was a good man but a little bit of cold and strange sometimes. He wanted to keep those „3 steps of distance" most of the time. It was very rare occasion if he let me have physical contact with him. I was still laughing at him in my head however. He had an unpleasant smell which made me think about no woman would bear him in her bed (how good that Catherina let me in hers…) I just know this guy was in love with Catherina but Catherina will be married by some mysterious Phantom whom I cannot remember the name of, so, he will be sent away as well, just like me. But at least I HAD her. Destler had an unbearably garish shade of yellow eye color, and shape like a skeleton. I laughed that I invited him to my Don Juan…

CATHERINA  
- Erik, aren't you tired of constantly controlling me? - I sighed as I arrived to my music lesson. It was a very big miracle at all that Erik, after days of pleading and crying, let me go upstairs. But I always had to talk to him about every step I took and it annoyed me to no end.  
- Yes, my dear, as you say, I am. – He nodded coldly.  
- I am too. Why don't you see that I did not do anything in weeks? Why won't you free me?  
- You are not in my house any more; I don't understand your problem.  
- But I am still under control for 24/7.  
- Oh, yes you are. We cannot have that happen once more that Erik has to drag you home from Mozart's Masquerade.  
- But I have already asked for your forgiveness.  
- True, but Erik can't trust you any more, my darling, that's why he orders you to tell where have you been.  
- And if you married me? – I asked in my desperation. I did not want to marry him at all as all I felt for him was pity because of his face and I adored his voice but Erik himself has given me nightmares. But I would rather have him as a husband than this controlling all the time. Maybe if he gets what he wants he will trust me more and maybe we could live somewhat close to what people call happiness.  
- Oh no, my child, not yet. – he shook his head and sat down to the piano to show me that he finished the argument but I did not let myself.  
- But if you don't want to marry me why the fuss? – I yelled at him to show that I want to carry this on.  
- Don't raise your voice at Erik this way. – He said calmly and softly ant to tell the truth I was more frightened of him when he was talking to me this manner than when he was yelling at me. Erik was touchy indeed, but if he was angry he would never hurt me, he often ran to the other corner of the room not to harm me even accidentally either, but this calm and cold voice gave me shivers.  
- But Erik, you said… you said you wanted to marry me.  
- That is right, Catherina and Erik still feels the same way but you must understand that Erik got very disappointed seeing your behavior. And if he marries you now, he might lose his control on you because he won't be able to say no to his wife. And that might result in bigger freedom towards you and if he doesn't control you… Erik doesn't want to see you deceiving him again… especially as his wife.  
- Erik…  
- Did you know that in ancient Greece husbands had the right to kill their unfaithful wives and their men? I would rather be sorry if I had to act this way.  
- You…  
- Let's not think about this my darling let's just focus on the present.  
- But Erik… I would be more comfortable if you told me what to do.  
- What to do? Well, you, at first, have to understand that you are mine. And no other man is worthy of your love, only Erik. I have your voice, now I will have your soul too. Until you don't understand this, Erik can't marry you, no matter how much he would love to.  
- And how to prove it for you?  
- Listen: Erik gives your freedom back but you have to pay for it. You get two years at first. Two years till you are free, you only have to promise me that you won't love any other man, only Erik, and Erik will marry you after two years. But if you make a mistake you will get one year after any mistake you make.  
- So you say I can't see him for two years?  
- Oh, Catherina don't be so silly. How could one prevent it? I only said that you must pay if you make mistakes. Known as kisses or… more.  
- Oh, Erik, we are only friends and…  
- And that kiss at the Masquerade? And the dance? If Erik wouldn't be this kind to you he would calculate it in your punishment.  
- And if we just talk?  
- It is your choice, and you are welcome to do so, but you must understand that Erik will listen what you say. One can never know…  
- You don't have to worry about it. And does it mean you won't follow me anymore?  
- It does.  
- Do you promise it?  
- Yes. But Erik would be gladder if you concentrated on your singing lesson, Catherina we were talking too much already. – as Erik started to lose his patience, I had no more questions about the case, and opened my manuscript to search the aria we were working on.

DAROGA

- Are you feeling better, Master? – Darius asked when he gave me some hot coffee in the morning as I asked him.  
- Yes, yes, thank you, I am. Have you seen anything in the newspapers? – I asked worriedly, looking at the papers he held in his hand.  
- Oh, yes, Mozart will have a new opera next week, it is called Don Juan.  
- Mozart? – I looked up. – Isn't he dead?  
- No, he isn't. I saw him this morning as well, he was guiding a little boy, apparently 3-4 years old.  
- That's his son, I think, but it is strange to me I heard that boy was very sick.  
- He was, indeed, Mozart still makes him wear scarf, because he is afraid that he will be sick again. I can't remember the name, but he said some man cured him, it started with a… D I think?  
- Destler?  
- Destler, Destler, yes, that's it.

I slapped my forehead and slowly started to slam my head in the table then I collected my hat and cape and left.  
- But Mater, I am worried… you might be still feverish… - I heard Darious's voice behind my back, but I did not look back. Since the day I was carried home after I was lying on the floor and caught a cold because of it, I have been wondering and worrying about Mozart and was blaming Erik. He might really did not harm anyone? And what if he did not murder Aloysia Lange and Rosenberg either? I was confused and though I was suspicious about Erik's behavior, I was feeling ashamed that I attacked him and wanted to clear things up.  
I wasn't surprised at all when I found him at the Opera. He seemed as frighteningly majestic as always and when he noticed me, his yellow eyes narrowed maliciously and he made a face.  
- Erik…  
- What do you want, a punch again?  
- No. I want to ask you to forgive me.  
There was pause. He looked at me like I was suddenly talking in Japanese. He turned his head on the side and was examining me with a worrying look on his face then he placed his cold skeletal hand on my forehead.  
- It is strange, you don't have fever.  
- No, I was just simply wrong last time.  
- Really?  
- Yes, really. I heard you saved Mozart's child.  
- Everyone will survive that Erik will cut everyone's tongue out, so no one can spread rumors.  
- You must be proud.  
- Proud? Of what? A tonsil removal, I pray? What is so challenging in it? If that kid at least had cholera. That's challenge! Or black plague.  
- Erik, your sense of humor is some kind of annoying sometimes.  
- I did not say it as a joke. It was not a challenge for me to cure a badly treated sore throat. I would have been happier if it was some rare illness and I could have practiced on him. But no way.  
- Forgive me Erik. I thought your knife was bloody because you killed Mozart.  
- Mozart does not interest me to the level that I found him worthy of a killing at this point. He has to live and suffer more. Life is suffering. He didn't live enough yet.  
- That's good to hear. – I smiled at him. – Will you forgive me then?  
- Why is it so important to you? If Erik writes it down for you will you frame it and hang it in your room?  
- No, but I hurt you and I would like you to forgive me.  
- I will. Once. When you will find Paradise and Allah.  
- That's enough for me. – I smiled and patted his shoulder and I left.

MOZART

I arrived home from the last rehearsal of Don Juan in a very happy mood. Karl was with me as well, I did not want him to bother his mother while suffering the last weeks of her pregnancy and he loved music so much. When I sat down to my desk to write, I noticed a very strange looking letter. It had a red skull as a seal, made of wax. I opened the letter with growing uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

Wolfgang,

I would take care of your wife more. Pregnant women are more sensitive and a little life cannot be replaced.

The whole letter looked like as Karl would have written it, nearly unreadable red letters, no signature, no date. I burned it, but was a little bit worried about Stanze so I ran to her. She was lying in bed, and looked very tired.  
- Are you all right, sweetheart? – I asked, kissing her.  
- I am. Just I want this child to be here at last. She has been giving me problems all day.  
I didn't like the fact that Stanze referred to our child as a she, but I did not make a remark about it. I did not want her to be upset. I calmed her that everything was going to be all right and I cuddled with her to comfort her.

THE NIGHT OF DON JUAN

ERIK

I was sitting in box 5, waiting for the opera to start. It was strange that I killed Rosenberg in order to this opera being removed from program, but now it didn't bother me that much. I knew Catherina was safe from that man, as she was sitting with me. I was happy about she wanted to see the opera with me. That was the first time she actually wanted to enjoy my company in her own free will and it made me some kind of happy. Catherina was beautifully dressed and wore perfect make-up. I was glad to know her beside me that night.  
Mozart, was the fop he was always. Having so much concert tours in his childhood and playing in front of Emperors made him unbearably vain like a woman. He was always wearing colorful coats, especially red, with so much lace one could not see him behind it. His wig was extraordinary as well, mostly in some disgusting color, for example now he wore pink. I stuck my tounge out as I turned my head away from his sight and moaned "girly"

However, the opera itself made me forget his laughable presence. It was so strong and beautiful at the same time that I accidentally left my mouth wide open as I was listening it and towards the end of that great work I felt pain was slicing me in parts. That music was painfully awesome. The finale scared Catherina, she left, but I must admit, I did not give a damn about her in my state then. I was stunned.

MOZART

- Maestro! Maestro! – Lizl caught my coat before second act started – The Frau is giving birth  
- And? What then? – I asked annoyed.  
- Maestro, it is your wife giving birth to your child, you could come home…  
- Home? Are you crazy? Shall I leave my Masterpiece here for a childbirth I can1t even help with? Go and call Dr. Barisani and go home.  
- But Herr Mozart, you are the child's father and…  
- And? Am I not supposed to see that kid for years on? It will be born without me as well.  
Lizl saw that I am not leaving with her so she desperately hurried away.

ERIK  
When Don Juan was over and I could finally get rid of my headache it gave me and stand up from my chair, I tried to collect my strength to face Mozart. He was expecting some congratulations as I saw him, but the audience was surprisingly cold. He got a very little clap. I was surprised. This opera, I had to admit, was magical. And he only gets this in return? Blasphemy.

However I was cold when I congratulated him as well as I did not want to show him how his opera made me cry actually. Erik would never admit he was crying. But I said it was very good.  
- Really? – He asked gladly,  
- Really Mozart, I must admit, I enjoyed it very much.  
- At least you did. – he lowered his head, looking at his shoes.  
- My Mozart, give some time to Viennese people. They have to get used to new things.  
- Thank you. – He looked up at me again and I saw some tears forming in his eyes.

MOZART

I arrived home with a bouquet of flowers for Stanze I bought after the Premier, and the money I got for the Opera from the Emperor. I was halfway glad, but a little bit annoyed that my Masterpiece did not amaze people the way I imagined.  
The strange thing was that I saw Karl was playing on the floor with his metal soldiers.  
- What are you doing here, Herr Mozart Jr.? – I asked surprisedly looking at my pocket watch.  
- Mama and Lizl are sad so they forgot to take me to bed.  
- Sad?  
- Yes, Mama is crying.  
- Why is she crying? – I asked worriedly.  
- I don't know. Lizl said I must play with something because not to bother Mama.  
- Come with me, you have to go to bed, it is half past midnight. – Karl let me to take him to bed, he was behaving very well. I was worriedly knocking on the bedroom door.  
- What do you want, Maestro? – Lizl opened the door with angry look on her face.  
- What happened? Why didn't you take care of Karl?  
- We had things to do. I am just back from the priest's house I had to accompany him home.  
- Priest? A priest in MY HOUSE?  
- How would he give Viaticum to your dying daughter otherwise?  
- Wait… what are you talking about?  
- Your wife gave birth to a child and she passed away sadly.  
- My wife? Constanze died?  
- No, the child died. Because you did not want to leave your opera for her and God took her away from you!  
She slammed the door in front of my nose and I collapsed onto the floor.


	21. Newer Plans

Chapter 21

MOZART

- Requiescat in pace, Anna Theresia Constancia Mozart, may God bless your little soul. -  
The priest said as the tiny coffin reached the bottom of the grave. Stanze was weeping silently beside me but I could not cry.  
Frau Weber was sobbing very loudly and she always wanted to faint so the poor 16 year- old daughter, Sophie had to help her up always which was very nasty sight as the poor girl wasn't so strong to hold her mother who resembled a whale. To make matters worse, the weather was quite rainy that day, being late October and Frau Weber's black dress was soaked in dirt very soon after the 3rd fainting. She was always a drama queen, but a very bad drama queen, indeed. I was mad at her because she was constantly making scene and annoying me.  
After she fainted for the 4th time I helped Sophie to guide her back to the brougham so she could faint there.  
She sat there while Sophie that poor girl was slapping her to life.  
- You killed my granddaughter! – she screamed, pointing at me. – And you killed my daughter as well! Aloysia, my poor daughter!  
- Mommy!- the poor Sophie tried to talk to her- It is not his fault that Loisl…  
- Shut your face! You can't understand this with your young age! He kills everyone! He will kill me too!  
- Please Mama, be quiet. It is my daughter who passed away, please, I don't need your drama!  
- You! You did not even want to see that poor child and God took her away from you!  
- Everyone keeps telling me this! I am fed up! Devil will take you for saying things like this and will cook your tongue in boiling tar! You will deserve it! Witch! – I left her in the coach to faint again from my words and went back to Stanze.

She was sobbing hard and I could not comfort her. I was glad that Karl wasn't there. It would have been too sad for him to attend and I took him to the Trattner family to take care of him while we are away. He was Karl's Godfather after all, and he liked the boy. Stanze did not say a word to me when we left the cemetery. I knew she never talked when she was sad so I did not talk either. I just put my right hand on hers in the carriage and looked at her. She made eye contact with me, to my surprise. We were looking at each other for awhile but then I broke the silence.  
- Stanze… I love you.  
She smiled a bit and closed her eyes. She caressed my face and said after some minutes.  
- I love you too, Wolfie.  
- I am sorry. – I said a few minutes later.  
- Don't be. It is not your fault. It is your loss as well. She was beautiful.  
- But we have a healthy nice son. – I smiled at her. – And you are an awesome mother to him.  
- Yes. Karl is still with us thank God. – she nodded and smiled.  
- And once maybe he will get a little brother or sister.  
- Maybe. But not now.  
- Of course not now.  
When we arrived to Trattner's house we were kissing in love and compassion.

STANZE  
As we walked in Trattner's salon to get Karl back, we heard someone was playing the piano in the Music room.  
- I think, Trattner is playing something for Karl. – I smiled.  
- Yes, he can play very well, he was my pupil for a time when I moved to Vienna. – Wolfie smiled contently. – Look how well he remembers my sonata… - he paused for a bit, listening. – Stanze…. it is my new sonata.  
- And then what? – I asked.  
- This is not even printed yet.  
- What?  
- He can't know it.  
- But then… - I became silent seeing the Music room's door opened and Herr von Trattner came to us, smiling. But the music didn't stop.  
- Who is playing? – Wolfie asked.  
- Oh, it is Karlchen. You have a very talented son, Mozart! I love the little kid. He climbed up to the piano and told me "I will show Papa's new sonata, right?" And he is playing.  
- My son? - he gasped, running into the Music room, leaving us alone in the salon. He left the door open so I could see as well that Karl sat on the piano chair, with some books under him to lift him up to the keys. He was playing with such a steady hand as a pianist.  
- Is it good, Papa? – He turned to Wolfie as he stormed into the room.  
- It is… not good, Karl…. – the boy lowered his head and started to cry. Wolfie sat beside him with a giant smile – It is fantastic! – Karl looked up and stopped crying that instant. Wolfie kissed him and they played the sonata together again.  
When we took Karl home I asked him how he could play this way.  
- Papa teaches me to read music. And to play. I just practice.  
- You are very clever, little darling. – I kissed him and he hugged me tight. Now I knew that however I missed Theresia, here was my healthy, awesome and talented little son and I had to take care of him. And I was thankful that he was there for me.

1788

ERIK

- Imagine what happened to me! – Mozart stormed into my box without even knocking and jumped into my chair. I just gasped from this kind of manners, but I tried not to strangle him in that exact moment. I just sighed and tried to smile.  
- What has happened to you my friend? – I asked when he finished pouring a glass of wine for himself. He drank the wine and snapped his fingers, then he looked at me.  
- I am going to Prague.  
- Where? – I gasped.  
- Prague, my dear Destler. Imagine, I got a letter with various noble men's signatures in which they asked me to go to Prague to show them my Don Juan! I am so very glad!  
- Oh… it is very fine.  
- It is! Cheers! – he drank another glass of wine and licked his lips. – Mmmmm I swear I go to Hungary to get this wine once.  
- It is your choice. – I took the bottle from him and put it down. – And I am very glad about you got a job. I am very happy about it really.  
- Yeah, yeah me too, just there is a little problem here.  
- What is that?  
- You know… I have no one to take care of my child till I go to Prague.  
- Why, your wife is dead?  
- Oh noooooo- he laughed. – But I won't leave her here alone.  
- Oh… I see. And his grandmother?  
- She is not in the best of relationship with me since… well after my daughter died.  
- And Trattner? I heard he is his Godfather.  
- I heard his health is not in the best conditions sadly.  
- Well… how sad you can't go.  
- But I will! Won't you take care of him?  
- What? A…. oh I mean what a nice thought… just…  
- Look, my Destler, you have no wife who could complain about the child.  
- That is right but… forgive me but I am not a big fan of children.  
- Oh, he is very well-behaved, sir. Please. He is very kind and plays music.  
- Well….  
- It is only 2 months. Or 3.  
- - And what do I do if he has some problem?  
- But sir, you saved his life earlier I am sure you will do a great job. Besides he is not a baby anymore. He is 4 years old, he can tell you what he needs.  
- And what shall I do to him all day?  
- He is not needy, he plays all day, he only gets up to eat, to sleep and to shit.  
- Erm… great.  
- You see? He is a good boy, really.  
- What if you take the child with you as well?  
- Oh, my Destler, for that very long journey?  
- Why, yes as I heard… you were only two years older when you went to Paris with your father.  
- Well… it is true…  
- I heard he plays well. Why not trying to make him as another child prodigy? I mean, you could easily make him famous as well. With such a famous father he shall not have a problem.  
- Why didn't I think of it earlier! Destler, you are a genius! – he jumped up and hugged me before I could protest against it. But thank God, he left and I thank God for I don't have to take care of that kid…. wait a minute I am an atheist.

MOZART

- Hey Mozart! – I heard a voice behind my back as I walked past Stephansdome.  
- Herr…. Herr…  
- Herr Goldhahn, yes, that1s me.  
- Oh, yes…  
- How dare you leave Vienna without even telling me?  
- I am here…  
- But I heard you are leaving to Prague tomorrow! For months!  
- Oh, yes…. isn't it funny? – I tried to laugh but he yelled at me  
- When will I see my 200 guldens back?  
- Oh… when I return… I promise you will.  
- When is that?  
- I don't know it for sure but you must understand that I am….  
- You are in very bad financial conditions, I know, I know. But Michael Puchberg, my very good friend complains about you asking him for loans constantly!  
- Yes…  
- We want our money back! Puchberg told me he won't lend you anymore guldens or ducats, not a coin till you pay everything BACK!  
- I can't… now I can't… but….in Prague I will have money. I promise….  
- I am fed up with your promises! My money! I want my money!  
- You will have it… one month… or maybe two months…  
- Enough! – he yelled at me and lifted his walking stick. – Let's see if sticks and stones can break your bones!- I started to run desperately and thank God he missed always when he wanted to hit me.  
I succeeded in hiding from him after half an hour of desperate running. I was gasping for air behind a column and sat down to the ground. I dried my forehead and leaned my head and back against the column to rest a little.  
- Wolfgang! – I heard a familiar voice next to me.  
- Catherina. – I looked up at her.  
- Yes it is me. What are you doing here?  
- Oh… a little bit of sports before the big journey.  
- Journey? Where are you going?  
- To Prague.  
- Forever? – she asked with such a scared voice that I had to smile.  
- No, no way. I come back as I can. It is just an opera debut gala.  
- Thank God. I will miss you.  
- I will miss you too. – I stood up slowly and she came closer to me.  
- I hope you are feeling all right.  
- I am. – I said, kissing her on the lips.  
- You know that we are not allowed to do this… - she said unsurely.  
- You have nothing to be afraid of. – I kissed her again then I hugged her. – I love you.  
- I love you too. – she smiled. – Take care.  
- You too. – I smiled as I left her, she waved a bit and ran away.

I arrived home and saw that Stanze was packing.  
- Pack Karl's clothes as well.  
- But….  
- He will come with us and I don't want to make an argument about this issue. Put him to bed, he will have to wake up early tomorrow. – Stanze left and I wrote a letter to Puchberg.

My dear friend and brother*,

I understand that you are mad at me because I could not pay your money back yet but you must understand that musicians can't earn much money if they are not lucky. It seems I had a bad luck till now in Vienna, but I am leaving to Prague tomorrow and will have more luck there hopefully.  
I only ask you that please if you know a loving God in Heaven, for the sake of our friendship, give me some money so that I can try my luck. I need around 400 guldens. Please my friend, my true friend, help me out for the last time. I am so ashamed that I have to ask for a loan again and you are mad at me, but please believe me that I can't help.  
I hope you can forgive me and for the very last time, can help your poor friend out,

I remain humbly yours,

Mozart

I gave it to Lizl to take it to Puchberg and I was walking up and down nervously in the room till she returned.  
- The Herr sends this. – she handed me a bag of money. I was smiling contently and jumped up and down from happiness.

ERIK

Early in the morning I saw Mozart's brougham really left, the child was looking out of the window and excitedly talked to his father. Mozart was a little bit tired as I could see, he was nearly asleep. Constanze was reading some book and Lizl was sitting silently.  
- Write to me about everything. – I whispered in her right ear, throwing my voice. She nodded.  
Suddenly a stone flew next to my left ear and hit the back of the brougham, followed by another one which hit the wheel.  
- Here you go! It is yours! This one as well! Nasty coward worm! My money, my money, my money….  
Goldhahn looked a bit of nervous indeed. I could not decide how I felt about Mozart leaving. I was glad for the reason he won't bother me and Catherina but I felt a strange feeling that I will miss him. Vienna won't be the same without him. And he didn't suffer enough yet…. how can I torture him in Prague?


	22. To make matters Worse

Chapter 22  
CATHERINA

I was singing sadly in my dressing room while I was looking out of the window. Wolfgang was away for more than a month and he did not send any letter to me. I knew that he must be very busy and that his wife was with him as well but to tell the truth, I loved him. You don't have a clue how much I confessed it for God that I loved a married man. I was ashamed of it and I was feeling guilty constantly about I could not love Erik. I tried. I swear, I did. But always when I thought of his face, his real face… I just simply felt horror and I knew I could not love him. Never ever in a million years I could imagine to be his wife. His voice was beautiful and he could be very kind as well. But his mood-swings just scared me and I did not know how to comfort him. I was sure that even if he got what he wanted, we could not live happily because he hated himself and his sudden changes in mood would cause a lot of arguments between us.  
I missed Wolfgang. I knew I will miss him but I never thought it will be so painful. The pain I constantly felt in my chest, made me feel blank. I just did not care. My singing voice wasn't the old one either. Something was missing.  
Of course, Erik was not an idiot either. He found out very soon that I was sad. On a singing lesson, he turned to me with a sudden concern and sympathy in his voice.  
- Oh, my dear Catherina, tell Erik, what is wrong? My sweetest, dearest angel, you know Erik is suffering as well when he must see you are sad. Did someone harm you, dearest?  
- No, no Erik, I am fine.- I told him, turning the page in my sheet music. – Please let me see the next page, I am unsure of how to sing the first phrase and…  
- Catherina, we already sang this together last week as well and you knew it perfectly. And Erik knows well that you are just trying to change the subject.  
- Erik…  
- What is wrong?  
- Nothing.  
- Please don't lie to me, Catherina. I can see that something is wrong. You are pale and sad. Erik wants you to be happy, he only wants to make you happy. He will do anything for you as he loves you more than anything.  
- I am just a little bit tired.  
- I tell you what your problem is. – He jumped up from the piano with sudden fury. – You miss Mozart!  
- No. .. no, Erik it is not the case!  
- You are frightened! You are trembling! Catherina! You are lying to Erik!  
- No…  
- You became pale. It is a great sign of you being dishonest. Yes, Catherina, you lie to me. Because if it really wasn't the case as you are saying, you would say it neutrally. No… you are frightened. – I desperately ran over from him because I was afraid he will slap me.  
- You can't flee from Erik! – he laughed maniacally, causing a chill to run down my spin. – You are his forever! Just think of the ring, Catherina! You can't get rid of the ring!  
It was true; I could never remove that ring no matter how hard I was trying when Erik could not see me. It was on my finger since he gave it to me. Erik came closer and grabbed my wrist.  
- Wasn't Erik good for you? Wasn't he giving everything for you that you wanted? Wasn't he trying to please you? Wasn't he a gentleman towards you? Answer these questions! – he was yelling at me from just a few inches from my face. I was terrified of him. I closed my eyes. – So you can't even look at Erik? Just because of his face? This? – I wasn't sure then what he was doing because he released my wrist and I still kept my eyes closed but he yelled at me again. – Open your eyes and look at me! – I bit my lips nervously but I finally opened my eyes as I knew it was not a good decision not to obey Erik when he was upset. I saw he removed his mask and I could see his horrid features before just a few inches from my face, I could have touched it if I wanted.  
- Erik, please no…  
- Just look at me! Do you see it? Tell me, am I not your dream guy?  
- Erik….  
- No? But you'd better get used to my face as you will see it after we get married! A lot!  
- Erik…  
- Go to your room! We will talk later.  
- What are you going to do? – I asked with horror as I could see he was very angry. I was afraid that he will commit some enormous sin. But he carried me to my room and locked the door. I could not escape no matter how I tried to open the door. I could hear Erik's footsteps as he was running away from home, leaving me completely alone in the house.

DAROGA

I was waiting in the cellars for hours. I knew, I just simply knew that Erik was planning something with young Catherina Cavalieri. I was suspicious about him. Mozart left but he seemed to be more and more frustrated and nervous as I saw him ath the Opera. It never meant anything good, and I wanted to prevent a catastrophe. Why didn't I just tell the police and the Court that their Court Composer was a known serial killer? Because I was just a foreigner and Austria hated anyone from our region, as they were starting a war with Turks in that year. No one would actually believe me. Secondly, I had no proof. I had to see Erik doing something, till that, sadly I could do nothing.  
I saw him storming out of his house and running away, without Catherina. I was trying to follow him as silently as I could, to find out what he was doing, but I lost him in one hallway. I was turning around to find him, for a few seconds, but I completely lost him. I scratched my head in displeasure but in the next moment I got such a slap that the wall gave me its pair.  
- Go the Hell away from here or Erik may do something very painful to you. He has enough of you. Did you think you could fool him? – he hissed at me, but I could not see him, not even his eyes. I am sure he closed them till now and as he was wearing all black, he could perfectly hide in darkness.  
- Erik… - I said but he did not reply. I slowly got up, but he seemed to disappear. I was standing still till some minutes but I could not feel that threatening sensation in the air so he really left.  
I walked away, but I was totally lost in the cellars. I had no idea why I had to follow him. I was scared I will never see sunlight again and then…. I heard noises. From a distance, but it was like screaming. I was paying attention for a time and slowly walked closer. It was a woman. She was screaming, crying for help and she was hitting a wall, I think. I ran to the direction and finally found the source. I knocked the wall in front of me but she was screaming so loudly that I had to knock louder. She became silent as she noticed me and I think she got scared.  
- Fraulein Cavalieri. Is that you there?  
- Who are you? – she asked with trembling voice.  
- I am not harmful to you. My real name would say nothing to you, so I just tell you everyone calls me "Daroga" or "The Persian" or "that fool" behind my back.  
- I am not allowed to talk to you, please go away.  
- Why do you say that?  
- Because Erik said that I am not allowed to talk to you… please I am saying it because of your own sake, not mine.  
- Is he keeping you there against your will?  
- Don't bother yourself over my sake. Run! Flee!  
- I won't give up, Fraulein! I will fight until Erik gets his punishment… just don't give up hope.  
- Leave me alone. – she started to cry, so I found wiser not to bother her anymore and I did not want Erik to surprise me from either behind or some other direction. I put my knife out of my pocket and marked the wall in front of me. Then I turned around and ran away.  
After some wandering I found the correct way upstairs and I could exactly remember the direction I have to follow next time. I can go near Erik's home without following him next time and can surprise him.

ERIK

I am not pleased and doesn't anyone think I enjoyed what I was doing. But I simply had to harm someone to release my anger and to avoid harming Catherina; I had to run away from home. How could she love that annoying, arrogant boy more than me? I was always nice to her. I held her on my palm, I bathed her in milk and butter and she does not love me at all…  
Well, this guy… this guy just ran to his fate… why was he bothering Erik when Erik is upset? Do I bother random people on the street to ask for direction? No, I don't. I just had to… I did not even think I was so upset. Next time he will not come near an angry man holding a lasso.

Erik is… Erik isn't sorry at all. No he isn't…

MOZART

- Stanze, this night was awesome, don't you think, my little love dove? – I asked my wife, kissing her lips passionately.  
- Don't be so silly. – she laughed but moved away- Not in front of the child…  
- Oh, come on, he should learn what to do when he will have a wife! We will create his next sibling in front of his nose, just to make him understa-  
- Wolfie! Don't be so silly! – she put her hand on my mouth, laughing. – Karl will ask questions again…  
- And what then? – I asked, laughing after freed my mouth- I will tell him… I will tell him how I made him!  
- Why how you made me? – Karl came closer, holding his teddybear.  
- Oh, my little son that was like me and your mo-  
- Karl, sweetie you will learn it another time- Stanze put her hand on my mouth once more but was laughing hard as I was kissing her palm. – Idiot….- she was laughing, falling on her back on the couch.  
- I am coming too! – Karl laughed and climbed on my back- Run, horsey, run!  
I jumped up and was running up and down with Karl and neighing like a horse. He laughed.  
- All right. – I laughed and stopped. – You'd better sleep now sweetest; you will have a concert tomorrow. – I kissed Karl as I put him in bed and hugged his neck. – I love you.  
- I love you too, Papa. – he kissed my nose and we sang our lullaby we always sang, every night then he closed his eyes. I tickled his chin for one last time and kissed him then he fell asleep.

- Are you sure this all is a good idea? – Stanze asked softly, not to bother the child.

- What?

- This all with the concerts for such a little boy.

- You saw as well, how well he plays.

- Yes, but I don't really want a second child prodigy… I mean your father was so cruel to you… you had no childhood at all. I want Karl to have a normal child hood… he is only 4.

- My father was not cruel at all, and I just want the best for him. He is talented, we should make him famous.

- Why can1t he just be a normal child?

- God will show the right way always. We shall see what happens.

- You are right. – Stanze said, kissing me.

- Don't be afraid, I won't harm our son. Good night little wife.

- Good night honey. – she smiled as she lay down as well.

Karl was a little bit nervous as I was preparing him for the concert. He wasn't used to wigs and lacy shirts yet as he was too young to wear them before, but we had to make him look like a little nobleman. Looks is half success, as my father was always telling to me. He did not like the whole getting dressed issue and he was running around in underwear for lots of time till I could finally catch him. I did not blame him. I did not like this all either when I was young.  
After I put all of his clothes on him and convinced him it was not a good idea to always lick lipstick down of his lips, we finally got ready for the concert. I guided Karl to the mirror to look at himself.  
- I look like a pansy. – he made a face.  
- No, you do look very cute, little dearest.  
- Sure?  
- Sure, young ladies will adore you. – I smiled, carrying him out of the room. We had not much time left.  
Karl was really very popular among young ladies, as I said. They were giving him to each other and everyone asked him about something. He seemed to enjoy it and wasn't nervous any more, to my relief. As the concert started he walked to the piano, bowed his head as I trained him then climbed up to the keys. He was playing Bach and Haendel pieces, not too easy ones. Everyone adored him.  
- Like his father!  
- Awesome!  
- How cute!  
I heard from everyone. I was so proud. As the concert ended, Karl ran to me and jumped in my arms  
- I want to be a musician, Papa, a musician, I love you! – he kissed me endlessly, causing all the red lipstick stick on my face from his lips. I was smiling at him and tears were forming in my eyes.


	23. Letters and Nightmares

Chapter 23

1788 September : Letters

My dear friend and Father,

I am sorry that I call you father, but you are a very wise man and you behave like my father. Many times, I think of you like a father instead of my own. So… you are a very good and nice friend to me and I tell you about my life here. I am sorry that I did not write till now. I was very busy due to my son's concerts and because of my own work as well.  
We are doing halfway good. Oh, we are very well in health. But as for financial issues… well Prague isn't better than Vienna either. You were right that people does not understand us, geniuses. I got some commissions and I had quite a lot of concerts as well…. but I am not paid well.  
My wife says we can be glad if we earn the money back with Karl's concerts and my compositions what we asked from Puchberg. I am not pleased at all. I am proud of Karl, but I thought we could earn a bit of money to become richer… Only an opera would help, I do believe.  
However people here love Don Juan! I am very pleased that they are able to appreciate my music.  
And how are you doing, my friend? I hope you are feeling well, because you are very dear to my heart. Do you know any news in Vienna? Any news at the Opera? Please write back soon as I am looking forward to read your letter.

I remain humbly yours,

Mozart

11 September, 1788

Dear Herr Destler,

I write every thing hapened last month:  
I am sorry that I write only brief- you know that I am not welltrained in writing.  
Herr Mozart spends much money. He is very drunk everynight and he always buys things he don't need. He goes every where by carriage because he says such a genius can't have the shame to go on foot for a concert at noble men's parties.  
What he earns he spends that instant.  
And he is very drunk. He gets in a lot of scandals. Last week he was dancing on the topp of dinner table at Count Thun's house after a concert. The Frau is very upsett. She says the Herr is going to break financialy after a month. She wants to go home but the Herr waits for opera comission.  
The young Herr is well and he gives awesome concerts. He plays like his father. People love him here but his father is mocked and laughed att because of his behaviour constantly. There are some noble men they won't let him in their house. He was splashed on the face with icy water last night when he wanted to enter to Baron von Eese's house.  
I have to end the letter now, Herr Destler as the Frau and Herr are going to another concert and I have to take care of young Herr.

Best wises,  
Lizl

ERIK

After I got the two letters, I smiled. Well, Mozart only writes the good side of things it seems. Well, no problem, next week, everyone in Vienna will know about his lifestyle in Prague… and I am sure there will be people who won't like the fact that Mozart is doing this…. with their money…

Dear Herr Goldhahn,

I am not sure if you know about Mozart or not… well I can only tell you that Mozart continues his glamorous lifestyle in Prague as well. If I am not wrong, from your and Herr Puchberg's money. I really don't want to sound like I am scaring you but you would better see him before he spends the rest of his remaining money he could repay you or I think when he returns, you will be able to only mourn your money.  
Best regards,

An anonym friend of yours

Letters October,1788

Dear Herr Destler,

There was a big scandal here last week, Herr Goldhan arived here from viena, and he attacked Herr Mozart because of his money. The Herr injured quite seriously but is better now. Goldhan cut his hand with sword. He was paid however after, by Count Thun, because Goldhan said he won't leave till he gets his money back but Herr Mozart is in trouble now. I think we will leave as soon as his hand gets beter.  
If I know any more news, I will write.

Lizl

ERIK

Oh-ho… how Erik isn't surprised at all that this happened and how he isn't sorry…. well, I am glad things are getting better… for me. I am not ashamed to admit that I was laughing maniacally after I read that little note written with lousy grammar. He is getting what he deserves. He is just getting what God has for him. I am glad that the perfect little kid's life isn't that perfect at all… he must learn what suffering is. He has to taste all bad things one can have. Because I say so. He will be sorry, terribly sorry that he was born.  
Erik is very sorry however that he succeeded in waking poor Catherina up with his laughter. He won't do it anymore. He gave her a little laudanum to make her sleep again. She was very scared, the poor thing. She was constantly asking about the man. Erik bit his lip and did not say a word about it.

CATHERINA

I woke up at half past noon, from a terrible nightmare I had.  
I was terrified by the monster's face and he literally ate Wolfgang's raw meat. He was slicing and eating his meat and his bones were thrown all over the room. Rats were chewing on the bones. The carpet was soaked in blood and when I stepped on it, my bare feet became bloody as well. His head was cut off, and Erik left it in good condition so that I could see his face. His beautiful blue eyes were wide-open, still reflecting the terror and shock he experienced in his last minutes. His tongue was out from his mouth. His skin was grayish-blue due to the lack of oxygen… I could see Erik killed him with his lasso. The monster wasn't wearing his mask and blood was flowing out of his lipless mouth. His teeth were bloody as well and I could see he was drooling. Like a rabid dog. His glowing yellow eyes reflected madness, fury and hatred. He was slowly approaching me with the fork and knife in his hands.  
- One bite, Catherina? – He asked, laughing and chewing on a bit of meat- You said you love Mozart! Now you can show it… - He cut another bit from Wolfgang's side and showed it to me.  
- No, no I did not mean it that way! – I screamed and wanted to flee, but the monster grabbed me by my wrist  
- Shall Erik spoon-feed you, naughty child? – He asked and forced a bit of meat in my mouth and he put his bony hand on my mouth making me unable to spit it out. He was laughing like a maniac and I could not help but swallow the meat before I got chocked.  
He was laughing more and I woke up, thankfully, but still felt very terrified and disgusted , my stomach was protesting due to memories of my nightmare and I could not help but started to vomit all over my bed. I was crying and vomiting at the same time and at first I was too sick to realize that I wasn't alone. After I finally finished throwing up, I felt the bony hand holding my forehead. I closed my eyes. Oh no. He is here. He was wiping my mouth with a wet cloth and was whispering in my ear.  
- Nothing is wrong my dear. – I heard his voice in my right ear. – Don't be ashamed, honey this happens to everyone. Erik will take care of you and change your sheets.  
I wasn't able to move at all I was feeling so weak. I just let Erik change my sleepwear and bed sheets without a word, he even carried me in his hands and I wasn't able to fight. But I did not really care. He put me back to bed and covered me up. To tell the truth, I have to admit that he could have easily done whatever he wanted to me, but he remained a true gentleman and it made me even more confused towards him.  
- I hope you feel better soon, love. Erik will be very sad if you will be sick. But he will cure you. He will make his precious feel better as soon as possible. Just relax. He will be here with you.  
I could not tell Erik that was the last thing I wanted now. But when he started to sing I felt better and it made me calm down a bit. I fell asleep.

ERIK

I knew something bad happened to Catherina and it was not just a simple indigestion she had. I was sure that it was because of the boy as well but I decided not to be harsh on Catherina. The poor child could not do anything about who she loved. It was Mozart's fault that he simply didn't leave her alone. I found a letter in Catherina's dressing room. It arrived today. I was sure that Catherina won't mind if I read it. After all, I am her husband and she has to get used to it that she does not have any secrets before me. The letter said:

Dearest most beloved Catherina,

I am sorry that I hadn't written to you before but I had been too busy and I got a little injury as well, but no worries, love, I am much better now. Did you think that I forgot you? Oh, my little silly Catherina, how could I? You are more precious to me than everyone else. Since I first saw you, you are in my soul, burning it with passion and love. And when you let me touch your beautiful body which is like a temple, and you became mine… sweetie that night is still in my sweetest memories.  
Now you sure say that I have a wife. It is true, my dear but why not to love more than one woman at the same time? I tell you, it is indeed possible. I can't chose between the two of you. But I don't even want to…

That's the point till I could read the letter and I threw it on the ground, started to kick it and jumped on it in fury. But after some minutes, I calmed down. I won't kill him, no no no no…  
He has to suffer. I am poisoning his life until he won't have any other choice but die. In hunger and complete sadness. I will break God's instrument. We will see who is stronger.

MOZART

We arrived home to Vienna at last. In Prague, everyone was treating me like a dog after that incident. Karl, however, was sad that we returned. It was raining heavily and I stepped in a puddle while leaving the carriage causing my stockings to soak in dirty water.  
-Fuck!- I exclaimed, throwing my suitcase off of the top of the carriage.  
- Wolfie! – Stanze said with discontent. – Please moderate yourself.  
- I don't fucking care about any fucking bloody thing, damn you! Everything is against me, shit! Shit, damn fuck and I am fed up! I am fed up! Got it?  
- Please Wolfie!  
- I have enough of everyone and everything!  
- Of me as well? – Karl asked, running around me, but he just annoyed me more. I did what I never did before… I slapped him.  
- You animal! How dare you harm my child! Go to Hell! – Constanze screamed and she picked crying Karl up and hurried away.  
- Where the Hell are you going?  
- To my mother! Fuck you!  
I was standing in front of my door with Lizl and I kicked my suitcase away in desperation. Lizl did not dare to say a word. I was looking in the direction where I saw Stanze running away, but I could only see the rain yet. I sighed and started to cry.


	24. Cruel Punishments

Chapter 24

CONSTANZE

We were staying in my mother's house for three weeks now. She was actually happy to have me back because I could do the housework again from dawn till night. I knew I made a mistake because I left Wolfie. She mistreated Sophie as well, that poor girl could not have any free time either. Just like me, I barely even see my own child. He was mostly with Mama, or when she got tired of him, he was just sent downstairs to the maid. I never knew why we had a maid; she did not have any job because Mama always made us tidy the house. And to make matters worse, I had to listen to her monologues everday.  
- I told you not to marry that childish idiot, right? I told you. But you never listen to me do you? Do you ever listen? Did you? No, you don't. You follow your own ideas no matter how stupid they are. What did you think, eh? What did you think about him, would he take care of you? He can't even take care of himself. He is an idiot! An idiot, yes. Now you remained here with the child. How did I tell you to wait a few years before you give birth? Now who will marry you? No one. Because you married that idiot and even have a kid from him. Now you ruined your life forever. Do you think now you can get rid of him? Never ever because you married him. You chose wrong.  
- Mama, please give me a little break…- I sighed as I was doing the ironing. Karl has unbearably big amount of clothes as I could see them towering in front of me.  
- Break? A little brain is what you need. But only God could give you one. But God loves stupid people. I am sure he does.  
- Why do you say this, Mama?  
- Because he has created a bunch of them. That's why. And you are stupid too. You are like your father.  
- Mama please, must you talk about him in this manner?  
- Yes because that man was an idiot. Just as stupid as you.  
- Mama, please he is dead. Don't harm him. I loved him.  
- Of course you did! One stupid loves another. Stupid people love each other. That's why you married Mozart. Two stupid in a couple.  
- Mama…  
- Is my tea ready yet? You know I have tea at 4:30 always. Why didn't you make my tea yet? Are you this stupid lazy? Lazy, yes. God created you as stupid and lazy.  
- Mama, as you can see, I am ironing Karl's clothes.  
- Why? Does a 4 year- old need ironing? No. But you spoil him to no end. He is stupid as well.  
- You are talking about my son.  
- Yes your son whose mother is stupid. His father is stupid as well. Stupid parents have stupid kids. Over. Now make my tea. This instant!  
I sighed and went to the kitchen. Karl was sitting there on a chair with the cold untouched lunch in front of him. Mama made Sophie cook fish that day. Karl could not stand even its smell.  
- What are you doing here for hours, I pray? – I asked, looking at him.  
- Grandma said I am not getting up from here until I eat this. I hate fish, mommy.  
- I know you do. But why don't you just leave then? I will take care of it, she won't notice.  
- I am tied up here.  
- What?  
- Grandma got tired of I was constantly leaving and she tied me to the chair.  
- Oh, my Goodness- I started to free him and I was waving my head about what my mom was doing to her own grandson. I knew I will talk to her about it rather angrily. – Now you are free, you may leave. – I said but Karl stayed there.  
- I don't want to leave  
- Why?  
- Because grandma will beat me up.  
- Why? I will tell her about I freed you.  
- She will beat me up because I peed here.  
- It is not your fault. I change your clothes and she will never notice. By the way she won't harm you because we are leaving.  
- I miss Papa.  
- I know you do. – I sighed. -I miss him too.  
- We are going home?  
- Yes, dearest.  
- Constanze! Where is my tea? – Mama stormed into the kitchen, and seeing Karl standing next to me, she lifted her hand to slap Karl, but I grabbed her hand.  
- What are you doing? – She gasped.  
- Let's talk about what you were doing instead.  
- That boy must learn that he can't be this picky. He won't die if he eats fish. You spoil him… - she looked at Karl. – Good Lord he pissed his pants! You did it on purpose, right? – She screamed.  
- I could not do anything about it. – Karl sniffed. – You made me stay there.  
- You will learn how to act!  
- No, you won't teach him because I take him home.  
- To that idiot? Over my dead body  
- I am leaving as well, Mama. I am fed up. You continue what you were doing before I got married as well. You will never change. You will never be a loving mother.  
She could only gasp when I took Karl's hand and took him to my room. I changed Karl's clothes then started packing. In an hour I was done.  
- Bye Mama- I hurried away next to her as fast as I could.  
- Bye grandma. – Karl waved as I shut the door behind us. She did not follow me. She knew it had no meaning at all. I knew Wolfie was silly sometimes but he was my husband and I was sure he will never harm Karl again and Karl always has better place at home than here.

MOZART

Those 3 weeks were Hell. I did not even have the urge to compose I was so terribly sorry and sad. Lizl did everything for me, she took care of my wound, she cooked, she cleaned the house. But I did not care. Lizl was a great maid but Stanze and Karl were my whole life and I could not live without them. I was trying to go there several times but Frau Weber never let me in and did not even let me talk to my son for five minutes.  
That day I was laying on my desk, trying to compose something to occupy my mind for a few minutes but simply I could not do it. I was sobbing and threw all the sheet music papers all over the room.  
- Boat. – I heard a tiny voice down at my leg once.  
- What? – I lifted my head as I was thinking that I was gone mad.  
- I made you a boat. Don't cry, Papa. - Karl was sitting on the ground in front of my leg and showed me a paper boat he made out of sheet music paper.  
- Karl! Sweetest!- I caught him and put me on my lap, kissing him endlessly.  
- Do you like boat this much?  
- Yes, but I love Karl the most. – I hugged him tight.  
- And how about me? – I heard Stanze's voice behind my back and when I turned around I saw her. She was smiling at me.  
- You are my dearest beloved little wife. And I am sorry love dove.  
- I am too. Forget it. – She kissed me. – I will never leave you.  
I was so happy that I got them back, I started to cry. I kissed and hugged both of them and I promised Stanze that I will never behave like that again.

ERIK

- So Her Majesty finally came home?  
- Yes, Monsieur. – She answered with a full mouth. I don't know if Mozart doesn't give this girl any food that she is always this hungry when she appears or she is just fasting all week to be able to eat the most sweets possible in an hour, but she is always eating me out of my sweets. I don't like them at all, but Catherina loves them and I'd give them to her with more pleasure…eh… this girl really helped me to spend my money as fast as possible. It was not enough that I paid her job at Mozart's but I had to rent an apartment just to see her every week… of course, I could not invite her to my house beneath the Opera and I did not even want to see her in my other apartment where I met with Aristocracy…. it would have been noticed too easily.  
- So what is it with his hand?  
- His hand is much better, Monsieur.  
- And financially?  
- He did not write anything in 3 weeks and he was drunk all day.  
- Good. How very good. And now?  
- He is composing on a symphony.  
- Did he get a commission? – I gasped. I did not think anybody would ask him to write anything.  
- No, he is writing it for himself.  
- Strange.  
- And I was listening last night at their bedroom door.  
- Please I am not interested in those details. You may keep them.  
- Oh, noooo not those kind of details… - she covered her mouth. – Sorry I worded it wrong. They were just talking.  
- Talking? About what?  
- That the Maestro will try to earn more money next year by making a concert tour to Berlin.  
- Berlin? When?  
- Next spring.  
I became silent… this guy is driving me crazy that he can't remain sitting on his just returned from Prague and he will go to Berlin…. Berlin… wait a little….  
- Why is this a problem, Monsieur?  
- Oh no, no, no, my child. Just remain this good girl as you are. Would you pleas e do poor old Monsieur Destler a favor?  
- Of course.  
- Wait here for a little time. – I said as I left to search for a pen and I quickly wrote a letter to my dear friend in Berlin. He was a very good boy , and well… he was very thankful that I helped him to get his job in the Orchestra of Berlin and he soon became a very popular composer. I was sure he would not want to give his job away that easily….  
- Here is a letter, my child; would you be so kind to send it?  
- Of course, Monsieur.  
- You are a good girl. You help a lot to me.  
- I try my best. – She smiled. I gave her the usual bag of money then she bowed and left with quick steps.  
I waited a bit till I was sure that she left the street corner and I left as well. I did not want to be noticed. After I reached Stephansdom, I was calm that I wasn't seen now either and changed to a nice stroll, whistling.  
When I arrived home Catherina was sitting in front of my desk, writing something. She was quite in a hurry and I could not imagine what she was doing.  
- Good evening, my child.- I greeted her with cheerful voice causing her to be so scared that she kicked the desk while jumping up. – Oh-ho, my dear, don't be afraid. It is just your husband who came home. Aren't you happy about it?  
- Oh… Erik… you scared me. – she was trying to smile but I could see she was pale and was fidgeting.  
- What is wrong, dearest? – I asked, going closer to her and I noticed she picked the paper she was writing, from the desk and she hid it in her fist. She tried to do it unnoticeably, but I was simply too old to be fooled.  
- Nothing, Erik… I am just a bit of tired…  
- Tired? Of what?  
- Of… thinking.  
- Thinking?  
- Yes… I was trying to compose something and… I got completely tired.  
- So that was you were writing?  
- Yes… but it isn't worthy of anything.  
- You may show it to Erik however, he likes to read music, you know it.  
- Oh, no Erik, it is pitiful.  
- How do you know?  
- You said once that composing was for men when I asked about your opera.  
- That's right but Erik would like to see it. We could sing it as well.  
- Oh no… not now Erik. I am too tired to sing. Maybe later.  
- Later?  
- Yes, I need a nap.  
- A nap.  
- Yes.  
- This instant.  
- Yes…  
- Well…. you will get it.

CATHERINA

He was approaching me and I knew he wanted the paper. I was squeezing it in my fist with such an effort that my nails were digging into my palm. He was trying to catch me and I knew I have to hurry in my room and burn the paper as soon as possible but Erik sure knew the whole story yet. I could see it in his eyes. He only cared for the paper.  
- Erik… please I would like to lie down…  
- You will. – he said. His voice was so calm that I could not believe my ears. This only meant one thing: he was plotting coldly. If he was upset he screamed and kicked things but now he was cold and determined that he will get what he wants.I was more afraid of him now then ever.  
- Erik…  
- Come here. – he said simply. I did not want to move so he leaned closer.  
- Erik…. please…. I want to nap.  
- You know there is nothing you could ask that I could refuse. – I only felt a hit on my head and everything went black.

ERIK

I took the little paper out of her hand as she fainted. It was easy to take her fingers off as she was lying unconsciously on the floor. The paper was wet due to sweat but I could open it with no problem.

Dearest Wolfgang,

I heard you were injured and I just wanted to ask how you were feeling. I am very worried about you because I love you so much that no words can describe it. Please write to me. Send the letter to my apartment's address because here in the Opera I am not sure that I could get it. I am too much controlled. Remember, I love you sweetie. I send much kisses for you to feel bet…

Here the writing stopped, it seems I came home when she wanted to finish this sentence. I was mad. So she wants to be pen-friends with "Wolfgang" in secret? She does not have to be! Erik has other plans.

CATHERINA

My head hurt much when I tried to open my eyes. I moaned. I was lying somewhere as I could feel it. Some nice silk cloth was under me and I felt comfortable. Erik took me to my bed, only that happened. It was very nice of him. However I knew he hit my head. With this thought I suddenly remembered back at our argument over the paper and I realized that I wasn't holding it anymore. I got scared. Erik got it and read it. I opened my eyes to see where Erik was. It was strange as I could only see darkness around me. It wasn't even this dark when I was alone in my room at night as there was always some little light coming in under my door as Erik was mainly in the salon at night. He just never slept. I was afraid of this dark as it meant Erik wasn't with me and it could only mean he was looking for Wolfgang. If he gets him, he will kill him.  
I was trying to sit down nervously but I hit my head to something hard. It was strange. It could not be a ceiling as it was too low. I nervously tapped it and I realized I was lying in some box. It had a lid, a bottom filled with some silky cloth and the four sides. As I was kicking in my fear I realized that the box narrowed towards my feet but was wider where my head was. As I imagined a box what looks this way the idea hit me like a thunder and I screamed

- Coffin! Coffin! I am in a coffin! Help! I am not dead yet! People! Save me! Help! Help!  
I was kicking and screaming desperately as I wanted to get out of that horrible object of nightmares but I could not open the lid. I did not recognize my own voice as I was screaming.I was scratching the lid causing my nails to break but I did not care. All I wanted was to be finally out. After minutes of tiring fight, I gave up.I was sobbing uncontrollably and I was waiting for my own death.  
I don't know how much time passed like this but it seemed years to me when someone finally freed me. I jumped up as fast as I could, gasping for air.  
- What is your problem with my bed?- Erik asked with discontent in his voice.  
- I know I have sinned but it was too strong a punishment don't you think? – I asked, trembling  
- One has to get used to death. – he replied with calm.  
- You were her the whole time right?  
- Yes.  
- Why didn't you let me out when you knew I was suffering? You are cruel!  
- Maybe. But not nearly as cruel as you, Catherina. You and every women are cruel. You are just playing with Erik when he loves you more than anything on this Earth and he has repeatedly stated that he adores you and how you repay him? You deceive him. Yes, you do. You are crueler than Erik! Women are the cruelest.  
- Erik, about that message, I was just….  
- I am not interested in it. – He answered coldly. – You are mine, Catherina.  
- Yes…  
- And you will do what I say.  
- Yes…  
- Well then I say you will write a letter to Mozart.  
- In which I ask him not to talk to me again?  
- No. In which you ask him to meet you tomorrow night at the Opera.  
- Erik… don1t harm him… please…  
- Why should I? You wanted to talk to him, right? Then you will talk to him.  
- I don't understand…  
- Erik is mad because you deceive him. He did not say you can't talk to Mozart. But if you want to talk to him behind Erik's back he is mad because he feels you are deceiving him. Because you have secrets before him.  
- So just to make things clear: You are mad because I talk to Wolfgang without you knowing it?  
- Exactly, my dear.  
- And if we are together if you see it?  
- Erik won't mind.  
- Are you sure?  
- Erik is sure and he encourages you to do so. You may even play love couple in front of Erik, he will not care. But if you try to deceive and fool him you both get what you hopes you learned the lesson after you had a little rest in peace.  
- I did. Just let me out.  
- You are allowed to come out then.  
I climbed out of the coffin, looking at it with disgust and fear. Erik showed me to his desk and I saw he has already prepared pen, ink and paper for me to write. When I finished writing I gave the letter to him. he read it silently then nodded and walked away.  
- I send it to him. Wait here.  
He returned about an hour later but he did not talk to me more that night. He just bowed his head and sat down to his desk to compose. As I noticed that I was unnecessary for him, I left to my room.


	25. Terrible Family Secrets

Chapter 26

MOZART

June, 1789

I don't know whether to be happy or sad. One of my eyes is smiling and the other is crying. We are in war with the Prussians. People don't have the money for music in these times. Less commissions. Much less commissions. Nannerl's little son, Gottfried Wilhelm was born on 31st May. He is a very good-looking fellow as I saw him, and Thank God, he is healthy. I try to help them out every once in a while but sadly the money I send arrives back on the next post- day, without a coin missing. Nannerl always says God will help them and I should take care of my own son instead of helping them. Van Swieten was kind he said he would be the Godfather of little Gottfried that's why he got the name. Nannerl did not want to name him after Papa. She said Papa would be very sad if she named the child after him. I think so too. Papa can never forgive anything even if there isn't any sin Nannerl committed. The poor sister.  
And if we are here about kids being born outside marriage… Papa has no right to blame anyone. Really. H just better shut his face. His poor Léopold should not have suffered this much because of an ignorant dad who can't accept his own mistake but can't forgive anyone else's.  
Karl, to be honest, is a very clever boy. But the only thing he is very good at is music. In other subjects, he knows nothing, and also isn't interested in anything else. I tried to teach him to count to 100; he does not even pay attention to me. I am worried about what will happen if this boy goes to school. I sat in front of him and did not let him play till he tells me the result of 1+4 but he just ended up throwing a tantrum about he does not know it and I am an asshole. I know, I am the one to be blamed about it. I shouldn't have cussed that much in front of him when he was younger and should have slapped him the first time he started to use these words. Now I think he is slipping out of my control. I was too much permissive with him. Other way, he is a good boy but I am worried about his skills and language.  
Money… that's the word I don't want to hear about. And Stanze… she is just….so she does not leave me be. And if that wouldn't be enough: there is a young musician at the court now…. he gets all the commissions, not me. He is not even THAT talented I pray!

ERIK

There is too big silence about Mozart. I hope he did not die. It would be no fun. I have so much plans with that guy to begin with… but he does not appear near me… it is not good this way. I should see what has happened to him… I visit him.  
O-ho! It was very good idea to see his address I last knew of. He nearly slipped out of my control. He moved from that address last winter and I didn't even know about it! The host said it was a rather uncomfortable scene when they moved. Mozart did not pay him for a long time and he had enough of it. Mozart carried his wife in his arms and cried. The woman has some problems with her legs, I heard. Now they moved in poorer conditions.  
I found the street they live on now. It is far from the city centre, I had to find a carriage to go there. I shook my head when I saw the environment. Look- look, here lives the awesome Mozart. He had to make compromises and change his big apartment with ballroom to a little hole in which rats live… how sorry am I… not.  
But it is still not enough. He has to suffer, more and more.  
I know he does not get too many commissions and to be honest a concert tour won't help him either. In Prague? He isn't very welcome there since the unlucky situation he caused. In Germany, because of the war, he does not get jobs. Everyone has more important things to pay for than music.  
- Please my good Sir, I ask you to give me some very little money God bless you, I have six children to feed, they haven't seen much food for two weeks now…. – a gypsy woman approached me with a begging gesture like she was praying to God himself. A little kid was standing behind her skirt, and looked like very sad.  
- Here you go. – I said, giving the woman a bag of coins from under my cape.  
- Oh…. – the woman seemed to be so surprised about the sight of that much money that she nearly fainted. – Thank you, Sir, I will fund your name in my prayers….  
- Don't worry about it. – I stopped her thankful words and she left happily with her son.  
I started to think about why did I do this to begin with, if I am mean… it just doesn't fit… a monster like me shall not have heart at all.

CATHERINA

I was so unlucky and unhappy in these months. I had everything but I had nothing. I had important roles, I sang in beautiful operas with great success. Erik was happy about my success but he was way too cold. He did not understand I loved him. I wanted to be close to him, since that night but he never let me. He kept those 3 steps of distance with me as he did to anyone else. He did not believe I loved him. And I loved only him.  
Wolfgang? When I saw him I did not talk to him at all. I did not want him to play his old tricks and games with me. I thought he loved me, but as I could see, I was just a flirt and an adventure for him, like every other woman. He tried to talk to me sometimes but I did not listen to him and ran away.  
Once he caught me though at the Opera.  
- Catherina!  
- Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you!  
- Please let me talk to you, I can explain!  
- You can explain anything…  
- Please dearest….  
- You called me dearest? – I asked. I yearned for that word so much, I wanted to hear it from a man's lips. I was only "dear Catherina" to Erik, and I nearly fainted from happiness that Wolfgang called me dearest.  
- Yes because my heart belongs to you. – Wolfgang fell down on his knees.  
- Don't be silly. – I said, but I was smiling.  
- "Là ci darem la mano là mi dirai di sì; vedi, non è lontano, partiam, ben mio, da qui."* – Wolfgang started to sing the duet from his Opera, Don Juan. He was looking at me with so pleading eyes that I had to hug him. Simply, I had to.  
- But don't believe you can make me forgive you… I mean you are with other woman when you are supposed to see me…  
- It was my sister. I tried to tell you this but you ran away always. She visited me unexpectedly.  
- Really?  
- Really.  
- And… what about the child?  
- It was her son who was born this May.  
- So it is your…. nephew? Not your son?  
- Oh, Catherina, I have only one son, you know him.  
- Yes…  
- I love you.  
- I love you too… I missed you.  
- I missed you too.  
- Wolfgang…  
- Yes?  
- May I tell you something?  
- Anything.  
- Good but let's just get out of here… I mean you know I am controlled. I need to talk to you.

I did not care about anything, we walked in the Prater with Wolfgang. I told him how I felt in those months and that I feel I am unloved. It was so good to talk to him and cry on his shoulder and he told me he loved me. The day ended with a tender and passionate kiss between us when I was sitting on his lap under a tree. I was the happiest in my life.  
We knew it had to be continued.

MOZART  
- Stanze my love… I am worried about my little wife. – I said, looking at how slow my wife could walk and it gave her much pain.  
- I know. – she sighed but she did not complain.  
- Won't it be better to see what can we do about it?  
- The doctor said it would be good if I went to spa.  
- And?  
- And? Who has the money for that?  
- We do… I mean… I got a fine little commission and my dearest could go to Baden to cure herself.  
- Really? – she asked. She looked at me a little suspiciously, but I showed her a bag of coins to make her believe me.  
- Why didn't you tell me about it?  
- It was just a little song my dear. Not that big deal.  
- Fine. – she smiled. – But what about Karl?  
- You can take him with you I think. He needs his mom in the first place. – I said, smiling.  
- Good. I pack then. Thank you Wolfie. I love you.  
- I love you too. – I said, kissing her hand.

The carriage with her, Lizl and Karl departed the next morning. I didn't worry about the money I borrowed from my friend Puchberg, to pay the spa I was sure I can pay it back to him. It worth that Stanze will be healthy again… and I get rid of everyone for a few weeks and I can see Catherina as much as I want to.

CATHERINA

Erik is strange. He does not even mind that I go out much. He does not seem to care. He just wants me to sing. Nothing more. What does he want anyway? I am not sure. But I know that Wolfgang loves me.  
I went to see him in his apartment. I noticed he does not have that luxurious apartment as he used to and he does not live in the city centre any more. I felt sorry for him. With his talents, he could have better conditions. No one was there and we could kiss calmly.  
- Catherina dearest. I love you so much. – Wolfgang kissed me. – That Erik is an idiot that he does not love you back.  
- I am not sure he loves me or not.  
- I know how to find it out. – he said, smiling.  
- How?  
- To make him jealous.  
- Jealous?  
- Yes. To kiss and hug much in front of him.  
- Then he will kill you…  
- But at least we will know about how he feels. – He laughed.  
- You are silly. – I kissed him.  
- But… if we want to make him jealous… why just pretend things? Why not do it really? – He asked and started to unbutton my dress.  
- Wolfgang! – I screamed, jumping up.  
- What's wrong?  
- You…  
- Wasn't it obvious? Did you think we are going to play chess here?  
- But… you did not even ask me!  
- You came to my house. You kiss me on the lips. What did you expect?  
- You are just like… other men! – I ran towards the front door. He didn't follow me as I expected… my mind was racing. I saw Erik that he does not love me, and Wolfgang kissing my lips and I collapsed in front of the door and cried. ú  
- Are you all right? – I felt Wolfgang's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, knowing that I can't lose anything.  
- You are right. – I dried my eyes. – Why not to do things? – I stood up and followed him to his bedroom.  
This game was played for months. Wolfgang sent Constanze away every two months to cure herself and the woman did not even seem to mind it. Erik… Erik was too occupied with his compositions and plans to notice anything. I appeared in time. That was enough for him. I was ashamed in mind sometimes, but mostly not. I was just enjoying what happened.

ERIK  
November, 1789  
The Emperor called me in the morning; I did not know what he wanted. I was waiting for him worriedly. I expected that he will send me away as very much musicians were fired due to money saving. But that was thankfully not the case.  
- My Destler, I have to tell you that I am feeling guilty.  
- Why is that?  
- Because I feel like I abandoned a great talent.  
- Who are you talking about?  
- Mozart. I heard from people that he lives in bad conditions… I should have paid more attention to him. He is a great composer and I love his music after all.  
- What do you want to do about him?  
- I thought of he could write an opera for us.  
- Opera? Good… well… and what about me in this case?  
- You know many people… please search for a good libretto for him. You know I don't know much about music.  
- Well, I try to do my best but you know, good librettists are very rare nowadays.  
- There is that da Ponte. He writes good librettos. Try to talk to him.  
So, I had to see Lorenzo da Ponte, that old Don Juan type man who chased young ladies even in his sixties. I wasn't very pleased to see him, at all to be honest. But I tried to search for the least interesting libretto possible for them. I found it. It was the most ridiculous, boring libretto I have ever read: Cosi fan tutte.  
- This? This book is boring. – da Ponte said when I showed him to what he shall write lyrics.  
- I know but this is the Emperor's wish.  
- This exact thing?  
- Yes.  
- I… it is boring.  
- I know.  
- Can't we change it?  
- Don't deny the Emperor's command or you will have bad ending! – I nearly put my lasso out but I thought better and I just caught his cravat.  
- Very well then, Monsieur Destler, I will…  
- Good. You'd better behave. – I said, nodding and I left.

I was happy. I knew that Mozart and da Ponte can't make gold out of rubbish. This libretto is just sentenced to death. No matter how magical music will he compose, this thing is just born dead.  
- Herr Destler… - Lizl said and she was a bit of pale.  
- What is wrong?  
- I think Herr Mozart is being… unfaithful.  
- Why do you say that? – I asked, turning to the girl with growing interest.  
- I am not sure I can tell or not. – she said, taking the coffee cup from the table.  
- You have to tell it. – I said simply.  
- Good… so… excuse me Sir but can I have some sugar in this coffee?  
- Sure just out with it: what do you know?  
- I… I was tidying the bed today, this morning, you see, that bed wasn't made all the two weeks we were away, Herr Mozart isn't paying attention to cleaning, I have to pick everything up from the floor when…  
- And what the Hell did you find in that bed, spit it out!  
- Oh, a hair. Blond.  
- Great, awesome, you are a master detective… Mozart has blond hair!  
- I know but it was longer than his hair. I am sure it was from a woman.  
- Dear Lizl. It might be but it is not enough for a proof. Unless you find a female underwear in that bed, your saying is merely a theory.  
- I will see what I can do, Sir.  
- Good. Keep your eyes open.

I was nervous after she left. Blonde female hair in Mozart's bed makes me nervous… very nervous…  
I talked to Catherina. She was scared at first when I yelled at her but it was more likely due to yelling itself. That girl must be innocent. She said she isn't the only blond girl in Vienna and I should be ashamed because of blaming her when she did nothing.  
I believe her. Mozart is known for chasing women and there is no problem with Catherina lately. But I will keep my eyes open… Attacking is the best way of self protecting, as they say….


	26. Overflowing Emotions

Chapter 26

MOZART

June, 1789

I don't know whether to be happy or sad. One of my eyes is smiling and the other is crying. We are in war with the Prussians. People don't have the money for music in these times. Less commissions. Much less commissions. Nannerl's little son, Gottfried Wilhelm was born on 31st May. He is a very good-looking fellow as I saw him, and Thank God, he is healthy. I try to help them out every once in a while but sadly the money I send arrives back on the next post- day, without a coin missing. Nannerl always says God will help them and I should take care of my own son instead of helping them. Van Swieten was kind he said he would be the Godfather of little Gottfried that's why he got the name. Nannerl did not want to name him after Papa. She said Papa would be very sad if she named the child after him. I think so too. Papa can never forgive anything even if there isn't any sin Nannerl committed. The poor sister.  
And if we are here about kids being born outside marriage… Papa has no right to blame anyone. Really. H just better shut his face. His poor Léopold should not have suffered this much because of an ignorant dad who can't accept his own mistake but can't forgive anyone else's.  
Karl, to be honest, is a very clever boy. But the only thing he is very good at is music. In other subjects, he knows nothing, and also isn't interested in anything else. I tried to teach him to count to 100; he does not even pay attention to me. I am worried about what will happen if this boy goes to school. I sat in front of him and did not let him play till he tells me the result of 1+4 but he just ended up throwing a tantrum about he does not know it and I am an asshole. I know, I am the one to be blamed about it. I shouldn't have cussed that much in front of him when he was younger and should have slapped him the first time he started to use these words. Now I think he is slipping out of my control. I was too much permissive with him. Other way, he is a good boy but I am worried about his skills and language.  
Money… that's the word I don't want to hear about. And Stanze… she is just….so she does not leave me be. And if that wouldn't be enough: there is a young musician at the court now…. he gets all the commissions, not me. He is not even THAT talented I pray!

ERIK

There is too big silence about Mozart. I hope he did not die. It would be no fun. I have so much plans with that guy to begin with… but he does not appear near me… it is not good this way. I should see what has happened to him… I visit him.  
O-ho! It was very good idea to see his address I last knew of. He nearly slipped out of my control. He moved from that address last winter and I didn't even know about it! The host said it was a rather uncomfortable scene when they moved. Mozart did not pay him for a long time and he had enough of it. Mozart carried his wife in his arms and cried. The woman has some problems with her legs, I heard. Now they moved in poorer conditions.  
I found the street they live on now. It is far from the city centre, I had to find a carriage to go there. I shook my head when I saw the environment. Look- look, here lives the awesome Mozart. He had to make compromises and change his big apartment with ballroom to a little hole in which rats live… how sorry am I… not.  
But it is still not enough. He has to suffer, more and more.  
I know he does not get too many commissions and to be honest a concert tour won't help him either. In Prague? He isn't very welcome there since the unlucky situation he caused. In Germany, because of the war, he does not get jobs. Everyone has more important things to pay for than music.  
- Please my good Sir, I ask you to give me some very little money God bless you, I have six children to feed, they haven't seen much food for two weeks now…. – a gypsy woman approached me with a begging gesture like she was praying to God himself. A little kid was standing behind her skirt, and looked like very sad.  
- Here you go. – I said, giving the woman a bag of coins from under my cape.  
- Oh…. – the woman seemed to be so surprised about the sight of that much money that she nearly fainted. – Thank you, Sir, I will fund your name in my prayers….  
- Don't worry about it. – I stopped her thankful words and she left happily with her son.  
I started to think about why did I do this to begin with, if I am mean… it just doesn't fit… a monster like me shall not have heart at all.

CATHERINA

I was so unlucky and unhappy in these months. I had everything but I had nothing. I had important roles, I sang in beautiful operas with great success. Erik was happy about my success but he was way too cold. He did not understand I loved him. I wanted to be close to him, since that night but he never let me. He kept those 3 steps of distance with me as he did to anyone else. He did not believe I loved him. And I loved only him.  
Wolfgang? When I saw him I did not talk to him at all. I did not want him to play his old tricks and games with me. I thought he loved me, but as I could see, I was just a flirt and an adventure for him, like every other woman. He tried to talk to me sometimes but I did not listen to him and ran away.  
Once he caught me though at the Opera.  
- Catherina!  
- Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you!  
- Please let me talk to you, I can explain!  
- You can explain anything…  
- Please dearest….  
- You called me dearest? – I asked. I yearned for that word so much, I wanted to hear it from a man's lips. I was only "dear Catherina" to Erik, and I nearly fainted from happiness that Wolfgang called me dearest.  
- Yes because my heart belongs to you. – Wolfgang fell down on his knees.  
- Don't be silly. – I said, but I was smiling.  
- "Là ci darem la mano là mi dirai di sì; vedi, non è lontano, partiam, ben mio, da qui."* – Wolfgang started to sing the duet from his Opera, Don Juan. He was looking at me with so pleading eyes that I had to hug him. Simply, I had to.  
- But don't believe you can make me forgive you… I mean you are with other woman when you are supposed to see me…  
- It was my sister. I tried to tell you this but you ran away always. She visited me unexpectedly.  
- Really?  
- Really.  
- And… what about the child?  
- It was her son who was born this May.  
- So it is your…. nephew? Not your son?  
- Oh, Catherina, I have only one son, you know him.  
- Yes…  
- I love you.  
- I love you too… I missed you.  
- I missed you too.  
- Wolfgang…  
- Yes?  
- May I tell you something?  
- Anything.  
- Good but let's just get out of here… I mean you know I am controlled. I need to talk to you.

I did not care about anything, we walked in the Prater with Wolfgang. I told him how I felt in those months and that I feel I am unloved. It was so good to talk to him and cry on his shoulder and he told me he loved me. The day ended with a tender and passionate kiss between us when I was sitting on his lap under a tree. I was the happiest in my life.  
We knew it had to be continued.

MOZART  
- Stanze my love… I am worried about my little wife. – I said, looking at how slow my wife could walk and it gave her much pain.  
- I know. – she sighed but she did not complain.  
- Won't it be better to see what can we do about it?  
- The doctor said it would be good if I went to spa.  
- And?  
- And? Who has the money for that?  
- We do… I mean… I got a fine little commission and my dearest could go to Baden to cure herself.  
- Really? – she asked. She looked at me a little suspiciously, but I showed her a bag of coins to make her believe me.  
- Why didn't you tell me about it?  
- It was just a little song my dear. Not that big deal.  
- Fine. – she smiled. – But what about Karl?  
- You can take him with you I think. He needs his mom in the first place. – I said, smiling.  
- Good. I pack then. Thank you Wolfie. I love you.  
- I love you too. – I said, kissing her hand.

The carriage with her, Lizl and Karl departed the next morning. I didn't worry about the money I borrowed from my friend Puchberg, to pay the spa I was sure I can pay it back to him. It worth that Stanze will be healthy again… and I get rid of everyone for a few weeks and I can see Catherina as much as I want to.

CATHERINA

Erik is strange. He does not even mind that I go out much. He does not seem to care. He just wants me to sing. Nothing more. What does he want anyway? I am not sure. But I know that Wolfgang loves me.  
I went to see him in his apartment. I noticed he does not have that luxurious apartment as he used to and he does not live in the city centre any more. I felt sorry for him. With his talents, he could have better conditions. No one was there and we could kiss calmly.  
- Catherina dearest. I love you so much. – Wolfgang kissed me. – That Erik is an idiot that he does not love you back.  
- I am not sure he loves me or not.  
- I know how to find it out. – he said, smiling.  
- How?  
- To make him jealous.  
- Jealous?  
- Yes. To kiss and hug much in front of him.  
- Then he will kill you…  
- But at least we will know about how he feels. – He laughed.  
- You are silly. – I kissed him.  
- But… if we want to make him jealous… why just pretend things? Why not do it really? – He asked and started to unbutton my dress.  
- Wolfgang! – I screamed, jumping up.  
- What's wrong?  
- You…  
- Wasn't it obvious? Did you think we are going to play chess here?  
- But… you did not even ask me!  
- You came to my house. You kiss me on the lips. What did you expect?  
- You are just like… other men! – I ran towards the front door. He didn't follow me as I expected… my mind was racing. I saw Erik that he does not love me, and Wolfgang kissing my lips and I collapsed in front of the door and cried. ú  
- Are you all right? – I felt Wolfgang's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, knowing that I can't lose anything.  
- You are right. – I dried my eyes. – Why not to do things? – I stood up and followed him to his bedroom.  
This game was played for months. Wolfgang sent Constanze away every two months to cure herself and the woman did not even seem to mind it. Erik… Erik was too occupied with his compositions and plans to notice anything. I appeared in time. That was enough for him. I was ashamed in mind sometimes, but mostly not. I was just enjoying what happened.

ERIK  
November, 1789  
The Emperor called me in the morning; I did not know what he wanted. I was waiting for him worriedly. I expected that he will send me away as very much musicians were fired due to money saving. But that was thankfully not the case.  
- My Destler, I have to tell you that I am feeling guilty.  
- Why is that?  
- Because I feel like I abandoned a great talent.  
- Who are you talking about?  
- Mozart. I heard from people that he lives in bad conditions… I should have paid more attention to him. He is a great composer and I love his music after all.  
- What do you want to do about him?  
- I thought of he could write an opera for us.  
- Opera? Good… well… and what about me in this case?  
- You know many people… please search for a good libretto for him. You know I don't know much about music.  
- Well, I try to do my best but you know, good librettists are very rare nowadays.  
- There is that da Ponte. He writes good librettos. Try to talk to him.  
So, I had to see Lorenzo da Ponte, that old Don Juan type man who chased young ladies even in his sixties. I wasn't very pleased to see him, at all to be honest. But I tried to search for the least interesting libretto possible for them. I found it. It was the most ridiculous, boring libretto I have ever read: Cosi fan tutte.  
- This? This book is boring. – da Ponte said when I showed him to what he shall write lyrics.  
- I know but this is the Emperor's wish.  
- This exact thing?  
- Yes.  
- I… it is boring.  
- I know.  
- Can't we change it?  
- Don't deny the Emperor's command or you will have bad ending! – I nearly put my lasso out but I thought better and I just caught his cravat.  
- Very well then, Monsieur Destler, I will…  
- Good. You'd better behave. – I said, nodding and I left.

I was happy. I knew that Mozart and da Ponte can't make gold out of rubbish. This libretto is just sentenced to death. No matter how magical music will he compose, this thing is just born dead.  
- Herr Destler… - Lizl said and she was a bit of pale.  
- What is wrong?  
- I think Herr Mozart is being… unfaithful.  
- Why do you say that? – I asked, turning to the girl with growing interest.  
- I am not sure I can tell or not. – she said, taking the coffee cup from the table.  
- You have to tell it. – I said simply.  
- Good… so… excuse me Sir but can I have some sugar in this coffee?  
- Sure just out with it: what do you know?  
- I… I was tidying the bed today, this morning, you see, that bed wasn't made all the two weeks we were away, Herr Mozart isn't paying attention to cleaning, I have to pick everything up from the floor when…  
- And what the Hell did you find in that bed, spit it out!  
- Oh, a hair. Blond.  
- Great, awesome, you are a master detective… Mozart has blond hair!  
- I know but it was longer than his hair. I am sure it was from a woman.  
- Dear Lizl. It might be but it is not enough for a proof. Unless you find a female underwear in that bed, your saying is merely a theory.  
- I will see what I can do, Sir.  
- Good. Keep your eyes open.

I was nervous after she left. Blonde female hair in Mozart's bed makes me nervous… very nervous…  
I talked to Catherina. She was scared at first when I yelled at her but it was more likely due to yelling itself. That girl must be innocent. She said she isn't the only blond girl in Vienna and I should be ashamed because of blaming her when she did nothing.  
I believe her. Mozart is known for chasing women and there is no problem with Catherina lately. But I will keep my eyes open… Attacking is the best way of self protecting, as they say….


	27. Trouble with the Ring

Chapter 27

MOZART

- Erik starts to be suspicious, Wolfie. – Catherina said worriedly when we met at the Prater for a walk.  
- And so what? – I asked laughing. – Should I call him for a duel?  
- Would you? – she asked, and looked like surprised.  
- Of course, sweetie.  
- Am I not just a…. an adventure for you?  
- Adventure? What am I, Don Juan? No way honey.  
- But… I don't understand…  
- I love you.  
- And what about your wife?  
- I love her too.  
- But like this… church does not welcome this that you are with two women at the same time…  
- Will I shit? I can't choose. That's all.  
- You can't?  
- No. When I am with you I wish you were my wife but when I am with Stanze I would not trade her for any treasure of the Earth. Priests… they can tell what they want. They don't even KNOW what they are talking about. See? They never had wives. How could they know? I am sure they are even impotents. Like that it is easy…  
- Wolfie, I think you should confess this.  
- I have tons of sins to be confessed yet, one more or less counts nothing. By the way I am not talking to priests. They are… they are just asses you see. God shall adjudge me after my death. But the priest just can… all right, I am not telling.  
- I am worried about you. You seem to be a little tired.  
- I have to work a lot on Cosi. That's all.  
- Why is this rush? You'd better have some rest. You compose all day as I heard.  
- I do, but you see the opera has to be done till December and in January they want the debut gala.  
- That soon?  
- Yes.  
- Why?  
- My love, don't worry. There were operas I wrote in less time.  
- Less than a month?  
- Yes, my first opera was made in 2 weeks.  
- But you were yet a child back then. Now you should rest more.  
- Honey, what are you talking about? I am not old. I am a man in my full strength. Don't worry. An opera is nothing for Mozart. To be honest I compose a piano concerto and a quartet as well because the opera is not enough to occupy my energies.

CATHERINA

I did not say anything else, just smiled. Wolfie, to tell the truth, looked awfully tired just he wanted to show everyone he was all right. His beautiful blue eyes were red due to lack of sleep and constantly reading, he was even paler than usual and he could not concentrate on a thing for more than 2 minutes. He worked too hard. Everyone could see that won't be any good for him. Everyone but he.  
We were walking slowly and Wolfie did not really say anything. When I asked him if he was feeling sick he smiled faintly and said no. He told me he was only composing in his head but he wanted my companion as well.  
- You know what? I will accompany my Wolfie home and give him a good- night kiss in bed.  
- That would be nice but I have to work on second act tonight. I can't allow myself to sleep tonight, maybe tomorrow afternoon, a little, when my pupils leave.  
- Do you have pupils? – I asked, gasping from surprise. – You said you hate to teach.  
- I do, but you see… I don't have other choices. Papa was right when he said one can't buy bread from only composing.  
- You have problems right? I could….  
- No way, sweetheart! Not a word about this silliness.  
- But I earn quite much and…  
- I said no. I would hang myself in shame the exact day I ask for a loan from a woman. And my answer remains no two days, two weeks and even two years later. End.  
- Right, all right. Don't be mad at me.  
- I am not… I am sorry… I just start to be a bit of tired. I am sorry love, but… I think I am going home and continue to write Cosi.  
- Wolfie… please take care.  
- I will. – he nodded. – Tomorrow night , 7 o clock in front of Stephansdom?  
- II will be there. But please take care.  
Wolfie left me on the streets and I was just looking into the air. It was snowing heavily and the snowflakes falling from the skies seemed to laugh at my loneliness. I hurried away, while tears were forming in my eyes. I was worried about Wolfie.

CONSTANZE

I didn't like to be in Baden. I felt that I was useless and Wolfie did not want me at home for some reason. He did not seem to be too sad when I left. He always said we need this that I am at the spa, because I have to regain my strength. But I was always sad when I had to go there.  
Sure, Karl was with me, but to tell the truth, I got bored. Taking care of the child constantly, and being all alone without my husband, quite far from my home did not make me happy. And to tell the truth I was jealous. I often dreamed about Wolfie searches for happiness in another woman's arms.  
I looked into the mirror. I didn't look as beautiful as I used to when we got married. Maybe he got bored of me. I was pale, and I was walking slowly and on quite a strange and ugly way due to my legs were constantly in pain. And after 4 pregnancies… a woman does not look like as she did at the age of 20. I sighed. He destroyed me. Yes, he did. I became an ugly woman because of him and now he gets bored of me. I am not beautiful any more. And I pray, I am only 26!  
In those 26 years, I can count on only one of my hands the years I was happy.  
I was quite a little child… I was happy. I was 6 years old when my poor father died. I loved him more than anything. I did not like my mom, even in that very young age. And my mom hated me. I was papa's favorite little girl. And she wanted Loisl to be the favorite. Always.  
After Papa died… I became the slave. I had to do everything in the house, cleaning, cooking, taking care of my sisters… we lived in a big house. For a 6 – year old girl, it seemed to be a castle.  
But… that was the least problem. I had to live like no one in the house loved me. They were constantly yelling at me. I hated them.  
After we got to know each other with Wolfie, he gave me a little hope that I can at last live a normal life. I wanted to flee from home. I was only 17. Wolfie was fighting with his and my family for 2 years when at last we could marry.  
His father hated me. I know he did. He could never accept that Wolfie married me.  
On Figaro's debut gala, Loisl died. Mama always blamed Wolfie of that accident. There was never peace and I started to get tired of it.  
My children… I was nearly constantly pregnant. And still, only Karl survived from those children I gave birth to. After every little one's death, I blamed myself. I was not a good mother to them, maybe that's why God took them from me. My daughter… my little daughter whom I gave birth to when Wolfie conducted his Don Juan… Wolfie did not even want to see her and she lived for only an hour. When he returned, she was already dead. He did not even want to see the little thing. And I will never forgive what he did to my little daughter. He always wants boys. Boys who will carry on his name. And what about me? I would love to have a little daughter. She could be as beautiful as I used to be.  
I became an ugly old woman at the age of 26. And I simply wanted to be loved.

CATHERINA  
Wolfie looked better when we met the next day in front of Stephansdom. He was smiling at me and kissed me when I ran to him so I could see he was all right.  
- Cosi's second act is done. – he smiled.  
- That's wonderful. – I laughed and kissed his nose.  
- Yes it is, another 2 acts and it is finished.  
- But you will take care.  
- Sure, honey.  
- That is good to hear. I don't want you to work too hard. Erik does the same. He did not want to see me for two weeks now.  
- Is he composing?  
- Yes.  
- Don't worry, I am not composing that hard that I don't want to see a woman. – he laughed. – I can be with women between two acts.  
- Oh, you… you pig. – I laughed , gently slapping his head.  
- Oh, that's it, hit me, punish me, my treasure! – he cried and I laughed even louder.  
- Shut your face, everyone is looking at us. – I said but I couldn't stop laughing.  
- Everyone is allowed to look wherever they want to. They can look at my ass too.  
- Wolfie… stop… - I laughed.  
- Why, will you pee yourself while laughing? – he asked naughtily and started to tickle me.  
- No,no,no,noooo Wolfie!  
- That is yours. And you know what is yours too? – he caught my hand and started to kiss it wildly, while I was laughing. – Hey…you did not even tell me you succeeded in getting rid of your ring.  
- What? – I gasped, and looked at my hand. Erik's ring really disappeared from my finger. – Oh, my God it is not true! How…. I mean how could I lose it? I couldn't even remove it before…  
- Why are you so pale? – Wolfie asked.  
- Don't you understand… I lost my ring Erik gave me and he will be very mad at me… it was my wedding ring…  
- Well, he can buy you another maybe?  
- You don't understand the situation at all. He gave me the ring with the words that this ring shows him if I am faithful to him or not… if I get rid of the ring, I deceived him and I must suffer the consequences.  
- Oh… what if… we search it. I mean it could not get lost completely.  
- I hope so.  
- We just have to calm down and look around. Look into your gloves maybe.  
- You are right maybe it slipped off…  
- That's right my love.  
Sadly, that wasn't the case. We could not find my ring anywhere near me. Not even under my boots, not in the snow nearby, not in my gloves. I was crying hard cause I knew it will result in Erik killing Wolfie and I was clinging to his arm desperately crying.  
He was trying to comfort me, rubbing my back and caressing my face. But I wasn't comforted by his soothing touch. I grabbed his cravat, and buried my face in his cloak while he was whispering to my ear.  
- Sweetie, it is all right, nothing is wrong, calm down… I have another idea.  
- What is that? – I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.  
- I have many rings at home… well… quite a few. Maybe we find something similar. I got many rinds from the kings and queens of Europe.  
- That… that is good.  
- How did it look like? I can't remember.  
- It was nothing fancy. Just a plain gold ring with nothing special decoration.  
- Did it contain some engraving?  
- Nothing I know of.  
- That's good, a simple gold ring is the easiest to replace.  
We went to his apartment to see the rings he had. He carried a little golden box to me and opened it. Only 3 rings were in the box.  
- Hm, damn, I did not know they are this few… - Wolfie scratched his head. – I had to sell most of them. Only these remained. They are too simple to get anything good price for them. Chose one.  
- I try to. They don't exactly look like mine… They are still too much decorated. Each of them has little stones. Mine was just simply gold. With no stones at all… like your wedding ring.  
- My wedding ring?  
- Yes.  
- I can't… don't say it please…  
- Wolfie, only for some days… please. Erik will kill me and you too.  
- And what if Stanze returns while you are wearing my ring? What do I tell her… that I…  
- That you lost it.  
- And after I find it again… realistic.  
- Wolfie…  
- How about I buy you a new one?  
- Do you have money for that?  
- You said it was simple. Maybe one of these rings can be given away fo a simple wedding ring and you will be fine.  
- Would you do it?  
- I will.

We went to a little jewel shop, and Wolfie chosed the simplest ring we could find for me. I kissed him on the lips and said Thank you, darling. He nodded and he accompanied me to a carriage.  
- You'd better go home now sweetie. We see each other tomorrow… right?  
- I am sorry for the night I have caused you, love.  
- No harm done… but I pray take care of your ring, right, honey?  
- Right. – I kissed him once more when he helped me in the carriage and I left to the Opera.

MOZART

I looked around nervously after I stepped out of the jewel shop and asked Catherina not to say a word about the ring outside. This situation was far too unpleasant for me but I had no other choice. After she left, I became relieved that no one noticed what I was doing.  
I ran to home and lay down on the bed exhaustedly. I did not want to see or hear anything else that night.

CONSTANZE

When Lizl arrived with the papers in the morning, I was sitting in my chair, I was bored and slipping my tea. I got a paper in my lap out of boredom and started to read the headlines.  
Karl, as he wasn't near any musical instruments, was trying to occupy himself with learning another talents. Now he was learning to read. I was proud of him, because Wolfie always said he will never learn to read because he doesn't care of anything else but music. He caught one of the newspapers from my lap this time as well and started to practice.  
- The Em-pe-ror is vi-si-ting Hun-Ga-ry this week-end. – he read out loud the first headline.  
- You are very clever, dear. – I petted his brown hair and patted his little head. – Good job, darling.  
- Thank you mommy, I read you more.  
- Go ahead, darling.  
- What kind of letter is this?  
- M. Big m.  
- But that is not how Mperor is witten?  
- Oh, no, sweetie you just pronounce it that way that is an E and an m in Emperor, this is only an M.  
- M-o-z-a-r-t  
- You can spell your name?  
- Here is this, I am reading it from here.  
- Mozart in the paper?  
- Yes.  
- Read it out, what is it? – I asked with surprise.  
- Mo-zart is get-ting re-mar-ri-ed. Mama, what is remarried?  
- Give it to me! – I hitched the paper out of Karl's hand and started to read the article.  
- Mama what does that word mean? Mama, what is it?  
- Hush. – I murmured at him out of routine while reading.  
"Mozart, the famous musician seems to find another wife for himself in Vienna. The composer was seen in a little jewel shop in Vienna, buying a wedding ring for a woman. More people saw the couple together before in the Prater as well. The real Frau Mozart is in Baden, while this as more people seem to remember…"  
- Mama, I want to know what that word means.  
- That word – I said, getting up from my chair furiously. – Means nothing good regarding your father's balls.  
- What kind of balls? – Karl asked while I just showed Lizl to take Karl's hand and follow me.  
- Errrrrm… billiard! Billiard balls, you know, Karl, your father has those billiard balls in his study.  
- Why does Mama want to harm the billiard table? I love it.  
- Karl, shut your face, Lizl, hurry!- I cried back to them and Lizl was hurrying after me with Karl.

ERIK

- It is not the right note, Catherina, try again. – I said, looking at her with displeasure.  
- I am sorry.  
- Why are you trembling, child? Are you feeling sick?  
- No.  
- Tell the truth, you are pale.  
- I am fine.  
- Don't you want to tell me why your ring changed? – I jumped up from the piano.  
- You… you see it wrong way. It is your ring.  
- Yes? Give it to me.  
- I can't remove it, you know it.  
- No worries. I can.  
- But don't remove it… - she said when I reached for her hand and hid her hand behind her back.  
- Why not?  
- I got so used to it, Erik, I am not feeling well when it isn't on me. – she said, smiling. She thought she can make me believe this cheap and old trick. I was too old to be fooled this easily.  
- Your hand. Now.  
- If you… you insist…  
- I do.

I removed the ring from her finger and I instantly know it was a fake ring she was wearing. I did not feel the weight right either, mine was heavier and older as well, this one looked like new. For first sight it could have been mine. I had to admit she bought one which looked quite the same. But I was searching for the final proof, and I found it out.  
- Catherina dear, could you please tell me how did you make my initials evaporate from the gold? You sure made some magic! I want to learn this trick.  
- Initials?  
- Yes, dear. My ring had a little E.D. engraved on the bottom inside. You could not see it as you were wearing it. But like this… it can be seen. Or can't in this case.  
- Oh, Erik… I…  
- No worries, dearest. I know what has happened to it.  
- You… you do?  
- Yes! – I yelled at her, pushing her to the wall. – Didn't you miss it? – I threw the real ring at her.  
- Where did you find it?  
- It was found… under Mozart's bed.  
- Is that your obsession? I am not…  
- Don't lie to me! – I yelled at her when she silenced the exact moment. The look in her eyes made clear for me that I was right. I stole the ring from her in reality, to find out if she tells the truth to me about it. If she tells she lost it, I would have been sure she is pure like fresh snow. But this way she bought another one and she is so desperate about this fact I told her I had no more questions.- I hope you know what you have done… - I hissed and wanted to leave her but she caught my leg.  
- Erik don't hurt him, please, I don't want you to harm him, I will do anything you want, just please don1t… don't hurt him….  
- Anything? – I asked. My fury started to pass away slowly and my usual coldness came instead. No, I must not kill him yet, she is right. My revenge isn't complete. There are much worse things than death…. and I knew what will I do to him.


	28. Failure and Despair

Chapter 28

MOZART

- What shall I do now, Papa? – I sighed as I turned to the framed painting of my father on the wall. I scratched my head and walked closer to him. – However… if we think about it… YOU did the same thing too, did you? – I asked with sudden fury. – You… you were the one, talking about morals for me? When you weren't better either? Huh? You were cheating on my mother as well, now we are in equal! We will be together in Hell. Are you glad? Because I, I am very glad you know. You destroyed me! You did! – I caught the frame in utter desperation and frustration and looked into those lifeless eyes. Even in this painting, after nearly 3 years of his death, he looked majestic. – I hate you. I always hated you. – I sighed and walked back to my desk and sat down.  
I don't remember much for awhile, I most likely fell asleep while thinking but my next memory isn't very pleasant. I felt a big slap on my face and saw a newspaper 2 inches from my eyes.  
- Pig! Nasty disgusting pig!- I heard Stanze's voice above my head and I could jump up just in time before she punched me right in the face.  
- Stanze… I wasn't expecting for you…. yet…  
- Shut your face! Pig!  
- Why are you so…  
- What have you done, you…you…  
- Why, what have I done? – I was walking backwards and she ran towards me and I arrived to the wall. Oh, no, she got me.  
- Look at this you son of a…- she slapped me with the newspaper once again then threw it at me.  
- I can't do anything about the Emperor visiting Hungary this week-end my love; I wasn't the one who told him to go there.  
- Turn the page! – She screamed on a voice I could not even recognize. I turned the page and instantly saw the article about me and Catherina.  
- Oh shit… Stanze… I can explain….  
- Explain it to my fist.  
- Stanze…  
- I kill you! – She jumped towards me and I felt I got such a slap I could have never think she was capable of. I found it better to run. I could have protected myself but at first, she was right and I deserved it, secondly, I never harmed a woman and didn't want to hit her now either. She was my wife and I loved her too much to hit her for making her forget my own fault.  
- Mama! Mama! Why are you hitting Papa? – I heard Karl's fearful voice behind her back… I knew he should not have said anything when her mother was furious. Stanze had a touchy personality and when she was frustrated it wasn't a good idea to make her even angrier.  
She did not even think as I could see, she was too over helmed with rage, I daresay, she didn't even recognize Karl at that moment. She just turned around and gave Karl a slap that he literally got the other from the wall.  
Only then she saw what she was doing, but it was too late. Karl was lying on the floor for a couple of seconds, but it seemed to be hours for me. Finally he slowly stood up, looking at Stanze with growing panic.  
- Karl, sweetie… - Stanze tried to approach him but he made a few steps back. We never hit him. I think, he only got a slap from me once, but it wasn't his fault either. Both of us agreed that it is not the best way of raising a child to beat him to make him obey. We tried to talk to him instead; there was nothing he did not understand from words. Sometimes, of course he got some kind of punishment, but it was never beating.  
- You hit Karl… - he said softly and I was surprised to see that he didn't cry at all. The only emotion I could see on him was horror.  
- I am sorry, dear, I didn't mean to harm you… sweetie, please come here, I kiss it better for you. – Stanze was begging Karl to go closer but he refused to. He was just waving his head.  
- You hit everyone. You became mad. You are crazy. – He repeated and I saw horror growing inside him, consuming him and he suddenly turned around to run.  
- - Lizl catch him!-. Stanze cried when she missed to catch him, he was running so fast.  
- Karl!- Lizl screamedwith surprise when my son bit her hand in his growing panic and ran out of the house. He didn't even put his coat on. We ran after him but we could not see him anywhere near when we arrived outside. He was either hiding somewhere or ran away so fast that we could not get him again.

ERIK

I was walking carefully in front of the Opera and truly to my habit I was insulting that awful snow and ice to be frozen so badly on the streets, making it impossible for everyone to keep their balance. Sadly, today that wasn't only the ice that made me slip and fall… I felt something running into me however I could not see anyone and in the next moment I was on the ground.  
- Which idiot takes their dog for a walk like this? – I moaned. - Leash your dog next time! – I got up and only then I saw the kid running away in horror, he didn't even pay attention to where he was running.  
- Can't you see, kid? – I heard an annoyed male voice as the boy ran into him and I still was too surprised to say anything. The next thing I saw, however was a carriage turned to the street and the kid just jumped on the road without looking around.  
- Hey kid! Take care! – I ran towards him and jumped in front of the carriage myself, hitting the boy away out of the way.

I don't know how it was possible but none of us got injured. I don't even remember those few seconds because everything happened so fast. I don't know why I even did it in the first place. I could feel the little body trembling from fear and possibly cold as he was only wearing shirt and waistcoat.  
- Look, that man is a hero!  
- I am not guilty in this… - the carriage driver yelled – the Sir is my witness that this kid jumped in front of me!  
- Crazy kid! Why his parents don't teach him to look around before he crosses the road?  
- What kind of a mother and father he might have! Look, they don't even dress him normally!  
- Blasphemy. – an older man with glasses shook his head as he saw us passing the crowd. I wanted to take him to a calmer place to calm down a little. Only then I looked at his face. I got absolutely surprised to see… Mozart's ugly son. Yes, that little skull- like head, those deep-set brown eyes… it was Karl Thomas Mozart.

If I knew this earlier I would… oh, no. I would not leave him to die even then either. I don't know what that was with me, but I could never harm this child… and any children in fact.  
- Why don't you pay attention? – I asked him surprisingly calm, I also got surprised of the tone of my own voice.  
- I am sorry… Sir… Excellency…  
- I am not a priest. – I looked at him strictly and he instantly corrected himself  
- I am sorry, Sir Court Composer.  
- That's right, my boy, and why do you run like this? Where is your coat?  
- At home- he avoided eye- contact so I had to kneel down to look into his eyes.  
- Are you afraid of something?  
- My… mother. She has gone mad.  
- Your mother? – I gasped. I expected he will say his father harmed him or something similar.  
- Destler! Let my son go! – I heard Frau Mozart's gasping as she was running towards me  
- No! – Karl started to cry and hid behind me which actually bothered me. But that woman really looked like she was crazy now, I could just see fine why the boy got scared.  
- Let him go, I insist! – She stood in front of me  
- You could thank me at least that I saved your son from being smashed by a carriage. – I said coldly.  
- What? – She looked at me in disbelief.  
- Nice mother you are, I daresay. – I shook my head, pulling the boy out of behind my back.

MOZART

I was gasping when I finally found Stanze and Karl, my son was standing in front of Destler while he held his shoulders and Stanze was kneeling in front of him, crying. Karl tried to comfort her when I slowly walked closer.  
- I heard what happened. – I looked at Destler and went closer to him – I am sure you have your opinion about us… I thank you for helping my son, my friend… you are always here when I need you…  
- No need to worry. I have nothing to do with your family and I have no right to have an opinion about those five minutes I have seen. It would be better though if you took the boy home he might catch a cold.  
We were walking home in bad mood, Karl still slightly scared in my arms, I covered him up with my cape to keep him warm and Stanze looked like she was very mad and depressed.  
At home she didn't say a single word to me, I took care of Karl, I tried to occupy my thoughts by giving him a music lesson. After Karl was asleep, I went to my father's portrait and asked silently:  
- NOW what should I do?

CONSTANZE

I will never forgive him. Never. He destroyed my life. His opera killed my sister, he turned me to a monster and he killed my little daughter's soul and little body that he didn't even want to see her. And today it is his fault that I nearly lost my son too. If this all won't be enough, he is constantly cheating on me. I am feeling so useless and unloved. I felt it right that he only wanted to get rid of me by sending me to the spa in Baden.  
I love him so much… and I hate him so much…

MOZART

A month passed since that awful fight with Stanze. She wasn't beating me any more, actually she behaved calm and coldly, she was a good mother to Karl, she played with him and never lost her patience when it came to the boy. I felt she was even spoiling him.  
She didn't talk to me, only the most important things she had to. I tried to make peace with her numerous times, but my bouquets of flowers I got her always were given to Lizl "You might like these, I know you like flowers, they might decorate your romm"- Stanze would always say.  
I sighed. Only one thing made me happy still: music. I was excited because Cosi's debut gala was close and I enjoyed teaching the orchestra.

26 January, 1790

ERIK

My plan was in the best shape and I didn't even have to act much till now to get what I wanted. Mozart was suffering because of his crazy wife enough. I wanted to completely destroy him and make him pray for his own death, squeeze him out like a lemon, both emotionally and in body.  
He will regret the day he was born.  
I now have to make his opera fail. I don't want any scandal or big disaster for today. It will be too blatant and they might be suspicious about someone is doing this on purpose. Heaven forbid someone would find out it is me. No, no, no, it will be just as usual as a drum beat. Nothing will be noticed, only us, who sit in the Emperor's box, will see what happens. But this will be enough.

- Isn't it pleasant to wait for Mozart's other masterpiece, my Destler? – The Emperor laughed, pouring another glass of wine from the nice Tokay I brought him only for this fabulous occasion.  
- I am excited for it too, Majesty. – I nodded and turned to Baron van Swieten and von Strack.- How do you think, my friends?  
- I think this opera's storyline is a little weaker plot than the others. – Baron von Fugue looked at me. – But we shall see what music can do with it.

The first act went with nothing special. Drinking wine, listening to music, at some boring parts, I was amusing myself with composing my Dies Irae in my head. This plot and opera really did not reach the level of his usual masterpieces. I always was non- bias seeing his music, I always admitted no matter how much I hated that man, his music always made me wonder how he could compose so greatly….  
But Cosi was just to weak and boring to survive. It had its moments, but in general… I was wondering about was that really successful for me to help this opera fail? It would fail by itself too.. so much unneeded energy I wasted in making my way.

At the end of second act, I finally could see the first sign of my success: The Emperor yawned. Yes, the first is here, and we are only at the half of the Opera. I won. Not much later Strack and van Swieten started to yawn too, they had their wine as well… I was miming yawning to just not to be an outsider and making them glad. I enjoy this masterpiece as much as they do.  
Till the middle of 3rd act, the Emperor did his two remained yawns too, so it wasn't a question any more what happens to Cosi fan tutte.  
I love laudanum, it makes my glory sweet. The Emperor and the others are snoring in their sleep. And I have an urge to laugh.

MOZART

- What?  
- You heard well, Mozart, your opera is removed from the program  
- Why? There was no scandal there was nothing!  
- I am sorry to tell you this, but your opera just don't reach the level of your earlier pieces and the Emperor got disappointed in it. He even fell asleep of boredom.  
- The Emperor is a deaf idiot! – I slammed my fist on the table in front of Strack but he didn't seem to mind it.  
- Mind your tongue. I could make you get 25 sticks for even this sentence. You shall get the money for the last night performance and the price His Majesty promised for the opera, and leave with God's love.  
- And now… what should I do? Huh?  
- I don't know. – he shook his head. – You don't get any other commissions for awhile I am sure.

I was furiously kicked our front door wide open and slammed the bag of money on the table in front of Stanze in the salon.  
- What the Hell is your problem? – she asked surprised and a little scared, but she wasn't mad.  
- I have enough of everything, here is your money from my opera, now come and yell at me that it is too little.  
- Did it … fail?  
- It did. – I nodded, turning to my father's picture.  
- Oh, Wolfie… I am so sorry about you. I didn't mean to make you mad, it is sure my fault you didn't have calm for working.  
- It is all the same now, it doesn't matter.  
- Wolfie…  
- Where is my son?  
- In your study.  
- Is he playing? – I asked furiously turning to Constanze.  
- Yes… what else would he…  
- No! – I shouted and ran to my study.  
I got the sheet music up from in front of Karl and threw it to the fireplace.  
- Did I play it wrong, Papa? – he asked with disbelief and shock.  
- You are not allowed to play, anything, any more! – I yelled at him.  
- But Papa, I am a musi…  
- No way! You are absolutely, certainly NOT becoming a musician! No way, I have enough of everything; do you want to become this miserable beggar like your father? No! I don't let my son to ruin his life someone should have broken my arm when I gave your first piano lesson!  
- Papa, please…  
- I will make you be….  
- Papa…  
- A priest4 A goddamned priest!  
- Wolfie! – I heard Stanze's voice behind my back. – Please calm down. I understand that you are mad but don't make this silly decision…  
- Silly you say?  
- Yes, you haven't been in a church for ten years, and you hate priests.  
- But they can LIVE at least. They earn lots of money that's why they are so fat. You should be thankful that I try to save our son from being a beggar on the streets with a single violin…  
- But he loves to play and like this you make him give music up…  
- I am sorry, but people needs to think of their future too. Karl! You go to your room with the Bible and I will be there too in five minutes. I will teach you the whole goddamned thing and you go to Petrolsdorf in the next semester!  
- But Wolfie, it isn't even sure they will take him and he has just learned to read… and he would still have time until he turns 7 to start school…  
- He will start it now, he needs that one semester earlier to get used to masses and all happenings.  
- But… why so far? Can't you send him to some school here in Vienna?  
- He must live away from us. Like this he becomes a nothing. If you spoil him to no end and let him play he will never be a priest. If he lives far with the other kids he will slowly get used to it. You will thank me for this once, Karl. If you turn older, you will understand. I am sorry son. But I have to do this.

KARL

I remember that night well and if I turn to 100, I will never forget it. Papa was explaining me the Bible without even a minute of pause, my head throbbed and I was sleepy when he finally finished.  
- What do you remember? – he turned to me when I yawned and lay down on my bed.  
- Nothing… I am sorry Papa it was too fast… I could not pay attention.  
- What did you forget? – he looked at me with strict eyes I have never seen before. Forget? Oh, yes, kissing him. I jumped up in my bed, stood up so I could reach his nose and kissed it.  
- I am sorry Papa, I forgot the nose kiss.  
- No, no, what else you forgot?

My mind was racing but I could not find anything my head was full of Jesus eating apple from Adam and Eve's Easter crossing with the snake by his side. Or was it other way…?  
- You forgot to say your prayers. – Papa said and pointed in front of my bed. – Kneel down and say your prayers.  
- But Papa, you never taught me how to…  
- I will teach you now.  
- But I never had to do this.  
- Now you have to.  
- Why?  
- It's enough! – He yelled at me and grabbed my nightshirt, and put me down to the floor. – Kneel down and repeat…  
I could not see anything from my headache and sleepiness. I was trying to hide I was yawning, keeping my mouth shut and my jaw got hurt from the effort I was making.  
- Do you hear me?  
- Yes Papa? – I looked up, trying to keep my eyes open.  
- Your hands.  
- What?  
- Do you do it on purpose? Cross your hands I said.  
- What for?  
- Karl, don1t make me mad!- he jumped up and hit the back of my head. – This will make you stay awake!  
- Wolfie! – I heard Mama's voice behind my back. – I don't let you to torture Karl. His soul won't go to Hell if he survives another night without praying. – Mama lifted me up from the floor and hugged me. – He will sleep with me tonight. If it wasn't important for youto teach him in his 6 years so far, he can wait till tomorrow.  
- He needs to learn things in time and you spoil him again. He will be safer in Perchtolsdorf, I see well.  
Mama didn't answer to this, she left the room with me in her arms and I fell asleep in her arms before even reaching our bedroom.


	29. Royal Mistake

Chapter 29

ERIK

I was so happy to hear that Mozart's opera was off from the program that I could have danced. I was sure that this way he will never get a commission any more. The Emperor didn't enjoy his work anyway so I didn't feel myself guilty.  
Lizl was talking to me about Mozart's ridiculous mood-swings and plan about training his kid as a priest. I had to laugh about that job for the kid, he is so ugly that it is fine for him- he will never have any women who might think he is handsome, so he sure will never get married.  
Everything was going so smoothly even without me having to do something that I was even surprised. Killing and making Mozart a lunatic is really a child's play, I don't even have to make efforts.  
At the beginning of February, however, there was a big shock for me. Problems occur sometimes, of course, but this unexpected twist rarely comes.

- My Destler, don't you think that we were too harsh on Mozart? - The Emperor asked when I sat down next to him on his piano lesson.  
- Harsh? – I asked, opening the sheet music we were working on. – I don't think so, Majesty.  
- Well… I think so. Maybe that man has just bad luck. And as I heard he has a little son too. And he is very talented, I always liked his music. Of course it is not as great as yours…  
- Thank you.  
- So… you are a musician, my Destler, and a very great musician. What do you think of the plan that Mozart will be a Composer in the Cour t too? Don't worry, you will have your job, I don't send you away, how could I? Just Mozart will be with you as well.  
- Mozart… well… it is very interesting thought.  
- You don't have to be afraid, as I said I love your music more.

You are wrong, Joseph. It is not a matter of loving my music more or less. Even it is not a matter of Mozart working with me or not. It is the problem that he will work AT ALL. How can you be so idiot, being an Emperor? How you can't see how idiot things you are thinking about? I am sorry, Joseph, but no one can make me stop and give up my plan…. not even the Emperor.  
- I will think more about Mozart1s job till tomorrow. – he said at the end of the lesson.- You are right about it is no good to make quick decesions especially in music what I don't know about.  
It is sure he doesn't know about music, it takes two month to teach him a 20 measures long little piano piece. He is really a deaf idiot, I have to agree with Mozart, no matter how I showed I was very mad and shocked when Strack told this story to me.

Well, no matter how much you think, you showed me I can't trust you and if I can't trust someone… I will make them disappear.

CATHERINA

I was sitting in front of the piano, waiting for Erik in his house to come and give my singing lesson. He was late, he said he had to do something important when he took me to his house and disappeared.  
Finally after some minutes he appeared, carrying a sheet music and he put it to the table. He was wearing a glove to my surprise and only removed it after he put down the sheet music.  
- That's what we will sing? – I asked and stood up  
- No, my dear, it is for someone else.  
- Someone… else? Who? – I asked with surprise. I never knew he had another pupil…  
- Don't worry darling it is not a woman. How in the name of Corelli's Fugue could I teach another woman for the art of Music? – he looked at me with passion when saying these words and I was so excited that at last, at last it will happen, he comes closer and hugs me… I love him so much and our love will be so beautiful…  
- So you love me?  
- I love your voice, my darling. – he smiled, putting down his accompaniment sheet music on the piano.  
- Only my voice?  
- What do you mean? – he turned back from the sheet music. – Is something wrong?  
- Erik… I love you.  
- Well- well, Catherina I have already told you not to say this to me only out of pity. Erik doesn't like when someone lies to him.  
- But no, Erik, I really…  
- Could we sing at last? – he hit an accord with displeasure in his voice. I did not understand what his problem was. Anytime I tried to tell him I loved him, he would never listen. He was praying for my love before. And now he could get it, he does not want it any more.

I was in bad mood when our lesson ended, I was frustrated and rejected. I wanted to pick the sheet music from the table up for him, because I wanted to sing it for him to make him glad but before I could touch it he yelled at me  
- Don't touch it!-  
He grabbed my wrist and pushed me away from the table, put his glove on then he hurried away with the sheet music in his hand. I sat down to the floor in the salon, and started to cry as he shut the door.

ERIK

I know I harmed Catherina's feelings but I only did what I did for her own good. I couldn't tell her why but she sure thinks now I don't love her. I love her more than anything, with all I have. But I couldn't let her touch that weapon.

The Emperor was very happy to see me, and shook my gloved hands in joy.  
- My Destler, sleeping on my decision was a very good idea. – He smiled. I looked at him suspiciously. Oh, now I wasted time again with the needed preparations?  
- Why, Majesty?  
- I now sure know that my earlier decision about Mozart's job was completely right. That boy so deserves it. You two, will be excellent composers together.  
- I sure think so too. – I smiled and put the sheet music in front of the Emperor- With your permission, I wrote a little sonata in honor of your decision because I felt you will decide the right way.  
- Oh, my Destler, you are so kind to me!  
- No need to thank me. It is my pleasure. – I smiled and I felt that tickling sensation inside me that I had an urge to burst out in laughter but I stayed completely calm.  
- May I turn the page and see it?  
- Of course, Majesty, as you wish.

He turned the page and I saw he already made that one needed little touch I was waiting for. As his fingertips met the paper, I nodded.  
He didn't know he just shook hands with Death himself. He was all happy and joyful on all our piano lesson and the more he touched that sheet music, the more I knew he has only days. No one will make me fall. No one. I have victory.  
As our music lesson ended, Strack appeared in the room and he brought wine for the Emperor. This was even more beautiful way of the happenings than I imagined. I collected my sheet musics, including my weapon and left.

Later when returning in my house, I made sure of Catherina was sleeping in her room. After I found out no one saw me, I threw my weapon in the fireplace and so did my gloves. No one may touch Death any more, and I washed my hands.

DAROGA

The Emperor, they say, is very ill. He became feverish one night, all suddenly and unexpectedly. He coughs, acid- like wounds are on his hands and his fever can't be lessened. He is mostly unconscious, and if he is awake, he even talks nonsense.  
The Emperor's doctor is already in prison because he couldn't cure him, and they called another doctor from Genova, but the Italian doctor can't help him either. They can't say what the Emperor can suffer from. The symptoms are so unusual for them that they can't know if they come from the stomach, the lungs or the head.  
Sadly, I know these symptoms well. These are from a known type of poison in my country which takes effect after meeting the skin. It kills slowly, if it is not cured, it takes effect the same day someone touches it, but works slowly, destroying the whole system of the victim. The lungs become slowly a sticky mess, so the victim simply chocks to death, suffering much in the pervious weeks.  
I was trying to help one day, visiting the Palace and telling them, I could the solution for the Emperor's problem.  
- We are fed up with people like you- the guard said in disgust. – I know you all are sorry for the Emperor and scared but we can't allow in all gypsies to try all their ways of curing on the Emperor, he is sick enough without you too.  
- I am not a Gypsy, I am a Persian.  
- It is all the same you both are that black and as I said the Emperor doesn't need you. Go away until I am polite!

He slammed the door in front of my face. I knew no one will believe me, but I didn't expect such a rude treatment. I only wanted to help the Emperor because I knew how to cure his illness till it isn't late. And I also knew who that might be who has poisoned him. I only knew one person who knew Persian poisons as much as I did, but I could not even prove it to the Court. He is the Court Composer, we can't see the reason why he would do it (I could not either but the way he kills told enough about who it was), we can't see the object with which he kills, and he sure made it disappear already as it is fatal to anyone who touches it, even for himself or Mlle Cavalieri, and he sure does not make such a big mistake.  
Mlle Cavalieri was walking in front of me, all suddenly; she hurried out of the Opera and sat down on a bench. She looked like she was at the verge of tears.  
- Erik…. why… why?  
- What is the problem, dear Fraulein? – I stepped in front of her. – May I help you?  
- Oh no, no, I am not allowed to talk…  
- Please Fraulein, I don't want to harm you.  
- Please understand my answer is no.  
- Fraulein. – I said in harsh voice and caught her arm as she wanted to run away. – These are very serious situations going on. You have to talk to me because we both know that man is a monster.  
- No, he isn't! – she said with panic. – He is nice, he is a gentleman. Leave me!  
- Fraulein…  
- Leave me alone or I will scream and call for a policeman.  
- I was also a policeman in Persia. Understand, please, I don't mean to hurt you any way.  
- I can't tell you anything.  
- Just tell me why are you so sad.  
- Because the man whom I love doesn't love me back.  
- Young Mozart?  
- No, no, it has nothing to do with Mozart and… how dare you?  
- I saw you with him in the papers.  
- Gossip. Mean- spirited gossip. He is just a very good friend of mine.  
- Fraulein…  
- I will go home now, I am very exhausted. Please Sir I tell you for your own good, just look through and ignore me. I will be fine.  
She freed her arm from my hand and ran away, sometimes she turned back to see if someone followed her or not.

MOZART  
Despite Stanze's constant crying and saying no, I packed all of the boy's clothes to take him to Perchtolsdorf towards the end of February to see if he can start school with the other boys. Stanze was too weak to say no to Karl and she spoiled him to no end. I was trying to be strict to the boy, I wanted him to pray and change his life but Stanze didn't want to hear from it. She wasn't against the religion, she said, it was time to actually teach Karl for these, but forcing him to give up music and move away from us wasn't nice of me at all.  
I didn't care much. I only wanted the best for my son, and I knew, with music, he can never pay the bills. He looked at me sadly in the carriage when we departed from home, and he looked out of the window again, seeing his mother crying and waving to him with her handkerchief. He waved back and looked at me again as he could not see his mother any more.  
- Don't you love me Papa?  
- How can you say such things? – I sighed, wiping his tears off of his face with my handkerchief. – Blow your nose. Once again. God you can't even blow your nose normally?  
- Mama helps me to do so.  
- Mama wipes your ass too still? – I moaned and hit my fist against my knee.  
- No. – He said but he started to cry again.  
- You have to grow up. Mama won't be always with you. She won't help you get dressed any more either.  
- Why?  
- Because you are a big boy now. You have to take care of yourself. This is why I take you to school, to grow up.  
- But why can't I play any more?  
- I already told you this, not even once, Karl, please try to understand what I am saying.  
- I don't want to give up music… I can't play? Never again…?  
- Listen my son. You are not allowed to play for awhile. You need to grow up you see. After some years when you get used to things this way, you may pick music up again as a plain hobby. I am not against you play music for your own amusement, but I don't let you to do it for a living.  
- And when can I come home?  
- In school- breaks. For Christmas, Easter, and for the Summer.  
- Not more?  
- No. Pertolsdorf is too far to bring you home for the weekends too. You could only come home on Saturday afternoon but I have to take you back on Sunday afternoon for the Mass at the evening. It simply does not worth the all traveling, that one night you might spend at home.  
- What will happen to me then? I will be alone there? Papa…  
- You won't be alone, sure there are other boys too who can't go home for weekends. You might even find some friends. Don1t be so damn scared, Karl. I know it is unusual but you will get used to it.

KARL  
Papa didn't talk to me more, he started to read. I read the book's title: Divine Comedy. I wanted to ask about that book he was reading but he was too busy reading, I didn't want to disturb him. I was just looking out of the window to see the environment, or slept. When we arrived Papa woke me up and we walked to a very big building. We stopped in front of it and Papa lifted me up and said.  
- So, now after we enter and search that fat ass you say Laudetur Jesu Christe. Right? You bow and shut your face after and only answer when they ask you. If they ask if you pray every night what will you say?  
- I will lie that I do, Papa.  
- It isn't a lie, you just tell the future. No one shall know what has happened in the past. How about the Bible?  
- I read it every day, twice, Papa.  
- Yes and do you want to be a priest?  
- Yes, Papa, it is my biggest dream.  
- Right, you have learned your lesson. Not a word about how I call priests, understood?  
- Papa…  
- What is it now?  
- If I become a priest you will hate me too like the other priests?  
- I will love you always, Karl, you are my son. – he kissed me and hugged me and after he put his finger on my lips. – No more talking, we enter. Only answer when you are asked.  
We entered that building and I saw lots of boys walking around, they were wearing strange dark grey uniform and only Papa's red and my blue coat were the only color in this building. Everything was grey.  
- Papa? Why are these kids in costumes, it isn't a Masquerade.  
- It is not costume, it is uniform you will get it too if they accept you.  
- I don1t want to have grey.  
- You have to. – Papa looked at me with his strict eyes again so I didn't say any more.

The meeting with the director went well. Papa was delighted when I started to tell all the things I have learned in the past month. I didn't really understand half of the things I have said, I was just reciting the text of prayers, the name of Saints, events and all I could. I had a good memory so learning things wasn't difficult, the only thing bothering me was I didn't know what I was talking about and I didn't even care.  
They accepted me. I looked at Papa sadly, I nearly started to cry when I found out I am really staying here.  
- What is the matter my boy? – The director asked, looking at me.  
- He is just tired, Father, he had a long trip.  
- Oh, yes, I understand, such a young boy don't take long journeys well. I let him today to go to bed earlier, I will excuse him for the evening and ask the Fathers not to bother him tonight. But tomorrow he will have his duties.  
- Of course, and thank you, Father. Say thank you, Karl- he pushed me a bit and I looked up.  
- Thank you. – This, I think, was the softest and saddest "thank you" I have ever said.  
I was lying on my bed, among the other boys, there were very much boys in the room. I was tired, but couldn't sleep at all. I was thinking of my parents. I missed them and I was at the verge of tears. My eyes were already red of much crying.  
- Psssst! Hey! You! – I heard a soft whisper from the bed next to me. I turned my head there and saw a boy with curly red hair and green eyes looking at me. – You are really Mozart's son?  
- Yes I am.  
- My father loves your dad's music.  
- Thank you. – I sighed because he made me think of music again.  
- Why are you here? – he asked.  
- Because my father wants me to.  
- I am the same way. My dad says I am the worst behaving boy in Vienna so he sent me here that priests can make me behave.  
- Really? – I sat up and looked at him with a big smile.  
- Yes.  
- Can they?  
- They try to, but not much success they have.  
- What is your name?  
- Theofil, but everyone calls me Theo.  
- My name is Karl. – I shook hands with him and smiled. I have a new friend it seems and if he is such a bad boy and I become friends with him, he will sure make me do some bad things too. If I do bad things the priests will send me home to Papa so I can be home again. This will be easier than I thought. And until that I can have lots of fun with my new friend, Theo.

February 20, 1790

ERIK

- Destler, Destler… Destler…- Strack ran to me when I entered the Palace that morning.  
- What is that?  
- The Emperor… wants to see you.. – he nearly cried. Oh, my God how I hated these weak men who cried in public. It is disgusting. A man shall remain a cold man in public no matter what happens. It is ladylike to whine this way. I bet he is even afraid of mice.

The Emperor was lying in his bed; he looked like he had only hours left. He vomited blood uncontrollably when I entered the room, assuring me that it was the last level of his sickness. No Daroga with his herbs can make him stay alive any more. How that fool could think he will be let in here to cure the Emperor? That nosy simpleton.  
The Emperor looked at me with his glassy eyes, and slightly showed me to go closer. I wasn't repulsed or afraid, so I did so.  
- This… - he whispered and gave me a piece of paper with his seal. – This…  
- What is this? – I asked softly.  
- Mozart…- he whispered again and I looked at the paper.  
Mozart's job commission! I will stab myself this instant; this idiot had no better activity half in the grave between two vomiting? This airhead climbs out of even his coffin to hit his seal on this god damned document? I looked around. Actually thank God no one saw he gave this to me. I hid it in my pocket.  
- Take… care… of….. – he started to cough in a nasty way, and was gasping until his head colored in bluish- purple- Take…care… of… Mozart.  
- I will, Majesty. I will.  
- You… Dest…. my… son…  
- Don't waste your energy, Majesty. – I looked at him with calm as he closed his eyes and I walked away.

Strack was waiting for me outside, biting his nails.  
- Is he… - he started to cry again.  
- Not yet. – I shook my head.  
- He has strong system, God may help Him…  
- He does.  
He really does, as he could write this commission with his last strength, and I was surprised he was able to talk yet. But his system had to give up the fight too, on 20th February, 1790, not much after 5 pm, he died. The doctors didn't know what has caused his death, they made up the decision they will just say it was some kind of sudden illness.  
I proved that I was willing to obey his last will: I burned Mozart's commission in my fireplace without anyone knowing about it ever existed. I promised also that I will take care of Mozart. He will follow you soon after he prays me to kill him with my bare hands after a life full of pain and torture.


	30. Royal Requiem

Chapter 30

ERIK

Leopold II was even dumber than his brother. He was naïve, and also conservative. Old fashioned, he didn't like any kinds of changes. That is how he started his speech when he called the Court so that he can make decisions about who stays and who doesn't.  
- Dear people, I don't like changes. Call me old fashioned, if you want to, I am not interested in what people say behind my back. You don't have to like me even. But I want you to respect me when we talk. That is all. So, now I think, I will leave the Court as it is, because if my brother liked it this way, I will too. Everyone has his position, but I won't apply new people.  
I was glad to hear he doesn't want to change anything and write new job commissions. Two Emperors dying so quickly would be too easily noticed.  
- Destler, I have a word with you, if you don't mind. – the Emperor looked at me, and gestured to follow him. I was a bit of suspicious what he could want of me… the poison was made disappear, I cleaned every little marks…  
- Majesty? – I asked neutrally.  
- I know how much my poor brother loved your music and I would love if your music accompanied him to the grave. I ask you to write my poor brother's Requiem.  
- I will, Majesty. I assure you no one has heard such a Requiem.  
- I appreciate that you are willing to do your best. It means a lot to me. My brother was always telling me good things about you. I like music as well and hope you will make me glad with your music.  
- I hope so too. I will try my best.  
He nodded and left. Only then I could start to grin when I was left alone, and I loked around is anyone in hearing range, only then I started to laugh. I was laughing uncontrollably about this funny event. Not enough I kill the Emperor now they ask me to write his Requiem. It is fate, I say, it is fate.

CATHERINA

- A Requiem? – I gasped when I saw the manuscript he was working on. He was writing Lacrymosa at that moment and I knew it means he is nearly done with it.  
- Yes, ¾ of it is done.  
- Whom … it is for?- I swallowed in my fear, remembering back the night when he locked me into his coffin and cold sweat was running down my forehead.  
- Don't worry your sweet head over it, my love. – he turned the page and wrote a few notes down.  
- Is it for… him? – I asked, but my voice was so weak and soft even I could barely hear it.  
- Are you feeling sick? – Erik turned to me and lifted me up. It was just in time as I remember nothing after this.

When I opened my eyes I saw Erik's everyday human mask above my head and he was rubbing my temples with a wet cloth while I was laying on my bed.

- Are you feeling any better my dear? – Erik was concerned and leaned closer to me to check my pulse.  
- Is… that Requiem…- I muttered, but was too tired to talk still.  
- The Requiem is for the Emperor, my child. You know he died.  
- You… killed the Emperor? – I asked in horror.  
- How can you say such things? – he sighed. – Do I look like that? I guess you have fever. Yes. High fever. But I will nurse you back to health.  
- Erik…  
- Just sleep. You need to rest. – his voice turned calmer and kinder as he caressed my face with one of his cold bony fingers. – No one harms my Catherina.  
- Do you love me? – I asked hopefully, looking at him with my eyes wide- open.  
- Did you have any doubt regarding that matter, my child? – he smiled and gently stroked my hair.  
- I am not sure… I am not sure about anything now… any more…  
- Erik is sure he loves you. But now please rest, my dear.

He left me alone in my room, he went back to finish his work. He said the date he had to finish was close that's why he was working all day. I was wondering about whom I love more, Erik or Wolfgang but I could not chose… I so miss Wolfgang.

MOZART

The Emperor's death made me sad for awhile but after I tried to see the positive side of it. Joseph II would never have given me a job at the Court. But maybe the new Emperor will make some changes and I might even get a vice- Court- composer position. I just have to make him pay attention of me, and I even know how.

CONSTANZE  
- You want to go to Berlin for the crowning? – I gasped as Wolfie stood in front of me telling this nonsense idea.  
- Yes, how else should the new Emperor see my talent? I wrote a quartet for him.  
- You should visit your son instead. – I turned my head away so Wolfie could not see my tears.  
- I told you we should not bother him there for awhile.  
- Heartless monster.  
- You can't be in his heels all the time. – he yelled at me and sighed. – should we talk about the original matter?  
- So you want to leave too, not enough you sent my son away from the house?  
- I will be away for only some weeks, maybe two months.  
- It is not good idea to leave me completely alone now.  
- Why? - Wolfie looked at me with surprise.  
- I…. I just don't want to be alone.  
- Lizl will be here to take care of you… and I might bring you a dog to keep you amused.  
- So you are leaving and I have to deal with a dog instead of my husband?  
- Be more understanding, how else can we live? Karl's schooling is a less wealth, you need new clothes, we need food… it is a luck we don't have to pay Lizl too because like that I would be a beggar till now.  
- You are one even this way, you have mail from Puchberg. I left it on your desk.  
- What did he write?  
- I don't open your letters. – I sighed. – How should I know? But I bet he isn't writing to wish you a happy Easter.  
- Trust me, I will pay him my darling wife, I go to Berlin and…  
- And, You have gone to Prague before as well and what has happened? Nothing.  
- Don't be so negative. – he sighed, waving his head. – You sit here like Mrs. Grief, you are always crying and I am fed up with that.  
- Shall I clap because you sent my son away?  
- Oh, don't start this again…- he stroke his thick blond hair, it shows always that he starts to be nervous.  
- When will you leave? – I looked at him with growing disappointment.  
- The beginning of next month.  
- And will you take Catherina too? – I asked furiously.  
- Stanze, I pray shut your face.  
- So you will. – I started to sob. – I always tried to be a good wife to you, I was taking care of you day and night, I was supporting you… and now what are you doing?  
- Silence! – he yelled at me and threw the ink bottle towards me but I stood up and hurried away in time.  
- I hate you. – I turned back from the door and ran to my bedroom to cry.

Later that night Wolfgang tried to apologize but I felt something was broken in me. I did not say a single word to him, however he was trying hard to make me forgive him. I can't help but I felt he didn't love me that much any more, if at all. He wanted to make love later but I rejected him, what made him upset again. So that's what am I for now, only, to be here for his urges… I clearly saw he doesn't love me any more.

ERIK

I could not get rid of my obsession for the occult even after those long years, so I always did a Tarot reading regarding Mozart before I made a decision. Not that I thought that important, but I liked to see what the cards said regarding the matter. I felt my decisions were confirmed and reasoned after a reading and I felt what I did was even more logical this way.  
As I was doing the reading that night, regarding Mozart's matter I picked the card Chariot.

- Travelling? – I asked, surprised, accidentally dropping the deck. – Where would he travel? I hope, not abroad, he ruins my plan… - I picked up all the cards from the ground and thought I will start it again because I dropped them. Chariot. Again… this can't be an accident. It would be better to call for Lizl earlier to find this matter out.

When she appeared in my apartment the next evening and told about Mozart's plans, I knew I was right. Tarot cards rarely deceive me, I know.

- So you say Mozart is nervous and yells at his wife constantly- I said and nodded. It shows how desperate the guy starts to be and that he is a complete nerve wreck. Lizl was nodding and was occupied with filling her mouth with doughnut.  
- Yes Monsieur, and he wants to go to Berlin.  
- For the crowning?  
- Yes, Monsieur.  
- I see. You will have a job, to put this letter at his desk. – I handed her an invitation for the Emperor's funeral.  
- I will, Monsieur.  
- All right, you may leave now.  
I paid her for the month and she hurried away. He will see what my music can do to him… I bet he will never forget my Requiem as long as he lives.

The Emperor's funeral

ERIK

I was glad to see Mozart arriving, wearing full black with his wife. Constanze seemed to be a bit of cold to Mozart, but he didn't seem to be bothered about it.  
The Emperor and the Court were standing silently when I took my place in front of the church's choir. The Requiem aeternum dona eis domine… started and they were looking around with so much grief and passion I expected. My music is making everyone shocked and speechless. They are crying over the immense power in my music and no one has ever heard such a Requiem….  
I show the world how I accompany the Emperor to his grave and will tell everyone I am not guilty over what I had done. No one can stop Erik. Erik is the Angel of Death and his Requiem just gives everyone fright and nightmares.  
MOZART

Even if I live for 100 years I will never forget Destler's horrifying Requiem. It was like a scream of agony, it gave me physical pain and shivers down on my spine. It was not a music of a man, but a Demon, Satan himself, I daresay. I have tried to depict the demons at the ending of Don Juan, but I had to face the cruel reality that my music failed to depict that demonic brutality as I wanted.  
I was listening to this music with horror and respect at the same time. I bowed my head nearly against my will. I was at the verge of tears one time and my heart was beating rapidly in another, that I was scared it will break my rib bone.  
At the end of the Requiem though I started to have visions of my father and about the man at my Masquerade, and I started to feel very sick. I could not get rid of these thoughts no matter how hard I was trying to. My ear ached, my heart was beating rapidly and I was about to throw up…  
- Out of my way…- I was dragging myself away from my place outside of the cemetery and leaned against a tree. Stanze arrived a few minutes later too.  
- What is it with you are you feeling all right?  
- Yes… - I said, but after I started to throw up.  
- God… Wolfie…  
- It is all right… - I said looking up. – Just this music… I think it was written by the Devil himself.  
- I should take you home. – she answered, taking my hand. – You should rest for some days and I call Dr. Closset for you.  
- I don't need… a doctor…- I tried to tell, but I was feeling rather uncomfortable still so I finally agreed.

ERIK

I noticed Mozart became very pale hearing my music and as Lizl later told he was feeling so sick that he had to be taken to bed and he was suffering from nightmares about his father's ghost on the Masquerade.  
I never thought I had such an effect on him and that he is still so afraid of his father. This fact made me think of an evil plan I have never thought of before…  
Of course! A Requiem! I will order a Requiem from him to write, a Requiem of his own… but at first we will have to make him a bit of more unstable.  
I gave Lizl some mix to pour in his glass when he drinks. You say poison? Ohhhh no way. I don't want to kill him yet, he needs to go crazy first. I told Lizl it is some kind of depressant which makes him calm down and relax… after all that is what it does….

MOZART

The dawn comes slowly eating all demons of the night and my Papa will come on white horse in his black cape to fight with the dragon of the Archbishop. I give him a flute and some absinthe to get extremely strong and make him laugh.  
He disappeared though and some green fog comes and Karl is riding a tiger. I know he will catch a cold because he doesn't wear his ring. And why did Stanze cook bitter snakes when she knows I hate cigars?


	31. Father's Ghost

Chapter 31

**CONSTANZE**

I was worriedly approaching Wolfie's bedroom door to give him his breakfast but I screamed when I saw a shadow standing by his bedside in the dark room.  
- Stanze… sweetheart it is just me. – I heard his voice and I finally calmed down a bit.  
- You got up?  
- Yes, love I am much better. I am sorry that I scared you. – he came closer and hugged me. – I am so sorry for the way I have been acting towards you and Karl my love, I don't know what I was thinking, really. I love you and our son very much.  
- I know, just I have never seen you this way before and I…  
- I know I was behaving awfully my darling and I assure you it won't happen again.  
- I accept your apology. – I smiled at him and kissed his lips, I was so glad I got my husband back, the Wolfie I married a couple of years back.  
- I am leaving now honey, I have something to deal with because it doesn't leave my soul alone.  
- You go to confession? – I asked gasping, looking at him like he was saying he wants to run to Berlin on foot.  
- Sort of, love. I have to visit Papa's grave. Maybe he calms down, and I too, if I do this… I should have done it three years ago.  
- I agree, if it gives you calm, you shall do it. May I accompany you?  
- I am sorry my darling but it is something I would like to deal with alone. I don't want you to see me cry, it is a shame for a man. Your love helps me much and it means a lot that you just think of me.  
- As you wish. – I hugged him and kissed his nose, smiling about how very vain he was still.  
- Thank you. – he kissed me too and left, saying- I will be home tomorrow night.

**LIZL**

Hearing this news I decided to run to M. Destler as soon as possible to tell him what was going on. I found rather strange that Herr Mozart wants to visit his father's grave, as like he was cursed or feeling very guilty. I knew he wasn't home so I ran to the Opera to find him.

**DAROGA**

A girl tells him the information about Mozart. So that is how Erik gets to know everything before anyone else and is a step forward compared to me. I can't believe I could not think this before, how could I be so dumb?  
I will talk to this girl as soon as she finishes telling Erik everything…. I shall know about who is she and how she knows Erik… and what is Erik's plan to begin with.

**ERIK**

So… Mozart is visiting daddy's grave? Oh, how sweet of him, how nice how… disgusting, well I shall give you peace with his daddy, I bet he will find this trip very memorable.  
I saw the Daroga was listening while I was talking to Lizl… damn that Persian dog never leaves me alone, well no problem… I deal with him.

**DAROGA**

The girl finally ran down of the steps and I wanted to step out of behind the column I was hiding, but I felt a strong grip on my shoulder the next moment and felt a handskerchief under my nose and a very unpleasant smell flooded my nose and no matter how much I tried to free myself, I could not get rid of the bony hand constantly holding me.  
- Erik… - I murmured in half sleep and the next moment everything went black.

**CATHERINA**

Erik did not appear to give me singing lesson and when I met him at the hallway of the Opera leading to the cellars he ran next to me like he never met me before.  
- Erik!  
– I let out a surprised cry but he did not answer, he disappeared faster than I could count to two. Maybe I saw it wrong but he was dragging something… or someone? God, could it be… Wolfgang… Oh, my poor Wolfgang…  
I haven't seen him for awhile and to tell the truth, I was so busy trying to awake Erik's interest towards me that I nearly forgot about Wolfgang… and now he is dead? The Requiem… no, no it was the Emperor's, Erik said, though he did not let me go to the Emperor's funeral… he said that might make me too horrified and excited.  
I was confused about what was going on and I ran upstairs to find out what was happening. I was waiting for Erik behind a tree and I saw him a few minutes later, leaving with a carriage. I tried to run after it as fast as I could, but tried to avoid being noticed as well. Finally I succeeded in jumping up on the back and I decided I am going to find out what was Erik planning. I follow him even to Hell.  
I would never imagine, but we went to Salzburg. A cemetery. I knew Erik was planning something bad again… not much later I saw Wolfgang walking among the graves and Erik hid near Leopold Mozart's grave…  
I was so scared I could not even move… he is going to kill him…

**MOZART**

The cemetery in Salzburg that is where my poor father was resting for years, my poor mother wasn't beside him because she died in Paris when she accompanied me on my concert tour. Father blamed me for this as well, always.  
Papa… I loved you so much my Papa…  
I knelt down and petted the letters on his tombstone:

**JOHANN GEORG LEOPOLD MOZART  
(14. NOV. 1719- 1787)**

- Papa, I would like to tell you that I am sorry for the sorrow I have caused you. I know I have disappointed you as a son, I was a bad child to you, Papa. I did not follow your instructions but please understand I am already a grown- up man. I thank you for your help when I was a little boy and you helped me to take my first steps on my career, my many concert tours, I know you had to ask for loans to take me on them, and I know you did it to do your best to make me successful.  
I thank you for all the tiring sometimes nearly hopeless work you have done to make me being accepted somewhere, to print my music and to deal with many narrow- minded people. I know the church has attacked you when I was little, because they told you want to take God's throne with a kid you train to be child prodigy. They even accused you that you were the one writing my early compositions to fool the world, because they did not believe a 4 year- old boy can compose music.  
How I know these you ask?

True, you never told me these things but I heard you whispering with mom at night when I was afraid in our bedroom with Nannerl and went to your bedroom door. I didn't want to listen, I just wanted to calm down, and like that I heard what you were talking about with Mama. I felt guilty that I was giving you problems, it seems all in my life I was giving problems to you, Papa.  
But I loved you always and will always love you. I only ask you to forgive me and accept my decisions I made. No matter how you hate Stanze, she is my wife, no matter how you wanted me to go back to Salzburg, I won't because I hate this city.  
Now I came to tell you that I love you, and I am sorry I did not come to you earlier.

I paused for awhile, picking a white rose out of my pocket and put it on his grave.  
- It broke a bit, I am sorry. I love you Papa.  
I was waiting a bit, after I wanted to left. The flower I put on the grave suddenly flew towards me, hitting against my back. I turned around and heard a voice towards his grave.  
"What you have done, there is no excuse for that. Making peace with me is useless. God will judge you no matter how you try to avoid it."  
A shiver was running down on my spine as I heard this angelic beautiful voice saying these things to me… Papa…  
The man started to sing the old Dies Irae, and I just stood there, watching that my rose disappears…

_Dies irae, dies illa  
Solvet saeclum in favilla,  
teste David cum Sibylla.  
Quantus tremor est futurus,  
quando judex est venturus,  
cuncta stricte discussurus!_

I am cursed and no one and nothing can ever help me. I won't earn God's mercy, my father says so… shall I punished this badly really just because I wanted to have a happy life without my dad's orders?  
I was walking out slowly and sadly, getting on the carriage and went back to Vienna. Miracles, it seems, are never happening. My own father curses me with the end of my own Don Juan… the Commandant's grave… so…. wait a minute! If asking for his forgiveness won't work, why should I bother to be good? I am bad so I will be bad anyway! I don't care!  
You know what, daddy? You know what? This! I showed a well- known hand gesture towards the old cemetery and laughed. If you don't want to make peace we can talk other way too.  
It isn't my fault any more.

**CATHERINA**

It was like a nightmare for me again. Before Erik started to sing for Wolfgang, I wanted to run out of my hiding place to warn him, but as Erik started to sing, I felt I could not do anything, his voice strongly tied me to the place I was standing, I could not cry, I could not run… I was his slave, his voice's slave.  
Only after Wolfgang disappeared, I could come among the graves too, and I wanted to follow Erik back to his carriage. I was looking for him, but could not find him either any more.  
I was shocked to stay alone here in twilight, but I did not want to be noticed either because if Erik notices I followed him he will be very…  
- Did you enjoy the play sweetheart? – I heard his voice in my right ear and screamed while turning around. – Why are you screaming? Did I frighten you? – he was grinning, coming out of the little chapel next to me.  
- Erik….  
- Did you really think Erik was so stupid he did not notice you? The play was for you as well, my darling, you and your young composer. I am so sorry I could not make the finale longer that Mozart left too soon and well, my voice isn't in the best condition either….- he paused for a bit, clearing his throat. – maybe I am catching a cold, who knows…  
- Erik…  
- I think you are a bit tired, my love so would you mind coming home with me, you look quite pale.  
- Erik, I am not leaving this place until you tell what do you want of Mozart! – I hit my feet against the stone to make him scared, but he did not seem to care at all.  
- Oh yes, yes you are. – he looked at me strictly.  
- No way! – I tossed him a bit, but he did not even lose his balance.  
- YES way. – he answered coldly and I felt a hit on my head then I collapsed.

**DAROGA**

I woke up with a nasty throbbing headache in a cellar, blindfolded and tied up. I knew Erik drugged me; it was his way of taking someone out of his way he did not want to kill. Surprisingly my mouth wasn't full of some clothes so I could talk. I did not start to cry for help however. If Erik did not find the need of silencing me, it means there is no need to cry at all – no one shall hear me here. He would never make such a mistake that his victim might reveal his hiding place.  
- Morning, Daroga, did you sleep well?  
- Erik… you here? – I asked, turning my head to the direction I heard him from.  
- Oui, did you miss me?  
- Free me, curse you.  
- If you keep talking this manner, I can leave as well… it seems you don't really enjoy my company.  
- Erik, I said free me…  
- Oh ho, Daroga- he laughed in his unbearably annoying way. – Don't you think I am going to free you, you give Erik too much risk now. Until you stayed in peace on your butt, and sometimes were annoying me, you were fine. But since you found out I have that girl… you might ask her some indiscrete questions… and you know… Erik doesn't like indiscrete questions.  
- You want to keep me here? Forever?  
- I shall. You did not give Erik many choices… now, I am only here to tell you this… oh and I brought you some water. I bet you are thirsty. – he laughed and tossed a bottle against my side. – Drink. – he still was laughing and left.  
How very nice gesture of him to bring something to drink for me and he doesn't free my hands….


	32. Sudden Loneliness

Chapter 32

November , 1790

CONSTANZE

I was sitting next to the window, crying.

I was alone again, no one but Lizl was running around in the rooms, taking care of housework. I could walk very slowly with much pain. My legs hurt again that much that I felt I was in burning Hell. Since Wolfie came back from his father's grave in the spring, things got worse and worse.  
He left to go out with his friends every night, leaving me completely alone since Karl left back to school again. That summer passed so fast and I barely saw my son. Two months in a year, is nothing for a mother to be with her beloved son at last, but Wolfie mercilessly sent him back.  
Karl has changed much, he is not that talkative and childishly curious as he used to be, he became calmer and quiet. Sometimes I did not hear him talk for days. He seems to be happy other way but he doesn't talk much and he considers many things he used to like "childish". When he talks, he does that in a too mature manner, he uses too much formal sentences and he doesn't laugh, he only smiles. He smiles a lot, but I miss his childlike laugh. I did not want him to grow up this soon, he is only 6 years old, and he acts like he was 12. He does not want to go outside to run and play ballgames with the other boys, he reads instead, and he composes. He asked me not to tell his father that he is working on music.  
Father Eisner, a very kind priest at school teaches him how to play the organ and he sings in the church choir. He actually couldn't wait to go back to school because there he can play music without being punished.  
I did not even recognize him firstly when he arrived to the post station and jumped off of the carriage. He has grown so much since I last saw him and his hair is very short. He says he likes it this way. His favorite colors are either gray or black now. He doesn't like his red waistcoat any more he was begging me for… well, he grew it out anyway.  
He also lost weight. I wanted to call Dr. Closset to examine him but Wolfie refused to pay for it, as he said, the kid just gets older he has no problem at all. The only good thing is that he sends us letters since he learned to write. I have to burn his letters though because he writes about his musical education much. He is music. Just like his father.  
So I am alone again. I am glad that Karl likes school at least, but I am concerned about his health. And Wolfie… he is just plain catastrophe. He has his good moments but… he changed a lot. He leaves me to go out with his friends every night, he has very little commissions, the Crowning of Leopold II was a total failure for him this summer- he didn't get any commissions there either. But he spends money just as we had it… he spends other's money in fact.  
I heard Wolfie trying to open the front door with the key but he was always missing the keyhole. It means he is drunk again. I lifted my head and looked at the clock: 1 am.  
- Goddamn this thing. – Wolfie finally was able to open the door after minutes of trying. I sighed.  
- Do you know what time is it? – I asked as he wanted to pass me on tiptoes.  
- You here? – he looked at me sitting in my armchair and he grinned and let out his annoying laugh.  
- Yes, I was waiting for you.  
- Why… I mean… I told you I am coming late…  
- You are always coming late.  
- True… heheheheheh…. maybe  
- Not maybe, you were out last night too and before that and even before and…  
- Hey! I have right for a little fun too. Just because I am married it doesn't mean I have to spend all my life locked with you.  
- You said years ago that you don't want anything else more.  
- Errrrm… it was years ago… yeah.  
- Do you even know when we got married? – I looked at him with sad expression.  
- Hmmmmm… yeah… it was in …. September. Yes, September but I could not kiss you because I was away for the II Leopold…  
- No, Wolfie, you were home. You had left for the all day somewhere though, but you were in Vienna.  
- Really…?  
- Really. Our wedding anniversary is the 4th of August.  
- Oh… heheheheheh… but you have to admit I was pretty close.  
- Where have you been again?  
- Ohhh you will love this story, so you remember Emanuel Schikaneder right?  
- I think so.  
- Oh yeah so… he just ran into me… I was so happy to see him again and imagine what he told me.  
- What did he say? – I sighed, expecting to hear a bawdy joke.  
- He says he has an own theater himself. And he asked me to write an opera for them.  
- Opera? Wolfie it will be aweso… wait. And did he pay anything for the commission?  
- Oh noooo…. heheheheheh… he can't do that my little wife, he isn't an Emperor. But I will get half house after the debut gala.  
- And WHEN that may be?  
- I don't know… we don't even have the plot yet.  
- Oh, why are you doing this? – I cried out loud. – You accept a commission you don't even know when it will pay… we need money Wolfie, I need it in my hand… now.  
- Well, I may put it in your hand if you want to…. – he was grinning at me and took my hand, guiding it towards his crotch…  
- You pig! – I freed my hand and tossed him away.  
- Stanze- wanze's being mad? – he looked at me, grinning.  
- It isn't funny.  
- No it isn't because you are serious.  
- Yes I am.  
- You are as serious as you've just pooped yourself.  
- Wolfie not now, I beg you stop this stupid game; I am not in the mood for that.  
- I will kiss your butt clean.  
- Wolfie, stop it!  
- I will, you will have the cleanest little ass in Vienna.  
- Idiot…

He was laughing hard while I tried to stand up from my chair. He sat down on the floor, laughing and looking at me. I was walking painfully towards the bedroom.  
- I am going to sleep. I would feel better if you stayed out of my bed tonight.

I closed the door behind me and locked it and started to sob hard as I fell on the bed.

DAROGA

- Morning, Daroga, what's the deal? – I heard Erik's annoyingly happy voice as he was coming down the stairs towards me.  
- Free me at last you monster, I am here for weeks!  
- Months, actually. And you still can't go out of the way…  
- Why didn't you kill me then if you don't let me go?  
- Oho, didn't you make me promise I won't kill again?  
- In this case, I think, you might do it. – I sighed as I tried to sit up. Living down here made me unbearably weak.  
- No way, that you will have right to complain about me in your afterlife? You would be the moral winner? Nooooo Daroga. Learn that now YOU are the one who has sinned.  
- Sinned? Me?  
- Yes, yes Daroga. You have done a nasty thing. You try to do against God's, or if you like better, Allah's will.  
- What the…. the… Hell are you talking about?  
- Simple Daroga, quite simple. There is someone you wanted to manipulate not to do what is best for her and God as well. What do you think, how happy God is to hear Catherina's singing?  
- He must be joyful. But how it comes to you and your dirty little games?  
- Wait, wait. You have this problem exactly that you think I have dirty little games. I only do what I have to do to make God pleased.  
- Would you mind explaining? – I asked, coughing.  
- Listen, you simpleton: Catherina serves God with her beautiful voice and music. But she gets music from me. I am her voice and the music in her soul. If she loses me, her voice disappears. Do you get it? She is nothing more than a mediocrity singer without my aid and guiding her. Her power is and it can be only complete when she marries me. And no one, not even a Persian cop can do anything about this. If you are in the way, you will get out of it. You WILL. I will be sure to clean every little piece of dirt from the golden road of her success. No bumps on that road until my last breath. Remember this, you stupid!  
– he leaned closer to me and his glowing yellow eyes met mine. That glow in his eyes reminded me of Hell's fire always but now, it was calming. I did not see it as a fire now, but gold angel- like light.  
- I am the Angel of Music and you are doing against my success. –

I heard his beautiful voice again, that heavenly tone… no, no it is not true, I must not believe him, he only tries to manipulate me like everyone in the Shah's palace… No… I have always been wise to his trickery, he could never manipulate me with his voice. If I was weak for one or two seconds even, I would always regain my sanity after thank my strong will. But I had an idea. Erik was always frustrated if he could not manipulate me, and I could see only this as my last chance to get back to the real world. I knew if I don't obey him he leaves me to die here, but if I pretend he gained his power over me, he maybe lets me go.  
- I am your slave, Angel, do whatever you want to me. – I said, looking into his eyes.  
- Really? – he got surprised of his first "successful" attempt of making me behave, and I could see he was a bit skeptic and suspicious. I knew he wanted to make sure he has power over me so I tried to be prepared of some lesson he gives me to be sure.  
- Would you do anything I order you? – he asked, the tone of his voice was even more powerful and heavenly sweet than before.  
- Yes, anything you desire. – I said and bowed my head towards him. He slowly stood up, showing me to wait and he disappeared.

Shortly he returned, he stepped out of the wall in front of me. He tossed a living rat on me and pointed at it.  
- Dissect this creature alive and show me its heart.  
I paused for awhile. I knew he would think of something I would never do with my own will but I did not think he could be so cruel. I nearly backed away but I knew I had to do it if I want to be freed. I did as he said so, trying my best not to vomit and not to hear the animal's desperate cries… I did not mind he bit me, I actually asked him in my mind to forgive me and not to hate me.  
- Do you feel what killing means, Daroga? Do you UNDERSTAND it now? – his voice sounded so calm I could have stab him with his own knife he gave me. – You se? You are doing exactly what I do. You aren't any better than Erik, because you kill too for your own needs. There are times when you have no other choice, Daroga. I have no other choice either. If you want this not to happen again, or even worse, if you don't want to be in this rat's shoes, you will leave me alone and leave me to my work. No one, no Emperor, no Daroga, no God may stop me. I kill everyone who tries. Look at the rat- there won't be even this amount of meat left of you if you try once more to do anything against my will. You know that I am not kidding. I hardly do so.  
He grabbed me by my cravat and I don't remember how but I was on the streets not much later.  
- Just to inform you, it is 5th November, 1790. – Erik said coldly. – I know you have lost count of time since you are down there. It would not be easy for me either to remember the dates if I wasn't among humans from time to time. You'd better go home, it is starting to get chilly. –  
He left without any more words and I looked at my bloody hands. I dragged myself away to a tree and leaned my head against it. As I remembered back to what I was just doing, I started to throw up uncontrollably. I do horrid things because of him… only to help myself and other people.

ERIK

- The Herr is out for every day now. – Lizl said, eating chocolate, even hiding some in the pocket of her apron. I decided I won't notice it, it will be enough punishment for her to wash it out after it melts… - he was out only once a week before.  
- Where did he go then? – I asked, lifting my head.  
- To some kind of lodge, with some masons. I did not know he was a mason too like my poor father, but to be honest, I haven't seen him building anything…  
- Freemasons? – I asked, gasping.  
- Yes, I suppose, he called everyone as his brother he kind of has a big family, he even invited them for some parties.  
- Why didn't you tell me about it before? – I yelled at her, cousing her to drop a piece of chocolate on the carpet.  
- You… you never asked me, Sir…  
- Why I pay you then? I told you to tell EVERYTHING that happens. I want to know about everything!  
- I don't know, I honestly don't know where did he go, Herr Destler…  
- I am so blessed with you. – I sighed, tossing her another piece of chocolate. – Here it is, anything else I don't know about?  
- He got an opera commission, but the Frau isn't happy about it because Schikaneder didn't pay anything yet.  
- Commission? For an opera? What is it about?  
- The Herr says they don't know about the plot yet.  
- You may leave. – I jumped up excitedly handing her a bag of coins, then running to my study.

I was working on a little simple freemason story, to be able to give it to Schikaneder. I knew him, he was so alcoholic that he did not even remember what he wrote and what not. The Freemasons won't be pleased if these two will write an opera full of Masonic symbolism, they hate traitors. Mozart will lose his only connection with the world accepting him- Freemasons.  
I wrote the story's rough sketch. I wasn't afraid of them won't think of something else as well, they both had lively imagination, I was sure they will put the opera full of symbolism and inside thoughts only a freemason can understand.  
After I was done, I searched for Schikaneder at his usual place. I wasn't wrong, he was lying on the same table at the bar as usually, empty beer bottles were around him. I walked next to him and slipped the plot's sketch under his palm. The rest is their job….

MOZART

- Wolfie! Wolfie! I am such a genius I can't even believe my eyes! – Schikaneder ran to me excitedly waving with a piece of paper  
- What has happened, brother? – I smiled at him and patted his shoulder.  
- Man, you won't believe! Look at this I wrote yesterday! The opera's plot! I don't know what was in this beer I had yesterday but if I knew, I would ask it this way from now on.  
I read the plot sketch and saw it was full of Masonic symbolism. Awesomeness, every freemason will love it, we show the world our brotherhood and love!  
- Guy, you are a genius! – I jumped up, laughing, and hugged Schikaneder. – We have to celebrate this!

CONSTANZE

Again, I had no idea where Wolfie could be, but to tell the truth I wasn't even interested. I was sitting in my chair, silently crying. Everything is more important for him that I am.  
- Constanze! My dear! Oh, my dear Lord what do you look like? How I have to see you? Oh, oh, my dear, I told you, I told you not to marry him…  
- Mama….? – I was so surprised of her appearing in the house after such a long time… I hugged her crying.  
- But this, this my dear is a horror, how are you walking, does it hurt? Yes? Oh my God, what a luck I am here… now you are packing al… no, I am packing all your clothes and the money left here… you have to go to Baden, your health is a catastrophe…poor little daughter of mine, everything is going to be all right, don't be afraid, Mama will take care of you, you will be closer to little Karl too… don't ask, I know everything, I asked Lizl, she told me everything. …  
I don't remember what else Mama was talking about as I have felt dizzy and worn out as she helped me up to the carriage to travel to Baden. I didn't mind it to tell the truth. I had enough of life going on here. I did not leave any notes for Wolfie. He would not care anyway. Lizl accompanied me, Mama was afraid that I would get injured being so weak and she ordered Lizl to be with me. She stayed in Vienna, but promised me she will come to visit me and Karl as soon as possible.  
- I will bake Karlchen a big sweet chocolate cake I know he likes it much, you said he is a bit thin, we should take care of his weight, who saw a thin boy? Don't worry my dear, Mama takes care of everything. – she kissed my forehed and we left with Lizl.

MOZART

- Hui hui, yippie- yay! – I kicked the front door wide open and laughed. – Where is my little Stanze- wanze? Here is your little husband he came home to take care of your little ass… Stanze? … Stanze?- I was running around the house to see no one else but me, my reflection in the mirror looked at me mockingly. – Stanze, where are you?  
I was looking around nervously and opened my study's door. I got such a slap from someone that literally the wall gave the other.  
- Pig! Idiot careless selfish pig!  
- I am glad as well to see you, Mama- I said sarcastically, getting up from the floor. – Where is my wife?  
- Your wife? I must laugh. You should have acted like a husband to have the right to ask this.  
- Where is she?  
- In good place and maybe if you act normally she returns one day. But now, she was in a condition I could not leave her here like this. Shame on you!  
She walked out of the house too, leaveing me completely alone with my thoughts, my father's picture on the wall, who seemed to look at me so strictly again… and my opera!


	33. Caring Cavalier

Chapter 33

Constanze

- Why such a beautiful lady has such a sad expression? – I heard a man's voice as I was sitting in front of my morning coffee in Baden's most expensive coffee house. Mama was sending me much money and she bought me the best of everything. I looked back and saw a young man standing next to my table.  
- You… you are talking to me? – I asked as I could not believe this young man called me beautiful.  
- But of course, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen here, among the all old ladies. How it comes I haven't seen you here before? – under normal circumstances, I would have found him a bit of annoyingly sweet, but now, I was thankful for his every kind word so I smiled at him.  
- I… have been here once… two years back I think. Thank God, I had no problems with my feet till now again.  
- Oh… I am sorry to hear that you aren't doing good… oh, but how impolite am I, I haven't even introduced yet, but you must forgive me, your beauty confused me. – he smiled and bowed his head- Franz Xaver Süssmayr, composer and organist of the local little church- and your most humble servant.  
- Composer? It is a small world… I am… - I was thinking of telling him my full name but I decided not to instead, I don't know why, - please just call me Constance if I don't insult you by asking this.  
- Oh… you flatter me… - he blushed and smiled, but his smile wasn't the annoyingly dirty grin of Wolfie's, he was blushing and smiling like a school boy. – If you would be so kind to call me Xaver… I don't use Franz very often… only in signatures.  
- Of course, whatever you want, Xaver. – I smiled back and he blushed more.  
- Forgive me for blushing- he cleared his throat and looked away a bit- just… I am not too used to beautiful young ladies accepting my compliments…  
- Why? – I laughed a bit and he laughed too.  
- Because… every beautiful lady I compliment seems to have a man by her side already… and I am not sure I could find someone… and I nearly gave it up.  
His honest confession touched my heart. He was like a young teen boy desperate for love, just like me. Before this confession, I wanted to tell him that I was a married woman… that I had a husband… but really… did I? I could not trust him, he was never there with me, he did not compliment me any more… or if he did, he only did it because he wanted to make love. He never meant what he said. I could not talk to him seriously, never when I wanted. Was this my husband I should care for? He doesn't care about me either. I bit my lips for a few seconds and looked up at him again.  
- You know… I am sad because… I have lost my husband.  
- Oh… I am sorry, Constanze… I am terribly sorry for your loss. When did he die?  
- Two weeks ago.  
- I am sorry… I did not want to disturb you…  
- You did not. If you aren't disgusted of a widow with a child and problems with her legs, you find me here tonight too.  
- How could I be disgusted… Constanze… I am honored. –he smiled at me. – So… may I hope?  
- You may, we will meet each other regularly as very good friends. I am glad I met you, Xaver. – I smiled and slowly stood up as I saw Lizl is coming to take me to my room. – At 8 pm, right here?  
- I will be here at 7:30 already not to miss even a second of your beauty. – he bowed again and blushed.  
- Au revoir, Xaver. – I laughed and left with Lizl.

Letters to Vienna

22 November, 1790

Dear Herr Destler,

I am sory for not writing earlier but we are doing too good so I did not have any thing to write. Only one thing to write is that the Frau met a man, his name is Xaver and they are very good friends to gether. They are doing very good too. The Frau meets him regularly and he takes good care of her. We are eating much and have lots of chocolate just as I was at you because Frau Weber sends us lots of money.  
Oh about the Weber name how it comes that the Frau's name is Mozart but she told Xaver that her name is Weber? The Frau does not know her own name? It seems she is very ill and she did not even let me explain that her name was not that, she sent me away.  
I have no more thing to write cause here no thing hapens. I am some times bored.  
I will write again when some thing happens:

Sincerely,

Lizl

ps: I have a day off today because the Frau has a bad head ache and slipped on the kitchen floor so now Xaver is there to take care of her.

ERIK

After I finished reading Lizl's letter full of grammar errors, I became totally sure that this girl is an idiot. You did not write before because you had nothing to write? Mozart's wife is cheating on her husband for a month and you had nothing to write?  
Of course, you are writing that you eat lots of chocolate, as that is only thing you can do. I am blessed with this girl…

Well, I am not writing to Mozart. Let's just leave him alone and have his wife some fun. I am sure she has totally enough of her drunk and drugged husband for a while. I am not raining on her parade, may she slip on the kitchen floor to the bedroom as much she wants.

At night I ran into Mozart and his idiot alcoholic friend. These two did not even recognize me they were so busy throwing up from the many wine they had. I shook my head as I looked at them… Mozart-Mozart you are in a great company now. What has happened to God's little child prodigy who played for Empresses and kings in the early '60s? Sic transit Gloria mundi…

MOZART

I was lying on the floor at home in the company of my beer and wine bottles and the sheet music I was working on. I don't know how I came home and how I worked at the opera again but it seems I did. I looked around in the apartment and I wanted to hide in shame about the mess I saw.  
I have no one to take care of the house since Stanze left and took Lizl with her too. It is good I sent Karl away earlier… he would get lost in this mess and I would not be able to find him.  
I miss Stanze so much, I want to cuddle with her and tell her how beautiful she is… I want to tell her I love her as I really do. She is my pretty little wife and I know I have abandoned her… how should I get her back and I hate to be alone… I need help. This won't go on like this alone…

Dearest most beloved Horse-face,

Please come to Vienna as soon as possible there is a very big trouble and I can't solve it alone. I haven't seen tiny Gottfried since he was as small as a loaf of bread, I am sure he grew a lot. Please come and bring him too, I need my loving sister as your poor brother is in need. You are a woman and you can tell me what to do now.  
I even pay for your journey, here I send 30 guldens, please come as soon as possible.  
I love you so much and I remain your loving brother,

W. ,

CATHERINA

I was walking on the street happily after my performance. It was successful, people in Vienna adore my voice and it usually makes me happy. Only thing I am sad about is Erik only wants my voice and not me. He says my voice is beautiful, my voice is his power but he doesn't even seem to care about marrying me any more. When I ask him about it, he only answers something like "Everything has its own time" or "I will marry you when you are ready for it" or "I have something to be done with before the wedding"  
I don't think he even wants to marry me. I miss Wolfgang so much and I haven't seen him for so long time. If Erik isn't interested in me, why should I care about what he thinks? I meet whoever I want to and whenever I want to.  
- Catherina? – I heard a familiar voice when I passed a man and I turned around to see him in front of me.  
- Wolfgang! Oh my God you here! – I jumped in his arms happily but he groaned and put me down. – What is the matter? – I asked and looked at him as he seemed to be a bit of pale.  
- Oh nothing, nothing really. I am doing good. Just a bit of tired.  
- You are working all day again?  
- Sort of. – he smiled, but it did not seem to be honest.  
- Please take care you are slowly burning out…  
- No, no. I am fine. Thank you. And I am glad to see you too. It is nice to see a woman when Stanze… oh, just forget it…  
- Did she leave you? – I gasped, looking at him.  
- She will eventually come back I guess… she can't live without me.  
- Poor love… do you want me to go home with you and take care of you like earlier? I could rub your shoulders, I know you love it.  
- Thank you but… I would prefer to work tonight. – he sighed and looked at me sadly. – I don't think I would be a good companion now… but thank you for your concern. – he just kissed my hand and left.  
I think this is what they call as " Under the table from out of two chairs" I don't know what is going on with men here but I will have someone to love me. Either him or Erik, but I am not giving up.

MOZART

I wanted Catherina to come with me very much but I would have died in shame if she finds the house in that condition as I left it. And… I want Stanze more…

As I was sitting at my desk and tried to compose someone knocked on my door. I jumped up and ran to find Nannerl there.  
- Horse face, you came? – I hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks.  
- You asked for help and I am here. – she smiled. – I never ditch my silly brother. – Say hello to Uncle Wolfgang, Geoff. – she gently pulled the little one towards me from behind her skirt. – You know that we talked about you don't have to be afraid of anyone.  
The boy stood there silently and looked away but he seemed to smile a bit.  
- I am sorry; he is a bit of shy. – Nannerl smiled and knelt down to him, removing his tri corn hat.  
- No worries, horse-face, he is still very young; he does not even have to talk yet.  
- He can, he just doesn't want to. But well… this is just how he is. But I think, you wanted to tell me something. – she looked at me seriously.  
- Stanze… left.  
- I can see it from the way your home looks like. Or may I call it a hutch? A hutch of a lazy pig? All right, all right, I put Geoff to bed because he is a bit worn out and then I will tell you what to do.

I smiled at her as she took care of her little son and the child looked at her silently smiling. She kissed his forehead and covered him up in Karl's bed and came out to the salon to me.  
- Well: at first we tidy the house. But it needs a real cleaning now, not just where the priests are dancing, you understand? Stanze won1t come back to a home like this, she will turn around and go back to wherever she is now. Secondly: you have to stop drinking this much. Your home is full of empty bottles. We can't have this, I think that is what she got enough of, that you are drunk all the time, am I right?  
- You are.  
- Good. Then we throw away every bottle of wine left.  
- But that is Tokay…  
- You want to have your Tokay and make love with it or you would prefer your wife back, piggy?  
- Of course my wife.  
- Then do what I say or not even God can help you. I will stay here for a month with Geoff and make sure you are changing. We tidy the house and after you don't drink for a whole month we call the dragon mommy over. If she sees with her own eyes that her son in law isn't hopeless she will sure talk to her daughter and you will get a second chance. But I warn you, if you ruin it, no one will be able to save you, not even God. Understood?  
- Yes, Nannerl, you are right, you are so clever…  
- Right, right, leave this to Hell. I do it because I love you, you silly piggy – she kissed me and told. – And now go to bed because we will have a hard day tomorrow. This house is a horror.

CONSTANZE

This month passed so quickly I did not even realize it and I started to feel awesome. My legs were so finely cured I could even dance with Xaver on a ball at night. He was so cute young man; he was 25 years old, and a real gentleman. We met every day, we kissed and… I am not even ashamed to admit we did something else as well. Why should I be ashamed? I had been faithful to Wolfie for long years while he lay with several women all the time. Cavalieri, Baranius, Hofdemel.. just 3 of the women I know he had affairs with. I may have ONE man in reward then. Xaver was an excellent choice. He was always complimenting me, gave little gifts to me, he was madly in love, he even loved Karl, when we visited him, Xaver was very nice to him and talked to him like he was his mate. Thankfully, Karl liked him too, and I enjoyed life… it was so calming and awesome to be loved and taken care of finally.  
On that night though, something happened.  
- My dear Constanze, I know it will come to you as a surprise, but I would like to ask something.  
- What that may be? – I asked worriedly as the tone of his voice was quite serious.  
- I know it is early, but I find it a valid question. Will you be my wife?  
- Your wife? – I gasped and became pale  
- Yes, I know we don't know each other for too long, but I am madly in love with you. I don't mind if you want to wait with the wedding, I will wait years if you want, but I love you so much that I don't want any other woman, only you.  
- But… I have a child and…  
- I will try my best to be nearly as good as a father to him as your husband used to. We can even take him out of this school and search a school for him in Vienna.  
- I… I need some time to think… I love you but… I am sorry.  
- Of course, my love. I will wait for your answer, but I won't hurry you. This is a decision for life, so I understand that you want to think about it.  
- Thank you… - I still could not really talk from fright so he accompanied me back to my room and kissed my forehead.  
- I see you are tired a bit. I leave you here in peace my love, good night.

I could not think normally, my mind was racing and I was feeling very very guilty. Only then I realized what I was doing till now. How could I lie that Wolfie died? How could I do this all comedy? How I wasn't ashamed? I rapidly threw all of my clothes into my suitcase and hurried to the post office to find a carriage to Vienna… I have my husband and my place is by his side. Through thick or thin.

Mozart

Frau Weber found everything all right in the house and promised to send a letter to Stanze to come home. She said she was glad to see I changed as I needed to, but assured me that she will keep an eye at me.  
Not much after she left, the front door opened and Stanze ran into the house, crying.  
- Stanze! – I ran to her and hugged her while she was sobbing on my shoulder  
- I missed you so much… Wolfie… I was such an idiot…  
- Sssssssssh, it is all right, everything is all right, no one insults my little love.  
- But…  
- Shhhh. Hush, hush now, you need to rest.  
- But you…  
- I am not mad at you, Stanze and I ask for your forgiveness instead. I was a jerk to you, but I promise you I will be the old Wolfie you married. I know I made mistakes. Big mistakes. But our love is strong.  
- It is but you need to…  
- Ssssssh. You will tell it later my love. Now all that matters is you are home, safe and sound. Your husband will take care of you.

I took her to the bedroom and kissed her and wanted to leave her alone to sleep but she was desperately crying not to leave her and stay with her so I lay down and cuddled with her. She was hugging me tight and kissing me and finally, I could calm her with my touch. For a long time, finallywe were together, showing our love for each other. I was so thankful to her that she was willing to give me a second chance, even without the letter of Frau Weber.


	34. Unplanned Offspring

Chapter 34

KARL

- Karl! Karl! Oh, thank God I have found you! – I looked up from my book as I was sitting in the park of school, and saw Xaver outside the fence, looking at me in despair.  
- What has happened? Is something wrong? – I jumped up and ran to him worriedly.  
- I can't find your mom, Karl, she has left the spa and I can't even find her belongins in her room, so… where could she be…?  
- Maybe… maybe she is feeling better and went home to see Papa?  
- Your father's grave you say?  
- Grave? – I gasped and dropped my book in my fright. – Did he….  
- Oh… didn't you know about… - Xaver looked at me sadly and picked up the book for me and dusted it. For a few seconds he starred at the title page:  
Dell'arte di musica, 1778, Milan  
Rent by  
Karl Thomas Mozart September, 1790.  
- Karl Thomas… Mozart?  
- Yes. – I nodded, swallowing back my tears.  
- Are you the son of… Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?  
- Yes… - I sobbed, ignoring the book Xaver tried to give back to me.  
- But… it is impossible… she… she is… married.  
- What?- I asked with surprise, drying my eyes.  
- She… is married.  
- Xaver… what do you mean?  
- I mean… I was an idiot… so that is why she does not want to marry me. She can't. Thank you for opening my eyes up, Karl. Be good, my boy. – he left with a very strange look in his eyes and I stood there, alone, totally confused.

ERIK

- Our new brother, Brother Destler, I am so glad to have you in our company. You will be a strong column in our society, I know, as your heart is full of love for the mankind.  
I nearly started to laugh after hearing this stupid monologue of the Master Mason, but I tried my best not to, and to look touched. It was laughably easy to become a Freemason. I just had to learn the answers for some stupid questions and tell it to the others like I believed in them and let them to cover my eyes and guide me around in the room with a sword against my chest. I barely gave any thought about it, it was so simple, banal and boring. Mozart stood there too, annoyingly grinning, as always.  
- I am so glad that I can call you a nicer name from now on, Destler. – he smiled at me and shook my hand after the ceremony ended.  
- My brother. – I nodded and tried to look kindly. – I don't know why I hesitated so much to be part of this society. But I feel, it's time for me to help.  
- I am so touched you think so too. – Mozart looked at me with such a childlike enthusiasm that I started to question his sanity.  
- Hey, Brother, you are coming tonight to work on… you know what. – Schikaneder appeared behind Mozart and patted his shoulder.  
- Of course, of course, I have good ideas about the plot. – he nodded.  
- Plot? – I asked, and looked at them with surprise. – What kind of plot, my dear Brothers?  
- Oh- oh, just a little opera we are working on. – Mozart laughed. – But… I really can't say more…  
- It hurts me you don't trust me after I proved I am among us too, Wolfgang. – I sighed and walked away a bit, waiting for the effect.  
- You… you have called me Wolfgang? – he asked, standing behind my back.  
- It is a habit… between Brothers, I think. I trust you, but it seems, you don't trust me.  
- Oh, but of course… I do trust you… Erik, please forgive me. I will show you the plot… but only you…  
- You can trust me. – I said slowly, looking into his blue eyes and he nodded. I knew the Angel's Voice was successful again.

Of course, I know the plot. I wrote it. But I wanted to see how they are doing with it. I have to admit, they were very creative, and the best thing was, they were totally under my control, so they accepted to include even more symbolism. The more the better.  
It was easy to notice that despite Lizl being sure about Mozart did not drink a glass of wine since Constanze returned and his sister left back to Salzburg, Mozart still did not deny wine, only he took care of the quantity. I thought it was better to cut his dosage of drugs now because he did not drink as much wine to be an alcoholic. Now that was time for plan B.

January, 1791

I was lying in my bed, early in the afternoon. Wolfie had gone to work on that stupid opera by Schikaneder. I hated that man. He was only playing with Wolfie and used his geniality, paying very ridiculous amount of money. Even he dares to make fun of Wolfie's operas in a comedy, but Wolfie liked it. I did not like to see what has happened to his powerful Don Giovanni, in that vaudeville theater. I never thought Wolfie is able to write a vaudeville trash. But sadly, he can, no doubt.

In these past days, I have felt a little bit under the weather, especially in the early mornings. I had an upset stomach much and I felt I could have slept all day.  
- Poor little Wanze. – Wolfie kissed my forehead. – Maybe you caught a cold, or something similar… something you have eaten maybe? Poor love dove, anyway, I will be right here and will take care of you.  
I had a bit of a clue that it might most certainly not be something what I have eaten. I have felt this five times before, and I could recognize it just fine: pregnancy. I did not like being pregnant, those long months wore me out and by the end of the nine months I wished it to end as soon as possible and the childbirths were very painful.  
But now it wasn't only the fact of the pregnancy what made me scared and sad: I exactly knew that it isn't even sure that Wolfie is that child's father. At least, the children before this one were sure his, but this one can be from both Xaver or Wolfie… What if the child won't have any similar features with Wolfie?  
Oh… well, this is a silly thought. Karl does not bear too much similarities either and he is sure his child. But… another very unpleasant thought came to mind: if I can feel the child now, it must be the second month the least, and I am home for only a month. What will Wolfie say if I tell him that I am sure about I am expecting…

Guilt poisoned my days and weeks, not only I have felt lousy in the body, I could spit myself right in the face… especially on that morning when HE appeared again.  
Someone was at the door and Wolfie gave too much enthusiasm in the work, no matter how I called his name he would not react, so I had to get up and drag myself to the door. I looked outside and saw:  
- Xaver! You….  
- I know everything. – he said softly and looked at me with a sad expression. – But I accept the situation and… I just wanted to tell you that I understand why did you do that.  
- You do?  
- Yes. But I am not here because of this in the first place and you don't have to be afraid. I am not saying a word to your husband about what has happened between us.  
- Sssssh not that loud he might…  
- Stanze, who is that? – Wolfie appeared at his study's door, looking at us.  
- Maestro Mozart, I am sorry to bother you, my name is Franz Xaver Süssmayr, and I am a very big admirer of your work.  
- Pleased to meet you, and what do you wish of me?  
- Some of your genius, Maestro… I mean… would you have the kindness to give me some lessons… in composing?  
- You want to be… my pupil?  
- Yes, Mein Herr, it would be a great pleasure and honor.  
- I don't really accept pupils, you see…  
- Wolfie! – I moaned at him and took his hand dragging him into his study.  
- Excuse me for a moment, I will be right back…- Wolfie stuttered, looking at Süssmayr, then I shut the door in front of his nose.  
- What do you think, what will we give to the child to eat without money?  
- Karl? He is fine, he is taken care of…  
- Not Karl. I am… expecting again.  
- Are you? – he looked at me with delight and hugged me but after a few seconds, he lifted his head and scratched it. – But… it's been only a month since you are here.  
- I recognize the feeling of being pregnant.  
- In the first month?  
- You are a man, how could you know?  
- I can't… but …  
- You dare to accuse me being unfaithful? – I looked at him with such anger that he got scared.  
- Of course not, sweetie… I did not mean it that way…. I am sorry… all right, all right, for only the sake of the child, I am accepting pupils. I give lessons to Xaver and maybe others too.

I nodded and stayed in the study while Wolfie returned to Xaver to tell him the details. I sat down in his chair by the desk and looked at the wall in front of me. My eyes met Leopold Mozart's portrait, and I could not help, but started to tremble. I had to drink a little bit of Tokay not to shake that wildly, but after some minutes I passed out.

MOZART

I had to give up pride for living. Xaver was quite of a mediocrity composer, but I had to deal with lessons. To get money, I tried to work much. German dances, concertos… and the opera, but to tell the truth, we did not go too fast with it. We loved to have wine and dance with beautiful women more than working on the plot.  
One day, when I was going home from Schikaneder, I met Catherina on the streets. She smiled at me and asked how I was doing. I smiled at her and we started to talk. We laughed a lot and I even hugged her and she kissed me on the lips… and I have lost my mind again.  
We went to the Prater to have fun together, it was a sudden idea we had and I rent a sleigh.  
- Merry Christmas! – I laughed and kissed Catherina's lips.  
- It was nearly a month ago you silly.  
- I know, but where on Earth you have been to celebrate it? I don't even have a Christmas gift for you… or maybe I do? - I laughed and kissed her on the lips again and I felt she was so warm and soft.  
- Don't be silly, if you don't take care of the sleigh we will…- Catherina's warning came too late and we just hit a pile of snow and we fell on the ground.  
- Snow Angels! – I laughed and started to make one to make Catherina laugh. She laughed and made a snow angel as well and she hugged me after we got up.  
- Oh, God! – she gasped as we heard the clock hitting nine. – angels… the lesson!  
- What?  
- I have to go! – she ran away fast and I suddenly realized how late it was. I'd better go home to Stanze again…  
At home, I found Stanze asleep, so I did not want to wake her up. I went to my study to work a little and I was in a very good mood. As I threw the still wet coat in front of the fireplace to dry and poured a glass of wine for me, I remembered back the all fun we had with Catherina and I started to hum a German Dance softly.  
I got some paper and wrote a nice little German dance for the memory of this awesome night "The Sleigh Ride" I used sleigh bells and post horn in the main melody and smiled as I got done with it.

ERIK

- Are you sure, my Brother?  
- As sure as I am here and named Destler.  
- But… you have proof?  
- I do, just if you ask Mozart he will sure say it isn't true. I am sorry but we have to wait for the opera to be published.  
- It will be too late. Telling our secrets… how dare he?  
- Dear van Swieten, my Brother, I do believe the only way we can make him stop that opera is… that we don't let him work on it.  
- What do you mean?  
- Every composer needs money…  
- So you say we should not give him money if he asks for it?  
- Exactly.  
- Well… the Brothers are getting tired of him constantly begging anyway. But the lodge has to help the brothers in need…  
- When he is NOT in need? If you ask me, he spends your money for card games.  
- You might be right. I am sure you are… no more money for Mozart until I am in this lodge.  
- That is what you have to do. – I nodded and smiled a bit. Now, I was successful in frightening baron von Fugue.  
Now comes the hard way… for Mozart.

MOZART

I fell asleep on my desk and had a very strange dream. I don't remember much of it, but I am sure the dead child brother of us appeared in it. I also remember saying "Erik… my brother…" and after I have seen a kid running in the forest.  
I had a very strange feeling in my heart while looking up on the wall and I met my dead father's eyes. Brother… why did not you want to see him? He was a musical talent… I am sure I would have been glad to meet him…  
I will meet him and ask his forgiveness for your mistakes, you old grumpy mean thing! I will find my poor brother.  
I had those strange feelings in me that he was still alive. I don't know why I felt it, but now I was sure he wasn't dead. My mind was racing and I tried to collect old memories in my brain… and I found one!

Once in France, my father and I were walking on the streets and I saw a cage in a gipsy fair. A thin boy was sitting in there and had a mask on his head. I was 7 years old and was giving my first concerts for the kings. Papa looked like very upset when I looked at the boy and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. My eyes met the boy's and I saw much desperation, sadness and… hatred. He hated me for being good looking and successful.  
- Child prodigy…. – he growled on a beautifully haunting voice. That voice was something like I have never heard before.  
- Don't pay any attention to him, he is a gipsy attraction, a mindless disgusting creature. – Papa pulled me away with great effort as I tried to free myself from the boy's look and voice. I was so stunned that I could not move and Papa had to pick me up and run away with me…  
That wasn't only horror you have felt, Papa. Not only disgust… you have felt shame and guilt. It was your son, Papa.  
IT WAS YOUR SON!


	35. Deathly Commission

Chapter 35

**CONSTANZE**

If Wolfie was normal before, I have no doubt he has gone mad that exact night in two shakes of a lamb's tail. When I woke up the next morning, he was sitting in front of his father's painting, totally worn out, staring into his painted eyes.  
- Look. – he told me, when he got aware of my presence, in a totally stoic voice. – Look how he is looking at me.  
- He used to look the same way before as well. – I sighed, but I tried rather avoid eye contact with the painting myself. I was hurrying to the kitchen to make some tea for myself, to calm down a bit.  
- No. – I heard his voice behind my back. – He, you see, he is afraid of me.  
- What are you talking about?  
- Or it isn't even me, but he is afraid of his own son.  
- Wolfie…  
- I want to search for him.  
- Search for whom?  
- My brother, Stanze. I am sure he is still alive, and I will find him once. I am going to France to search for him…  
- Are you normal? You want to leave me here… alone… pregnant?  
- You won't be alone, Xaver will take good care of you.  
- Do you… know it? – I asked, turning pale.  
- Yes, I know he will take good care of you, he is a good boy and if I ask him to take care of you until I am away, I am sure he will.  
I was sure he did not even pay attention to what he was saying, and he did not notice me turning whiter than the walls. In his usual mood, he would have noticed my guilt on my face and he would have thrown a tantrum of jealousy, but now he did not say a word.  
- Do you want a concert tour?  
- Concert tour? Hm… - he scratched his head a bit than stared in front of him for awhile like he wasn't even on Earth.  
- Wolfie! – I shook his shoulder to make him talk after I got tired of him standing there, quietly staring and I could finally have a "Yes?" out of his lips.  
- Oh, might be a concert tour. – he nodded strangely and pettes my cheek. – I want to take good care of my sons. Don't worry.  
- Wolfie, it is enough if you stay here home and you just keep doing what you are doing now.  
- No, it is not that, Stanze. It can't wait any longer, I should not have let it go on for even this long time. I have to search him as I know he is still alive. I can't go on with my father's sin and ignore Him any more.  
- But Wolfie…  
- I know you don't know whom I am talking about, but you will find out, dearest, I promise I will tell you as soon as possible…  
- I know who you are talking about! – I cried out loud.  
- You do? – Wolfie looked surprised.  
- Yes, I know, that boy born from "left hand" in your family because your sister can't be a little more patient and she just felt it necessary to be in bed with that man disappearing for good! I daresay that kid isn't even 100 percent sane as no one is in your family, including you!  
- At first, I wasn't talking of him- Wolfie replied coldly, looking into my eyes with such an expression I could have bitten my tongue that exact moment. – Bravo, Stanze, you are so kind, hurting a not yet two year- old boy just because you got hurt by me, possibly. I don't, and I repeat, I don't bear any kind of insult towards my sister and tiny Gottfried not from even you, Stanze! How dare you?  
- Wolfie… I am…  
- Why on Earth shall everyone be so Goddamned clever about these things? Why everyone knows better how others should have acted in the past? Why…. Oh, did I just contradict my thoughts I said last night?  
- Wolfie, what's wrong? – I gasped, looking at him as he collected his coat and cape.  
- I have to take a walk. I am not sure, I just need some time alone… I… am totally confused.

**CATHERINA**

-Why can't I? You promised me some fresh air!  
- Did I?  
- Yes, that is why you let me go to take some walk last night. Erik, it isn't righteous, again, I need some fresh air and…  
- And sleigh ride in Prater?  
- It isn't true, I wasn't there…  
- So you still are lying.  
- Erik…  
- I can have you here as long as you want.  
- Erik…  
- Wasn't I clear while asking his name? Who were you with?  
- But I wasn't…  
- Your coat and cape was soaked when you came home finally. – he sighed and started to line his sheet music paper.  
- You are not talking to me? Any longer?  
- I have nothing to talk about with a liar little snake. I am not curious of your tales. When you want to tell the truth, you know where to find me.  
- As you wish. – I sighed, walking back in the salon and sitting down in an armchair in front of the fireplace. I was so confused again and I was cursing myself in thought. Why can't I decide what I want? I love two men and both were very dear to me. Erik was cold but very graceful and kind if he was in good mood, but I can never feel he loves me with his entire heart, while I am sure Wolfgang does love me, but he is married with a child…. Oh, my God, why is it so annoyingly hard to live a life that God likes too?  
Erik was writing some kind of music with so much detail and thought that he did not notice me walking around him, eventually. At first, I only thought he wanted to test me how far I get when he doesn't pay attention to me, and I became curious what that level will be when he gives it up. I called his name, first softly, but no answer came, but he was always this way when he wanted to punish me so I did not even get surprised any more. I called him a bit louder after, but still nothing happened. Not for the 3rd or the 4th time either. I still thought he just wanted to ignore me, so I decided I will try something else out. I walked closer and closer, slowly, but always giving him some time to notice that I am going closer to him. He did not react. I smiled a bit and like a naughty child, I was ready for the next step. I reached out for his shoulder, slowly and steady, just to watch out what is going to happen, but he was just writing his Notes in red ink, it was some kind of work for organ. I put my hand on his shoulder but still no answer came, but I was sure now it wasn't his ignorance, it was his devotion to his music.  
"Maybe I could even remove his mask in this state of mind and he won't notice? " – I smiled and my hand started to do its job without even thinking. In a moment, that black mask was in my hands. He was still writing, gently lifted his right hand once, and I slightly became scared that he wants to grab my hand and squeeze my wrist to hurt me, but he was only conducting.  
I was standing behind his back, with the mask in my hands, and I suddenly wanted to see his face. I could not tell why, it was a sudden creepy urge to see those horrid features when he is at work. I took some steps closer and looked at him, and I dropped the mask… but not out of fright.

He wasn't looking handsome at all, before anyone would think. No. He was still that horrid monster in the outside, but as that enthusiasm for music reflected on his face, I admired him. He nearly became handsome for me in that moment, but I'd lie if I said I wasn't a bit of repulsed still. I closed my eyes though and kneeled down to his feet, so my head reached the level of his, and I touched and petted his face and kissed him on the lips. I don't know, honestly don't know what I was thinking of, Erik opened his eyes to see what was happening, but he did not push me away as I expected.

I honestly, really don't remember what has happened after this, maybe even better if I don't know, only God knows. I only know that I woke up in my own bed late at night, and at first I thought it was just a dream, a very strange dream I had. When I got up and walked out to see Erik, he was reading something, but when he noticed me, he jumped up from the armchair like a real gentleman, and bowed his head.  
- My lady- he smiled.  
- Erik… I feel so strange but good. – I smiled back and sat down in front of him, so he sat down too.  
- So do I. – he blushed and tried to avoid eye contact, and I did not even force him to look at me.  
- Whatever happened…. I am not feeling guilty about it.- I cleared my throat.  
- No? – he lifted his head with surprise, but after a second, he looked away again.  
- Not at all. I love you.  
- Oh no, my dear… most certainly not me…  
- But…  
- It is better if you… go and have some walk…. you really need fresh air.  
- And you?  
- Me? Why… me? No… Erik is just staying here…. you might go and… just…. just… well, everything is going to be fine, I think.  
He did not say a single word to me any more while he accompanied me upstairs and he disappeared just as soon as it was possible for him. I shook my head and laughed a bit, but I left finally, in a good mood.

**ERIK**

I was staring in front of me with mixed feelings, absolutely confused, part happy, part honored, but most likely ashamed. I felt I got some treasure I did not deserve, and even I considered this act I had done, absolutely unacceptable and disgusting. I have stolen something from that girl, one of her most prized possessions. I tried to calm myself with I have given her a voice, which, might be more valuable than her… wait… I mean… she had already lost it…. many times… because of that horrid creature!  
Now, I can't even have pleasure the only sincere movement of Catherina towards me, because Mozart already ruined it. Mozart ruins everything… I know I must kill him, he can't stay alive too long from now on, and he has to taste what is it like when you have no happiness and success in life at all.  
You poison me, I poison you.

**Schlumberg's letter to baron van Swieten, Vienna, 26th January, 1791**

_Dear Brother,_

I have to tell you that I am absolutely speechless of total shock and gasping of incapability of calming down after the blasphemy and scandal young Mozart dared to permit himself in my own house about a few minutes ago.  
At first, the way he looked like when he entered my salon, made me a little bit of shocked in itself, as, you see, I, as a member of such an old aristocrat family, would expect my (uninvited) guests to get at least normally dressed and shaved, what, I think, isn't a deed to be too much to be asked. And Mozart looked like a, not to be able to say it nicer, a beggar, pardon me. A drunk beggar from the streets, the only thing missing from his clothes was a big rat. Well, maybe he left it at home.  
So, he enters- well, better said, staggers in my salon unshaved, with undone cravat, missing buttons from the wrist of his shirt, and dirt on his boots. He walks across my most prized carpet that way, jumps in my armchair and looks at me and asks if his little pupil still loves music. I could not say a word at first, and asked him what he wanted. He just told me he needs pupils in order to have money to be able to do concert tour in France, while talking, he was looking at my cat, and with his dirty hands he was scratching my little darling Frau's fur. I told him more times to please not to bother the Empress and the little Princes, and for the last time I asked him to please stop making them dirty, he replied back that "These are just dirty little cats anyway." No one, I repeat, no one has ever hurt my Lady this way, and he even dares to ask me for money… I told him my daughter got married and lives in another city already so I could not help him, but he only seemed to turn his head at one side and ask me about my wife. I told him my wife does not want music lessons, and after a while, I finally succeeded in kicking him out (I remark he even tickled my maid's chin), and he has gone, but I ask you:  
Brother, I ask you, why, I repeat why this man is still in our lodge? He can't behave, he is constantly drunk and he just gives the lodge shame! How long the Brothers should suffer his behavior still until you finally succeed in agreeing with us that this man is NOT a Freemason? He only uses the Brothers, and you know it too. All he does is he asks for loans, and after he never gives a coin back, he permits himself too much with ladies, Hofdemel already complains about Mozart spending too much time with his wife, on the propos of "giving her music lessons", and he plays card games and drinks!  
What else, in the name of Jesus Christ, should he do to make you believe that he isn't the person we wish the most on this society?  
I hope you think things through and you will make the best decision for the Lodge.

Your Brother,

Baron von Schlumberg

**ERIK**

- So, why are you showing me this? – I asked, looking at Baron von Fugue when he showed me Schlumberg's letter.  
- What should I do now? – he sighed, looking at me in despair. – I so want to help that poor boy.  
- I am afraid you can't help him any more, my Brother. – I shook my head, looking at the paper again. – Too many people are mad at him right now in Vienna, and it will only get worse and worse, and it will just blow up right in your face one day.  
- I know. But, tell me I am a sentimental old fool, but I love his music, and he helps the Lodge with his music. Look at this. This is a true Masterpiece for the memory of two poor brothers dying last month… Freemason Funeral Music… it gives me tears… every time I hear it in my mind.

"Every time I hear it in my mind, it gives me tears" …a Requiem… a Requiem…. how could I forget? Oh, what an idiot I have been, how could I forget his reaction on my Requiem after the Emperor died? The key of the final destroy was laying right in my pocket for a long time, unused, and I knew it is time to use it.  
Tomorrow is your Birthday, right, Wolfgang? I think it is time for a little… Masquerade.

**MOZART**

- Happy Birthday, my love! – a little dancer girl laughed at me while I was trying to stop laughing in the arms of another, because she was constantly tickling me.  
- Leave him alone at last. – Schikaneder appeared with a big amount of full wine bottles- we can't work if you are constantly here.  
- We aren't going anywhere, the Maestro needs to be entertained on his Birthday, right, Gretl? – the little brunette had a voice like a little laughing river and her eyes were blue as Danube.  
- Of course not. – replied that little blonde, she wasn't ugly either, but I preferred brunettes myself. I had to admit, I had plans in my mind with the little girl for the night.  
- What is your name, little one, and how it comes I haven't seen you here yet? – I asked her and tried to catch her arm but she walked a bit away.  
- My name is Annerl. – she looked at her feet rather than at me which bothered me a bit, but I thought a little wine will make her a bit more talkative with time. – Annerl Gottlieb, I am new at the show. I am a dancer and singer.  
- Gottlieb… Gottlieb… wait a little, your name sounds familiar…  
- It must be, Herr Mozart, I played Barbarina in your opera.  
- Barbarina! – I jumped up and hit my forehead. – Of course, you were the one, you were yet a child back then, but now… you became a little lady!  
- Yes, I am 17 now, Mein Herr, and… I am here.  
- Oh, please stop calling me this formal. Just call me Wolfgang as any others. – I smiled at her, but now I was sure this night will pass without the plans I had- she is yet too young and too innocent for such a start. Maybe if after some time she would want it though, she knows where to find me….

I arrived home with a half- made plot for the opera, with some music sketches and in a good mood, but little exhausted and, I am not ashamed to admit, drunk, but if God can't forgive me for celebrating my Birthday with wine, than I can't help, but he is way too strict for my lifestyle, but as I think, he has better things to do than controlling how much I may or may not drink.  
I knew Stanze won't be happy because of I drank a bit more, but I thankfully found her sleeping in our bed, so the fight will be held tomorrow morning, so nothing can ruin my Birthday at least. I at first wanted to lay down next to her, but after I looked at my papers, and decided to work for a bit- maybe half an hour, our perhaps one hour…  
I quietly removed my boots and coat and sat down in the study to write. Sometimes I looked up at my Papa and tried to look strictly at him, just as he looked at me, but after I thought about what I was doing and could not help, but started to laugh. I laughed at him.  
Suddenly, someone knocked on my front door.  
It wasn't the usual knock I would always hear… I recognized it from Don Giovanni. Strong, forceful, frightening… oh no, what are you thinking? It must be wine, Wolfgang. I looked at the clock to see what the time was. It was 11 pm. 11… pm. My father died at 11 ' o clock, and I started to tremble even more when I heard another three threatening bangs.  
You have to answer the door before the ghost wakes Stanze up… you have to… No, no, Wolfgang, what a nonsense! There is no ghost in front of your door, maybe you just lost something in the theater and Schikaneder… brought it back. Yes, it must be the case, nothing else. You have nothing to be afraid of.  
- I… I am coming… just a minute. – I said softly as reaching the door, but I could hardly recognize my own voice.  
When I opened the door, I saw him again. Some way, the sight was so frighteningly real I did not even have the time to get shocked. I expected it to be him deep in my heart, so maybe that's why I did not cry out in horror. Papa's Ghost was wearing the exact same clothes and mask he wore on my Masquerade some years back, I remembered every little detail on his clothes, nothing has changed.  
- Herr Mozart? – he asked, but his voice wasn't like Papa's at all. It did not bother me. Maybe it works other way in that next world. Who knows? I only could look into his eyes, they were glowing green in the dark, only that one candle I carried with me gave us some light.  
- It's me. – I nodded.  
- I would like to order something of you to write.  
- What? – I simply could not talk more than one- word answers.  
- A Mass.  
- Mass?  
- Yes, a Mass for the Dead.

His words were like my head was hit by stones at each word spoken, I could not talk, or think, my hands were sweating and I felt I can't breathe.  
-Who's it for? Who's dead? – I opened my eyes wide at him and was trembling of horror.  
- For a remarkable person, who would have deserved one, but never got one.  
- Who are you? – I tried to hold the candle closer to his mask, but he stepped back a bit in the darkness.  
- Only a Messenger. The commissioner wants to remain nameless.  
- How… could I… keep in touch with them then?  
- You will only keep in touch with me. You must not say a word about what are you working on, not a word to anyone. I pay 100 guldens for a start, and I come back in 4 weeks to check where you are at composing.  
- Why me?  
- Because we want a Mass from the best composer in Vienna. But if you don't need money….  
- I did not say that… - I reached out my hand in despair for the bag of money he suddenly had in his black- gloved hand, from out of nowhere.  
- Good. Hurry up, and not a word to anyone. As I said, I check back in 4 weeks.  
He did not say more, he disappeared just as fast as he would have came fron the wall, I could not see him running down on the steps, no matter how I searched for him. I got even more nervous and ran to the window in the salon, still holding the bag of money, and I looked out of the window. I could not see him leaving the house either. I started to shudder in fear and I had to sit down for a second to calm down a bit. With trembling hands, I opened the bag in my hands, started to count the money.  
- 98…99…100. – I looked up at the painting in my study again, and I could have swore Papa's eyes were glowing green.  
- Wolfie… - I heard Stanze's voice, from very far, far away. – Where is this from? Wolfie….? Who gave you…  
- Death! – I grabbed her shoulder, and shook her that she cried out in pain. – Death himself!


	36. A Maid that knew too much

Chapter 36

**ERIK**

I visited him in every four weeks since; dressed in the costume I wore on that special Masquerade. I think he first did not even get what I meant. He looked at me in total horror and shock, with his mouth and eyes wide- open like he was some retarded lunatic. I warned him several times in little notes left under his front door, not a word to anyone about that mass.  
In May, I had to make him clearer he has not much time left. This Mass took a little longer than I expected, and I did not like this fact at all. He is working on that mass nearly for 5 months, and he only had two movements done. I planned to kill him as soon as he finishes his own Requiem. I was surprised, compared to being a total lunatic, he still wrote excellent music. I had to take much effort to ban his works from the lodge, but the brothers were mad at him anyway because of the all issues he had with money and his behavior turned worse and worse. His eyes turned into a strange glow, like a sick dog's, he was always pale, but now his face started to turn to ash- gray, he was biting his lips until his lower lip started to bleed. One could see the scars on it always as he did not give time for it to heal. All of these signs showed me he was in complete stress in every waking second, waiting for the next meet with the Masked Stranger. And I never disappointed him.  
"How much time you need still, Mozart?" I would ask impatiently, pointing at the calendar on the wall behind him- "soon they are going to pick the grapes your wine is made of."  
"Please…. it is a very big work… it needs time… I don't compose as fast as I did when I was younger…" – he said softly, looking at me with pain and fright in his eyes, constantly biting his lips in the pauses.  
"Hurry up." – I answered coldly, and left. This was the usual way of my visits.

**6th June, 1791**

CONSTANZE

Wolfie was sadly a walking dead in his last months. I have to tell, his death wasn't unexpected at all. He was too young, but as I think back to these last months from the spring of 1791 till his death, I see the happenings as logic as God's thoughts.  
When Karl came back from school for his summer vacation, Wolfie did not even recognize him first. He just handed him a piece of paper and said "copy this please, Xaver…" and when Karl started to read "Req…"- he jumped up, ripped that paper out of Karl's hand and ordered him into his room.  
- What the Hell is your problem?- I yelled at him when I arrived back from Karl's room, the poor boy was crying so hard that his father behaves this way with him that I had to comfort him for nearly an hour.  
- No one can know about this. – he replied but did not look at me.  
- You should go to a mental asylum… you are dangerous!  
- Death is dangerous.  
- Why do you say that? You want to kill me? Or your son? Lift a finger on him and I scratch your eyes out.  
- C minor…  
- Go to bloody Hell!- I slammed the door behind me when I realized he was only working again, paying no attention to me at all.  
He got rid of Xaver too for a few weeks he said. He was working all day but I did not know what was he writing as he started to yell every time I neared his desk.  
- Fuck off! Go to the kitchen that's your lace!  
- Kiss my ass! – I yelled back at him, it was the only way we could talk.  
I am ashamed to admit, but I hated him sometimes. He was avoiding contact with me, he never kissed or hugged me anymore, and of course, there wasn't any word about anything in bed either for months. My pregnancy didn't bother him before, until it was safe, we were in bed during those months as well. But not now. To tell the truth, he wasn't even interested about soon he will have a new child. Or… if it is his at all…

In late night of that day, I heard three loud knocks on the door. I was sleeping but the knocks were so forceful I instantly startled up. I looked at the other side of our double bed to check how Karl was doing. Karl slept with me since he came back from school. Wolfie didn't even need a bed any more, he usually fell asleep on his desk. He never came to sleep with me anymore and as Karl had nightmares several night he spent in his room, I allowed him to sleep with me. As he admitted, he missed me a lot at school and felt safe by my side. He knew if mommy is there with him, he has nothing to be afraid of. Thankfully Karl did not wake up to the noise. He was peacefully sleeping in fetal position, he slept like that since he was a baby. The noise repeated more times till I could finally get up from bed. My big belly didn't make it any easier. I opened the bedroom door and walked to Wolfie's study door and knocked, but no reply came. I sighed as I dragged myself to the front door to open it. Schikaneder stood there.  
- Am I bothering you? – he asked impatiently and angrily.  
- No. – I replied a bit surprised and scared.  
- I hoped so. – he entered the salon without a second question. – Where is he?  
- I don't know… maybe he is not home. – I muttered as he opened the study door.  
- Here you are? – he asked, looking at Wolfie who was sleeping in an armchair. – Okay and where is the opera?  
- Opera?  
- Yes, the Magic Flute. Where it is and is it finally done? I want to see it.  
- Maybe it is on his desk…  
- Good, I can find it. – he answered and started to look around on my husband's desk. – What the Hell… - he asked with surprise. – Requiem? Is he an undertaker in second job?  
- Put it down! – Wolfie jumped up from the chair, waking up to the word Requiem and he attacked Schikaneder like a wild animal.  
- Hey! And what you have for me? – Schikaneder asked when Wolfie finally got the paper and hid it in his drawer.  
- What do you want?  
- The opera!  
- Oh… that? – he started to laugh. – Oh yeah, I remember now… that…  
- Where is it?  
- In my head. – he laughed- here is the whole opera in my head. It is done… all is done…  
- You idiot! – Schikaneder grabbed Wolfie's cravat and shook him wildly- are you aware of I paid the all cast to start the rehearsals next week because you said yes? You promised a role for everyone and I paid them from my own pocket! What do you want you ridiculous little monkey, do you want me to die in hunger because your own stupidity?  
- Release him! – I hit Schikaneder's head with my umbrella from behind and he finally stopped it.  
- Take care cause I will rip your blond hair out if you keep doing this. I have enough of your stupidity. – he looked at Wolfie and stormed out of the room and banged the front door behind him.

**18th June**

On this day, I heard a knock on the door again. It wasn't that forceful now, and when I wanted to get up I heard Wolfie saying "I am coming" so I sat back down. I heard Karl was playing his dad's violin in the music room, Wolfie didn't care about it at all, so he was allowed to.  
- Is there a Herr Mozart, please? – I heard an unknown male voice from the salon.  
- Yes, Father… it is me. – Wolfie answered. – What do you wish of me?  
- You…? Please don't make a fool of me…  
- It is really me, Father, tell me what do you need. – Wolfie started to be a bit of impatient so I thought it would be better if I go out too.  
- You… can't be him as I…  
- What is wrong, Father? – I asked the priest, who looked at my husband with such an expression as he saw a ghost.  
- Frau Mozart…? I was told to come here as soon as possible to give Herr Mozart the final sacrament… the man said he is dying and has not much time left…  
- Oh… it must be just a very bad joke Father. – I said and shook my head. Wolfie, as expected, was pale with horror.  
- Are you sure, Madam? He doesn't look good… - the priest looked at Wolfie, who dragged himself back to his study.  
- I am… he just got scared… he is very sensitive about these rude jokes. Who said that to you?  
- I can't tell, Madam, as the gentleman did not say a name, and it was dark and even his hat was pulled in his eyes… I am sorry for bothering.  
- I am the one who is sorry for your wasted time Father. Sometimes there are people who think this is a good joke.  
- Sadly yes, Madam. Well, I wish God's blessings upon you and your family. – he smiled at me. – And your youngest too. – he looked at my belly then he left.  
Well… I am much in need of blessings… indeed.

**ERIK**

16th July, 1791

- I am not stepping in there again!- Lizl cried out loud in despair when I opened the door for her in my apartment.  
- Where?  
- To Herr Mozart's house!  
- Why? What has happened?  
- You can't imagine that, Sir…. he is insane! He drinks all day, he talks nonsense…  
- Is he working at least?- I asked, trying to make her stop throwing a tantrum.  
- I am so much afraid Sir… I am not going back any more… and I..  
- I asked if he was working on something?  
- I think so… he is writing some kind of dumb opera all day…  
- Opera?  
- No, I am not going back, I will be murdered!  
- By him? – I asked calmly.  
- Not necessarily… I mean… there is a man who sends priest to his house to give him final sacrament, and who frightens him in a mask… and I have an idea who he might be.  
- And who he might be?  
- You! – she pointed at me. – If you are not stopping your actions I go to the police and tell them everything! Literally everything! That you ordered me to spy on him and with the information I give you, you use it to destroy him… I know everything! I came to you to tell that I know everything…  
- Are you done? – I stood up from my chair a bit irritated and looked at her.  
- I just warn you I will tell everything to the police. I go back to collect my belongings at Mozart and if you are not stopping your dirty little game, I go to the police and tell them the all story. I don't care how you helped me and my mother, but I am not assisting a murderer!  
She turned around and hurried to the door. Before she could open it, I was right behind her back with a jump. I grabbed her shoulder and she started to scream. I put my hand quickly on her mouth to silence her and I moved my hand upper on her neck. I squeezed it and though she tried to fight with me for a few seconds, she couldn't win. Simply, I was too strong for a woman like her.  
I was annoyedly looking at the dead body lying in front of my feet. Not only one more thing I had to kill, but now I lost my best news channel between Mozart and me. Now I will have to talk to Mozart more which is a bad thing because she might recognize the Masked Stranger's voice… but I will try to do something about it…

But firstly I have to get rid of this little problem lying here.

**CONSTANZE**

Our ex- maid was found dead in the Danube. She left a little good- bye note on my desk before she left, it said there was something in her life she had to end because she was very ashamed of it. I felt so sorry for her, maybe she got pregnant and she could not bear the shame she would have with her child.  
I am so sorry about her death, she was a very good girl and helped me a lot with the children. Karl knew her since he was very small. She helped him with his first piano lessons, she listened to his first violin piece… he misses her dearly. She was like a big sister to him when neither I or his father was around to listen, Lizl was.  
Wolfie was all crazy since the Pries't s appear, he wasn't home, or when he was, he was composing. He did not have any relationship with the real world, his wife, or his son. I was in the last month of my pregnancy, and finally I got enough of staying here. Again, I packed all Karl's clothes and mines, and we went to Baden. I left a little note on Wolfie's desk about it, but I was sure he won't care.


	37. The youngest Mozart

Chapter 37

**ERIK**

I was starting to lose my patience by that time. I heard no news of Mozart for a few weeks and I worried about the worst of possibilities. What if this miserable little creature could not bear the stress any more and died? I knew I had to find out immediately. It was so annoying to lose that stupid girl because of her own fault. Thankfully she was stupid enough to write a letter to the Mozarts, full of mysterious hints about some business she was ashamed of and said good bye, so the police closed the case of the girl found in Danube as obvious suicide due to unwanted pregnancy. I did not even have to take further steps in making things easier for me to get out of this issue clean- my name did not even appear in it. It is all very fine, but I lost my best way of keeping in touch with Mozart and control what he is doing without any personal contact.  
I wasn't sure what to do, I did not dare to wear my Masquerade costume at daylight in the middle of July, so I just put on a full dark gray costume and my hat that completely covers my eyes from foreign curious glances and my fake nose with mustache. I also put on some make up under my eyes to make it look more normal. I found my costume good enough to go outside and I went to Mozart's last address I knew. To my horror, the host told me he has moved out two weeks before, but he was very mad at him, yelling to me Mozart owed him 3 months of rent, and he can't even get him because he did not know his new address.  
I was wandering aimlessly and annoyed for a while when I noticed a carriage in front of a very poor looking house and a violin case up on the roof with the suitcases. I don't think many musicians would travel from here... other than Mozart. The street could not have looked more miserable. It was the poor quarter of Vienna, lots of dirt, beggars, trash and hopelessness. Everything was gray from dust. Even people's faces were gray, from sickness. Many sick people lived here due to the bad conditions they had to suffer day by day. The house with the carriage looked a bit of better, but it was nowhere near the ones he used to live in.  
I was right. Not much time passed when I saw Mozart hurrying out of the house with a younger man, and ran towards the carriage. Where the Hell he wants to flee? Where is my Requiem? He thinks he can avoid his fate?

**MOZART**

Mozart! Mozart! - I turned back in horror, and I saw a man in all gray, wearing a hat that did not allow me to see his eyes.  
Yes? - I whispered and cleared my throat.  
Where are you going? - a threatening and suspicious voice came from those thin lips under the grayish black mustache.  
My Master got an opera commission from His Majesty, the Emperor. We are traveling to Prague. - Süssmayr answered instead of me when he saw my utter horror making me unable to reply.  
And what about the Work we made a deal about? Hm? - the man leaned closer to me, and I was slapped by the breeze of Death himself. He had smell of Death I knew I already sensed this before.  
I... I have to go to Prague now to teach and... conduct my new Opera... but I am going back here in Vienna in the middle of September. I promise... please...  
Good. - the man did not sound pleased as a sigh of disappointment left his lips and he murmured something else under his breath I could not understand. - But we will see each other again then. Don't forget.  
I... I won't. -I moaned softly, biting my lips. The next moment when I opened my eyes, the man was nowhere.

I excitedly ordered Süssmayr to run and search for him, I wanted to know where he lives. Now that we met on the streets, he has less chance of getting out of my hands, and I at least will have a clue of who is harassing me constantly. The boy jumped off of the carriage and ran to the direction he last saw the figure.  
He arrived back after half an hour, wheezing, shaking his head in despair. When he finally gained his voice back, he said

I'm sorry, Master, but... I was unable to find him. He escaped. I was in his heels till the corner of Schulerstrasse, but at that point he suddenly disappeared and I could not find him again.  
Disappeared! - I cried out in sudden fury.- Everyone can disappear so unexpectedly and suddenly here in Vienna! What a goddamned miracle! Everyone harasses me then disappears. Even my wife disappears! - I was so helpless and mad that I was hitting poor Süssmayr with the bunch of sheet music papers I held, and stepped on his feet. The coachman, my dear and faithful Josef, hurried there to try to calm me down.  
Mein Herr, please calm down. Please there is nothing wrong, we will go to Prague now and maybe the Frau will be home by the time we arrive back. - while this, Süssmayr hurried back in the coach before I could harm him more and he found it better not to say a single word any more.  
And this stranger? He will be back too! I...  
No, we are not thinking of this right now, Herr, we are sitting calm in the coach and we drink some good wine, and... I know what you need. Look, I brought you some good tobacco in your pipe. I know it relaxes you.  
Josef... oh, I don't know what would I do without...  
Herr Mozart!- I heard a different voice behind my back now and I turned around to see another stranger man. I nearly fainted, Josef had to hold me.  
A stranger disappears... now another reappears! I don't want to see these shadows! He was gray, now this one is completely black!

**THE PERSIAN**

Please forgive me for scaring you, Good Sir. I know that you are very scared right now, and I know you have serious issues around you right now, but I can help you. - I walked closer to young Mozart who seemed to be completely insane, shaking with fear. The man who held him made him sit down in the coach and went to the nearby pub for a drink to revive him. I found it a very good idea as the poor man was nearly unconscious.  
Here, Mein Herr, please drink this it will be good for you. - the man gave the glass of stronger liquor in Mozart's trembling hands. While he drank, I tried to calm him a bit and I repeated I could help him with his problems.  
I have an idea who that man was, and I know you are in danger if you do what he says.  
Let's go Michael. We are already late. - Mozart let out a tired sigh after he finished drinking.  
Herr Mozart please listen to me, I would like to offer my help! - I tried to approach him more, but the man stood in the way.  
Please, I don't know who you are but I do know that my Master isn't feeling good enough to talk to you right now. And he is right, we are late. We have to hurry to Prague, so I ask you to search Herr Mozart when we will back in Vienna. That will be better for him. - the man jumped in the coach too and cried to the coachman. - Drive, Michael!

I gazed upon the carriage until it disappeared, and scratched my head in annoyance and frustration. I know Mozart wasn't feeling well, but I was hurt that he only treated me like a shadow. It was clear that he had now problems in making a difference between imagination and reality. He wasn't already sure if it is just him hallucinating things or they really happened, and this is a sure sign of mental disharmony and he is showing clear signs of distress. I was afraid I couldn't help him any more. Maybe it was too late?

**ERIK**

The whole Court Orchestra and the opera singers got an order to follow His Majesty to Prague, including me of course, as First Court Conductor and Composer. I also heard the shocking news that we are performing Mozart's opera, La Clemenza di Tito*. Also to my disbelief, he took my place to teach and conduct his opera. They say he was very disgraceful with the Emperor, saying that he isn't giving the music score to anyone else. He even called me dilettante without realizing it was me whom he insulted. It is not that I did not have a job because of him, because I had many pieces to teach and conduct, most of them were my own, but I was simply mad at Mozart for being this disgraceful to everyone he didn't agree with. His rude opinions about anyone he disliked made my palm itchy many times.  
Catherina had to come too, of course. I did not really have the time to take care of her so I just left her be. She was strange many times, wanting to follow me, but I just thought she was feeling guilty over her actions in the past, so she could not make me touched. It requires time to make me forget what she and Mozart did to me. I was sure she did never love me, just was afraid if she did not behave I will kill Mozart. She did not know it was already irrespective of her. I will kill Mozart anyway. But it would have felt good if she said she loved me. Maybe once I would have believed her. But she only tried once. I did not believe her and she stopped saying it. It shows well that she did not mean it.  
She got the lead role in Mozart's opera, but she got one in mine too, so I wasn't worried they will be alone too soon- Catherina had not much free time, if any.  
Prague and the new experiences made Mozart look better in two weeks than how he looked when he left Vienna. I knew however that this is only temporary. He was just in good mood for a time, he had good company around him, he could practice his old hobbies, so of course he was feeling better. But I knew from his glance and the pale shade of his cheeks that he will be just as sick as he used to when he returns to Vienna. The secret worm is already in his body and soul and will keep up the good work. The Requiem has to be done in a few months. He simply has no more time.

**CATHERINA**

It was a joy to see Wolfgang again. He wasn't even sad like the other times I saw him, so I ran to greet him. He smiled widely and invited me for a Musette, but after we ended up dancing a few rounds together.  
It has been long months. - he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. - How have you been doing my darling?  
I am fine. - I giggled like a naughty child. - And you?  
I haven't been feeling good for a few months lately. - he replied without emotions, but I could see he did not want to talk about what was bothering him. His eyes did not reflect anything for a few seconds but when I looked at him worriedly he smiled again. - But it is in the past, and I feel like I am reborn here.  
I am glad to hear this. And... how is your family?  
I... don't know much about them. - he shook his head in embarrassment, and waved. - My wife feels better in Baden.  
Does she? - I gasped and I looked him up and down worriedly.  
I am okay. Don't worry. - He gave me a bit of bittersweet smile and kissed my cheeks. - Away with this all worry and sadness. I don't care about it! You know? We should go and enjoy ourselves.  
How? - I laughed while he was dragging me through the ballroom.  
Like this. - Wolfgang poured me a glass of champagne.  
Oh, I don't really drink...- I hesitated, and did not want to hold the glass.  
Come on, don't be such a crybaby. You always shit yourself with worry when it comes to drinking and having fun.  
Well...  
Don't make me ask you again, or I will pull your skirt up in front of everyone.  
Oh you... you have changed nothing. - I burst out in laughter, drinking my champagne.

I don't know what was going on after, as that first glass was followed by many others. I only know we had much fun. And the only sure thing was we woke up next to each other in the same bed in my room when we heard a forceful knock on the door a bit after 3 in the afternoon the next day. I hurriedly put on my clothes and blew a kiss to Wolfgang who was getting dressed in hurry too.

I don't regret anything. - I smiled at him and put on my hat.  
Me neither. - he winked, putting his cravat right.

**MOZART**

No matter the good parties and the nice companion, and even the nights full of love I have spent with Catherina in Prague, I was soon all sad again.  
It started with I got a letter. Josef gave it to me with the morning coffee one day. There was my Viennese address on the envelope it was sent after me. As I saw Stanze's handwriting I was feeling guilty. I did not write to her at all. I am ashamed to admit that I was mad at her. I did not realize that she left because of my fault and I was too stubborn to apologize, I rather did chose being mad and ignore her... and my own son. I had fun with Catherina night by night, forgetting about I had an own family to take care of and love.  
I opened the envelope wet from sweat of my palm, and took a deep breath.

_My dear Wolfie,_

I am not sure what we have ruined in our marriage that it ended up the way it did. I am not accusing you, telling it was you who made mistakes. I am sure I had my fair share of mistakes as well. It is not important right now. The important thing is we should work on our relationship. I don't know if you still want to live with us, or you are feeling good alone. I don't want to force anything on you, so if you say these nearly nine years were enough for you with me, I will stay here in Baden with the children.  
But if you see any chance of us being a normal family again and love me still, I think we should try to salvage our love and be together. I admit that I do miss you very much and so does Karl. I love you still and always will.  
On 26th July your youngest child, a boy named Franz Xaver Wolfgang was born. The childbirth went well and the boy is healthy. Maybe you already heard that. And maybe you heard that boy might not be yours, by many malicious people. I have a proof that he is your son, he has the same deformity on his ear as you do.  
It would be good if you could at least see him, and we could talk about our future with or without you- I would so love to see you.

Please reply soon, or even better would be if you came here. Love,

Your wife, Stanze and your sons. 

I was so excited to hear about my son's birth, and so touched about Stanze's confession of love to me. I also felt ashamed that it is her writing it to me, when I should do this to her. To be honest, I was suspicious about this newborn's origins earlier, I haven't heard the rumors, but I felt Stanze told too soon about her pregnancy after I arrived back from my concert tour. But this reason Stanze mentioned in her letter made it clear for me that I was wrong.  
That was the only deformity I had- a cartilage was missing from my left ear, making it look very different than the ordinary human ear. I always had to cover it with my wig or my hair, so other people never noticed it, only my wife and my parents knew my secret deformity. I knew Stanze was honest with me and I felt I had to save my family.

I invited Catherina that evening to talk to her honestly. She came with joy and sat down to my desk where I showed her a chair to take a seat.  
Is... something wrong? - she asked worriedly, looking at my serious expression.  
I have to apologize to you. - I nodded.  
What for?  
Because I have been acting without thinking.  
Why do you say that? What... what do you mean? - she turned around in disbelief, trying to catch eye contact with me. I did not let her.  
Because you know very well just as I do that we should have never done what we did several times. Look, I like you and you are very sweet girl. You should have never met me in the first place. I am a Don Juan, and I chase women. And now I should go to Hell like my opera hero, if I don't save my family.  
Your family?  
Yes. I need to go back to my wife and my sons as they need me. I have to be a husband and father in the first place. They need me and I need them.

An uncomfortable silence sat on the room for minutes. She was staring at me for a while then threw a bottle of ink on me all of a sudden.

Filthy pig! Jerk! You were only playing with me for a few weeks and I went to your bed and... and I made everything you desired! I thought you loved me and finally you think seriously about us!  
There was a time, but my feelings have changed.  
You change them too often!- she stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

**CATHERINA**

All I want is someone to love me. All I seek is a little care and attention. I love two men and neither of them seem to love me. Erik does not care about me at all any more, all he cares about is music and planning out things I can never understand. Wolfgang suddenly has morals and goes back to his family. I am so much alone on this world. If only someone said he loves me...

**ERIK**

Vienna, 15th September, 1791

Thank God, Mozart's opera was a total failure in Prague. It only survived 3 performances, and Emperor Leopold did not like it at all. I got a medal for my opera I wrote for the occasion, and was called the greatest composer ever by His Majesty. The little Child Prodigy wasn't really mentioned. I don't like child prodigies. I know I was one too. Who said I like myself?  
Anyway, Mozart was rather sad when he got paid that ridiculously little amount of money for his opera and I heard he went home with his wife and two children in Vienna. One of my good friends said however that he had seen Mozart several times in the Hungarian Crown, writing some kind of sheet music from that time. It is not that a pleasant little idyllic family any more. He was also reported to hang out with that old friend of his, Schikaneder, who owned that vaudeville theater... what a pity for the little shining star of Europe... I let out a sarcastic laughter hearing this news.  
But... where is my Requiem?


	38. A Commission from the East

Chapter 37

**CONSTANZE**

On 26th July, Karl was sitting with me in the salon of the little apartment near the Baden Spa. I really needed the Spa to feel better. Every time I was pregnant my legs were aching so much that sometimes I could hardly got up on them and walk. I rested my tired and heavy legs on a little footstool even at that moment, and Karl was looking at my belly with growing interest.  
- Is it a boy or a girl Mommy?  
- I don't know, Karlchen. Only after babies are born, you can know if they are boys or girls.  
- But God knows it now as well?  
- He does, he creates boys or girls on purpose and he knows it even before they are born.  
- Then why don't you ask him?  
- One must not be so impatient, my little dear- I laughed. Karl had an interesting way of thinking things through, it always amused me. He stood up and walked to the window. looking out.  
- Is Vienna far from here? - he asked softly.  
- Not too much. - I sighed, knowing he missed his father. I missed him too, but Wolfie didn't come after us. Just as I expected deep down in my heart. I wasn't in the condition for traveling any more and I just thought we will go back to Vienna after the childbirth. I closed my eyes for a second, as I felt some sudden sharp pain. I bit my lips and squeezed the arms of the chair to make the pain at least bearable. I hoped it will get better, but it was only worse and at the end I cried out.  
- Mommy! - Karl turned around and ran to me with a terrified expression on his face. - Mommy what is wrong? Mommy!  
- Karlchen - I gasped- Please, my little dear... don't be scared.  
My soft whispers still made Karl a bit of worried, but he wasn't in panic any more, thank Heaven. I took his little hand and talked to him comfortingly. - Mommy is feeling a bit of sick right now, but you must not be afraid. - I had to pause at this point to gasp for a bit, but as I held Karl's hand, he was a bit calmer. - Now you have to be a good and clever boy and run to the doctor to fetch him. Please tell him that Mommy is feeling sick and her belly hurts very much. You are a very clever boy, dear, you will do a great job.  
Karl nodded and right after I released his hand, he ran out of the front door as fast as possible. Right at the moment as the door shut, I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**KARL**

I was scared that Mommy was seriously ill. I was only 6 years old and I did not know anything about Mom's condition. I sure had little siblings during those years, but I was always shut out of that room when the time came, so I did not know how it takes place. I only knew that Mom must have been in great pain every time as I could hear her cries in the other room. I was always terrified of those memories and I could only hope that this time I won't hear those cries. Running down the street I got a sudden idea of running home to Papa, just not to hear what is happening to Mom, but suddenly I could see her face, looking at me, asking for help and I knew Mom needed me. I was the only man in our house and I can't be a coward little boy any more. I will be a man and face my fears.  
I banged my little fists against the doctor's door as hard as I could and I even kicked some. An angry maid let me in and told me if I am kicking the door again, I can say a prayer for my feet. I did not care about her, but run in the study, not even waiting for the answer if I am allowed in or not.  
- Oh, little Mozart! - the doctor smiled at me, turning away from his book. - God, you are very red. Are you ill, my child?  
- No... not me. - I gasped. - Mommy says she was in pain. Please come to us, and hurry. - I did not even wait for his answer, I turned around with that effort, and ran out of the door. Poor old doctor, looking back I did not make his job any easier. He had to run after me, but he was at least 70 years old at that time, and he could hardly follow me. But he did not complain and did not yell at me. He knew there must be some problem, me being that excited.  
When we arrived, the doctor looked at Mom and told me everything will be all right, but I should go fetch the midwife.  
I ran out again as fast as I could.

**CONSTANZE**

When I opened my eyes I was in bed and the midwife had just arrived.  
- Just in time! - the midwife exclaimed looking at me - The head is almost out.  
I was surprised that instead of the all pain I always felt during the other 5 childbirths, now I only felt some pain then passed out and my baby is nearly here? I have never had such an easy childbirth. The baby arrived so fast that I did not even have time to realize what was going on. It is hard to tell the time, but I would say it took only five minutes after the midwife came, the child cried out and she exclaimed happily:  
- Frau Mozart, here is your little son!  
Boy? Again? I smiled. It seems I can mostly give birth to boys.  
- Let me see him. - I sighed happily but exhausted.  
The midwife gave me my son and I looked at the tiny face, trying to guess who he looks like. He had my black eyes and surprisingly much black hair. He yawned as I held him and scratched his nose. I was all touched to see my newborn. He was such a sweetie.  
- What is his name? - the doctor asked curiously. I don't even know how this silliness came to my mind but I replied without thinking:  
- Franz Xaver. - As I realized that I have just named my newborn after the man I had secret nights with, and how mad Wolfie will be if I tell him this, I quickly added: - Franz Xaver Wolfgang.  
- Very nice name. - he smiled. - I think if you can get up from bed tomorrow, he should be christened. Not that he looks ill, but one can never know.  
- I agree, I will try to take him to church tomorrow. - I looked at the baby, not even really paying attention to what the doctor said, and as he realized I am not really in condition of talking more, he politely said good bye and assured us he is always here if wee need medical care.  
Little Xaver fell sound asleep in my arms, like this I could have some calm alone time with the baby. Just now that my head started to clear out, I got the sudden fear of just giving birth to Süssmayr's baby. The child looked more like me than Wolfie. As I looked at him, he looked nothing like Wolfie at all. And looking at him more and more just made him look even less like Wolfie. What should I tell Wolfie when he looks at him? At least Karl has his father's nose, now that he is older, he looks a bit like his father. He still has some unfamiliar traits that nor his father nor I have, but if someone looks at Wolfie and Karl, they can tell that Karl is Wolfie's son. But Xaver looks nothing like Wolfie. I was searching in my memories desperately if I can find some very clear resemblance between Süssmayr and Xaver, but as I got in panic more and more, I was unable to think things through clearly.  
I stroked the baby's ears in desperation and suddenly something caught my attention. Stroking the baby's left ear I noticed that the child's ears are different. There was a bone missing from his left ear - just like his father's. Wolfie was mad about this little physical deformity of his, so that's why his hair was long, or he covered his ear with a wig. No one but his closest family knew about his ear deformity. But this little physical mark on both him and Xaver saved my soul - it is Wolfie's son. I cried out from relief. My tears of relief dropped on the child's face and I smiled through my tears and kissed Xaver's forehead.  
- Thank you, my Lord! Thank you for Wolfie's son.

**ERIK**

- Excuse me, Herr Destler, Herr Mozart is waiting for you in the salon. - my servant approached me when I arrived in my apartment. I was surprised to hear his name. I did not think he was even able to step outside of his home. He looked like a walking lunatic when I visited him for the last time in my Masked Messenger costume. God, this man sure takes time to kill. A I entered the salon, Mozart jumped up from my most comfortable armchair that was only for me, and ran to me with a hand shaking gesture just as I was the guest and he was the apartment's owner here.  
- My Destler, you can't know how happy am I!  
- Oh... umm... I am happy as well, to see you. - I muttered in disbelief. How can he be so happy suddenly?  
- Imagine, you are a Godfather. - he slapped my back and smiled at me.  
- Me?  
- Yes. - he grinned like a fool and handed me a piece of paper. - Read this!  
As I looked at the paper I got surprised. It looked like my handwriting: childish and unsure letters and very little space between words.

Dear Papa,

Imagine that Mommy gave birth to my baby brother yesterday! We would love if you could come here to see him. His name is Franz Xaver Wolfgang Mozart, and he is doing good. The doctor says he is all healthy. He cries a lot. Mommy says that if you could ask a friend of yours to be my brother's Godfather, the friend you trust the most, it would be great.

Wating for you with love,

Mama, Karl and little Xaver

P.S. Mommy says he looks a lot like you

So that's why he is so happy. And does he want me as the new kid's Godfather? I wanted to say no instantly, but I swallowed the "No" back just in time. Thinking it through, it will be good. I lost my only connection with Mozart and his family when I had to get rid of Lizl. It annoyed me as I did not even know if he was working on his Requiem properly. If I say yes, I will have the right to ask about the family on purpose of the boy. I nodded slowly then tried to force the most heartfelt smile on my face and I turned to Mozart:

- What a wonderful news, my Wolfganga! Of course, I am honored that you thought of me.  
- Oh, thank you, Erik! - he slapped me on my back and jumped up and down excitedly, like an immature 8 year old. - You must come with me to Baden then, my wife is too weak yet to travel back to Vienna.  
- I understand, of course, I will.  
- Oh thank you, you are so good to me! - he looked at me on a bit of strange way after and I could not even imagine what did he want. He wants something just does not dare to ask...  
- And is it all? - I asked, wanting him to at last spit it out.  
- Oh... will you take me to Baden on your brougham, my dear Erik? I mean... I don't have one since I had to sell mine and...  
- Of course, of course. - I nodded quickly. Anything I promise, just shut your face. I was not really in the mood for his presence, especially after I got so disappointed about the sudden change of my awesome plan. However... I still can help and ruin this little sickeningly sweet family reunion.

The next morning I was waiting for Mozart with my brougham in front of his home. He was running down to me, giggling like a lunatic.  
- I can't wait to see my son at last! - he exclaimed, again slapping my back. If he won't stop this any soon, I will break his arm. I tried to smile like a good friend and let him to sit next to me in the couch.  
- If you permit me, my Wolfgang - I said, smiling because I knew that my plan is going to work out - I brought a little something to celebrate the arrival of your youngest.  
- Oh, Erik... - you should not have... - Mozart said, fighting back his tears, but he burst out a cheerful laughter right after - I have such a great friend...  
- It's nothing - I smiled and showed him a bottle. - This is, my friend, is a special drink, I have traveled a bit in Europe, here and there, you see. It is a Hungarian drink, it's name is "pálinka"  
- Oh, I have heard of it... is it like Liqour?  
- Oh it is much better than Liqour... you should try it yourself.  
Mozart took the bottle out of my head, and just as I expected, he started to drink it like wine, right out of the bottle without hesitation. Not exactly two slips later he coughed and blew like he was eating something very hot.  
- Is there something wrong? - I asked worriedly, but in my mind I was laughing.  
- Uhhhhh ... it is hot... like... if I swallowed coal...  
- No worries, it is a little bit of strong, but you can make it better with this. - I handed him another little bottle and he drank all of it. Just as I imagined. He can be fooled too easily.

**CONSTANZE**

I don't think if I can get disappointed in Wolfie more than I did today. I expected him to be all excited about little Xaver, but he was acting scandalous. Even his friend, Herr Destler was surprised of how he acted. At first he did not recognize Karl. When he entered the room, I could see he was barely standing on his feet. Karl ran to greet him, but Wolfie just looked at him like the poor boy was a total stranger and after some uncomfortable pause, he exclaimed happily:  
- What a cute boy, what's your name?  
Everyone was looking at him as he was crazy, but I daresay he wasn't too far from that state. Karl just walked away sadly, he did not reply. He asked me softly if he could go visit his teacher to ask him to let him practice on the piano. I did not want him to suffer any more because of his father's awkward acting, so I said yes. It was painful to see how happy the boy looked that he was able to escape.  
Xaver's christening was quiet. We decided not to take Wolfie. He was not in the condition of entering a church. Herr Destler was very understanding to me, he even offered his help whenever I needed it. I think indeed that Xaver got a good Godfather... better than his father actually!  
When we arrived back in the apartment, Wolfie was asleep in my bed. I was disgusted to feel the scent of alcohol on him again. So it explains his behavior at least. I did not dare to think of the shame I will have to live and go on with after he finally goes back to Vienna. What people will say? What they will think of me that I can live with such a monster?

**MOZART**

I had enough of Stanze's constant coldness towards me, and her rudeness, so I returned to Vienna the next day. The child really looks like me, at least as I saw from that distance as Stanze did not even let me hold it for a second. She growled at me that I will drop him. Why would I? I don't even remember what have I done to make her so mad. I just went to see my son, but she did not let me. I guess she does not love me any more. Well, let her enjoy herself there, in Baden! I bet she even has a cavalier to entertain her. If this is the case, no one can accuse me and no one should say a bad word about me because what I am planning right now. I have enough of this half widow lifestyle. I am a man, with manly needs after all!  
I wrote a letter to Catherina. I bet she will be pleased to meet me once in a while from now on. That is what both of us want deep down in our hearts, anyway... and I want it even deeper down, for sure.

**CATHERINA**

Upon getting Wolfgang's letter, I wasn't surprised at all. It has been months since I have heard of him, but it was his habit, anyway. He disappeared when everything seemed to be fine at home, or when he was busy composing, and when something was wrong, he wanted to meet. I did not judge him for this. Actually it was me who was the 3rd party at this marriage, and I was the one that should be judged, and I was ready to meet God once and suffer the consequences.  
Nothing has really changed in my love relationships. Erik, after that one night, acted like nothing has happened between us at all, and I found it better not to talk about it either. It has happened, but we did not think things through, that's all. It was just a coincidence. I don't think he loved me, he just wanted to have me, to be sure that I am his. I was in time for our music lessons always and it was enough for him.  
When Wolfgang and I met for the first time in summer 1791, he told me the truth. His wife does not seem to love him any more, maybe she has another man, and now, he thinks our relationship is not a sin any more. I thanked him for being honest, and I thought that we were sure one of a kind. He did not get love from his wife and I did not get love from Erik... so why should we not give love to each other?  
That night was fantastic with him. I did not even remember it can e so good with him. I missed his caress, his kisses, his scent... I don't regret anything and just now I realized how much I missed him: my dear Wolfie!

**20th September, 1791**

**ERIK**

- Can you guess why I am here at your box? - Mozart asked cheerfully, jumping up from my armchair at box 5. I have to admit, sometimes Mozart was better at playing hide and seek and scaring the unaware than I was.  
- I have no idea. . - I tried to be nice to him, but it was hard when he scared me so much. I hated when someone was in my private box, I felt myself so helpless.  
- Imagine, my Opera is done, and the premier will be in 10 days.  
- Oh? I did not hear that you are goiung to have a premier here! - I gasped of real surprise this time. How could he? I did not even heard, I must have been deaf...  
- Oh no, no no, no... - he laughed on his stupid horse neigh - like laughter. - Not here. I am fed up with all the powder ass royal people, you know? I am going to have my premier in Theater auf der Wieden.  
- Vaudeville? - I asked with a bit of irony in my voice. Really, is the little child prodigy going to have a vaudeville trash opera and he is even proud of it? I did a great job breaking his ego. Some years back he would have yelled the loudest if this shame was going to happen.  
- Oh noooo. It is a masterpiece. Just you see, the royal asses have no taste, so I have a premier there. But it is not a vaudeville trash. You shall see. That's why I am here to invite you. Will you come to see my opera?  
- Oh, how nice of you. Of course, I will. - I smiled at him and shook his hand.  
I like opera after all... and after he will have this premier, maybe he should live up until next year. 1792 is a good year for a Requiem for Mozart to be published.


	39. Late Awakening

Chapter 38

**DAROGA**

23 September, 1791

Maybe you thought after the rat dissection and being Erik's prisoner in the cellars for months, and getting a serious pneumonia because of it, that I took my hand off of Herr Mozart, trying to save my own life, and to disappear for good? I know many people would have done this, but I am not that of a kind. I could not look at my own reflection in the mirror if I did that. But I also knew that I can't save Mozart in Vienna. Erik is looking at me and my actions and he stated clearly and without hesitation that he is going to kill me if I don't disappear. So I disappeared from Vienna.  
It took nearly a year to get everything settled and organized for my plan. I left Darius, my servant in Vienna and we were keeping in touch by letters. I was trying to get Mozart away from Vienna, from even Austria. I was searching for a place where he can be hidden until I finish Erik. I knew I did it wrong that I was waiting till now. I should have known that Erik, even though he had many great personality treats and was a genius, was unable to lead a normal life because of the weight of the horrid secret he had to carry in all his life. I pitied him for being a deformed misunderstood and unloved creature, but I knew it was time for him to rest in peace finally.  
I had everything prepared. I introduced myself everywhere under an alias. My name at this place was Omar Nazradin, and I said I was from Turkey. Turks were liked at this place and I could settle down. I purchased a nice oriental home and I had servants to take care of me. It was really a better change for me as well, and as I thought, Mozart will be very happy at this place. Erik will sure try to search him, but I bet he will think of any country but this. It was a fortunate little country, with no European power like France or England, so I bet Mozart himself would have never chosen this country as a homeland. I was a noble, quite rich man here to be able to afford (and save) a house musician.

**ERIK**

30th September, 1791, Vienna

I have to admit that Mozart was a very polite host for the debut gala. He, despite me having an own coach, ordered a carriage in front of my home to take me to the vaudeville theater, where he was waiting for me. I was a bit of annoyed that Catherina did not came with me. I wrote a letter to her, informing her that I am invited and I would like her to accompany me as my woman, but she replied that she was busy that night. I was planning to talk to her about this after I arrived home.  
- I am honored you came, Erik. - he smiled at me, using an unusually kind and touched tone.  
- But of course, I would never miss anything you write.  
- Oh.. thank you.. you are my only co-worker who came. The others did not even reply to my invitation... I always knew that you were a true friend.  
I closed my eyes, hearing this uncommon, sincere confession. Mozart, being the spoiled little brat he was, would have never talked to me this way before. Maybe he wasn't so spoiled little brat? Maybe it is just a mask? Is he too wearing a mask, as I do? I felt a bit of shame. I have destroyed this man's life, not even knowing his true soul... it was the first time I started to question my right for the revenge. Maybe I will burn the Masked Messenger costume right after I arrive home and leave this poor creature alone, leave him be, leave him to be able to recreate his life, his success, his family... maybe I will even help him...  
I even had a box. Mozart gave me the best place in the whole theater. The music was great. I knew, I always knew he was a genius. Catherina played the lead role, Pamina. I did not really care now, that she took part in a vaudeville play. It wasn't a common vaudeville play, it was Mozart's opera that should have been on program of the royal theater... if only I did not harm this young miracle...

**CATHERINA**

People loved my performance of Pamina very much. The whole opera that Wolfie wrote was an awesome little piece, letting the audience to remember the notes of it very easily. It allowed me to show my range and acting skills. Erik's singing lessons made me sound much better and better, and the audience was at my feet every time when I was on stage.  
After the debut gala, Wolfie was waiting for me backstage with a bouquet of roses and he kissed my lips.  
- You were awesome, my little dear.  
- Your music was more awesome than I was. - I kissed him back, but he seemed to turn red from embarrassment.  
- Oh no, no... it is just.. a comedy. It is not any masterpiece.  
- Everything is masterpiece that you write.  
He did not reply. I found it a bit of strange, as he loved otherwise if people were adoring his music. Now, he only seemed to be a bit of modest and he tried to change the subject as soon as possible.  
- Why don't we go outside for a dinner to celebrate? - he smiled.  
- Maybe we could just instead go to your apartment and..  
- Oh... if you want to... - he was a bit of shy, really unusual compared to his behavior.  
- What is wrong? - I asked him worriedly. - Aren't you feeling good?  
- But yes, yes I am, I am just... tired... and would you be mad if I said I am not in the mood?  
- Not at all. - I hugged him, but I found it rather strange that he was not in the mood. He was in the mood for almost every night during rehearsals.  
- Thank you, dearest. - Wolfie placed a soft kiss on my forehead and hugged me.

**MOZART**

I arrived home in quite a bad mood after the dinner. I knew it was time for the Masked Messenger to come again that night. I was surprised and alarmed upon seeing a letter under my front door when I stepped in my apartment. I slowly picked up, turning it all around, searching for the skull wax seal and the black lining but to my relief, I could not find any of these. It was a normal letter with an unknown handwriting entitled to "Herr Wolfg. Mozart"  
I curiously sat down to my desk to open the envelope and see the contains of the letter.

Dear Maestro,

I am a nobleman, my name is Omar Nazradin. I heard you were not having much success in Vienna and I find this rather disappointing, you being such an awesome musician. I have heard of your earlier fortunate concert tours as a child, and I know many of your current works. I daresay, I have never heard so beautiful music other than yours.  
I would like to ask you to please be my house musician. I would be able to pay you 700 guldens a year, and give a home for you and your whole family. Please write back to me as soon as possible so we can discuss further details.

Sincerely,

Omar Nazradin from Hungary

I was silently looking at the letter. It is too late. That was my first thought. I could not explain why, but I felt some kind of strange exhaustion, some hopeless apathy. Everything was all the same for me now. I don't have much time left. Who knows, maybe I don't even wake up the next morning. I was feeling even too tired to reply. I just tossed the letter away on my desk and went to sleep.

The next morning I wrote a short letter to that kind man, thanking him a lot for his offer, but I explained that I can't follow his good advice. I wrote to him that my health isn't in the best condition lately, and I don't think I can travel to another country any more. I was tired and exhausted, both physically and mentally. I did not like to admit it even to myself, but I was at the very end of my life even before it could have started. I was working more and more and more on the Requiem, knowing that I have little time to finish it. At least the money I am getting when I finish it will help my widow and my children after my death. I started to make preparations.

**ERIK**  
23rd October, 1791

I did not visit him that night. I had no hearth. I just put the Masked Messenger costume away, at the bottom of my closet. I did not think I will need it any more. Three weeks passed, and I was just staying home, beneath the Opera. I was working on my Don Juan Triumphant to find inner peace. After three weeks I found mental strength again to walk up and be among people.  
I wanted to walk to Catherina for congratulating her about the debut gala and her continuous success after it, but I stopped at her dressing room door. I heard Catherina talking to someone else. Her voice was real desperate.  
- It is true. It is sure.  
- Can't it be that you are wrong? - Mozart asked.  
- No. - I heard her crying. It always pained me to hear or see her cry.  
- But... you can't be pregnant. - Mozart stated calmly. - I was being careful.  
Pregnant? Careful? What?  
- And yet, I am.  
- Oh... well... please don't say that.  
- Wolfie it is serious...  
- It is.  
- And? Now what? Your wife left you. What will you do?  
- I can't take care of it. Please don't be mad at me. - Mozart's voice sounded rather exhausted. - But I can't take care of the child. I don't think I will ever see it.  
- You don't want to see it? - Catherina asked with disbelief  
- It's not that. I just don't think I will be around for that much time.  
- Are you traveling somewhere?  
- Sort of. - Mozart said softly. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.  
- Where?  
Mozart did not reply. Catherina asked some impatient questions about where Mozart was going and why he won't say anything else. I had to hide not to meet Mozart when he was leaving Catherina's dressing room. He walked past me with fast steps, looking down at his shoes. He pulled his tri corn hat in his eyes and sighed.  
So... is he such a rat really? He dares to cause Catherina such a trouble and after he won't even offer his help? Did this little bastard just realize that he ruined Catherina's career as a singer? He does not even seems to care... Where the Hell he is going to travel?

I knew it was a good decision to keep Mozart's key that was in Lizl's pocket when I killed her. There has to be some sign of him traveling to somewhere...  
As I walked in the apartment, it was miserably cold. I had to leave my cape on, because every piece of furniture was so cold that it was almost freezing. Being almost November, the weather was really cold outside, and yet, to my surprise, there was no sign that the fireplace in Mozart's apartment was in use at all. It was all clean without ash, so it was obvious that Mozart hadn't used it in the whole season yet. The other parts of the apartment were all messy. Clothes and pieces of sheet music were laying on the ground, empty wine bottles were around the desk. On the desk there was a halfway full wine bottle and a full wine glass, yet untouched. Some pieces of sheet music, a half slice of bread that was already bitten, ink, pen, and some books.  
I could not see any maps or commission letters on the desk. I found a coat dropped on the chair in front of the desk, I picked it up to look at its pockets to search for a letter in them, but I could find nothing at all. I was a bit annoyed about it, so I decided that I will look and search all the rooms for it, till I find something that would help me.  
I was heading to the bookcase when I suddenly heard the door open. I mumbled a soft cussword and I hid behind the door that was the closest to me, hoping that Mozart won't stay for long.  
- I forgot to lock the door? - he muttered softly, then kicked some bottles away. - Shit, those bottles... - he sighed then I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer to the room I was in. I decided to hide in the room behind my back until he finally leaves. That was the bedroom. I was taking care not to make noise, and slowly sat on the bed. But that damned creature put his hand on the doorknob and pressed it. I just had enough time to hide under the bed. It was rather uncomfortable to fit there because of the all clothes and shoes thrown under the bed, and oh my God... next to me was a full chamber pot. What an awesome sight...  
Mozart was walking in the room for some minutes, as I heard, he collected some necessary things in a small suitcase. Is he traveling already? What is happening here? Mozart kicked a pair of shoes under the bed, one of them flew right next to my ear. Oh how I hate this little bastard. He even unintentionally makes me feel miserable.  
After he finally left the room, I was slowly walking outside to look where he was going. He carried a smaller suitcase, only suitable for a few days. I don't think he will move away with only so little belongings. Then what is happening here?


	40. Too Late

**CONSTANZE**

24th October, 1791

- Is Karl at school? - I heard the familiar voice behind my back when I wanted to open the apartment's door. I turned around to see my husband. He looked sober now, just I could tell that something was wrong with him. I did not know what, but something was indeed wrong. His voice was also almost unknown, it had a tired, dry and tarnish tone in it. Whatever he may or may not have done in the past against me, he was so helpless that I forgot and forgave everything and ran as fast I could, to hug him.  
- Wolfie! - I hugged his neck and he gave me a tired smile. It was strange, he did not seem to be too happy. Maybe he was mad at me? - Come in dear, please and let's talk a bit. - I put my hand on his shoulder. He nodded and followed me to my apartment, but he was unusually silent. When we arrived in the salon, he looked around and still with that tired smile, he remarked:  
- I did not even notice how nice this apartment is when I was here for the last time.  
- Wolfie...  
- I don't know what was it with me, I hope you can forgive me. I don't remember any more but I sure did something to upset you.  
- You were drunk. - I said softly, remembering back to that day.  
- I am sorry. I did not mean to. - his voice gave away a total guilt, so I did not have the heart to be mad at him any more. - Maybe I drank a bit too much because I wanted to celebrate my new son... my new son I have hardly seen. - I bit my lips in sadness and guilt. Whatever Wolfie did last time is not an excuse to ban him from his son. Xaver is his legal son as well, not just mine.  
- I ask you to forgive me, Wolfie. - I said, bursting out in tears. - I promise everything will be another way from now on...  
- Sssssh. Don't cry please my darling. - He kissed my forehead. - It is all right, I have sinned and you did not like it. No one has the right to blame you, and please don't be hard on yourself. It is me who has to suffer the consequences.  
- No.. not any more.. I see you have learned from this lesson. If you want to see Xaver, he is here with me and my maid.  
Wolfie nodded. I led him to the little room we furnished as a nursery, to show him Xaver. My maid I took after Xaver's birth to help me taking care of the baby, politely stood up from the chair she was sitting in besides the cradle, and she left the room. The boy was sleeping peacefully, but woke up when I entered the room. He did not cry, just looked at us with his big brown eyes.  
- Hello, Herr Mozart. - Wolfie smiled, and other than his usual loud greetings, he gently picked up Xaver, and kissed his forehead. It was so good to see them, father and son, and finally Wolfie reacted the way I wanted him to. No unnecessary exclamations, no immature giggling, no tossing a few months old infant to the air that always scared me. When Karl was a baby, he would always play rough with him and I was always worried that he will once drop Karl. Now, Wolfie seemed like he has just matured to a man. It happened late, but it has happened. Wolfie was cradling Xaver in his arms and hummed a soft melody to him. I have never heard that song before, I was sure that Wolfie has just composed it out of nowhere. He was always composing, and now that he held his son, he thought that Xaver will be a good audience for a lullaby. The baby seemed to enjoy it very much, he was giggling and let out delighted cries.  
- You are beautiful. - Wolfie said and kissed the boy once more, then put him back in his cradle and covered him up.  
- We will return to Vienna with him as soon as possible. - I smiled. - And maybe we could find a school for Karl in Vienna as well? - I added, hoping that Wolfie has finally changed his mind.  
- I don't think it is a good idea that you travel to Vienna with a young infant. He has to get stronger. I will come here as often as possible to take care of you all, if you let me. I need you all and I don't want something bad to happen with you on your journey. I am worried about you, Stanze.  
- I am worried about you as well. - I stepped closer to him.  
- Why? - he asked softly.  
- I don't know, you are not like your old self. I don't say it is bad thing, but you have changed much and it is unusual to me. You look like you are sick.  
- No, I am not sick. - he shook his head, but the tone of his voice did not please me. - Please don't worry about me, dearest. Stress does not make you good, you will have less milk. Xaver needs a lot of milk to grow up. - he smiled. I smiled as well, he was just as he was suddenly replaced with someone else. So caring, worried, sweet...  
- I would like to ask for a favor, my Stanze- wanze.  
- What is it, my dear?  
- I would like to take Karl to Vienna for the weekend.  
- You want him home for the weekend? - I exclaimed happily.  
- Yes, dearest, actually I am planning to take him to the opera. Magic Flute is a child's story as well, a comedy. He will like it I think, and I would like to have some father and son time with him, if you permit us.  
- But of course my dear! Take him wherever you would like to.  
- Thank you my angel. - he smiled and kissed my lips gently.

**KARL**

I was so happy to sit in the diligence with Papa. He was happily talking to me about we spending the weekend together and I will even see Papa's opera. I was excited about it. Papa said if I will be a good boy, we will go to see it more times as well. During the all way home, we were chatting happily.  
- Happy late 7th Birthday, my little dear. - Papa kissed me. - I am sorry I could not be there with you to celebrate. You know Papa was quite ill and did some stupid things. But now, I try to make up for it. It is your Birthday gift from Papa, and you may even ask any kind of toy, you would like.  
- Anything? - I asked smiling, but with a bit of suspicious tone in my voice.  
- Anything my awesome little son asks for. - he playfully patted my head. - And I will also take you to a sweet shop and you get a cake.  
- A cake? - I exclaimed with joy.  
- Yes, any kind of cake you would like to have, and also a milk coffee.  
- What if I say I would like to get a violin? - I asked with a bit of hesitation, but Papa does not seem to mind it, on the contrary, he was happy and put me on his lap.  
- Of course, sweetie, I am happy you want a musical instrument. Papa will be proud of you if you become a famous musician. You are a clever and talented little boy, and you will continue a tradition for 3 generations in our family. Your grandfather was a violinist, a conductor and a violin teacher. I am a composer and pianist... and you, as my remarkable son, will be a musician as well, if you want. I will be very proud of you.  
He seemed to be a bit dreamy when he told me this, stroking my hair, and I had the impression he was rather talking to himself than to me. I was yet small, but I somehow felt the change in his mood.

Indeed Papa was true to his word. After arriving to Vienna we went to a music shop and I got my violin, just right for my size. I was happily hugging the violin case, and proudly carried it with me, walking next to Papa. He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. When we arrived to the sweet shop I got the biggest slice of cake I have ever seen, with a big cup of milk coffee.  
The next evening I got dressed nicely, and Papa took me to see his newest opera. The Magic Flute was my most beautiful musical experience. I was amazed, sitting at my place with mouth wide - open and I so loved Papa's charming and cheerful melodies. I smiled. I knew, I just simply knew I will never be able to write such a beautiful opera. Not even if I live a very old age. I clapped wildly when it ended, and I waved to Papa who sat at the carillon. He waved back to me and smiled at me.  
When going home, we were talking endlessly. We even continued talking at home, in bed. I lay beside Papa in my parents bed, and I think it was one of the happiest days in my life.

However happy was this weekend, sadly it ended and I had to go back to school. I would not have minded at all if I could have stayed with Papa in Vienna to live like this forever. When we reached the school's gate, he lifted me up so our eyes could meet and kissed my forehead and cheeks. For some reason, he looked like a bit of sad.  
- Karl, my dear, I want you to know that Papa loves you with all his heart. Please be such a good and happy boy as you are now. Take good care of yourself, and also Mama and Xaver, will you? I trust you, as you are the man with Mama until... - he paused a bit and looked away - until I return to you all. Good bye sweetie. - he put me down and he patted my shoulder.  
- Good bye, Papa. - I waved to him, and he waved back. I could see some tears in his eyes and he hurried away.

**MOZART**

31st October, 1791

It was such a great weekend with my son. Maybe it is true what they say, one can only learn to appreciate the people that are closest to them when they lose them. I wished I had more time to prove Karl how much I love and always loved him, and to be around when little Xaver says his first word. I don't even remember what Karl's first word was. Does it mean that I am a bad father? My career occupied me too much back then to notice and remember the stages of a young person's development. If I had time now, I'd do it other way with Xaver.  
I went to the bedroom bookcase to search for my dear Constanze's portrait. I sat down on the side of the bed with it, looking at her beautiful features. We could have been so happy... If only I wasn't that childish.  
I don't know for how long did I sit there, but I suddenly heard a loud knock on the door. The Masked Messenger... oh no. He finally came to take me. At first it came to my mind that I will beg for my life, but after, the well - known apathy took over me. Why to fight with death when I have nothing to do about it? I picked up a candle holder and went to the door. As I caught the doorknob I closed my eyes, getting ready for the final meeting. When I opened the door, I heard some loud noise and a sound like a gun was fired and in my fright I dropped the candle holder.  
- Happy nameday, you fool! - Schikaneder's voice woke me up. - Take care, your slippers are on fire! - he exclaimed laughing, pouring champagne on my slippers.  
- Nameday? - I asked with surprise.  
- You don't say that you had forgotten about it, you stupid. - Shickaneder burst out laughing.  
- I did. - I confessed, letting out a confused laugh.  
- You work too much, let's go and celebrate! - he slapped my back, and I nodded. I did not even care to put my coat on, I followed him and my other friends in a single shirt.

I don't know what time it was when I arrived back home, but I know it was already daylight. I did not care much about anything, I was a bit of tired, so I just lay down on my bed to get some sleep. I only woke up to my alarm clock went off, so it meant that I had only two hours left for the night's performance of Magic Flute, and I had to get dressed.

**CATHERINA**

Every time I wanted to talk to Wolfie about our future, he was nowhere to find. Some day I got news from his manservant that he went to see his wife and child, and even when I saw him at theater he was always too busy to talk to me.  
- Later, Catherina. - he put his hand on my shoulder and hurried away.  
I was more and more impatient about this. The child needs his father and I don't care what will happen to me, but he can't ignore our child like this.

Weeks have passed, and only on 1st December I could step in front of him and grab him.  
- Stop! Now you will talk to me, understood?  
- Yes. - he said softly. He looked like again if he was sick.  
- What shall we do with the child, hm?  
- Don't yell so loudly, people might hear you.  
- Yes! They should! They should know that Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fathers a child and he won't take... - he put his hand on my mouth and pushed me in my dressing room.  
- I said shut your face. - he looked at me angrily. - What is the use of accusing me? You are just as sinful in this matter as I am. You knew that I had a wife, and yet, you chose to be with me. Look, I am taking care of your child. I am working all day long to be able to give you money.  
- Wolfgang it is not just about the money. Don't you understand that I love you?  
- I know you do. - he stated calmly. But he did not add that he loved me as well.  
- So I was just good for those nights when your wife was mad at you? - I asked angrily.  
- It hardly matters any more. - he sighed and some kind of otherworldly expression came to his face.  
- To me it does. - I walked closer to him and talked softer as I could feel something was wrong. - Tell me what's wrong.  
- I can't. - he sat down on the couch and looked at his shoes.  
- Wolfie...  
- Promise that you won't tell it to anyone.  
- I...  
- Promise it!  
- I promise.  
There was silence for a few seconds. It seemed like long hours till he finally lifted his head and said:  
- I am going to die, Catherina.  
- Die? - I gasped. - But you are only 35 years old...  
- I know. - he sighed. - But it is not about age. It is about fate. Someone has poisoned me by Aqua Toffana.  
I did not ask anything more. It was brighter than the Sun to me who that might be. Why did I underestimate his power when I thought he wasn't looking?

**ERIK**

- Why did you do it? - Catherina cried behind my back when I was trying to accompany her  
- Why did I do what, child? - I turned back irritated, because I did not like when she wasn't singing properly, but was asking silly questions.  
- Why did you poison Mozart?  
- You don't have to call him Mozart only to please me. - I remarked coldly. - Call him Wolfie, as you used to always.  
- You did not answer my question.  
- I don't have to answer all your questions. Especially if you know the answer as well.  
- So you don't even try to deny it?  
- Why would I? I told you that you can't have two men in your life. Did I not warn you?  
- I think. - she paused. - I think it is not only about me is it?  
- You are asking too many questions.  
- Erik! - she yelled at me and tried to slap me but I grabbed her wrist.  
- At first, it is not nice to treat your husband this way. - I told her coldly - and secondly, I don't think that a fight would make you any good in your pregnancy.  
- Do you... know it? - she turned whiter than the laces on her dress.  
- I know everything about you. - I said, and turned the page to the current aria we had to work on to give her a sign that I don't wish further conversations about this subject.  
- Is that why you want to kill him? - she asked with trembling voice.  
- Not only. He has signed his Last Will a long time ago, and no one, not even God shall save him any more. I have decided, Catherina.  
- I love you... - she came closer - I don't love him.  
- Late, child. Late.

***  
She acted poorly on this music lesson. I don't blame her though. She is going to lose one of her favorite toys. No child is happy about that. I had to drug her to make her sleep. I don't know if Mozart will be dead, how is she going to handle it. Maybe she will be depressed enough to accept love and compassion from literally anyone. And I will be here to comfort her. Anything for my dear Catherina. I bet my face won't bother you in your mourning period. One can get used to everything if they want to. Even to Living Dead one can get used to. I will make sure, you will. Erik will have a living wife. After this Requiem is finished... I will marry Catherina.

**MOZART**

I was writing my Requiem when I was home. I was waiting patiently for the Masked Messenger. I did not go to party anywhere, I was just composing and went to see my Constanze and Xaver every week. I was sad that Karl was always at school. She remarked that I was pale and looked if I was sick. She repeatedly asked if I need her in Vienna, but I always said no: I don't want her to be around when I die. It would be too great a shock for her.  
The Magic Flute had a nice success every night. I knew that the Requiem's last payment and the Magic Flute's full house every night will be a nice amount of money to give to my family, and to Caterina and the baby.

**CATHERINA**

3rd December, 1791

Dear Wolfgang,

After today's performance, I need to talk to you. It is very important regarding your health. Please meet me at the small park at 9 in the evening and I will tell you everything.

Love,  
Catherina

I quickly folded the letter and ran to the carillon and placed the note on it as I knew he will sit there to accompany Schikaneder's arias. I was nervously looking at the instrument. I had to run to get dressed, so I had to leave my place for a few minutes, but I have tried to get dressed as soon as possible.

**ERIK**

So we are playing "write me a letter and I write you one" again? I will take care of this little letter until Catherina is getting dressed for her role. When Wolfie dearest unfolds it, he will get some nice surprise he can't even see. Oh, no, this is not the same one as I gave the Emperor. It is not that effective, as I still need him to finish his Requiem. It is just a nice powder that makes him passed out when he inhales it. And possibly... death in a few days... but not necessarily.  
But I have to repay the little dearest girl as well and finally talk to her, like I should have been, long time ago.

**CATHERINA **

Wolfie arrived to the theater in time and he sat down to his place. He did not touch my letter yet. I wanted to warn him about it, but he did not seem to hear me. He looks like real tired again. When the performance started, I looked at him rather worriedly, but I had to play my role as nothing has happened. I managed to do a great job.  
We were close to the end of first act when, according to my role, I had to let Monostatos to catch me and tie me, but the beautiful music of the carillon would change Monostatos's evil mind and he would release me and walk away with his soldiers. I was playing this part out of routine, so I did not notice the problem in time. Only when I felt his bony hands on me, I knew that it wasn't Herr Nouseul who caught me. I looked back at him, and I saw that black face, that mask I have always seen in the cellars with me. I wanted to scream... but I felt the ground opened under us and we fell through a trapdoor. And I just briefly heard the absence of the carillon music and a loud thud on the floor, and that everyone cried out in horror... then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my room in the cellars and Erik stood by my bedside.  
- We will talk later. - he said angrily. - I have to go back to see what else has happened.  
- Don't hurt him. - I whispered in horror - Please don't hurt him.

**ERIK**

I quickly changed my black mask back to my human face mask, and as M. Destler, I decided to go closer and find out what exactly has happened. No one noticed Catherina's sudden disappearance, as the audience and all the musicians looked at the other direction when it has happened. They were looking at Mozart, who collapsed onto the floor just at the very moment when I took Catherina down. How nice of an unwanted help. I was surprised to see, however that he did not touch the envelope I have placed him on the carillon. Did he faint all by himself? What a waste of a good idea. I put the letter in my pocket when nobody was looking and I ran closer to the crowd.  
-What has happened? - I asked.  
- He got sick. - Schikaneder answered worriedly, slapping Mozart's pale and wet face.  
- He can't get enough breath if this many people are standing right around him. - I remarked. - Let me see him, I am somewhat of a doctor. - the crowd has finally went further and I knelt down to Mozart to see him. I placed my hand on his forehead and shook my head. He was too feverish, I did not like that. He will die before finishing my Requiem? How unkind it is of him. I knew, I simply knew I could not leave him any more that night. It was a good thought to tie Catherina to the bed.  
- Wolfgang, can you hear me? - I asked, but no answer came. - Can you hear me? - I asked a bit louder. Still nothing. I picked him up in my arms, and carried him outside to my brougham. At the very moment his body touched the seat, he sat up, looked at me with glassy eyes and asked faintly:  
- Is it over?  
- Yes it is over, it is over. - I said quickly to comfort him. He sighed in relief and exhaustion, and fainted again. I quickly jumped in the coach and told Mozart's address to my driver, and we departed, accompanied by some faithful fans of Mozart's new opera, but they could not handle the fast tempo of my coach, and they remained on the streets of Vienna, looking worriedly after my brougham passing away.


	41. Final Measures

Chapter 40

**CATHERINA**

- Wolfie! Wolfie! - I cried out in despair and fright after I startled up from a horrible nightmare. I was still half unconscious, I felt disoriented and very exhausted. I did not even remember the happenings clearly any more, I just knew that Wolfie was in danger. I moved my head to the side on the pillow, but I felt very weak. I could not get up, and not only because of my weakness. I felt something stronger as well: rope. I realized that I was tied to the bed. Sure it was Erik to make me unable to search for him and Wolfie. Whatever he have done to him? Is he still alive? Oh Lord, if he is, please tell him I loved him. I can't fight any more to save him, and I was too weak and childish to realize how much harm I am doing to him with our relationship. H e can't win against Erik. I closed my eyes and started sobbing. Suddenly I heard a noise, I think, from the room next door. I did not even dare to cry any more, I was listening carefully. Is it Erik? Did he come home so early? No... Erik would come from the other direction. I did not even hear him moving in that place before. Is that a rat? There are sure rats down here, and maybe... but no... the rat would not make such a big noise. It sounds really like footsteps. But who comes here and why? I can hear that he is trying to walk not to make any noise. It would make me think of Erik, again, but the direction is still not the right. Does he have another secret passage he did not mention to me before? Just how many secrets of him I don't know of yet? Part of me wanted to cry out to find out what was happening, but my other side just found it wiser to be quiet, and not even let out a louder sigh. These two sides were fighting in me for a long time. There were times when I almost took a deep breath allowing my voice to sound at its full strength when I cry for help, but in the last second, I always shut my mouth and was listening more and more carefully. It was dark in my room. Erik took the candle when he left, and did not even let a single candle lighting in the salon either to give some light under my door. I was unable to move and I could nearly feel the darkness touching my face. It did hardly matter if I kept my eyes open or I closed them. Only my ears could sense the noise that was still coming from the other room.  
- Fraulein Cavalieri! - I heard a soft male voice suddenly. I did not dare to speak, until he repeated my name for a few times. At the last few soft whispers, I realized it wasn't Erik's voice. I did not know where, but I have heard it before. I finally asked on a soft trembling voice not even I could recognize as my own:  
- Who are you?  
- I am the Persian, Fraulein. We have met once before, so you remember me?  
I was searching wildly in my memory and there came a blurry image of the man. He was trying to ask me about Erik once, but I was worried about his and my safety, so I sent him away.  
- Yes. - I said nearly inaudibly. - I remember you. How did you come here? What do you want of me?  
- I only want to help you, Fraulein Cavalieri. I arrived here for tonight's performance of the Magic Flute. I knew that it has to be something wrong with Herr Mozart, so I came here to see what has happened. When I arrived here I saw that Erik took you during the opera's performance and I decided to save you. I know a secret passage to his home. You don't have to be afraid of anything.  
- Where are you? - I asked faintly, hoping that he can free me soon.  
- I landed in a room in Erik's house, but it is yet in the dark. I try to search for the door.  
There was silence for some seconds, but I could hear he came closer to the wall next to me. I heard him tapping on the wall and there came a frustrated cry.  
- What has happened? - I gasped.  
- Oh, Allah... - he murmured. - the wall...  
- What is it with the wall? - I nagged him to answer clearly  
- The wall, Fraulein, is a looking glass.  
- Looking glass? What for?  
- He made himself an exact copy. - the man's voice gave away so much horror and wonderment that it made me feel even more uncomfortable.  
- A copy... of what? - I breathed out these foolish words, but I knew that whatever it is, it must be very very frightening if even this old persian man that sure saw many horrible things in his life, is speaking of it with such horror.  
- A copy... of the Torture Chamber of Mazenderan.  
I could not hear any more words he might have spoken. I cried out in horror and fainted again.

**ERIK**

It was freezing cold when I entered in Mozart's apartment with him in my arms. He wasn't fully conscious, so I had to carry him. He only opened his eyes twice during the way home, but these glances weren't conscious at all. He did not recognize me. I looked down to his pale face, and he looked like a teen boy in my arms. He was smaller than the average people as well, but compared to me, he was a tiny little thing, really.  
- Papa? - he asked when I put him to bed and undid his cravat.  
- No... I am not your father, Wolfgang. - I said with unexpected kindness and warmth in my voice. I knew that whatever he did to me, he was dying. In a way, yes, I poisoned him. I used to poison his body, but with my Masked Messenger game, I poisoned his soul and life. This was much more effective on him. Well,Erik, you have always wanted this, did you? You have been dreaming of this very moment in 10 years. And now that it arrived are you happy? No. I am not happy at all. Mozart started coughing very nastily. I covered him up and slowly went to search for a bowl in which I can carry some cool water beside his bed and I can bathe his temples to at least try to lessen his fever. I was sitting by his bedside like a nurse, wetting the cloth in every 10 minutes when it dried. I looked around in the room, there was a big mess and chaos. As I looked at the window, I realized that one of the windows had a crack on the glass and cold entered in that tiny unprotected spot. At my feet, there was Mozart's well. known red coat, and I noticed a little piece of paper in its left pocket. The very edge of it was visible only, but I saw it. I picked it out, and, after making sure Mozart was still not recognizing me and the act either, I read it.  
It was a letter, entitled to a certain Omar Nazradin, that lived in Hungary. The letter was written by Mozart, and informed the above mentioned gentleman that he was too tired for a journey to another country and he was ill for a time, so he can't accept the job of a house musician at his house. The Daroga. I knew it could only be him. He wanted to save Mozart to Hungary from me. Oh Daroga, why, why weren't you a bit of faster? Why did you wait till now when it was too late? Now you left me here with an unconscious, dying composer and my guilt and remorse. Can't a friend count on you, Daroga? I sadly folded the letter and put it in my pocket. There is no need that his wife will find it after his death. What would be the use? I picked the cloth off of Mozart's hot forehead, not even looking at that direction, but the next moment someone gently took my wrist. At first I wanted to cry out from fright, but after a second, I realized it was him. I looked at Mozart and it was painful, oh so painful to see him kindly smiling at me. I sure did not deserve that kind smile.  
- Erik... oh, my Destler. - he looked at me tiredly, but finally, with a knowing look.  
- Are you feeling better? - I sounded like his father, I spoke so gently.  
- Oh, yes. - he nodded slowly. - I am feeling a bit better. Thank you so much for being here with me. You are indeed the best friend one can ask for.  
Oh, why do you say that, my poor foolish victim? Don't you realize that I am a monster?  
- Thank you. - I cleared my throat, as I was trying to swallow back my tears. No, I am not allowed to cry. Not now, and not in front of him.  
- I am the one that has to thank you. Erik... I can feel I am not living for long.  
- Don't say that. I am here to take care of you and... - suddenly, a loud knock on the door startled us.  
- It's him. - he said, with a shade of terror in his voice.  
- Who? - I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
- The Masked Messenger. He came to take me. Please... tell him that I am not done yet... but please don't let him in... I am not well enough to see him... but... if he could give me some money... it would be good... for my family.  
- Ssssh- shh, good, Wolfgang, I will be back shortly. - I patted his shoulder and left. The knock still continued. I wasn't sure what should I say to whoever may search for Mozart. Or maybe it's his wife? Oh, no, his wife would most likely have a key. I opened the door and saw Schikaneder with the whole opera company. Oh, my God, this poor sick man only missed you all.  
- Herr Destler? - he asked with surprise, but he smiled.  
- Yes.  
- What has happened to Wolfie?  
- Oh, he is just feeling a bit of sick.  
- May we come in? - he took a step inside, but looking at my facial expression, he stopped.  
- Oh, not now please... he wants to rest for a while.  
- I see... is he very sick?  
- No, not that bad. - I did not want them to come in, I knew they would have bothered Mozart. He just wasn't in the condition of seeing visitors, and Schikaneder would come in instantly if he knew that Mozart is in such a bad state of health. Schikaneder nodded and gave me a bag of money.  
- Give this to him. It is half of tonight's money.  
- Thank you, I think he will like it. - I promised them that I will give their well wishes to him and they finally left. I was wondering if I should tell Mozart the truth, but seeing how ill he was, I thought I would rather join in his delirious fantasy. It is not a clever thought to argue with a delirious half - dead person, but make sure he dies in peace. That's the least I have to do for him after ruining his life. I slowly walked back to the bedroom, and I saw Mozart in half- sitting position.  
- Please lay down. - I gave him the bag of money and gently pushed him back on the pillows.  
- What did he say? - I did not ask who is he talking about. Let's just play this game.  
- He sends this for you with me. And... - I paused for a second, but decided that I will tell him the rest of my plan as well. - he says if you can finish it by tomorrow night, he will give you another 100 ducats.  
He looked at me with growing surprise and disbelief.  
- Another 100?  
- Yes. - I thought it was a good idea to occupy his thoughts... and mines as well. If he can compose in his last hours, he will die happier... and I don't have to face my remorse all the time, taking care of him.  
- It would be good. - he sighed. - But I don't think I am able to finish it. I am too tired to write.  
- Would you let me help you?  
There was silence for a few seconds, I was a bit afraid that he doesn't feel like composing. But thank God, he nodded and said:  
- You are the best friend ever.

We were writing his Requiem for hours. Sometimes he was writing the main melody and told me how to write the accompaniment, and sometimes he was dictating the whole music and only I wrote. He showed me his awesome genius, he was so talented, and his style even matured during the years. I was amazed to hear his creative ways of composing, and I am not ashamed to say that I have learned some new things of him. Yes, I have learned new ways of writing a melody from a younger man. And I am proud to say this. We finished Confutatis by the early dawn of 4th December, and we were working on Lacrymosa for a few measures, when he dropped the pen out of his shaky, weak hand. He put his head back on the pillow and let out an exhausted sigh. I was afraid for a moment that he was gone, but the next moment he softly said:  
- I think I am going to sleep a little.  
I covered him up, and sat down again, by his bedside. He looked at me with sleepy eyes, but I could see on his expression that he wanted to say something.  
- I am not sure... if I will wake up ever again, or not.  
- Please don't think of this now. Try to sleep.  
- There is something... I have to tell you.  
- What is it? - I asked with compassion.  
- In the upper drawer of the bookcase... in my study... you will find... a little box. There are letters in it. I have always... wanted to find him... please... find him... and ask him... to forgive my father... and me.  
- I will do what you say. - I patted his hand then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

For a few minutes, I stayed in the same room with him, looking at his face as he was sleeping. He indeed looked like he had only hours left. The sight was too sad for me, so I decided instead that I will search for the papers he mentioned. I sat down in his chair at his desk with the box, and opened it. I saw a little paper on the top of many letters and I picked that paper out first.

"I remember in my childhood, I once saw him in a cage, traveling with a gypsy fair. We were in a concert tour in France."

It was written with Mozart's handwriting. I was a bit of shocked to see these words. Was he talking about me? I picked out the other letters with trembling hands and read the first one in hurry. It was written by my poor unhappy mother. I recognized her handwriting from the lessons she wrote me when I was a child. The letter informed my father about my birth, and about my deformities. It was a short letter. An answer came to this, with another handwriting, signed by Leopold Mozart. He rudely tells he has nothing to do with a deformed bastard and closes the letter. Mother wrote him many letters about me, she described me as I was growing. She wrote that I was a musical genius, that I was composing at the age of 3 and drew beautiful pictures at the age of five. No answer came to her letters any more.  
After finishing the last letter that was written after I ran away from home, I collapsed onto the desk, wiped some sheet musics out of my way and started weeping loudly and uncontrollably, like a baby.

**THE PERSIAN**

Why, oh, why in the name of Allah did I have to land in this exact room in Erik's house? I would have never thought he was up to such horrors in Vienna as well. I hoped that these times passed and he forgot them, but no. Erik always remained this monster he was. I tried to move the least possible, not knowing which of my little moves will activate the Torture Chamber. Until it is in the dark, I am safe. I was trying to call for the poor young woman, but she most likely fainted. I did not blame her. Or maybe she is already dead? No, she can't be. Erik doesn't want to kill her, I was sure about it. I had to find a way to get out of the torture chamber, and save her. But how? I was calling for the poor girl again, and after a time, there came a soft whisper.  
- Yes?  
- Please, don't be afraid, Fraulein Cavalieri. I am not in danger, the Torture Chamber isn't working now.  
- Thank God. - she sighed with relief..  
- Please try to search for the door to this room. I knock on the wall so you can hear me.  
- I can't go there. - she started crying in despair. - I am tied here to the bed.  
I was a bit of frustrated to hear this, but I remembered that Erik once showed me a trick of his in which he freed his hands when they were tied behind his back. Yes, I remembered it clearly how he did it. I thanked Allah for my memory and slowly explained Catherina what to do. It took for a while and it did not go easy, but in the end she cried out happily  
- I am free, Daroga! I am free!  
- You are very clever, Fraulein! - I exclaimed. - Now please search for the door and open it.  
I heard that she banged on the door outside, but she said it was locked.  
- Locked?  
- Yes, it is an ordinary door, but it can't be opened, I am sure we need a key to open it. Can't you see some other door in the inside?  
- No, Fraulein, sadly, I can only see mirrors. - I tried to go closer to the door and look at the mechanism to find it in the inside as well... but in the next moment the Torture chamber started working.

There was insufferable heat. I had to remove my coat to at least remain some kind of conscious. I was desperately trying not to fall for Erik's trap, and not to believe my eyes that I was in a jungle. The iron tree in the corner, sadly made it look like that, and the heat did not help at all either. I have seen this torture many times from the outside, but this was the first time I have experienced it in the inside. I knew deep in my mind that it was only a trick, but it was hard to concentrate on it.  
The heat got worse and worse every moment.  
- Get... the key... - I gasped.

**ERIK**

I don't know for how long did I cry in Mozart's study, but it seemed like hours for me. So, I had to face that not only I ruined a poor young man's life only out of revenge, but this man was my own brother. My mother told that my father was a German man, but she did not say any more things about him ever. She would sometimes add that he never saw me. He indeed was a German man and he never saw me, because he even denied my existence and his fatherhood to me. He died with the belief that my mother just wanted to separate him from his wife with this story of my birth. In the letter he wrote that he does not even believe she bore a child at all, but if she did, and if it is so horribly deformed, it can't be his son.  
I was cluelessly playing with the last letter still in my hand. Shall I run to the other room to tell Mozart that the brother he wanted to search for was always right in front of his nose? Shall I confess him everything? My only brother is destroyed by me... the only relative that ever cared for me. In one of his letters to me, he called me his father. I thought it was only out of some kind of childish affection towards me, but now that I think of it, maybe he felt something? Maybe he did not know it with his mind, but knew it with his heart?  
I decided that I will try to talk to him. I needed him to forgive me for my sins against him. I wanted to say good bye to him, and in his last hours, be with him. I stood up and I slowly put the box in my pocket. I walked toward the bedroom and when I entered, I heard his voice.  
- The skull head in the cemetery... the skull head... it was... it is...  
- Wolfgang. - I leaned closer to him, but he did not seem to be conscious. His eyes were closed, so I thought he was just talking in his sleep, but when I shook him a bit he did not react to it. - Wolfgang! - still nothing, he murmured some words I did not understand, then he became silent. I worriedly checked his pulse, but thankfully his heart was still beating. He was a though little man, I wondered about a person with this small body, suffering from many illnesses in his youth due to the constant concert tours, should be much weaker. I thought he would die earlier that day. I felt deep in my heart that Wolfgang was fighting against his body. He could not die until he found inner peace and I knew he still wanted to say something to me, even in his unconsciousness. It was the matter of his soul's strength if he will ever wake up again or will slowly drift away to Eternity in his current half sleep.  
"You are a strong little brother. Stronger than I have expected. I admire you, Wolfgang." - I thought and I realized I stood up by his bedside and removed one of my medals I got from the Emperor for my work as a composer. I was turning it in my hand for a few seconds, but then I put it in his shirt.  
- You deserve it more than I do. Your music was always full of humanity and love. - I sighed and sat back as I saw no reaction to this act either. I checked his pulse again. He was still alive.

**CATHERINA**

I was desperately running through the house by the lake and tried to search for the key the Persian was talking about. I was in panic, and did not know where to check for it in this large house full of furniture, bookcases, boxes... a key is so small... it could be at so many places. I ran back to the Torture Chamber door many times to check on the poor man in there. He sounded like very exhausted and later, half-dead. He was talking about the beautiful jungle, and I knew that he will go mad soon if I can't find that key. I was throwing books off of the bookshelves, all of the boxes in Erik's house were all around the floor without the lid and their contents were poured out on the very expensive carpet in the main salon. I knew that Erik will be very mad at me due to the facts that I escaped and that I throw everything apart in his house, but I was so desperate about the poor man that I had to save him.  
I could not find the key. I felt that I was going to die. If that poor man is going to die, it will be because of me. He came down here to save me and I could not help him to be free. This thought filled me with so much guilt and sadness that I could not help but banged my head to the wall in my frustration. I could feel blood running down on my forehead and a sharp pain in my head, but I did not care. I gave up life, and wanted to die with that poor man I killed. Everything went black after a time and I could feel that my feet weren't strong enough to support me. I collapsed onto the floor next to Erik's prized sheet musics lying around.

**ERIK**

The evening came with grey clouds and snow. I was looking out of the window sadly, waiting for Mozart to wake up or to fall asleep forever. I did not want to leave his side until it was all done. Suddenly I saw a coach stopping in front of the house and a woman stepping out of it with a baby in her arms, followed by a young boy, perhaps could be 6 or 7 years old. A maid took the baby out of the woman's arms, and started to cradle it. The woman looked up and saw me in the window and I realized it was Frau Mozart. The family came home. Just in time to find Mozart dying. Constanze's eyes gave away surprise and worry upon seeing me and I shook my head sadly to let her know she really has reason to worry. She covered her mouth with her hands and ran to the gate. The son and the maid followed her in hurry.  
I went out to the salon to be able to talk to her without Mozart maybe hearing us. She arrived desperately and grabbed my hand. I gestured to the maid in the background to take the children out of the room and only after they disappeared I turned back to Frau Mozart.  
- What has happened, Herr Destler?  
- Your husband is very ill, I brought him home.  
- Oh... I am... I knew he was ill.. It is my fault that I wasn't here ...  
- Please Frau Mozart try to calm down. I am here with him and I try my best... - I knew that Mozart will die, but at least I tried to calm the wife. But she wasn't a fool, really. She knew what was going on.  
- I want to see him. - she whispered, nearly bursting out in tears.  
- You may, why do you ask me for permission? - I asked with compassion.  
- Would you please come in with me? - she was gripping my wrist so strongly I hardly expected a grip so hard from a weak woman like her. - I am afraid he will pass away when I am with him, and... how should I be alone...? How should I...?  
- Please be calm, I am not leaving if you don't want me to.  
- Thank you. - she lessened her grip on my wrist but still not release me. She led me back to the bedroom, and only after I closed the door she would let me go and slowly walk to the double bed.  
-Wolfie? - her voice echoed so hauntingly in the silence of the room, and in my guilty mind. No answer came for a time, I was wondering if the poor man has finally found peace, but after some minutes Mozart finally answered his wife's sad calls.  
- Stanze? - he smiled, and gently took the woman's hand. I was feeling a bit of uncomfortable, so I wanted to leave them for a couple of minutes to be alone, but when Mozart saw I put my hand on the doorknob he begged for me to stay.  
- Please don't go my dear Erik. .. you are part of my family... there is nothing I say... that you could not hear... I want you to hear it..  
- All right, my Wolfgang, I am here.  
He sighed in relief and turned back to his wife.  
- I love you, Stanze. I always have, and always will.  
This sudden romantic statement just made Constanze cry even louder and she kissed Mozart's forehead.  
- My dear Eik, please come closer.  
I obeyed and sat down to my usual place.  
- Please stay here with my dear Constanze as she will need a strong man beside her after I die.  
- Oh Wolfie... - Constanze sobbed. - Please don't say this, I will call for the theater's doctor for you and...  
- Please call for the priest instead my sweetness. - Mozart turned to his wife with a tired smile and patted her hand.  
- No... I go and... call the maid to fetch the doctor... oh, dear...

After the wife ran out of the room in desperate sobs, Mozart looked at me and put his hand on my arm. I wanted to confess him everything in that moment, but when I looked into his eyes, I was surprised. He looked at me with such an expression that I had no doubt that he knows EVERYTHING.  
- How do you... know it? - I asked with surprise, and though I expected him to ask back "How do I know what?", he did not ask anything.  
- I figured it out. - he smiled.  
- When? - I gasped.  
- Today. I remembered back to all my life... you see, they say it happens... when you are dying... do you remember our duel?  
- Yes.  
- I accidentally ripped off your mask, didn't I?  
- You did. - I nodded.  
- That was your real face.  
- It was.  
- I would like to see it.  
- No... please Wolfgang...  
- Erik... my brother... please.  
I looked into his eyes and I don't even know how, but I fulfilled his wish. I was surprised to see that he wasn't repulsed any more.  
- I will look like the same way... not too long from now... so I am not afraid of Death. - he took my hand. - I am sorry, Erik. I am sorry in my father's name as well.  
- Wolfgang... I am sorry as well... you may not know the full truth...  
- I do. - he said softly and on a sad voice, but I did not see any anger in his eyes. - You are forgiven, my brother. - he looked back at me, smiling. This was an honest smile. - I understand why you did it. I was everything you wished for: a musical genius with a perfect face. And to be honest, I was foolish and arrogant in my youth. I needed a lesson. I think I'd have done the same... in your shoes.  
- No. You would not. - I sighed. - You are too good to do such horrors.  
There was a brief silence, and I put my mask back on, but after that, Mozart started talking again  
- I am just sorry that I did not figure out the truth earlier. And I am a bit of worried about my children. - he added softly. - Will you promise me that you publish my Requiem I wrote for myself? It is unfinished, but I know you can finish it. You are an awesome composer, dear brother. Would you finish your brother's Requiem?  
- I will. - I said softly. - But would you mind if this story remains just between the two of us?  
- Yes. I won't tell anyone that you are my brother. It is enough if we know it.  
- I will talk to your ex pupil, Süssmayr. Viennese will believe he has finished the Requiem... is it all right?  
- It is fine with me. That boy is somewhat talented. He deserves some place in music history.  
- And about our family... you don't have to be worried. I promise that I will take good care of your sons and widow. It is the least I can do after... after what I have done to you.  
- Thank you. - tears blurred his eyes and he turned his head on the side of the pillow. He let out a sigh and fell asleep.

The priest, though being called for, did not come to the deathbed. He thought it was a joke again then some months before. I cursed my mind that I thought of that silly joke. Now I made him even more miserable - he won't even get his final sacraments.  
The doctor came around 9 PM. He ordered a cold wet cloth on his forehead. I argued with him a bit that a system so weakened with high fever might not handle sudden coldness well, but he rudely sent me out of the room. After the doctor left I went back in to see Mozart was in coma. His wife said he shivered at the very moment when the doctor put the cloth on his forehead and since that he was unconscious. Just as I said, he got a shock from the sudden cold cloth. But it was all the same for him if I tried to lessen his fever step by step or if he got a cold cloth all of a sudden - he could not be saved either way. We were silent in these last hours. Around midnight, he sat up in bed, he was imitating the drums in Confutatis for the last time, then fell back again, and he was silent.  
At 1 AM, I checked his pulse, and sadly realized that he was gone forever. I turned to Constanze, and said nothing, just shook my head. She understood this act as she burst out in tears and I had to literally drag her out of the bed, because she lay beside Mozart and kissed him on the lips, hugging him and she was crying that she wanted to catch the illness Mozart died of. A long time has passed until I could finally calm her down so much that I could leave. I sent a Note with the maid to Baron van Swieten to please come and support the poor widow till I am back. I wanted to go home to collect my necessities for a journey to Hungary to search Omar Nazradin.  
Only when I stepped outside in the snow and was hurrying towards the Opera, I suddenly stopped and slapped my forehead as I totally forgot something: CATHERINA!

**CATHERINA**

I opened my eyes and woke up with a terrible throbbing headache. At first, I did not even knew where I was and what has happened, but after I looked around I knew what was going on, and I jumped up on my feet with a scream. I felt sick, but I did not care, I knew that I had to search for the key more, and I was beating myself up because of the delay my unconsciousness caused. How could I be such a fool? I hoped that he was still alive but I did not dare to check it. My mind was racing and I was wandering aimlessly in the house and suddenly...  
I found two boxes on the mantelpiece I hadn't touched yet. I opened both of them and I saw a bronze scorpion and a grasshopper. They were carefully installed so I guessed they were part of some mechanism, other than being simple ornaments. Maybe these open the Torture Chamber? But if that's the case, which of them? Maybe Erik installed two because one of them causes more harm, and the other opens the door? Knowing him, it seemed very likely to me. It is a new trap of his. But which of them causes more harm and which of them opens the door?  
What did Erik say to me about animals? I was searching in my memory, but could not find anything. I wish Erik was here to answer my questions... but maybe he would give me the wrong answer just to make me cause more pain to the one inside? Most likely. So, maybe even if I find an answer in my memories for this, should I turn the opposite than what he did tell me? Or maybe Erik thinks the same way that I think of this, and he gives me the right answer to confuse me and so that I turn the opposite, expecting it would be the good choice, but ending up turning the bad one anyway? I confused myself so much with this that I let out a frustrated cry and thought I will go totally insane.  
I put my hand on the scorpion, but after I released it quickly and put my hand on the grasshopper. I closed my eyes. Maybe I could turn one of them and if I hear something bad from the Torture Chamber's direction I could still turn the other one? Erik likes scorpions. What if I turn that? I bit my lips and put my hand back on the scorpion, then turned it to face the wall.  
Thunder? Deep down here? I was listening carefully, and I heard some deep growling noise. Did I just do something to destroy the whole Torture Chamber with the poor man in there? But as I was listening I heard that the strange noise I first thought was a thunder, is the sound of: water. It was like a big amount of water running through the cellars. Was that only a switch to control the lake? It has nothing to do with the Torture Chamber?  
- Help! - I heard a desperate voice in the Torture Chamber - Stop the water, Fraulein!

**THE PERSIAN**

I was shocked to see water coming in the Torture Chamber through the trapdoor I have opened earlier. I thought it was a way to escape, but I could only enter Erik's cellar that had contained many barrels. I was so thirsty and I thought some wine would do me some good, but when I opened a barrel I was alarmed to see gunpowder in my palm. Slowly I understood everything. This monster wants to destroy the whole Opera if this poor woman won't marry him. I ran back up to the torture chamber as I wanted to warn Fraulein Cavalieri to be careful. But she did not hear me. I was crying out to her for a long time but no answer came. I was worried if she was already dead.  
But now that I saw water quickly getting in, I was sure that she was alive and she maybe tried to save me.  
- Stop the water, Fraulien! Please stop it! - I begged her. - I don't have much place to swim! I am going to...  
- I don't know how to! - she gasped. - I can't...  
- Please try do do something. There is not much time left till the Torture Chamber is filled with water... it is already at chest height...  
- I will try to turn the grasshopper...  
- Don't touch that, child! - I heard Erik's voice from the further part of the house. - Don't touch it,, I am here...

**CATHERINA**

Erik ran to me faster than I could blink and took my hand. He looked down and noticed the Scorpion facing the wall. He looked back at me with surprise.  
- Did you turn the scorpion?  
- Yes. Is it... a problem?  
- It isn't. - he looked away dreamily.  
- Are you mad at me because I...  
- No, it does not matter any more.  
- Erik... what was the grasshopper for?  
- It was your "no" answer, but as you turned the Scorpion... you said yes.  
- To what?  
- To marry me. - he looked at me and sighed.  
- Aren't you happy about it? - I asked with disbelief.  
- I am not in the mood to talk about this right now. Please forgive me.  
- Did you... kill him?  
- Mozart?  
- Did you?  
- He is dead, yes. - he looked away. - But I did not kill him.  
- Erik! - the poor Persian in the Torture Chamber let out a last cry and after that I did not hear him any more.  
- Is he here? - Erik asked with sudden interest.  
- He is, in the Torture Chamber.  
He turned the Scorpion back to its original position and looked at me. - You could know how to stop tap water running all by yourself at this age. - I was a bit of surprised to hear him talk like this. He went to his room then returned with a key and opened the torture chamber door. He put the Persian on the couch and turned back to me.  
- I see you are injured. Wait, don't move I will take care of the wound on your forehead. - he gently cleaned the blood off of my forehead and face and put a bandage on my forehead.  
- Erik...  
- I am sorry to ask you this my dear but would you mind if I leave you for a time? I have to take this poor fellow home, you know, he is in real bad shape.  
- I... I don't understand... you don't want to kill him?  
- Not at all. I need him. Be a good girl and take care of yourself. I will be back shortly. - It wasn't his usual way of speaking. I did not understand anything. He picked up the Persian in his arms and left.

**THE PERSIAN **

I woke up in my own room and I saw Erik by my bedside. I was so surprised to see this after the torture chamber that at first I wasn't even sure if I was dreaming or awake.  
- Erik? - I asked with growing disbelief.  
- Yes, Monsieur Nazradin.  
My jaw dropped upon hearing this. How does he know it, and what else does he know?  
- Don't be afraid. I am not hurting you. I need your services.  
- What for? And where is Fraulien Cavalieri?  
- She is safe. I need you to go back to Hungary and take these with you. - he put a box and a big wallet in front of me.  
- What is that?  
- In the box there are letters about this all tragicomedy that has happened. - he said softly. - The wallet contains my all money.  
- Why?  
- I don't need it any more. You should keep the money safe from Frau Constanze Mozart. My sister in law, you see, spends money too easily, and I worry that the children will have nothing to eat if it is up to her. I want you to put half of the money to a bank account where Karl Thomas, Franz Xaver Wolfgang and Gottfried Wilhelm Mozart will get their part of the money on their 18th Birthday. Please if Catherina gives birth to a healthy and living child, make sure to include its name to this list as well. The other half is for their everyday needs. Send 100 ducats monthly to them. Also, please publish this Requiem. I have finished it in this last month while I have been nursing you. It is my poor brother's Requiem. The letters about the happenings should not be published for at least another 10 years. I should be dead by that time, but I'd be happier if you did not publish them at all.  
- Brother? - I asked, understanding nothing of this all.  
- Yes, Mozart. - he nodded and told me everything.  
- What has happened to Catherina Cavalieri?- I asked after a few moments of pause.

"I returned to her, Daroga, after I took you home. I told her everything too, my all story, my feelings about Mozart and her, and the truth I have just found out. It surprised and shocked her and she started weeping, but later, I discovered those tears weren't for herself, or Mozart either. She cried because of my sad life story. She felt pity and compassion, and walked closer to me.  
- Oh poor Erik, poor unhappy Erik. - she sobbed. I looked up to her face and looked at her like she did not have full sanity. She cried and her tears dropped on my forehead.  
- Oh, what a good feeling it is that someone is crying for you. - I knelt down to her skirt and kissed the hem of it and cried. We cried together. After a time, I stood up and kissed her on the forehead, and she kissed mine. I then suddenly turned away and dried my tears, then turned back to her and put my hand on her shoulder.  
- I see you did not turn the scorpion because you wanted to marry me, but because you wanted to help the Daroga. I know you don't love me, but you loved Mozart. Sadly, he is dead now. But I can't force myself on you. You are too beautiful and too young to live with such a monster as I am. I have tasted all the happiness the world can offer. You have cried for me and did not run away when I kissed you. Now that my poor brother died, and in a way, I killed him, I have no more reason to live for. Please be a good girl and search for another man. I know that many will be happy to marry you.  
And with this, I took her upstairs and released her. I thought my poor heart would break, but I knew that she did not love me. This is how it happened, Daroga. And now, that I have cleaned up all the mess I have caused, I now go to a priest and confess everything. Thank you, Daroga, for being a friend to me. "

Whit these words, he stood up and left the room and my house. I have never ever saw him again.

Now, in 1801, Constanze Mozart is living with her second husband, Georg Nikolaus von Nissen, a Danish diplomat. Karl Thomas Mozart, right now 17 years old, is very talented in music, but he is rather likely turning to a businessman. 10 year- old Franz Xaver is even more talented in music than his older brother, and he has piano concerts regularly. Gottfried Wilhelm, "Nammerl"'s child at the age of 12 seems to show a real talent in writing.  
Sadly, the youngest baby of the Mozart family was never born.  
Catherina Cavalieri, after Mozart's death and Erik's disappearance, turned sadder and sadder. I am not sure which of them she missed more, but people say she was visiting St. Marks cemetery regularly at night to talk to Mozart. She lost her voice after these happenings and after a very unsuccessful performance, she never sang again on stage. Two months before the supposed childbirth, she disappeared from home at a night, and some days later they found her dead body in the Danube.  
I think, she is happy now, rejoining the ones she loved. Her little Wolfgang, and her Angel of Music are both happy as well, to meet her again, in Heaven.

******THE END** ****


End file.
